


Royal Pains: Act I

by KirbyChan, Tristan_ATK



Series: Royal Pains Verse [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Amputation, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 77
Words: 173,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyChan/pseuds/KirbyChan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristan_ATK/pseuds/Tristan_ATK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis Pepper is the crowned prince of the land of Pradasio and is engaged to Vivi, a commoner that runs her own tavern with the help of her best friend/brother, Mystery.</p>
<p>On a night where Lewis was allowed leave from the castle, a certain noble has a strange wager for him. What Lewis wasn't expecting was suddenly being in possession of a slave...in a country where slaves have been outlawed.</p>
<p>(Medieval Era AU. Eventual OT3. Contains nsfw material, such as torture, amputation, consensual sex, slavery, dub-con, etc. Written Pre-Freaking Out!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all readers! This is the first chapter of an rp-turned-fanfic, done by myself and my partner eternalservantarthur. Be warned, this story does contain various nsfw material as listed in the summary, so if you are not a fan of any of that, or are underage, please turn back now.
> 
> If you would like to read this fic on tumblr, [here's the link](http://eternalservantarthur.tumblr.com/post/145939336955/royal-pains-chapter-1)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The tavern was peaceful. 

It was nestled along the road to the castle and further into the kingdom. Right now, the late-fall weather was sometimes unforgiving, but the luck of the tavern-dwellers held, and it was only a light rain tonight. Travelers came and went as the rooms steadily filled, and some of the musically-inclined folk gathered by the warmth of the hearth where a gentle fire flickered to play soothing music, a bargain on their part for slightly cheaper room and board.

A few men sat at scattered tables, enjoying their fill of the bread and soup offered, and no one complained of water dripping onto their heads, the roof holding to the inclement weather. Even the stable was in good shape, the horses and mules dry and enjoying their own meals of straw and hay outside with the animals not allowed in by their masters or the blue-haired innkeeper.

Some of the men at one table had produced a deck between them, and muted banter sounded with some laughs as the men played one another for money and enjoyed their ale and food. All in all, the atmosphere of the inn was well known and easily seen as a warm and friendly environment, quiet and relaxing for any weary traveler on the rainy roads that night.

A few of the regulars inclined their heads at any new visitors in a show of respect, and even those who didn’t know the newcomers were jovial and friendly at their arrival. A woman behind the bar with a head of azure hair walked up to some of them to serve them in lieu of the barmaid. Sure, the girl could do it just fine, but sometimes Vivi wanted to do some of the work herself instead of leaving it up to her servers.

It’s what made the place stand out compared to other taverns. Vivi was something that everyone could get along with. Even the most rowdy of people respected her (it helped that she could kick their ass). There was no shortage of friendly faces here.

The bell on the door rang to signal that someone had arrived and a few heads turned its way. Most of them broke out into a smile. The guest of honor had come in for the night. “Hey Vivi!” One of the regulars called over to her. “He’s heeeere!”

The figure blushed underneath his hood. “Shiarah, you know you don’t have to make such a huge deal every time I come in here.”

“Aw but we have to!” She replied. “Besides, Vivi would wanna know that you’re here anyway.”

Vivi had been wiping down the counter behind the bar, and she perked up at the call and brushed herself off. The bar was almost cleaned as it was and a look to Mystery earned her a nod. He moved to finish while she hurried around the counter and towards her newest arrival. 

“Lewis~!” She beamed as she spoke his name before tugging on his hands and leading him to the bar counter. “I didn’t know if I’d see you tonight!” She sat him down at one of the barstools and then leaned up now that she could reach to give him a small peck. “But I’m very happy you did, of course.” She winked with a grin.

The blush got even deeper, though it was almost impossible to see under the hood and with his already dark skin. “I wanted to surprise you,” Lewis replied happily before he kissed her back. “Home’s been pretty lonely without you. And well…” He took her hands. “I wanted to ask if you’d come back with me tonight too. Later, of course. I know you’ve got a job to do here.”

“Aww, of course, hun.” She smiled up at him and kissed his hand in hers. “Business has been much better than it has been. I can afford to place someone else in charge for a while so I can come stay home for the nights.” She smiled up at him warmly. “And it’s good to know I was missed~.”

After a few moments she stepped back and tilted her head. “Now Lew, did you eat before you came down here? I can get you a bowl of the stew tonight otherwise.”

He had, but Lewis was never one to turn down food. “That sounds great,” Lewis replied with a smile. He could never say no to Vivi anyway.

“Hey Lewis!” Another patreon called out (and was clearly a little intoxicated). “Are you gonna play for us tonight? We haven’t heard you in forever!”

“Yeah!” A few other guests agreed and Lewis couldn’t help but chuckle. It had been a while. Perhaps he could indulge.

“What do you think, love?” He asked, turning to Vivi before she ran off. “Want me to take the stage?”

“Of course, my dear.” She smiled widely at him. “You know how much I _love_ to watch you play~.” She moved to sit instead of going to fetch the soup. If Lewis chose a long song or stayed for an encore, then it’d just go cold. She could wait until he was done and serve him something nice and warm like he deserved. Nothing but the best for her Lewis.

“Go ahead. Your violin is in the case by the fireplace. I’d love to hear some of your music.” It was far enough the heat wouldn’t warp the wood, but since most musicians played by the fire, it only made sense to mount it’s case nearby for easy access.

He gave her a small bow in return. No sense in keeping his lady waiting. A chorus of cheers rang throughout the tavern as Lewis made his way to his own private violin. Vivi had gotten it just for him so he didn’t have to lug his own around all the time from his home to her little out-of -the-way business.

\--

He was a wonder with the instrument and his voice only matched that talent. One song wasn’t enough and the people demanded an encore, making Lewis glad Vivi hadn’t gotten the stew out just yet. But after the second song he had to decline for another because there were other people who wanted to use the stage as well. Besides, he hadn’t seen his lovely fiancée in a few days. It was high time he sat and talked with her.

At some points Vivi had to go off for a few minutes and take care of a few things. During one of those times, some commotion outside the tavern caught a few patrons’ attention. “Whoa…” Lewis heard one of them mumble. “Check out that carriage. Someone else who’s loaded is stoppin’ by…”

It wasn’t the most extravagant of carriages most had seen. That belonged to the royal family, and with the inn close to the castle, once or twice it had passed by when the monarchs had been on the road to some important event or to the city for some celebration they wished to attend. Still, they had never stopped at the inn, and it was a rare occurrence for the nobles to stop here. The rain probably impeded the journey enough whoever it was didn’t want to risk it.

Quite a few of the tavern’s customers flocked to where the windows were, staring outside in curiosity at the newcomer. One of the inn’s hands, a young man with dark auburn hair, hints of red in his sideburns that spanned to where his hair ended, pushed his amber-lensed glasses up his nose before moving out into the rain to assist the customer.

After a few moments, the carriage door opened, and man stepped out. He was tall and thin, but by no means gangly, and thick black hair was slicked back behind him. He wore the clothes that marked him as upper-class, unsurprisingly. A bright green tunic donned his person, with a black coat over top, crested fur trim along it’s edge. He wore brown pants and a pair of tall, crisp white stockings and a pair of black boots, and he stood erect as he loomed over the tavern hand that had come to assist him.

With the door closed, their exchange couldn’t be heard easily, but it became obvious when the wealthy man directed the other in the direction of the stables, finally stepping down and out into the rain before moving quickly to the door. Most of the others scattered back to their respective tables as the rich man sauntered inside, green eyes flashing in the firelight as he took in the interior of the inn and wrinkled his nose in a sour, unimpressed expression.

He brushed the rainwater from his shoulders, showing a little more that he was well-to-do in the way his vest and jacket had been slicked so the rain simply rolled off, before dropping himself into one of the empty tables and kicking his shoes up onto one of the empty chairs adjacent to him, waving his hand brusquely towards one of the tavern-maids and ordering an ale in a bored tone when she came over.

Lewis scowled under his hood. The longer this noble was here, the more he damaged Vivi’s business. He knew this type; the type of noble who looked down upon others just because he was more wealthy than most. He thought himself better than everyone. And nobody wanted to be around that.

“Do you know him…?” Vivi whispered as she watched her worker frantically try to take the order.

“Sort of,” Lewis replied, though he didn’t sound too thrilled. “I’ve seen him around a few times. Sir Mordred. You can already tell what he’s like just by looking at him.”

No kidding. Vivi already wanted to smack him for how he was staring at the tavern-maid. “Not like you at all.”

“Unfortunately a lot of nobles are like that.” He felt a pang of sympathy for the tavern-maid as she finally finished the order and scurried off. Mordred didn’t look very pleased himself. “Like nothing is more important than they are. I’ve seen it way too many times.”

Mordred examined his cuticles as he sat, tipping the chair back further and getting his feet onto the table instead. When food was delivered, he had a look of disdain as he eyed the meal, and he barely ate three bites before complaining rather loudly at the server about the quality of the food. He ate in relative silence before eyeing the card game still going at the other table and, with a small hum, he smirked and stood to move to that table, dropping down into one of the empty chairs and eyeing all the men who were startled by his sudden appearance. A short demand to be dealt in and it fell to the silence of the game.

Vivi crossed her arms next to Lewis. “I really don’t like him. Even if most nobles think they’re more important, this one reeks of it. I’ve half a mind to ask him to leave but…I guess he’s not hurting anyone here.” She frowned and stared at the pile of coins in front of the green-eyed man, one that was slowly growing. “…At least, not yet.”

He probably wouldn’t leave even if Vivi asked him to. Lewis knew that type. It disappointed him that there were people like that in this world. He was glad his parents weren’t anything like that.

The longer he watched, the angrier he became as well. Was he cheating? From this angle it was hard to tell, but nobody was standing even a chance against him. He won coin after coin, to which Lewis had to wonder what that was even for. He had plenty of money.

But the way he looked down against the patrons made Lewis scowl. He’d had more than enough. He stood up from his seat, startling Vivi for a moment, and she watched as her fiancé made his way over to the table. “Room for one more player?” Lewis asked innocently, and he leaned against an empty chair. 

Time to show this snob what for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lewis is a dramatic motherfucker.

Mordred glanced up with a raised eyebrow at him, taking in his appearance for a few moments before smirking and shaking his head. The smallest of disapproving sniffs escaped him before he gestured to the chair and then crossed his arms. “If you have money, I won’t stop you from losing it.” He sneered. “Have a seat and I’ll deal you a hand as well.”

There was a small smattering of whispers from all the patrons as the chair was pushed out for Lewis by Mordred’s foot, but a disapproving look from Vivi quieted them. It wouldn’t do for Mordred to realize the mistake he’d made before Lewis taught him a lesson.

It seemed like a pretty one-sided game. Mordred beat every hand that Lewis showed, something he laughed about. But even when his opponent was bragging to his face, Lewis didn’t react. He had one of the best poker faces most of the patrons had ever seen.

The last hand came up fast and still Lewis hadn’t won a single round. Even still, a part of him oozed confidence. “What do you say to an all or nothing on this last hand?” He asked, a small grin on his face. “I have much more coin on me. Everything you’ve won versus the rest of mine. How about it?”

Mordred leaned back, everything about him screaming confident and bored with how relaxed he was in his chair. He examined his nails before glancing up at Lewis. “If you want to lose more, fine. But I need to see that coin before I agree to anything.” He replied with a slight upturn of his head. It wasn’t easy to look down on someone of Lewis’s height, but somehow Mordred managed it.

When the coins were shown, a glimmer entered the man’s eyes as he stared, and a smile broke on his face. “I’ll deal then.” Unfortunately, the cards he’d dealt himself weren’t the best of them, but he did have them of the same suit, which meant a flush. But his high card wasn’t high enough to really make it a viable hand.

Of course, it helped that he had an ace up his sleeve.

When the cards were down, He grinned wider. “Spade Flush, Ace High.” He said as he revealed his hand. It was a good one, and an ace made it the highest flush it could be with nonconsecutive cards. A straight flush or even a royal one were the only ones higher flush wise, and other than those, there was only two other hands that could beat his own. He tented his hands, every confidence he’d won the pot, and raised an eyebrow at Lewis. “What do you have?”

Lewis let out a low whistle. “Nice hand.” Though with the way Mordred had been playing all night, he wouldn’t put it past him to have a few illegal tricks up his sleeve. There was no way to really prove it, but nobody was that lucky.

He sighed. “I suppose it’s not much but…” A grin suddenly broke out onto Lewis’ face and he showed his cards. “Full house. That means I win.” It was a strategy Lewis loved to play. Let his opponent think he was in control before shutting everything down at the very end. A few people in the tavern even cheered for him.

Mordred’s smile fell away when Lewis’s hand was shown and he sat up in his chair before looking between Lewis and the cards. He crossed his arms and made no move to push the losses on his side of the table towards Lewis’s. “…One more game. You doubled. I want a chance to do so as well.”

It was a fluke. It had to be. One more game and he’d win it back. He would make sure of that.

“Oh?” Lewis expected as much. The money wasn’t for him, it was to give back to everyone else who had lost to Mordred. They didn’t deserve to be cheated like that. So instead of calling him out, Lewis just planned to win everything back for them. Now it seemed like his opponent had a different idea. “Alright then. It’s only fair.”

He sat back a little in his chair. “What else do you have to wager then?” Lewis asked with a calm smile, yet the smug undertones could still be seen.

Mordred had trouble keeping the line of his mouth turned up. “I have some gold still. Not enough to match your pot, but…” He hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. He’d win. He’d play the right cards Only two hands could beat the one he’d play! And they were uncommon ones, too!

“I also have a pet I’ll add to wager.” He finished with a nod. “It might not look like much, but it’s worth it’s weight in gold, I assure you. It’s out in the stables now, and the pet is yours if you win. Does that sound fair?” He raised an eyebrow as he finished.

Lewis’ smile dropped into a frown. “A…pet?” Well, that was…an interesting wager. He’d never been offered a “pet” before and he had no idea what it could be. Perhaps a hunting dog or something? That seemed plausible. “Well…alright then, I suppose.” He’d take Mordred’s word for it being valuable but honestly, Lewis didn’t care that much. That wasn’t the point of this exercise.

Mordred nodded in satisfaction. “Well then. I’ll deal. Good luck.” He hummed but the way his eyes stayed cold wasn’t the only evidence he didn’t mean a word of it. He cut the deck easily and began to deal.

And he didn’t end up with too terrible a hand. He had to discard a few high cards, but he ended up only needing two cards swapped for hidden ones to have a four of a kind. He could have had a full house with one more of a number, but the other option was higher as card hands went, and he’d rather cheat to win back what he lost than play it fair and potentially lose the things he’d wagered.

He smiled and spread his cards in front of him. “Well…it looks like I have four of a kind.” He gestured to his set of eights. “Hard to beat that, hm…?” his eyes flicked to the pile of wealth beside Lewis.

The way Lewis had been playing almost made it seem like he had no idea what he was doing; looking hesitant on discarding some of his hand or not, getting rid of what were probably valuable cards. He was really seeming like that last hand had been a complete fluke, just like Mordred thought. “You can say that again…” Lewis replied, fumbling with his cards for a moment.

Then he sighed, looking a little glum, before lying his cards out as well. That smug grin quickly came back. “But I just did. Royal flush.”

Mordred froze and look down at the man’s cards, his blood turning to ice. A royal…?

“Nononononono…..” He mumbled under his breath as he stared at the cards. This couldn’t be happening! He’d recover from the monetary loss, sure, but his pet…? No, he’d just made a grave error on that part. That couldn’t be replaced, and certainly not easily. He needed to fix this.

Mordred stood up. “You….let me pay you for the doubling. Just give me a day to gather the money necessary and return to this inn to recompense you. I….I made a ….a mistake-“ He spat the word out bitterly. “- in offering my pet. I don’t wish to part with it.”

Lewis rose a brow, not looking too pleased under the hood. “Never wager something you can’t bare to part with,” he said with a sigh. “Unfortunately I won your…pet… fair and square. So I’m afraid I can’t give it back to you. Isn’t that the point of poker to hold out your end of the deal?”

A few people in the tavern let out some chuckles and Lewis couldn’t help one himself. Though he had to wonder what in the world this “pet” was all about. If Mordred was this determined to get it back… Hm. Now he was really curious.

Mordred bristled but said nothing before shoving the pile of coins back towards Lewis forcefully. “Let me buy him back later then.” He almost demanded before schooling his voice once more to one of civility. “…That is, I doubt you want something that takes so much…maintenance. Whatever hovel you live in could probably do better with gold than another mouth to feed.” He finished, his tone still edging on frustration.

Magenta eyes narrowed slightly at Mordred’s words. “Excuse me?” He questioned, sounding slightly offended. “My home is no "hovel”, as you call it.“ In fact, Lewis would bet Mordred everything he lost that he would be hard-pressed to find a better one. "I think I can handle whatever pet you have. We’re done here.” With a sigh, Lewis stood up and reached over to collect his money.

Mordred glowered. He wasn’t sure what else he could do. The only thing he had to bargain with was money. “And what if I bought your home out from under you, peasant? Turned you out onto the streets with just a word?” He sneered and leaned on the table. “What would you say to that? Is my pet really worth all the trouble you’re making for yourself by not refusing to negotiate then?”

Alright, that was the last straw. Lewis really hoped he could avoid this but at this point it seemed impossible. Gritting his teeth, Lewis leaned over the table as well, and even then he still seemed to tower over the other. “Peasant? Buy my home?” He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. Reaching up to his hood, he removed it for the first time in front of all these patrons, revealing mulberry colored locks. His matching eyes narrowed in annoyance. “I’d like to see you try, Sir Mordred.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Y-you-!” Mordred squawked at seeing that face and tell-tale hair, and he swallowed before bowing so low, his face was hidden by the table. “I… apologies, prince. I didn’t recognize you with that cowl on.” He bit his lip to keep the glare off his face even as he stared at the floor. Murmurs and whispers escaped the patrons, everyone surprised (except a certain blue-haired woman) but still listening intently to the conversation to cause an uproar. Yet, at least.

Mordred continued, less harshly and more tentative this time. “B-but really, sire…do you truly want something so… so insignificant as my pet…? Surely you have many of your own to satisfy you…” Mordred looked up but kept his face respectful. After all, he liked his head, and his own kingdom’s protection could only do so much in foreign lands. “Perhaps you have plenty of gold to your name, but isn’t more always welcome instead of a man’s possessions that have no value to you?” His voice was almost saccharine now instead of the frustration it was edged with earlier.

It couldn’t be as insignificant as Mordred was making it seem now. With the way he was talking about it earlier, plus the fact that he was still trying to get whatever pet this was back, Lewis had doubts that Mordred was telling the truth. Big surprise.

“Sir Mordred…” Lewis sighed and rubbed at his temples. “Listen. You’ve lost, okay? It was fair and square and you bet this pet of yours. I’m sure you can easily find another one, especially if it’s so insignificant.”

He tried to smile though, always willing to give people the benefit out the doubt. He wouldn’t be a very good prince without some finer qualities. “I promise though, it will be in very good hands. So you don’t need to worry.”

The grinding of the man’s teeth was almost audible as he stood straighter and his face twitched. “Yes sire….” Only the slightest hints of bitter venom could be heard. Mordred crossed his arms and did his best to fit an impassive look onto his face. He looked ready to take it out on anyone that crossed him wrong.

“Well now there seems to be a problem.” Vivi came over and leaned into Lewis slightly. “You have no money to afford a room here or in the stables.” Modred glared at her as she spoke. “Though I’m sure if you asked nicely, Prince Lewis could spare you a few paltry coins to spend the night here.” She smirked a little. Maybe it was mean, but the man was an ass and she was sure the ambiance in her inn would be better off without his presence.

The man looked between them and his expression was conflicting between obviously anger at being ousted if he didn’t beg for the money to stay, and a calm façade so as not to anger the prince. Finally he turned a barely maintained blank stare at Vivi. “I’ll be leaving if one of your attendants could help my coachman ready my horses.” He turned to glare at the far wall before throwing the hood of his large coat over his head. “I’ll leave the pet in the stables where it belongs. I am a man of my word, if I still can’t change your mind.”

The whispers around them of the patrons got a little louder when Vivi stepped in. The way she was completely unfazed, she obviously knew what Lewis’ social status was. Good thing too that she knew what she was getting herself into by agreeing to be with Lewis.

Said prince had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes. Oh sure, now Mordred was a man of his word. He guessed they were just supposed to ignore the fact that he had tried to convince Lewis to sell this pet of his back not two seconds ago. Though for someone who wanted to keep this pet so badly, he suddenly didn’t have very nice things to say about it. “In that case,” Lewis began. “I suppose I shall see you again sometime.”

“Mystery?” Vivi’s voice was sweet when addressing her cherished friend. “Could you be a dear and help him with his horses, like before?”

Mystery seemed to appear suddenly at her side, and he wore a wry smile as he nodded. Vivi leaned in before her could leave and whispered to him. “Make sure he doesn’t leave with any animals.” She didn’t really trust Mordred, and even if he claimed to be a man of his word if Lewis wouldn’t consider selling it back, she was sure he’d cheated and could easily see him leaving outside and simply taking it with him, whatever it was. She had to wonder about that too. Maybe it was a horse or a big dog or something? That’d explain why he’d say it belongs in the stables. But she supposed she’d have to see it later when it was less busy.

After all, she was fairly certain there was going to be at least one round on the house for everyone after that whole event. To celebrate the win, and for finally revealing princehood to the regular patrons that knew Lewis well.

Mystery nodded again and gestured to Mordred, whose one eye was twitching a little from trying to hold a respectful gaze. The noble followed him out, the boots sounding heavy thuds on the floor as he walked out the door, scowl on his face when his back was turned.

As he disappeared, the crowd in the inn went from nearly-silent to almost an uproar, all talking at once about a mix of things, the game, Mordred being bested, Lewis winning, and most importantly, the prince revealing himself.

Lewis couldn’t begin to describe how relieved he was. Not only that he had managed to win everyone’s money back, but that everyone in the bar didn’t have a horrible reaction to discovering who he really was. A few of them did, and he expected as much, but just a little reassurance from the prince and everything seemed to be normal…well, as normal as a rowdy place like this could get. He had hidden his identity for a reason; so people wouldn’t treat him different. Now, even though they knew who he was, they still treated him like a friend. Just what he’d expect from a place run by the most amazing woman in the world.

\--

Luckily the stable wasn’t very far from the tavern itself and Mystery and Mordred only had to brave the storm, which had only gotten worse, for a few minutes. It was enough to get them almost completely soaked, though.

Once the doors to the stables were opened, most of the creatures inside jumped up in a startled huff, not appreciating the sudden chill. Mordred’s carriage was right where he left it. Mystery waited patiently by the doors as they were getting set to leave, frowning. Perhaps a little check in the carriage was in order? He could tell Mordred was displeased with the idea but well…measures had to be taken. Nothing but the horses and the humans were to leave this stable, as Vivi requested.

There was nothing out of the ordinary inside the carriage so the pet had most likely been left behind then. And while Mystery was curious as to what it could be, he wanted to get out of the rain more than satisfy his want to know. “Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?” He asked above the sound of the storm.

“No.” Mordred snapped when he was sure the servant was quite through checking his carriage. He clambered in the back and the coachman took to the driver’s seat. “You’re dismissed.”

“One last thing, sir Mordred….” Mystery interjected before the noble had a chance to slam the door. “The prince would likely do well to know what to look for when he goes to retrieve your pet.”

Mordred looked annoyed and grated his teeth. “…He won’t miss it. Slender. Gold hair with golden eyes as well.” He looked annoyed, and when Mystery nodded, he slammed the door closed with nothing else to say.

Mystery bowed and watched him leave, glaring at the back of the carriage as it began to disappear into the storm. What an insufferable man. He was glad Vivi had kicked him from the inn.

Turning, he spared a curious glance at the stable, but the crack of thunder above and the thought of disturbing the animals further deterred him, and he moved inside into the warmth instead. Vivi came over immediately and ushered him to the back room to change into something dry.

He gave her the description before disappearing and Vivi mulled over it before relaying it to Lewis. “But I don’t think you should go out in the storm.” She added when she had finished. “It’s wet and rainy and you could get sick. It sounds like a cat or dog or something, so it should be fine out in the stables until the rain lets up more.”

She had a point, and Lewis appreciated that she was just looking out for his well being. But still… “Are you sure? I mean…” The prince looked a little nervous. “What if it’s scared? Maybe I should at least go check on it…”

“Don’t worry, Lewlew.” Vivi smiled and kissed her fiancee’s cheek. “It’ll be okay for a little while longer. Besides, you might scare it even more by opening the stable doors.”

Just as Lewis was about to interject again, a loud crack of thunder cut him off and they swore the rain started to come down even harder. Nobody would want to go out in that, let alone a cat or a dog or something. “…Alright, I’ll wait.”

But he was still worried. Even as the tavern was more lively than it had been in weeks, Lewis couldn’t get this new creature he suddenly owned out of his head. He lasted about an hour before he couldn’t take it anymore. The rain had let up enough that he wouldn’t get completely soaked when going outside anyway. “Vivi? I’ll be right back. I’m just going to go check on it and then I’ll come back straight away.”

The cloak kept him dry for the most part and he winced when the stable doors squeaked open, causing a few of the horses to huff in annoyance. So…golden hair and eyes. It sounded quite beautiful from that description alone and Lewis looked around to see any sign of his new “pet”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, my computer is going away for a while to be fixed. The Geek Squad said 2-4 weeks so this will be the last update until then :/ I really didn't want for that to happen but oh well...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is Tristan, co-writer of the story! I'm here because I know Kirby mentioned the story going on a mini-hiatus until her laptop was fixed up, but we discovered that marking me as a co-author for our story lets me add chapters too! I just had to wait for my AO3 account. But now that I'm on here, I'll be posting chapters in her stead until her laptop is available once more, just to let you all know!

Besides the horses belonging to the men inside the tavern and his own, and one or two of Vivi’s own animals that contributed to the place’s cuisine such as a cow and a few hens, there didn’t appear to be any additional animals in the barn. Especially not any with golden hair and eyes matching the description Mordred had given. 

After Lewis had nearly searched the whole stable, there was still no sign of any such pet. As he neared the far end of the walkway in the stables, thunder cracked overhead and the smallest and nearly inaudible whimper sounded from somewhere towards one of the far corners of the building.

If he hadn’t been listening so closely for any sort of incriminating noise, he probably would never have heard it. “What in the world…?” But whatever had made that noise didn’t sound like an animal. That…sounded like a person. Lewis looked around a little more in the hopes of hearing it again and that he didn’t imagine it.

Finally he caught a shock of color in a dark corner of the stables. Someone was there, curled up. Maybe they were taking shelter from the rain here? He was pretty sure Vivi wouldn’t mind if that was the case, but there was no reason to stay in a place like this. The tavern was much warmer and welcoming. 

“Hey…” Lewis said softly and reached out to the huddling form’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

It jumped a little at the touch and quickly wiped at it’s face and nose. The corner was still too dark to see much aside from that movement, and the figure shook it’s head before slowly crawling out of the black corner of the stable.

 It was a skinny almost to the point of unhealthy young man, his skin a stark pale in comparison to Lewis’s hand on his shoulder, and a mop of long, unkempt blonde hair on his head, with twin streaks of brown on one side, and bits of straw twisted into the strands and sticking out at odd angles.

The boy looked up at Lewis for only a moment before starting and then dropping so he was still on his knees, but his upper body was flush to the floor, hair dragging the ground and collecting more hay. “M-m-majesty…” He quavered. “F-f-forgive me, I-I didn’t mean to I-intrude i-in your stables…” He made to offer no excuse, and kept himself nearly flat to the ground.

Lewis winced. He usually wasn’t a fan of people bowing to him, even though he knew it was customary. With Mordred he was fine (and he may have even enjoyed it) but with this person… He already looked so weak and frail. 

“I-it’s okay, really. These aren’t my stables, they belong to…a friend of mine.” His relationship with Vivi was still supposed to be a secret. Though since the tavern knew…it would probably spread sooner or later. “Please, you don’t have to bow.”

The boy pulled himself up, but only to sit on his knees on the ground. He brushed his hair back so it rested on his shoulders, but he kept his head down. “O-oh…a-apologies, sire…” He flexed his fingers and held onto the bottom of his shirt, before swallowing and looking up for a few seconds, though nowhere near Lewis’s face. If anything, his gaze was somewhere around his chest region, so it was obvious he wasn’t looking directly at him. “W-would you…..a-are you searching  for something, your majesty…?” Most people wouldn’t be so far in the stables to find _him_. He was good at being quiet, so perhaps the prince was looking for something? “I-I-I can t-try and assist you…”

Lewis’ face visibly brightened. The other man wasn’t exactly relaxed but it was better than before. “I am, actually,” he replied with a smile. “I wasn’t really told what it was but I know it has gold hair and…and…”

He trailed off as he got a better look at the little hideaway. Golden hair (albeit messy) and golden eyes…and he hadn’t found anything else in the stables that even remotely had those traits…

Lewis suddenly felt sick.

“F…forgive me for asking,” Lewis began and then swallowed. “But, um…w-would you happen to know a man named Sir Mordred?”

The young man nodded slowly. “Y-yes, milord.” He answered with a tentative voice, the tone itself quiet and soft enough it took some attention to hear and piece together. “H-he’s my master… A-are you looking for him…?”  He gripped tighter at his shirt and dropped his head to look down again. “I-I did not see him when I woke…o-or his carriage. I-I fear he’s l-left already…” He looked smaller as he finished, folding in on himself a little more.

The sick feeling only increased. A slave. Mordred had bet his slave in that game and lost. Now…he technically owned this person, like a possession…or a pet, as he’d been called before.

Lewis was at a loss. There were no slaves where he ruled and he had never had one before in his life. He never wanted to. And by the looks of it, this one had been completely left behind for him.  "I…I see…“

He pushed himself to his feet. "H-hold on. If you were, uh, l-left here-” God he hated talking this way. “-Then c-can you stay here? It won’t be long, I promise. I’m g-going to get some help.”

The young man nodded. “Y-yes sire…” and shifted off his knees to sit more fully on the ground . “I-I-I’m sure you n-needn't to worry over me. Wh-when he realizes I’m gone, I-I’m sure h-he’ll come back…” The boy held onto his shirt with one hand while the other traced over the earthen flooring, but he fell silent after that, choosing not to further insult the prince by disagreeing with him.

Lewis winced. Oh jeez, Mordred hadn’t even said anything to his slave before leaving? Now he was even more at a loss. How did you tell a slave that their master had changed?

Not to mention he didn’t even _want_ a slave. This poor guy looked like he had been through hell and back.

Lewis couldn’t even speak, but he  moved to leave back towards the tavern. He was going to need help with this.

~

When he was inside, he immediately moved to his fiancée’s side. “Vivi? Can I borrow you for a second?”

“Can it wait a few minutes, Lew?” She replied, setting down a tray at one of the tables. “It’s really busy and….” She paused the second she saw his expression and then gestured towards Mystery, calling out what she’d been in the midst of doing.

When her friend began to move to fill in for her, she walked over to Lewis and touched his arm gently. “What’s wrong, Lewis…? You look pale.” Her eyebrows knitted in concern.

“So…that ‘pet’ that Mordred lost to me. It, um…” Lewis didn’t even know how to break this to her! Words were completely failing him and Vivi realized she had never seen Lewis this freaked out before.

“What? Is it sick? What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s- _he’s_ fine, I think, but Vivi… Vivi he’s a slave! Mordred lost a _slave_ to me, _not_ a pet!”

Vivi stood there for a few moments, her face decidedly blank as she registered what Lewis had said. She almost asked him if he was sure, but with how distraught Lewis looked, she knew he was, and asking would do nothing.

Instead, she squeezed his arm. “Then…I…” She wasn’t sure what to do, but taking things one step at a time always helped. “Alright. Can you take me to it- him, Lewis? We’ll figure this out. Just….I need to see him first.”

Lewis gently placed his hands on Vivi’s shoulders and took a deep breath. He knew he had to stay calm for this; he was the prince after all. “Y-yeah… Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

The rain had let up to a small drizzle when Lewis led his fiancee to the stables. Once inside, Lewis looked around again. “Hello?” He called out. Was the slave still in the same place? “I-I’m back. Can you come out?”

“I-I-I’m still her, m'Leige…” The boy hadn’t moved from where Lewis had left him, taking the ‘stay here’ part of what Lewis had said quite literally. He looked in their direction when the doors opened, but not at them directly.

Vivi paused where she stood for a few moments and there was a frown on her face. This wasn’t how she’d expected her night to go. she didn’t want it to go like this, to be honest. But this man needed help, and it was obvious whatever care he received with Mordred was subpar. Maybe they could provide some that was better.

He already looked scared with the way he was hunched in on himself, though his face was still impassive, the expression at most mildly contemplative. Still, his posture said something different, and she wiped the frown from her face. She didn't want to worry him more while she was approaching. “Hi sweetie…what’s your name…?”

The boy looked in her direction for a few moments before answering. “…Pet.”

Vivi and Lewis shared a nervous look. That…wasn’t a name. If anything, that was a title, and certainly not a very good one. So Mordred didn’t just use that word for the public. They’d never be calling him that. “Did you explain to him what happened?” Vivi asked quietly.

Sheepishly, Lewis looked away. “N-no, I… All he knows is that Mordred left without him and…and he thinks he’s coming back for him.”

“Oh…” Well that made things a little more complicated. The first thing they had to do was convince him to leave the stables at least. Bringing back a small smile, Vivi went a little closer to the slave. “W-well, um… Why don’t we take you out of here and go someplace a little warmer? I run the tavern this place is for but it’s like a second home to me too. We can…we can get you washed up and get you a change of clothes, how does that sound?”

Arthur shifted a little and looked at the floor. “I’m… I-I-I’m not supposed to go in the public buildings without the Master's permission….” He answered hesitantly. He looked like he was expecting a reprimand and all Vivi could do was shake her head.

“Well….what if we took you in through the back?” She replied soothingly, crouching down a small distance away so as not to crowd him. “Then you wouldn’t be in the public part. Like I said, it’s like my second home, so it’d be private and you wouldn’t be….breaking any rules.” She kept a frown from forming no matter how badly it wanted to appear.

“I…I-I guess th-that could be a-acceptable.” He nodded slowly before moving to keep his head down. He still sounded unsure.

“Alright then…” She wasn’t sure if he’d want to return here after they’d cleaned him up, but hopefully after they’d explained things a little better…. “Can you please follow us?” She stood when he nodded in response before looking at Lewis with a small, worried frown when her back was to the young man. There was a faint rustle as he stood to fall in step behind them, followed by silence as he wrung his hands together and moved when they started to.

At least they had gotten him to follow. Lewis locked eyes with her but didn’t say anything as she led their… guest to the back of the tavern and slipped inside. He was glad at least one of them hadn’t frozen up on what to say.

“The washroom is over this way…” Vivi said and tried to steer the slave in the right direction. “Lewis? Can you do me a favor and check around to find any clothes that might fit him?”

That was something he could do. “Okay, I will. I’ll be just a moment.” He wondered how strange it was for the slave, seeing the prince abiding to a peasant girl’s wishes like this. But going their separate ways now was almost a blessing. Maybe like this, Lewis could get his head together a little more.

He still couldn’t believe this. How had things gotten so out of hand so fast? Nobody deserved to be a slave. That boy needed to know he was free from Mordred’s torture.

~

It was obvious from the way he moved and held himself that the slave was nervous about being in here. He continued to wring his hands as he let Vivi push him in the right direction, wandering into the washroom hesitantly before looking around. Vivi directed him to sit on a small stool in the corner, next to the wooden wash tub. “Okay…I’m going get some water for you so you can wash up. Can you please stay here…?” She smiled when he nodded before hoisting up a bucket. She paused long enough to watch him curl up so his knees were beneath his chin as he stared at the far wall.

She hated this.

Leaving him, she gently swung the door shut before hurrying out to their water reserves to collect a bucketful. That was added to a pot to heat in the kitchen for boiling water, and a second bucketful was collected to add to the tub itself. All they needed was for the other pot-full to boil so when it mixed the water would be deep and warm.

She blinked when the slave started to climb in after the first bucket was added. “Oh no, there’s still more, uh…you. i still have to get the pot so it’ll be warm for you.”

“A…A w-warm bath…?” He looked at her in almost confusion, and she barely hid her frown.

“Well…sure. Surely you’ve had a warm bath before? At least once?”

The slave shook his head slowly. “N-not that i can recall, m-milady.”

Vivi did frown this time, but she was sure he didn’t see while he was moving out of the tub to sit once more. She wondered how many other things Mordred had deprived the poor young man of, and she shook her head before walking out to retrieve the heated water as well. “Everything I learn of him makes me want to kick that lord’s teeth in even more.” She muttered under her breath, beginning to lug the pot back towards the washroom.

She walked past Lewis, who had just come back with a fresh change of clothes. They were nothing spectacular (and he was lucky Vivi had a few pairs of pants) but they would do for now. “Are you alright?” Lewis asked as she walked by. The look on her face said something was wrong.

“He’s never even had a warm bath before!” Vivi was practically seething. “I swear, the next time I see that lord’s face…”

“Vivi…control yourself.”

“I know, I know, I can’t…” She sighed. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

Lewis smiled and pecked her cheek. “Trust me, I’m just as upset as you are. I…can’t lie, I really don’t like this. Not the…well, him…but just this situation in general. Let’s just g-get these to him, okay? I’ll help you with the water.”

It only took them a few more moments to get back to the slave and Lewis easily poured the hot water into the bin. “Okay, it’s ready for you,” Lewis addressed his new charge with the most sincere smile he could.

Vivi set a dish on the stool once the boy had stood. “Here. Nothing fancy but you can use some of the good soap if you’d like. It just smells nicer than the regular stuff. "She smiled as well. If this was to be his first warm bath she was going to let the poor guy pamper himself even if it was just using soap that was scented instead. When he nodded and began to reach for his shirt and lift, she excused herself and Lewis from the room to give him some privacy before closing the door behind her.

She leaned on it a few seconds before looking up at Lewis, her frown back on her face now that the slave was out of sight. "Lewis…” She spoke softly so as to avoid the young man hearing through the door, and listened to the splashing of water as he likely made his way into the tub. “do you have any idea what you want to do about….this? Any plan? I know you said you don’t like it already and I don’t either, but we have to do something.”

“…I know…” With a sigh, Lewis ran a hand through his hair as he debated on what to do. “Well…I guess the first thing we have to make sure he knows is that Mordred isn’t his…master anymore. I guess technically I would be his new master, but…” The thought alone made Lewis uncomfortable.

“It doesn’t have to mean the same thing with you…” Vivi spoke, moving him over to sit beside her on the mattress of her bed. “I know you’d treat him like a human being, Lewis.” She paused before continuing. “And…you know how I feel about slaves, but Lewis, if worst comes to worst, you could always find someone else who’d take care of him the right way.” She hated that it sounded like it sounded like she was just saying to give away a pet instead of an actual human being, but anyone was better than Mordred, and she hated seeing Lewis so uncomfortable.

“But Vivi, how could I do that in good conscience? What if they turned out to be another Mordred? Or…or what if Mordred convinces them to sell him back? I can’t do that to him, not after the way he was treated…”

Sighing, Lewis wrapped an arm around Vivi’s waist and held her close. “Maybe…I could try setting him free. I mean, wouldn’t he want to live his own life? Maybe that would be for the best. There are no slaves in this kingdom.”

Vivi had a mildly bad feeling about that, but shrugged it off for now. She didn’t know how long he’d been a slave or even much about slaves themselves since she’d never really met many before now. She looked up at Lewis. “Well then….I think it might be worth a shot.” She nodded. “But what about telling him then? How do you want to tell him not only is he no longer Mordred’s slave, but he’s not a slave at all? Do you just want to…say it? I just-” She rubbed at her forehead in frustration. “-this situation is very new, and very sensitive. What are we supposed to do?”

That was a very good question, one Lewis was pretty certain he didn’t have the answer to. “Well…I guess all we really can do it just come out and say it. There isn’t really any other way to tell someone they aren’t a slave anymore, is there?” Because if there was, Lewis would certainly love to know. The only thing they could do was try. “Ordering” someone to be free seemed like the strangest command Lewis could recall himself having to give, but he hoped he never had to do it again after this.

“…What should we call him? He doesn’t even have a name.”

Vivi hummed in thought at that before finally answering. “….I haven’t a clue.” Rubbing at her forehead again, Vivi sighed. “Well…maybe if you free him, that’s something to ask….? He might have a name he'd like, and if he’s not going to be owned, then maybe coming up with one on his own might help….solidify that independence, if that makes sense.”

Lewis smiled a little. “It does make sense, you’re right. He should get to choose.” Sighing, Lewis leaned down and kissed the top of Vivi’s head. He felt a little better, though this was still probably the hardest thing he ever had to face as a prince. “I’m glad you’re here with me,” he said and held her a little tighter. “I don’t think I could do this without you. You really took charge back there.”

She pecked his cheek and leaned into him in response. “I could tell this hit you hard, Lewlew.” She replied. “Plus, managing people here really helps me when surprises like that come up, even if I don’t have a clue what I’m doing. And hey, we’re partners. I’ve got your back, just like I know you’ve got mine.” She rubbed at his back with a small smile, it tensing after a few minutes when she heard more water splashing out of the tub.

It sounded like the slave was finished with the bath already. That had been faster than she’d anticipated. It had been what, Five, six minutes? He was probably used to moving quickly though, but she wished they’d had more time. “I guess we better get ready to break the news…” She muttered, frowning a little as she stared at the door.

Neither of them were looking forward to this, having no idea how the slave would react, but it was better to do it now than to wait until it was possibly too late. Lewis just hoped that he would believe them.


	6. Chapter 6

They waited outside of the washroom for the slave to finish up and dress himself, and Lewis gave him a small smile when he finally walked out. He did look a little better than before (and his hair looked a little funny wet), but he still looked uncomfortable…despite having little expression on his face. “How do you feel?” Lewis asked, hoping some small talk would help ease him up a little.

“…Cl-clean, sire. Thank you…” He looked down and kept his hands to his sides. His eyes glanced to either side of the room, as if expecting someone else to show. Maybe he was.

Vivi stood and guided him gently towards a desk chair in the far corner. “Here. You should take a seat… The two of us, we’d like to talk to you about something.”

“To me…?” Even his voice lacked that usual inflection of a normal person. His face was nearly blank and his voice was only mild when he spoke -even if he seemed confused, bewildered, by what she’d said in the way he held himself and tilted his head.

“Yes… There’s something important that you need to know.” Lewis waited until the slave had seated himself before sighing. Here came the moment of truth. “So…there was a reason Sir Mordred left you behind. He has…” Oh jeez, what was the best way to say this? _Was_ there even a good way to say this? It certainly didn’t feel like it. “He’s…given you up…as it were. He bet you and…lost.”

The slave stared down in thought for a time before blinking slowly. “….to you…?”

Vivi nodded. “Lewis won the game. Mordred isn’t your handler anymore.“ She liked that word better than master.

”….Oh….“ He seemed to relax the smallest of degrees, some of that nervousness fading. Vivi had to wonder if it was a facade, if he was just glad to not be left behind, or if he was relieved to be away from Mordred. She couldn’t tell with the way his face didn’t change.

Still, she blinked at his lack of reaction. She’d expected….something. Shock maybe? ”…And you’re fine with that…?“

"My kind’s opinions are unimportant.” Vivi felt heat rising in anger with the way he almost recited it. “Sl-slaves change hands. It is a reality I-It’s my duty to obey the newest master, milady.”

Lewis and Vivi shared a similar glance. The way he was so completely devoted to his life as a slave was rather…unnerving. But no, they had to see this through. “That’s not true,” Vivi insisted. “Your opinions do matter. You’re a person. We can’t…” She trailed off and looked to Lewis for help.

He decided to take over. “You won’t be treated like that here, I promise,” Lewis assured. “In fact…slaves have never been a part of my kingdom. So…Vivi and I were thinking. Would you like to be free?”

“W-what….?” He raised his face, though he didn’t meet their eyes still.

“Lewis- the prince- and I spoke, and we were thinking maybe you’d prefer to be free.” Vivi replied with a small smile.

She was actually surprised when an emotion showed itself on the young man’s face in response to what she said. But even if she had expected one, it would’ve been the opposite of what she could see on his face right now. He had paled considerably and his eyes were wide and his mouth trembled. He wasn’t happy; he was _terrified_.

“I-I- n-n-no-” The slave curled in on himself and gripped at his head and hair slightly. “I-I’m s-s-sorry I d-don’t- I c-can’t- I-I’m not-” His knees lifted as he drew himself into a little ball.

Vivi watched him in horror. That was his reaction to being free…? She thought he’d be at least happy to do whatever he wanted…

But wait. When had he ever had that freedom before? Maybe never. Would he even know what to do with himself if he _was_ free?

Lewis seemed to be drawing the same conclusion. Depending on how long this poor boy had been a slave, it was no wonder he was reacting this way. For all they knew, he could have been a slave his entire life, and that didn’t seem like much of a stretch. If he had never experienced freedom in his life…he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He wouldn’t know how to take care of himself. They’d essentially be feeding him to wolves if they set him free.

“I’m– I’m sorry,” Lewis quickly apologized but kept his distance, just in case if the slave didn’t want anybody near him. “I didn’t know saying that would upset you so much. If you don’t want to, that’s…that’s fine too.”

The slave calmed a touch too fast for Vivi’s taste, but his hands still had a knuckle-white grip on his shirt. He looked down and swallowed, but his face had returned to its usual blankness, with the exception of the wavering line of his mouth. “N-n-no….y-you needn’t a-apologize, master Lewis….” He replied. “I should have r-responded with more poise than I did…”

“You don’t have to….I don’t know, pretend you weren’t scared.” Vivi’s voice was earnest. “We won’t be mad at you…”

The young man looked further down, his head nearly touching his chest. “S-sorry…” His grip tightened on his shirt. “I-I just…I-I can’t…”

“It’s okay…” She tried to keep her voice soothing. “We won’t send you away or anything right now. Promise.”

But then what in the world could they do with him? There was no way Lewis would treat him like a slave, and nobody in the castle would approve of that either, especially his parents. “What if…” he started. “Would being, uh…a servant be okay with you?”

He has multiple servants in his castle and they all seemed to get along well. “You can stay in the servants’ quarters at the castle. And you’d be paid, of course.” It would be (hopefully) something that this slave was used to but nothing that came with being a slave with it.

Vivi nodded in approval. Lewis was smart and that was a good compromise. It was the same job with fewer restrictions.

The slave still looked nervous, but he looked up slowly. “A…a-a servant…?”

“Really, it’s only a title change if you want to perform the same tasks as you did before. And you’ll get money if you want to spend it on things for you.” Vivi replied, smiling at the young man.

He fiddled with the fabric of the bottom of his shirt. “I…I-I guess that would be f-fine, master Lewis…I-if that’s what you want…”

“It is about what you want too.” This would probably take some getting used to from all sides. “But…we’ll start with that and see how it goes, okay?”

Gently Vivi put a hand on the young man ’s shoulder to show she meant no harm. “I know this is a huge change. But…please understand. We don’t want to make your life difficult. So if there’s something you want to say, you’re more than welcome to say it.”

Lewis nodded. “In the meantime though… We have to have a name for you.”

“We wanted your help in coming up with one.” Vivi added. She had a feeling the sl- _servant_ would just let them name him. And one step at a time independence wise might help. A name was as good a start as any. But there was still the possibility of overwhelming him by giving him such a huge choice. “Maybe you can give us some names you’ve heard that you like and we’ll pick one that we think fits you? And maybe we’ll offer some of our own too. Make a list and narrow it down from there. Is that okay?”

The young man remained silent for a few moments before slowly nodding his head. Vivi bit her lip before continuing to speak. “…Do you want us to start off offering names? You can just tell us which ones you like at first. I want at least five to ten to look at.” That way he wouldn’t just agree with the first one.

“O…okay….” The reply was so quiet she wouldn’t have heard it if she wasn’t listening, and she looked sadly at his hands as they tightened on his shirt, but at least he didn’t seem overwhelmed this time.

Lewis would take that as a victory, however small it may be. He looked around for a few moments before going over to Vivi’s desk and taking some parchment and a quill. “Alright, so… This shouldn’t be too difficult. Let’s see what we can come up with.”


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few minutes or so, Lewis and Vivi mulled over various names for the new servant. Most of them were simple, but Lewis had suggested a few more regal names (he couldn’t help himself). When they had a fair sized list, Lewis held out the piece of parchment out for their new castle-mate. “Here you are. What do you think of these? Any that catch your fancy?”

Vivi moved him to the desk to hand him the paper to mark by any he liked, but the young man didn’t move to take neither the paper nor the quill from her. He sat and shrunk down on himself just slightly. “…..W-w-would it be any tr-trouble to ask….I-if you would read….?” He looked like he expected reprimand and his eyes kept to the floor.

Vivi stared at him for a few moments before asking a single question. “Can…can you read?” At the slow shake to his head she cursed quietly under her breath. Of course. How many slaves were literate? Especially with a master like Mordred? “How about….I read off a pair of names and you pick your preference between them? Then each read through, the number will be halved. And at some point we’ll have the top names.” She smiled warmly as the slave nodded slowly, drawing up his knees to wrap his arms around as he sat in the chair.

It would take longer doing it this way, but it was thorough and it would help the new servant make simple decisions. When a name was chosen by the boy, the other was crossed off, and the process repeated when the list was finished. Vivi smiled when at last there were only three (there had been an odd number) names left. “Okay….from what’s on the list, we have Arthur, Orion, and Ethan.” She read off the names. “Do you know if there’s one you like of those more than the others…?”

He shook his head slowly. “I….I don’t know…”

“That’s okay.” Vivi smiled and patted one of his knees. “You helped a lot by narrowing it down. Do you want help picking between what’s left?” The slave nodded, and she mirrored the gesture in affirmation.

Between the three names, Lewis liked all of them. It still felt strange, picking out a name for this man like he was some sort of… _pet_ , (but he refused to use that word) but at least the servant had a hand in picking it out. Now it was up to them for the final decision.

Well…one step at a time. They couldn’t expect him to accept the change immediately.

“They’re all good names,” Lewis mused. “I like Orion a lot.”

“Yeah? Geez, I don’t even know which one I like best…” Vivi chewed on her lip in thought. “I’m torn between Ethan and Arthur, I think.” A little more “normal” than Orion, and she figured that would probably be better for someone who probably didn’t want much attention from others.

A small smile made its way onto Lewis’ face. “Arthur was the name of a king. I believe that could fit well, don’t you?”

“I like it.” Vivi smiled. “It’s got a nice ring to it. And you kind of remind me of an Arthur anyway. Do you like it? Arthur?” She turned to look at the young man.

The servant nodded. “I…I-it’s a good name…” He answered, hugging at himself slightly. He still looked hesitant. “S-so…Arthur…?”

“Only if you want.” Vivi replied, patting his knee once again. “It’s your name, ultimately. So you liking it is important.”

He was quiet for a few moments more before finally opening his mouth once more. “Th-then….then A-Arthur is fine….”

“Perfect then.” Lewis couldn’t help a small sigh of relief. That was one issue taken care of (out of many), but at least the servant had a name to go by now. He just hoped that he could grow accustomed to it. “We’ll call you Arthur from now on. I think that’s a much better name.” At least much better than “Pet,” that was for certain. Lewis still felt his blood boil when he thought about that.

A thought suddenly hit him. “O-oh, what time is it?” He located a clock and winced. He had stayed way over time! But with everything that had happened with Arthur, he had completely lost track. Hopefully his parents hadn’t already sent out a search party. “Vivi, dear, I-I have to get back to the castle. The king and queen are probably expecting me, and…”

“I understand.” Vivi smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Lewis’ cheek. “I have to stay behind for a little longer to take care of the patrons.”

“But you’ll come to the castle tonight?”

She nodded. “Of course. I promised I would and I won’t go back on it.”

Thank goodness. Lewis smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Then I’ll see you later. I love you.”

Giggling, Vivi gave him a little shove. “I love you too, you big sap. Now get outta here before your parents have a fit.”

Lewis nodded and then turned back to his new servant. “Arthur? Shall we go?”

Arthur unfurled himself and stood after a moment, bowing his head lower in agreement. “Y-yes sire. I’m ready…” He nodded.

Vivi smiled at the two of them before looking pointedly up at Lewis. “Hey. It was rainy all night and the roads are probably muddy. Make sure to take at least one of the horses from the stable. I don’t want anything happening to you on the way to the castle.” She nudged him gently and the smiled warmed before she continued. “There’s at least three or four that aren’t owned by the patrons right now. You can take one of them or two, and that’ll leave one for me and Mystery later tonight, unless he stays here. But either way I’ll get up there to you tonight.”

Lewis smiled wider and then brushed some stray hairs out of her face. “I’ll be waiting for you then, love.” He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips, which she happily reciprocated, before pulling away and watching her go back out on the floor. Hopefully she didn’t stay too late.

~

Thankfully it wouldn't be such a long ride to the castle. Lewis led Arthur back to the stables and found the horses she was talking about, and thankfully there were four here. But as he was saddling up the first horse, a thought occurred to him. “Arthur?” He asked. “Do you know how to ride a horse? …It’s perfectly okay if you don’t.“ Lewis added that last bit rather quickly just in case. "I just need to know before I prepare a second horse is all.”

Arthur shook his head and stood straighter where he was, arms clasped behind his back. “No, master Lewis…” He answered. “If I rode, it was with my previous owner, so I do not know how to ride myself.” He kept his gaze down before moving over to help Lewis saddle the horse. He definitely knew what he was doing in that regard. “But as a travel companion, I often had to care for and tend to the horses. I can do this for you if you’d like, sire.”

“O-oh…certainly,” Lewis replied as he took a step back to let Arthur work. The way he worked however was a little…strange. Arthur clearly knew what he was doing, but his movements were almost robotic, as in he had done this so many times that he could probably saddle a horse blindfolded. The prince wasn’t certain if that was a good or bad thing.

But a travel companion? That kind of title seemed almost too kind for someone like Mordred to use. A part of Lewis wondered what else Arthur’s previous master had him do, but… the other part of him was afraid to ask. As prince, he couldn’t exactly think very lowly of other nobles; it was unbecoming of him.

…That didn’t stop him from silently seething at how Mordred (and other nobles like him, for that matter) treated their slaves. Or over the fact they had slaves in the first place.

Once the horse was prepared, Lewis helped Arthur to sit and moved to sit behind him afterwards. “Hold on tight,” he said softly. “I’ve got you but I still don’t want to risk you falling off.”

“Yes sire.” He answered, before moving his hands to brush through his hair and pull it over his shoulders to hang over his chest. It’d keep out of Lewis face that way, and he gripped at the horn of the saddle before moving himself further up on the seat so Lewis would have more room behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur didn’t speak much during their trip. In fact, he didn’t speak at all unless Lewis initiated it and prompted him to. Most of the trip he spent pressed up closer to the horse’s neck to give Lewis more room, at least until asked to relax a little. He did so with a small apology.

When they arrived at the castle, the rain had completely let up, and their clothes were only slightly damp. Arthur waited until they had stopped outside the royal stables before slipping off the horse with practiced ease. He helped Lewis down before ducking his head in acknowledgement to Lewis before leading the horse into the stables. A guard approached only moments after, saluting Lewis before informing him his parents wanted to see him.

Lewis winced slightly. He was expecting the summons, but that didn’t mean he was ready for it. And if he was told as soon as he arrived, they must be worried (and probably upset). The guard was just too polite to say so. “Ah… Thank you, James,” Lewis replied a tad awkwardly.

He had been hoping to get a chance to show Arthur to where he would be staying, but it was best not to keep the king and queen waiting. “I will meet with them, but while I do, would you please show Arthur here to the Servant’s Quarters? He will be staying with us as well.”

The guard bowed his head slightly. “Of course, your Majesty.”

At least that was a little weight off his mind. Lewis smiled down at Arthur gently. “Go with him. He’ll show you to where you’ll be staying and introduce you to the other servants.”

Arthur stopped what he was doing and looked in Lewis’s direction as he nodded. “Yes sire.” He replied, before continuing to lead the horse into the stables in order to unsaddle it. He had his duties that came first before finding where he was staying, after all.

The guard saluted at Lewis once more. “I shall make sure he is taken there as soon as he is prepared, Prince Lewis.” He followed Arthur into the stables and left Lewis standing just outside on his own. Despite the fact that Lewis would know where he was going in order to see his parents, another guard showed up only minutes later to escort him to the throne room.

The second guard actually took Lewis by surprise while he was preoccupied with making sure the new servant would be alright. Although the prince had to admit he was a little surprised at Arthur taking that initiative there for the horse. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. He clearly knew what he was doing, at least.

“Will Lady Vivienne be joining us tonight, your Majesty?” The guard asked as he led Lewis to the throne room.

“She will, yes,” Lewis replied. “She should be back later tonight so please keep an eye out for her and escort her to our room when she arrives.”

“And her companion?”

“I am…unsure if Mystery will be joining us. But if he is, please see that he is comfortable as well.”

“At your command.” Once they made it to the appropriate room, the guard bowed respectfully and stepped aside.

There was always a sort of uneasiness when it came to addressing the king and queen, especially in situations like this. Lewis loved his parents dearly, but they were the rulers of the kingdom, after all. Certain procedures needed to be followed, even for the prince.

He sighed, unsure of how they would take this slightly troubling news, and pushed the doors open. “Mother? Father? I’m back…”

The door led into a room much larger than the rest, a soft purple carpet expanding over the stonework like a royal pathway that led to a set of stone steps, raising up into a mini platform. Said platform held two thrones, nearly identical in intricate detail, but with one sitting higher than the other just slightly. That put his parents nearly at even height as both of them looked to the door when it opened, watching Lewis as he came inside.

King Pepper said nothing until his son was at the foot of the steps before rubbing at his face with a frown. “Lewis, when we agreed you could still leave to see the lady Vivi at night at her inn, we made an _expressed_ agreement of what time you’d return home. It’s dangerous for you to be out so long.” His expression remained stern and his voice strict as he propped his chin on his hand. “If you refuse to take guards with you, you _have_ to come home when we _tell_ you to.”

Lewis looked sheepish as his father addressed him. “I know…I’m sorry. But something happened tonight, something Vivi and I just weren’t ready for and-”

“Oh?” The queen cut him off. “What in the world could have happened to delay you for _so_ long?” Her tone was stern but Lewis could hear the slight worry in it as well. It made him smile a little. He knew they were overprotective, but it was only because they cared. Hopefully they wouldn’t be too angry.

“There was a noble at Vivi’s tavern tonight…” The king and queen shared a look but kept silent as they waited for Lewis to continue. “They were acting rather…well, rude to all the workers and patrons. When they were all playing poker, I kind of…stepped in. We played a game, and when I won, he wanted to play again with the wager higher. He offered a valuable “pet” this time.”

They didn’t like the sound of that. “A…pet?”

Lewis nodded. “When I won, Vivi and I had some…trouble.”

His father didn’t like this. Hearing Lewis speak of besting a noble, and the fact that they’d had a diplomat from another kingdom arriving just prior to his son, in a rather foul mood. Hopefully things would go well with that. Fighting with another kingdom could prove problematic. Still, his son had a good head on his shoulders, and he wasn’t too worried about him just yet. But he’d met Lord Mordred on several occasions, when the royals attended celebrations. He wasn’t the most pleasant of people as it was, and he could hold a grudge. He wasn’t sure if that was the same noble his son had met, but it seemed awfully coincidental.

He tilted his head when Lewis continued. A pet? That seemed to be a rather strange bargaining chip. He also didn’t like the way Lewis’s face twisted at the word to one of almost disgust. “Trouble, Lewis? What kind of pet is it, then…?” He had a feeling he wasn’t going to appreciate whatever answer his son gave.

“It was…um…” Now they were even more unnerved. Lewis rarely ever hesitated when he spoke to them. Their son was practically an open book. “H-he wagered to me a, uh…slave.”

…Well. No wonder he was beating around the bush so much. “A slave?!” Lewis winced at his mother’s voice. “Lewis, how could you?! You bet on a slave?!”

“I didn’t know that’s what he meant!” Lewis tried to defend himself. “I promise, I had no idea I was wagering on a…person. I thought he was talking about like a dog or something!”

His father pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. Of course he believed Lewis. His son was most always honest with them, and he’d seen how he’d reacted to the idea of some of the more underhanded aspects of other kingdoms. Could see the disgust he had on his face now. Lewis wouldn’t knowingly play for a slave.

Still, it had happened. They’d need to find out how to go from there. “So you own a slave now?” His father’s tone was by no means happy, but he kept the frustration from his voice. This wasn’t Lewis’s fault, and he wasn’t about to make his son feel as if he’d done something wrong for something out of his control, no matter how displeased he was. “I’m assuming that’s your reason for the large delay in coming home. Have you figured out what you plan to do about the….situation, then? Or will we need to figure out a course of action with you?”

Lewis was hunched over on himself. He had been practically the entire time he had been talking with his parents. “Y-yes…that’s why I was so late, Father. The slave wasn’t exactly in the…best condition when I found him. He bathed in Vivi’s home first and foremost before we did much else. And well…he didn’t even have a name. We had to basically give him one, although he did pick from a list. I was kind of at a loss though. I’ve never had to deal with a slave before.”

“Of course you haven’t. Slavery has been outlawed in our kingdom for years now.” The queen sighed and sat up a little straighter in her throne. “But you must decide something, Lewis. He is, for all intents and purposes, your responsibility now.”

“I know, Mother…” He wasn’t exactly happy about it but it was something he had to face as a prince somethings: unexpected events. “I…decided he should be a servant. It’s basically the same job, but with an income. I…I hoped it would be a good start. He has almost no sense of doing things on his own, except when it comes to his duties.” The moment when Arthur took the horses back to the stables without being told to rang in his mind. “So, I figured that would be more comfortable for him, something he’s used to, but with more freedom.”

The king nodded slowly with a sigh of his own. His son had made the best choice in a no-win scenario, it sounded like, and it wasn’t as if they didn’t need servants or didn’t have the funds to add one more to the staff.

“Very well, son….” The king tented his fingers and nodded down at Lewis. “It sounds as if you've made your choice for this call. If he can pull his own weight, I don’t see why he can’t stay employed as a member of the staff. It can’t hurt to have one or two more men to assist with the upkeep of the castle, anyway.” He rolled his shoulders. “But next time you make a bet….perhaps you should find out exactly what you are wagering for. To avoid this type of…predicament... in the future.” His voice was still strict like that of the king, but after a moment a smile made its way to his face as he looked on his son. “And Lewis….it sounds like you made the right decision. You did well in your situation, son.”

They weren’t mad? They didn’t seem pleased but at least they weren’t mad. That was all Lewis could hope for. “Thank you, Your Grace…” Lewis replied with a relieved sigh. That was one crisis averted. Now he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep (preferably with Vivi in his arms, but that would have to wait). “By your leave…I would like to retire for the night.”

“Of course, Lewis.” Queen Pepper stood from her throne and walked the few steps down to her son, kissing him on the cheek. “But, we would like some updates now and then about this new servant.” She couldn’t say she wasn’t the slightest bit worried about all of this.

“Yes, Mother.”

“Good. Now go on up to bed.”

“And son…that noble you mentioned. He arrived here tonight, before you did. If you run into him, please try to keep things civil. The peace we keep with the Queen is…delicate, and we should avoid any upsets if we can. We have business soon, but it’s to wait a few days until we were meant to meet. But I thought it best to warn you of his presence.”

It was difficult juggling being the king and still the father of his son. But now that the more official business had been concluded, Lewis’s father made his way down the steps as well before giving his son a hug as well. “I’m glad you made it home safely son. Please have a good night.” He smiled warmly before exiting the room with his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the chapters with sensitive materials in it. There is dubious consent and very suggestive themes in this chapter, so please be aware of that before reading!

A few days passed and not much had changed. Lewis and Vivi didn’t hear of any mutinous remarks from the servants over their newest addition, and in fact they didn’t see Arthur much at all, except Vivi who had sought him out at least once to check in. Lewis and the monarchs had dined with Mordred at least once and their business was coming up soon, but for now it seemed to be the calm before the storm.

Arthur, while not seen by the others, was doing less well. He’d already devised a pattern to adhere to. As Lewis’s ~~slave~~  servant, he felt his priority was to the prince. He focused on caring for Lewis’s things and working in his room, washing floors and mending any clothing that needed it and polishing boots. Still, he worked elsewhere when he was needed, catching strange and sometimes scandalized looks from the servants while he did. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew from the way they looked at him it was something wrong with his way of doing things.

He almost wished things were like they were before, because at least they made sense. He wasn’t in a constant state of feeling as if he’d done something wrong with Mordred.

Currently, he was sitting on the bed that was his, his hands balled over the bottom of the shirt Master Lewis had given him, trying to ignore the stares he could feel from other servants in the room. They hadn’t tried to keep it down when they spoke. He’d listened, heard, and _knew_ they saw him as a lesser thing because of his prior slave status, and  found him to be strange. 

On top of that, the quarters were crowded and so very loud at times, and he _still_ felt lost. Even the master or mistress hadn’t asked for him or sent him to another to work, and after being prized by his previous master for so long, he had to wonder if he had done something wrong to upset them. Done something to offend them and make them punish him by sending him away, down here to be the object of scrutiny by these others.

When the room became too loud, with too many people and faces after the dinner rush, Arthur chose to leave like he had the last few days. He just needed a place to hide. One that was quiet and he could think in without feeling shamed or watched or overwhelmed. He needed a place to feel _safe_ , at least a little.

The hallways were much quieter than all of the overwhelming noise the servants made as well. A lot of what they said was about him, and he didn’t really want to hear how _different_  he was compared to the rest of them. Living as a servant was…more difficult than he’d thought when Lewis had made the offer. Arthur just wished he knew what he was doing wrong.

He turned the corner to the same hallway he had retreated to for the past few days. It was much quieter here, and nobody had told him he couldn’t stay here until the noise had died down and he could attempt to sleep.

“Having trouble, pet?” A voice, a very familiar one, spoke from the shadows. Sickly green eyes were narrowed on him and the figure’s face was blank…though there was an air of frustration around them. “You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself in your new home.”

Arthur immediately hunched in on himself a little more. “Ma-” No, not master. Not anymore. “L-lord Mordred…” He answered, keeping his eyes down to his boots and his hands clutching the hem of his shirt. He could see in his periphery vision the way those green eyes narrowed at that, but he forced himself to continue on. “I-it is f-fine, milord. I-I accept my newfound place.”

“Don’t lie to me, pet.” Came the response, the words the tone of a man giving a disappointed command to a petulant child, and Arthur ducked his head further down.

“A-apologies, milord…” He quavered. “I-I….I-it isn’t as…it is d-difficult, Lord Mordred. I…am at a loss, and the p-place is so…loud. I have n-no right to complain, b-but….” He trailed off and looked further down as he held at his own arms. He didn’t know what else to say and didn’t continue his sentence, shuffling his feet instead.

“But it isn't easy. They put you in quarters with all those people. It’s not what you’re used to.” Mordred stood up from where he'd leaned against the wall and walked over to his past slave. “And because it’s so loud, you come here to escape all that madness.” It had only been a little over a week since his slave had been lost but already Mordred could tell there were changes. Now, if he wasn’t told to specifically go to or stay in one place, then he would roam around at his leisure.

That was free thinking and finding loopholes. And they couldn’t have that. Slaves didn’t _need_ free thinking. “What exactly did they even tell you that your job as a…servant entails?” Mordred spat the word out as if it were poison. This thing was no servant; it was _his_.

Arthur shrunk down a little on himself when Mordred approached, but he didn’t back away. He knew his place.

Instead, he answered him even more hesitatingly, as if he might be punished for what he would say. Mordred didn’t sound nor look happy about his newfound place in the castle, considering how well he knew the man, and from learning to see signs on others that showed when it was time to keep out of sight.

“Th-that…that my duties a-are the same as before, milord.” He replied. “Th-the ch-changes are wh-where I’m meant to stay a-and that I’m being recompensed. A-and I must listen t-to any of the House St-steward’s rules…” He swallowed. “A-aside from that, he said it was my work as a slave b-but…easier.”

It didn’t _feel_ easier…

Mordred rose a brow and crossed his arms. Recompensed? Well now, _that_ was pointless. His slave had no idea what to do with money. What a waste of funds. 

Clearly this castle had no idea what to do with a slave. 

“Is that right?” The lord reached out and gripped at Arthur’s chin, moving it so he could look his pet in the eyes. “You don’t _look_ as if it’s easier. You’re confused. You _hate_ this, don’t you?”

He dropped Arthur’s chin. “Come back with me then, pet. You already know I’ll take care of you the way you’re _meant_ to be taken care of.”

Arthur gripped at his own arms and looked down as he shook his head. “I…I-I can’t ma-lord Mordred…” He answered. “M-master Lewis has p-placed me here. A-a-and he’s a prince. I-I can’t disobey him.” He gripped at his arms tighter. Who knew what the punishment would be if he left? And he was a prince too. Disobeying him was shirking the crown, and that could end up being a death sentence. “A-a thousand a-apologies, milord, but….I cannot.”

The silence that followed was scarier than anything Arthur had dealt with in a very long time. “You can’t?” Mordred’s voice cut through the silence like a knife. He sounded shocked. “You… CAN’T?”

Without warning Mordred grabbed onto Arthur’s hair and yanked on it so he was staring the poor servant in the face. “How _dare_ you say that to me! Did you forget who’s been taking care of you for _years_ now?! Slaves do _not_ talk back to their _masters_! You are _nothing_ without me!”

Arthur squeaked when Mordred grabbed him and looked at Mordred, obviously terrified as he did, trembling but not pulling away to safety. “I-I-I haven’t f-forgotten, milord.” He whined and shook, refusing to meet Mordred’s eyes. “I am e-eternally grateful to you f-for your care, but-” He whimpered for a moment before continuing weakly. “I-I don’t know the punishment for d-disobeying royalty. I-I- Master Lewis is a  _prince_ , milord, and my _master_. I cannot incur his wrath, Lord Mordred, even if I wish otherwise.”

And a part of him did mean that, despite his fear now. Being Mordred’s slave was easy and made sense, at least. Here he was lost. Mordred had been right: he wasn’t happy here. But he was too afraid to do otherwise.

Another moment of silence followed, this one even more worrying than the last. But after a moment, to Arthur’s surprise, Mordred released him. “…Fine.” Even _he_ would not want to be on the receiving end of that wrath. He had gotten just a small taste of it the other day and already he and the prince were not on good terms.

That didn’t make him any less angry, however. “Fine then,” he repeated himself. “But your duties are the same, yes? In that case, get on your knees and do the only thing you’re good for.”

Arthur looked almost relieved at that and the fact his hair wasn’t being held anymore and nodded, sinking down slowly to the floor before looking up at Mordred, even if he didn’t meet his eyes. “Yes milord…” He answered softly before helping Mordred lower his trousers from around his waist. 

Maybe if he was good, Lord Mordred wouldn’t be so angry….

Arthur moved right for the spot he knew Mordred liked, and his shoulders drooped a little more in relaxation when he heard the man grunt and felt fingers wind into his long hair. The grip was tight enough that his scalp stung, but he was thankful it wasn't worse. The man growled.

“Good pet….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting! I was having issues with this chapter and how I should present it (and I fell asleep, haha...) The next one should be up at it's regular time, though!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always time for some good LewVi

Days passed, and the rest of the castle did well. Arthur still wasn’t seen by Lewis or Vivi while he worked. With things drawing closer to the meeting, everyone was busier than usual. Vivi wanted things to go smoothly. The minute their business was concluded, Mordred would be out of the castle and on his way, hopefully, so the easier things went, the faster he’d leave.

 As such she took to helping things along, and with it being the day the meeting would take place, she was in the kitchens helping food production along, much like she did at her own tavern. She hummed as she kneaded dough for bread, only to stop her wordless song when the servants at the counter across from hers began to speak.

“Did you see him today? He was in the hall….cleaning, if _that’s_ what he calls it.”

The other girl shook her head. “I suppose the work gets done but it seems _dirtied_ as well, with how he does things.”

“Yes exactly.” The taller one moved something into one of the ovens. “Things were more peaceful without dealing with that. I can’t _believe_ they put him in the same quarters as us.”

“I know.” The second woman scoffed. “And he’s attracted that lord now. I’ve seen him _prowling_ around the quarters at night before _he_ leaves his bed. And it's practically every night! Pardon me, but that nobleman makes me uncomfortable.” She shivered. “I don’t like him creeping around at night, and it only started after _he_ showed up.”

“They really should have found a better place for him, but I suppose that _is_ our luck.” The taller lamented.

“It is.” The shorter nodded. “With how unkempt he is, without more than that single change of clothing he won’t remove until told to, he’d do better in the stables, resting in his own sweat and filth like he does.”

There was a stifled laugh and the tall one elbowed her. “Marissa, you shouldn’t say such things! What if someone heard and you ended up punished?”

The other rolled her shoulders. “Well I say nothing untrue! And there are no nobles or royals around. Besides. Who would be offended for a simple servant? Maybe the house steward, but it isn’t as if he doesn’t think the same or if he doesn’t, he doesn’t say as much. But really, that servant should sleep with the pigs if he insists on  _smelling_ like one. Or at least away from my poor nose.”

Vivi frowned. She couldn’t blame them. Her current position was a huge kept secret for now, and she wasn’t technically a royal. …Not yet, anyway. This would be the first time Vivi would be present at an important event since Lewis proposed. Those servants couldn’t have known that someone important to the prince was listening in.

Still, what she heard made her unnerved. It didn’t take a genius to figure out they were talking about Arthur. And the noble they mentioned could only be Mordred, since no other nobles were currently staying in the castle. And if Mordred was following Arthur around…

This couldn’t mean anything good. After this whole thing with whatever news Mordred had was over with, Vivi had to find the poor servant.

~

“It doesn’t sound like things are going well for him, Lewis…” Vivi said once she got back to Lewis’s room to clean up and dress for the big event.

“And the fact that Lord Mordred is following him around isn’t any better.” Lewis _would_ go to the servant’s quarters himself, but then it would seem as if he was playing favorites (and he kind of was). That would only cause more anger than it seemed he already had. “Is he avoiding us?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.” Vivi answered, while searching for something in one of the drawers that would be suitable to wear. “I’ve seen him twice since he’s moved in. In the quarters. He’s…I don’t know, skittish and nervous, but he doesn’t seem to be _hiding_. Maybe we haven’t figured out where he’s working yet. Or he’s avoiding the busier halls, which we use.” It had sounded like he was working somewhere (and apparently in an unusual manner, for that matter), but he would have avoided her when she came to see him if he really and truly wanted them to leave him alone.

She walked over to help Lewis tie his cravat. “Maybe I’ll go after our business is concluded and see him tonight. And If I go later…well, I heard Mordred was around at night. Maybe I can see what exactly _he’s_ doing as well…”

“I suppose so…” It wasn’t as if the castle was dangerous at night. Still, the idea that Vivi would be going out alone and possibly run into Sir Mordred left him with a bad taste in Lewis's mouth. “Just be careful, alright?”

Vivi giggled as she finished fixing Lewis up. “You make it sound like I’m going to be in danger.”

“I just worry, is all. You technically aren’t supposed to be roaming the halls yet.”

“It’s not like people haven’t seen me,” Vivi replied with a shrug and went back over to her drawers. “I was helping prepare the meal earlier today.”

“…Wait, you were?” Lewis had to resist the urge to sigh. He had no doubt Vivi would be a wonderful queen. The only issue was getting her to _act_ like one. Vivi was precious to him the way she was, but sometimes royalty had to act a certain way, as much as he hated it. “Geez…you’re lucky my parents didn’t see you do that.”

She shrugged. “Sorry, Lewis. But I figured I’d help. I didn’t want to sit still and wait when I can do something. And it’s not like anyone recognizes me, anyway…” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “And hey, I have no plans on changing. I’ll just have to be a queen that’s more of an ‘of the people’ sort or something.”

She giggled, pecking his nose and straightening the necktie with one last tug before moving back to find her own clothing to put on. She added a skirt hoop around her undergarments before starting to fit the fabric of her dress over it. “Though I suppose I might have to compromise on one or two things…” She smiled at him. “Of course, you’re absolutely worth it.”

Lewis smiled. He knew it was hard on her sometimes. The night he proposed was also the night he had revealed to her just who he was. He loved her and he didn’t want her to be in the dark of what accepting his proposal meant. That wouldn’t be fair to her, but a part of Lewis was dreading it. Vivi never seemed to want to be in the position he was in.

And yet…here they were. She had accepted, knowing that one day she would be queen, all because she loved him too much to give him up. A wave of affection went through Lewis and he hugged her from behind as she was getting dressed. “I’m glad…” He mumbled, kissing the top of her head.

All too soon he had to let her go. The meeting was just in an hour and it was better if they were early. “Should I wait outside while you get ready?” He teased.

Vivi hummed and her fingers slowed as she started lacing up the bodice, leaning into Lewis a little instead. “Where’s the entertainment in _that_?” She teased right back with a wink. She might have been a little more serious in offering for him to take _off_ her clothes instead of waiting for her to put them on, but with less than an hour, they didn’t really have the time for that kind of fun.

She huffed softly at the thought before turning on him. “You can help me finish up if you’d like, of course…” She kissed his cheek with a turn of her head. “I don’t really want you to leave yet. When you do, everything will get solemn and business-like.” She pouted a little.

The prince chuckled, but began helping his love into her fancy clothes anyway. “Unfortunately,” he answered. “It’s all part of the experience though. Luckily these visits don’t happen very often.” If they did, he might lose his mind, especially if their visitors were as “interesting” as Lord Mordred.

Still, the noble carried a message from his queen. Lewis had never spoken to Queen Shiromori himself and he hadn’t heard much about her. His parents didn’t speak much of her either. So he had no idea what she could even plan to say.

...Well, he would focus on that when the time came. For now, he wanted to enjoy the time he had with his fiancée. “When everything is all over though, how about I help you _out_ of those clothes as well, hm?~”

“Oooh….” Vivi practically purred and turned to face him so he could finish tying the corset the rest of the way. “Why Lewis, I think you have yourself a deal~.” She huffed when the bodice let out all the air in his lungs and shifted slightly. Royal clothes might _look_ nice, but they were definitely _not_ the most comfortable.

“It’s a date, my prince~.” She teased, before finally slipping the upper shirt on and her small heart locket before locking her arm in Lewis’s. “But for now, lead on. The faster this is over, the better.”


	11. Chapter 11

The dining hall was as lavish as the rest of the castle. The royal crest decorated many banners and, to be polite, a few of them even had the crest of Dōkutsu, the land Mordred was visiting from. Many servants scrambled around (none of them Arthur, thankfully) to get ready, some with food, some with silverware, and Lewis was still impressed that they didn’t manage to crash into each other. It seemed like a very chaotic job sometimes…

The king and queen were waiting for the both of them and Lewis and Vivi bowed respectfully at their approach. “Mother, Father,” Lewis addressed them warmly once he stood up.

“Your Majesties,” Vivi added as well.

The queen smiled. “It is wonderful to see you again, Vivi dear.”

Vivi couldn’t help but be flattered. She was still getting used to being spoken to like that by the royals of all people. “Likewise, your majesty.”

Lewis looked around curiously. “Are my sisters coming?” And Lord Mordred wasn’t here yet either. Then again, they were early. Maybe he and Vivi could have spent a little more time together. Oh well… it was too late now.

“Not tonight.“ His father answered, before taking a seat at the head of the table. The second chair there was reserved for his wife, while the chair to his right was for his son. Vivi would sit next to him, and Mordred when he arrived would take the seat to the left of the head of the table. "Considering this is an affair of business, there is no need for them to be present." And he also didn’t particularly like the idea of Mordred near any of his children after meeting and speaking to him a few times since he’d arrived. 

That man could be a bad influence on them, and he’d rather protect his children from that. "Even you wouldn’t be here, Lewis, if it was just a regular diplomatic liaison, since there is no need for you to attend each and every one, and you and Mordred are not on the best of terms. But….unfortunately, I have been informed that whatever news Mordred brings, it involves you as well.”

“Me?” That was…odd. He had been wondering why it had been requested that the prince be present in this meeting as well as the king and queen. Lewis had assumed it was a matter of respect, but now it seemed that it wasn’t the case. And since Lewis was attending, Vivi had been asked to attend as well, mostly to get her used to these sorts of things. They would be required of her sooner or later, after all.

Still, this meeting had been called even before Mordred had shown up at the tavern, and the wait was due to his queen getting the information to him. So…what in the world could Queen Shiromori want with him?

Lewis took his place at the table, but not before pulling out the chair for Vivi. She giggled but happily sat down next to him. Might as well get this over with.

They didn’t have to wait long before Mordred arrived, sauntering his way to the table and giving a flourishing bow to the king and then the queen, before turning to Lewis and giving him that was still a bow, albeit a stiff one. He raised an eyebrow at Vivi’s presence as well, recognizing the blue hair from the inn, but was distracted by The king clearing his throat. “Please, Sir Mordred. Take a seat.”

“Yes sire.” He replied smoothly, before pulling out his chair and seating himself. Servants slowly came in in a procession, delivering food to the table’s occupants. Mordred glanced at Vivi once more, but shrugged it off. Perhaps she was the Lady’s Maid to the Queen and was responsible for her son.

“So…” The king waited for the plates to be served, but spoke before anyone had begun to eat. “Queen Shiromori sent you for a reason, I assume.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Mordred replied, his voice polite in a way that made Vivi’s eyes narrow. “My Queen Shiromori has grown to appreciate the peace-treaty and commerce that comes with our kingdom’s relations. She wishes to find ways to further strengthen the bonds between our fair countries.”

“Oh? Well that’s wonderful!” Tensions between Queen Shiromori’s land and theirs had been a little tense lately. The peace-treaty had been in effect since around the time Lewis was born, but before then they had almost waged war, had it not come to a stalemate.

These seventeen years of peace had been nice, but there always seemed to still be that bit of bad blood between the two countries. The royals hoped this could be a way of helping it along positively.

“What ways has she thought of?” Queen Pepper inquired, and Lewis was beginning to wonder again why he was even here. This wasn’t something he was needed for. The prince sighed and took a small sip of his water.

Modred smiled a little. “Well she thinks it would be a good idea to try and unify the countries. Much like you two did with your own marriage.”

The king started and Vivi dropped her fork with a clatter on her plate. “E-excuse me?”

King Pepper eyed Mordred. “Queen Shiro Mori is….offering marriage?”

“Yes, your grace.” He replied. “And she’s really quite taken with your son, it would seem.”

Lewis felt his face heat up at the words. Well now, that explained why he was supposed to be present at this meeting. Mordred didn’t even seem to react as he summarized the words off the parchment he had produced from somewhere and held, but right now the prince’s mind was racing. “I…uh…”

He cleared his throat and tried to get a hold of himself. “I’m… honored that Queen Shiromori would be interested in me…that way.” Actually he was more _horrified_ than anything, but he wisely chose not to say that out loud. Lewis didn’t even know her! “But…I’m afraid I must decline. I’m already engaged, actually.”

“Oh?” Mordred glanced up. “To whom, if I may ask?”

“To _me_ , Sir Modred.” Vivi declared, and at that the man lifted an eyebrow, his face screaming ‘really?’. The king nodded to draw his attention.

“The lady Vivi and prince Lewis have been betrothed some time now. It has been kept quiet for the most part, so it’s no surprise. Queen Shiromori is as of yet to hear it, but it is the truth. I’m afraid my son is not an option on that front.”

Mordred was slow in the movement, but he nodded. “…Very well then. I shall alert her as soon as possible, and then wait for further instructions on what my tasks are. Currently, that was the only piece of important business.” He couldn’t believe the prince was to marry a commoner, but he supposed he’d already seen that the prince possessed a lack of…appreciation for the finer things, especially when it came to having one like his own.

He couldn’t see at all why his queen could be interested in a naïve little prince such as Lewis, but he figured it was probably more for the joining of the two kingdoms than anything else. At least that’s what he hoped it was. Mordred knew Queen Shiromori had much better taste than that.

“M-my apologies…” Lewis replied softly with an awkward bow of his head. “But…please give Her Majesty my regards otherwise.”

“If that is your wish.” Mordred replied, only the barest hint of disdain in his tone at first. It was gone by the time he’d finished speaking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains heavily implied LewVi ~funtimes~, so please be warned!

The rest of the dinner was fairly quiet, at least for Lewis and Vivi. Sometimes the king and queen would speak to Mordred about other affairs regarding their kingdoms, but the prince and his betrothed remained silent; Lewis flustered beyond belief and Vivi silently seething.

“I can’t believe he said that!” Vivi exclaimed once her and Lewis got back to the prince’s room. “Seriously? Marriage? To someone you don’t even know? Who does she think she is?!”

“Vivi…” Lewis sighed and put his hands on Vivi’s shoulders to calm her down. “Please try to relax. It’s not unheard of for things like this to happen, you know. In fact, me choosing to marry you is probably the most uncommon thing that’s happened to this kingdom, at least when it comes to its royals.” He was just lucky his parents were so understanding, and let him choose who he wanted, commoner or no. “But I love you. You know I’d never give you up, kingdom combining or not. I’d rather marry you than a queen any day.”

Vivi was still tense, but she nodded. She understood that maybe royals had a different way of doing things. Even the king and queen now had been arranged, her own parents telling her about it when she was young.

But still. That didn’t mean she had to like it.

Instead, she smiled a little at Lewis and kissed him for a moment. “I love you too. I really do. You’re a big sweetheart.” She tilted her head for a moment up at him and waggled her eyebrows. “And maybe my sweetheart can still help me out of this dress, hmm?” She was still a little annoyed and being able to actually breathe would probably improve her mood. That, and the idea of someone trying to take Lewis from her made her a little needy, and with him saying those sweet words, she really just wanted to spend some time together.

Chuckling, Lewis brushed some stray hairs out of her face before kissing her gently on the lips. “I can do that,” he cooed as he pulled away, his hands moving to loosen up her clothing so she could at least breathe. The dress soon came off and Vivi was just left with her undergarments.

As soon as she was, Lewis picked up his tiny fiancée and held her close. “Better?” He asked with a sly grin. “Or…do you need a little more off?”

“More, I say.” She declared, before holding up a hand to stop him from moving yet. “But Lewlew….I think it’s only fair if you take off some too~.” she clung to him and kissed his cheek and then lips. “I mean, you can’t be comfortable in those fancy clothes. But maybe if you want I can help with that?”

She had a point. “Why don’t we move somewhere more comfortable?” Lewis looked over at the inviting bed and easily carried her over, sitting down so she was in his lap.

It didn’t take her long to get started on undressing him, starting with his shirt. “I really don’t know how you can stand to wear these stuffy outfits all the time.”

“You get used to them,” Lewis replied, a bit of red coming to his cheeks. “I mean I was kind of raised on it. And you’ll have to get used to it sooner or later, you know.”

“Hmmm…I choose later then~.” She grinned. “The only thing I want right now in regards to fancy clothes is to see them _off_   _of_ you.” She wiggled a little in excitement before helping him out of his shirt and starting to kiss his jaw as her fingers played with the fastening to his pants.

With a shaky sigh, Lewis leaned back onto his palms and tilted his head up to give Vivi easier access to his neck. He loved this; just being with her made him feel like he could accomplish anything, and she made him feel so wonderful. He was always kind of lonely in the castle, only really having his family and maybe some of the guards to talk to. But once he started sneaking outside the castle walls and visiting Vivi’s tavern, he finally knew what it was like to have friends, and now someone who was even more.

He flushed even darker and sharply inhaled as Vivi’s hands pulled him out of his thoughts. “S-someone is eager…” he stuttered out, squirming a little as she managed to get him down to his undergarments as well.

“Hey now.” She nudged him. “You got to see me in my drawers. I had to even our debt out.” She smiled as she looked him over with an appreciative hum. “And I have to say, I like what I see.” She grinned at him before attacking his neck again and sliding closer in his lap until their chests touched, and she wrapped her arms under his to hold onto his back.

“Mmm…” She made a sound after a moment before pulling back from his neck. “You taste as good as you look too.” She teased, and her eyebrows waggled once more.

“V-Vivi-!” He had almost forgotten how merciless Vivi could be when it came to this sort of thing. That was part of the excitement really. Their first time together had been the first time for the both of them and yet somehow Vivi seemed to know exactly what to do and where to go for. Lewis wasn’t sure if he was just easy to read for her, but…

He had to remind himself never to play a card game against her. He would most certainly lose.

Lewis stifled another moan and moved his hands to touch her as well, causing them both to fall onto the bed with Vivi still on top of him. They hardly paid it any mind, too focused on each other. “Y-yes, well…” He swallowed as Vivi began to kiss at his Adams apple. “You’re certainly sweet in more ways than one.”

“Hmmm I like to think i’m less sweet and more…spicy… in some ways.” She grinned wider and continued to kiss at him before leaning back and undoing the straps of her under garments to further undress as she straddled him.

She continued after a moment. “You are most definitely sweet though, Lewlew. And that’s my favorite kind of treat. It’s no wonder I can’t keep my hands off you.” She giggled before pulling off her top and bottom and then leaning up to kiss and lightly nibble on his ear. “Your turn~!”

Oh geez, Lewis felt his whole body shiver in delight when she kissed there. Vivi had discovered fairly quickly that particular spot around Lewis’ ears was somewhere he loved to be kissed, whether he knew it or not.

She was so beautiful that it was easy to get lost in her before she snapped him out of it. “R-right.” He pushed his hips up so that he’d have more room to take his undergarments off, but only ended up brushing his hips further against Vivi’s on accident. The both of them let out a strangled moan.

“And you call me eager…” Vivi purred out, licking her lips.

“H-hey, I’m just t-trying to get these o-off…”

“Oh they won’t be the only things “getting off” tonight, I assure you~”

As much as he tried not to, Lewis had to laugh. “That was terrible and y-you’re terrible for saying it.”

Vivi pouted. “No-no. You _misspoke_ , Lewis. That was _excellent_ , is what you _meant_ to say.” She spoke before shifting to sit on her knees over him and help him remove the trousers, twisting to pull off his boots and stockings as well before adding her own pairs to the pile as well.

Once they were both fully disrobed, Vivi turned back to give Lewis a mischievous smile before settling down to sit on top of his hips, one of her hands reaching out and grasping his, twining fingers together before she leaned down to kiss his lips more fully and with just a hint of neediness.

She wasn’t the type to get possessive, and she knew Lewis loved her. She knew she loved him too, but the smallest part of her deep down, the insecure part that knew he was going to be _king_ and she _wasn’t_ royal, was still worried that maybe that wouldn’t always be the case. Right now, she just wanted to hold him and be held as she kissed her prince senseless.

On the flipside, Lewis was worried about Vivi getting tired of him being a prince. All of the formalities, the responsibilities, the threat of someday perhaps becoming queen… He could understand if that was too much for a person, especially one who had never lived like royalty before. Sometimes it was even too much for him.

But despite everything that came with being with him, Vivi loved him and agreed to marry him anyway. He held her close as he kissed her back. He wanted to make sure she knew he would never leave her for a queen.

When they finally pulled away to breathe, Lewis gently cupped her cheek and gazed at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. “Mm…your humor may be questionable…” Lewis mumbled, his other hand trailing downwards and landed on her bare hip. “But I love you anyway.”

She loved when he looked at her like that. Like she was the royal between them, and she flushed just slightly and shivered when his hand found her hip and he looked at her like that.

She smiled, the gesture soft and warm, as she moved one hand to cup his cheek. “Well that’s good… because I love you too, Lewis. I love all of you.” She leaned up and kissed him again before pulling back and pressing a small assault onto his neck. “I love this bit of you.” A kiss. “And this bit of you.” Another one. “And..”

She continued all over his neck and then to his chest, her movements slow and loving, her hands shifting to his back to trace small shapes into his skin with small fingers as she moved.

She sure knew how to make him blush, that was for sure. Vivi seemed to be content where she was, on top of him like that, and Lewis didn’t have the heart to change it. He pushed his hips slightly up into hers as she continued to kiss his chest, making him moan softly.

Words were failing him now. There didn’t seem to be anything he could say that could top what she was doing anyway. Lewis continued to rub her hips, this time with both hands. Slowly but surely the trailed down her legs and then back up again.

It took him a minute to get brave enough to move one of his hands under her legs and then in between them, giving her nether lips a small rub. The last time they had gotten this close, she had loved it when he did this. Lewis hoped that still held true.

Vivi released a shuddering moan when he touched her there and her gazed hooded as she watched his face, licking her lips slightly.

“D-do that again, Lewis~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will not be a continuation from here. My partner and I wished to get to a certain part of the story and got a littttle impatient at this point, haha.
> 
> But also, it was a good idea because later we decided ages for the characters, and right now, Lewis is only seventeen (underage, though in that time period not really). We figured it was better to be safe than sorry and didn't come back to add in more than where we left off. If there are any actual nsfw scenes in full that are not just implied in this work, they will only be after Lewis is of age, or there will be a fade to black. And such chapters will be tagged accordingly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, I have my computer back! So yeah, Kirby is back to updating this while Tristan worries about posting this on tumblr ^^
> 
> A little bit more of attempted dubious consent in this chapter, but not much. Just a fair warning.

The rest of the night passed fairly quietly, unless for some reason anyone found themselves in the prince’s wing of the castle. To keep their nighttime activities not as well-known, that part of the castle was left empty at night, as per Lewis and the King and Queen’s orders.

The next day was very lazy in its own right as well. Lewis and Vivi spent the majority of it cuddling, and with business concluded, there was no reason for them to stir. Mordred woke early and had his missive to the queen sent out so he could gain leave to return home. And considering that wouldn’t take much time to be received and replied to, Mordred made a plan for the night, much like the one he’d already started putting together when he’d received the answer from the royals.

Now, he waited in the deserted hallway that Arthur had met him in every night since his first visit. It was quiet now that night had fallen, and he crossed his arms and leaned a boot on the stonework of the wall behind him, smirking when he heard the tell-tale shuffle to his left.

After a few minutes, a shock of long and knotty golden hair and a parchment pale, too-skinny frame appeared at the edge of one corridor, and his pet (Arthur, they called it) moved towards where he stood. It was silent for a few moments before Mordred addressed it. “Pet.”

“L-Lord Mordred…” Came the timid response.

With the way his pet always acted, most people couldn’t tell if there was something on its mind or not. Mordred could, however; the way it carried itself was unusual. Had he just been reprimanded for something?

Most likely. Nobody around here seemed to care for the way his pet worked, which was a shame. He thought it suited a slave such as this one quite well.

He had a plan. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to place it into effect. Especially given that he didn’t have much time left. “Is something troubling you, Pet?” Mordred asked, his voice unusually soft and…dare he say it…kind. “Were those servants talking about your work performance again?”

Arthur ducked his head in answer, staring at the ground. Even if Lord Mordred’s voice was kind, he wasn’t meant to meet his eyes unless instructed to. “…Yes milord.” He replied softly. “I…was sent to clean the dungeons. Wh-where no one would see me a-and my problematic ways…I-I don’t understand. I thought it was the s-same duties a-as before…"

He gripped at his arms. What was he doing wrong? They would just scoff if he asked, as if it should be obvious. But it _wasn’t,_ and he was starting to learn it was best not to ask.

Mordred hummed in response as he began to pace around his pet. “…It appears your new master hasn’t explained _anything_ to you. I’ve seen you work, and you do the same work you did when you were with me, yet you are reprimanded for it without even given the option to learn. It’s hardly the same job when obviously there are things you haven’t been told. The prince simply likes to see you squirm, it seems.”

He stopped in front of Arthur and took his chin in his hand. “Has he even asked for your services once during your stay here?”

Arthur’s gaze dropped even lower, if that were possible, and the faintest of downturns of his mouth graced his features. He hesitated before answering. "He….no, Lord Mordred. He….he hasn’t…” Arthur actually looked doubtful now. “Did I…do I do something to offend him…?”

Mordred always seemed to have the answers. Maybe he could tell him what he’d done to displease the prince. He hadn’t seen him since coming to the castle and Lewis hadn’t called for him. He’d even hidden him away in the quarters where he was ridiculed at times for his job. Was Lewis ashamed of him and this his punishment? He just needed to fix this so things would go back to normal. Or _almost_ to normal.

“You must have,” Mordred replied, not letting up on his hold on his pet at all. “Royals can be…tricky, Pet. They tell you they have everyone’s best interest at heart, but really they only care for themselves. If they don’t like what you do, it’s up to you to figure it out; otherwise, you’re unworthy to even be in their presence. They mock you or ridicule you, especially when your back is turned, or they might even outright ignore you, despite having the want for your perfect abilities. It’s sad, really. You’re going to such waste here.”

The faintest hint of a smile made its way onto Mordred’s features, and this one actually looked sincere. “Not like with me. You know what to do with me and you are always by my side. If something is wrong, I tell you, and you fix it, just like that. These people have no idea how to use you.”

Without warning, Arthur found himself with his back against the wall and Mordred pressing up against him. He leaned in, whispering in his ear, “Come back to me, Pet…” A hand slipped under Arthur’s shirt and began to rub at his side. “Everything is so simple with me…you know this. I will use you to your fullest extent and take care of you the way you’re meant to be taken care of. Not hulled up with lowlifes that have no idea what to do with you, but with me. Don’t you want things to go back to normal? Don’t you want to get away from this horrible place?”

Arthur’s hands gripped at the wall behind him and forced himself to not make a sound when he felt the almost-gentle touch. He nodded his head slowly but his words were different. “I…b-but the prince….”

“Forget the prince.” Mordred soothed, even moving to kiss at Arthur’s neck, using that hand still on his chin to lift his head and give him better access. Arthur shivered in response. “Think about it this way, Pet….The prince made you a ….a free-” He barely refrained from spitting the word. “-man, didn’t he?”

“Y-yes, Lord M-Mordred….” Arthur swallowed and rested his head against the wall his eyes partially closing as Mordred worked on him.

Such a _pliant_ pet.

“Well then…He can’t stop you from doing what you would like, can he? Not as a free man.” Mordred replied, his voice silky like a spider’s web. “You can _choose_ to stay here and _languish_ in a place that doesn’t appreciate you and your talents, or…you can come back to me. Willingly return to your old station. You’ve seen how he- the prince- treats you since you’ve arrived at the castle. Perhaps he won’t even know you’re gone.”

“I-I….maybe…a-are you sure, milord….? That there would be no…no consequences…?”

“Of course not,” Mordred purred and then dragged his tongue across Arthur’s neck. “If it’s your own decision to come back to me, even the prince can’t argue.”

Slowly, he guided Arthur onto his knees and began to pet the side of his head once his slave was right where he wanted him. “Just do your duty… Say you are mine again, and you can forget this ever happened. We will go back to the queen’s land together.”

Arthur stood on his knees and licked his lips, something that Mordred had to smile at just a little wider. “I… I-I think-”

He cut off with a surprised sound, however, when he seemed to see something down the hall behind them, and Mordred tensed before glancing over his shoulder. A head of blue that was easily recognizable was moving their way and he cursed. Arthur whimpered when his grip on his hair suddenly increased and Mordred frowned before letting go. He didn’t turn to face their uninvited guest.


	14. Chapter 14

Vivi paused at seeing the back of Mordred’s head and his coat in the hallway. “Hey… What are _you_ doing here?” She didn’t make it as accusing as she wanted to. Mordred was still a noble, after all.

_“Damned wench…”_ Mordred uttered under his breath bitterly. If she had been just a few minutes later-!

He didn’t even bother to turn to face her. She may have been the prince’s fiancée, but she was _no_ royal. He didn’t have to show her any respect. “I don’t believe that is _any_ of _your_ business,” Mordred replied, his tone feigning no annoyance.

“It _is_ my business when you’re walking around the castle at night, _Sir_ Mordred.” She replied coolly. “This is the royal family’s home, soon to be one I’m a part of. So _forgive_ me if I seem on edge, but learning of your nightly excursions has left me curious as to why a noble such as yourself would come wandering into the servant’s quarter. And as the fiancée of the prince, I think it’s my right to know what you are doing in _my_ home.”

Mordred wanted to scoff but held himself back. _Her_ home? She was _nothing_ more than a mere peasant! She was lucky she caught the eye of the prince, though he couldn’t even fathom what Lewis saw in her. 

His disdain for this loathsome country grew every day.

 “Funny,” he started. “I don’t recall ever hearing I couldn’t. I was given no restrictions besides going into the royal quarters.

“And this… _servant_ here-” He practically spat out the word. His pet was _no_ servant. “-has been doing the same. We  _happened_ to come across each other. Is there a problem with this?”

“There’s nothing that says you can’t be here.” Her voice turned clipped as she watched him. “I’m not _telling_ you to leave, _Sir_ Mordred. I’m asking _why_ you’re here. But maybe a better question is why you have that servant with his back to the wall? And why he’s on his knees?” A note of suspicion entered her tone. She didn’t like the position at all here, and how Arthur was wringing his hands like he was. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the lord.

Mordred rose a brow. They couldn’t honestly be _that_ naïve, could they? “You-hahaha-you really don’t _know_?” He couldn’t help but laugh. These poor sods had no idea what this slave was used for. He thought it was rather obvious, especially with the way he was trained to work. But Mordred supposed they really couldn’t know; not with a country run without slaves. And not without seeing him. No wonder things felt wrong here.

“Well I’m not really one to spoil,” Mordred continued with a shrug. “Now, if you don’t mind, we were in the middle of a private conversation.”

“Oh?” Vivi was nearly grinding her teeth at this point. Why did every noble have to be such a _pain in the arse_? She hadn’t run into one (aside from Lewis, of course) who _would_ listen to her or _wouldn’t_ be dismissive of her. Time to pull her only trump card when it came to talking to people like Mordred. Maybe it was cheap, but she didn’t like this guy being near Arthur, and now she was annoyed.

_Especially_ since he’d laughed at her.

“I’m sure Prince Lewis would _love_ to hear about this. You wandering the halls and having….private conversations, with his servants. In _particular_ the one you bet and _lost_.” She finished.

On the outside, Vivi’s words didn’t seem to have any effect on Mordred, since his face remained a tad smug. He was at least proud that he had pushed her enough to pull her only trump card, small victory as it was or not. Unfortunately, it was a very powerful trump card. The prince may be a fool, but he was _still_ the prince and still outranked him. At least it wasn’t the king or queen. He could still risk a few more snide remarks.

“I suppose that is the only card you have to play, isn’t it?” Mordred remarked as he looked at his nails, unimpressed. “Using the prince to get what you want. How… underhanded of you, ‘Lady’ Vivienne.” He chuckled, his tone clearly mocking. “But fine. If I am unable to hold a simple conversation with something that used to be mine, so be it. But do know that he chose to come here on his own. He is a free man now, is he not?”

And without giving Arthur a second glance, Mordred sauntered off. Inside he was seething, but at least he was able to tell off that pathetic girl. And that slave would be his again. Maybe not now…but soon enough.

Vivi huffed when Mordred finally walked away. How _dare_ he say such a thing to her! But she hated to admit that he had some points. Her connection to the prince was the only thing she had in terms of power. Without him…she was just a peasant girl. “Ugh, I swear, that man is the most insufferable-!” 

She stopped herself. As much as she absolutely hated Mordred, there was someone more important that needed her help.

“Arthur! I’m so glad I finally found you!” Vivi pushed that anger she felt for Mordred aside and tried to turn it into worry for someone who needed it. “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

Arthur slowly moved so instead of standing on his knees, he was sitting on them. He kept his gaze to the floor and shook his head. “N-no milady…” His voice quavered. “H-he didn’t hurt me…”

Arthur looked the way Mordred had left and his shoulders drooped slightly before he returned to looking in her direction. “I…I’m sorry milady. I didn’t know you were looking for me. I-is there anything I can help you with…? You or the prince…?” He tried not to sound hopeful that maybe they were ready to call on his services.

Vivi frowned and knelt down to Arthur’s level herself, checking him over. It didn’t seem like he had any injuries, but she seriously doubted that Mordred had been here just to “talk” to Arthur. Whatever it had been, she was going to put a stop to it, one way or another.

“Oh, well actually, Lewis and I have wanted to talk to you for a while now. We just…couldn’t find where you were working. And then of course there were times we were busy and all that. But we really are sorry it took so long to check up on you.” She stood up and held out her hand to Arthur with a smile. “Do you want to go see him? He’s been anxious to see you.”

Arthur looked up to her hand for a few moments. The prince was anxious to see…..him? It threw him off a little and he glanced at her face for a moment to catch if there was any trick. But the smile was there and seemed genuine, so he relaxed that he wasn’t in trouble, even if Lewis didn’t seem to want him to work yet. Not the way he was good for, anyway.

“Y-yes, milady.” He answered, before taking her hand slowly and hesitantly with his own. He stood when she pulled him from his knees and brushed at his clothes to try and make himself more presentable, a little bit of dirt and dust from his cleaning jarring loose with the move. “I-I….a-apologies f-for making you and the prince wait, mistress Vivienne…”

“Please.” Vivi kept her grip on Arthur’s hand, giving it a gentle rub with her thumb in the hopes that it would relax Arthur a little. “Call me Vivi. Just Vivi, none of this “mistress” stuff.” The smile never left Vivi’s face as she gently pulled Arthur towards Lewis’ room. She was just so happy that she had found him and he wasn’t hurt. They could talk more when Lewis was present as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Once they got to the familiar room of the prince, Vivi knocked politely. “Lewis? I found Arthur!” She called before pushing the door open. Her love was at his desk, as usual, but he perked up immediately when he saw the both of them come inside.

“Oh good!” Lewis grinned at their approach, turning his chair to face them. He seemed to mellow out, however, as if remembering he still had an image to put up. “Hello, Arthur. It’s nice to finally see you again.” The smile he gave was small, but genuine. He really was happy to see their new servant. “How have you been? Do you like it here? I’m sorry it’s taken us so long to check up on you, but we can never seem to find you. Where do you work most of the time?”

“Lewis,” Vivi giggled. “One question at a time. You don’t want to overwhelm him.”

“Oh…yes.” Nervously, Lewis laughed. “My apologies, Arthur.”

Arthur bowed lowly when he was brought in and could see Lewis before straightening up and wringing his hands together. “N-no need to apologize, sire.” He replied after a moment, straightening himself up and holding his hands behind his back. He kept his eyes down. 

So the prince just hadn’t had a chance…he almost felt shamed that he ever doubted the prince, and his arms tightened their grip on one another behind his back.

“To answer you, your grace, it is different here. B-but I will learn to adjust, I-I’m sure…” He brushed at his hair with a hand before replacing it behind his back. “I have found work, sire…m-mainly in your room. I hope that’s alright…”

The fact that Arthur wasn’t talking much about his lifestyle made the both of them nervous. Vivi especially, after what she’d stumbled across tonight. Did it have something to do with Mordred or was it something else? The noble had said that Arthur had come out there on his own. So that begged the question, what was Arthur _doing_ there?

The prince didn’t seem angry, at least. In fact, Lewis seemed more curious than anything. “Oh, so you’re the one who’s been cleaning my room recently. I was wondering why it was suddenly so…spotless.” Again he chuckled to himself and sat up a little straighter in his chair, mumbling under his breath, “The floor does look a little strange…not bad, just different…”

“I-It didn’t seem as though th-the other slaves took good care of your room, my liege…” Arthur replied with a brief shuffle of his feet. “N-no disrespect to anyone but…it took s-some time to return it to how it is meant to appear.” He shifted again.

Lewis was stunned. “Wait, so that’s how the floor is _supposed_ to look?” Well color him surprised. “Wow…I guess it’s been so long since I’ve seen it that way, I forgot.” Forget what the other servants said, Arthur was great at what he did.

He shook his head and cleared his throat. There were more important things to focus on right now. Lewis’ smile fell a little. “And…how are you getting along with the other servants?” From what Vivi had told him, not so great. Apparently the way Arthur worked was “wrong” in some way, but what in the world did that mean? His room had _never_ been cleaner. “Are they treating you well?”

When Lewis asked his questions, Arthur’s shoulder tightened slightly, hunching inwards. “I…” He swallowed and licked his lips. “…I-it is not surprising th-that the others are n-needing some time t-to adjust to my presence, master Lewis. I-it is an unexpected change…” For him as well.

He looked at his feet. “B-but I’m sure things shall return to normal….” He wasn’t sure if that was really true, but he had to hope. He felt a little better already knowing that Lewis hadn’t meant for things to happen as they had. What right did he have to complain? He’d nearly abandoned his own services for something easy when here was the proof the prince was kind and hadn’t abandoned him, even _if_ things were more difficult here. The realization made his head droop slightly lower.

“Arthur,” Lewis said gently and waited until the man had lifted his head a little in his direction. He was never one for eye contact, it seemed. “You have to understand. You’re a servant now, not a slave. There are no slaves here. I know it’s a big change for you, but you have rights. You’re allowed to say if anything is wrong and you dislike something.”

The nice thing about being such a talented card player was that people were easy to read. From the guilty way Arthur was hunched over on himself, Lewis could tell he wasn’t exactly being truthful. “And…I can tell you don’t care for your position now. Vivi has said that you leave your quarters to escape the loud noise of the other servants. And that…Lord Mordred has been following you for a while now.”

The prince gazed towards Vivi and she huffed. “He was there again tonight. I don’t know what he was going to do but…it didn’t look good, Lewlew.”

Lewis nodded. “And if you dislike your position now, Arthur, then I’ve failed as your new caretaker. Especially after it’s taken me so long to check up on you. And for that…I am sorry.”

“N-no….” Arthur shook his head. “Please d-don’t apologize, sire. Y-you’ve done nothing wrong. You’ve been b-busy….” He swallowed. “I-I am sure a prince such as yourself has m-many duties… I-I understand.”

He shuffled his feet again. “ _I-I_ am sorry, master Lewis. Y-you’ve given me much s-since I’ve come into your possession. I-I should be grateful, but…” He dropped his gaze further to the floor. “…it hasn’t been an easy adjustment. Th-th-through no fault of your own, I assure you, sire. I-It’s me. But I will adapt, I-I’m sure…”

“Hm…” Lewis looked Arthur over. He seemed to be telling the truth this time. “I appreciate your fortitude, but there still must be something we can do for you. It’s not fair of me to put you somewhere you don’t like and have no other place to go.” The other servants had homes to go back to at their leisure, as long as it didn’t interfere with their work. Arthur had no such luxury.

Not to mention, it would help with the other servants’ morale. Arthur would be happy to get away from them and vice versa. At least that’s what Lewis hoped.

“We can’t just give him a room of his own though, Lewis. Not when he’s ranked as an everyday servant.” Vivi spoke up. “It wouldn’t be the best idea, and the others might think you were choosing favorites. That, and your parents would never allow it.”

“True enough.” Lewis sighed. “Out of…morbid curiosity, where did you stay, uh…before?” And he prayed it wasn’t in the stables like how he’d first found the poor man.

“Wherever my master wished me to be.” Arthur answered. “More often than not, I was to stay in the master’s chambers as a personal slave.” Really he didn’t leave the room unless being shown off or when they were traveling. “B-but really…you needn’t worry, sire, I-I will grow accustomed to it.”

“Just because we don’t need to doesn’t mean we don’t _want_ to, Arthur.” Vivi pointed out.

Arthur ducked his head. “R-right. Apologies. I didn’t mean to offend… B-but still. You h-have shown g-great kindness to m-me already.” After all, he wasn’t left at the inn at least. And despite the difficulties he faced, they remained kind to him. “M-my duty to you is to learn the differences and adjust t-to them. L-like I did with e-every new master.” It’d just been _years_ since he’d had to do so.

A personal slave, though? Somehow that didn’t surprise either of them. And his living conditions probably explained why he was so adamant about cleaning Lewis’ room. Well…at least it wasn’t the stables.

Lewis frowned. “Arthur…” The prince sounded sad all of a sudden. “Perhaps it’s not my place to ask, but how long were you a slave?” For that matter, how many times has he changed masters? The very idea just sounded awful to both Lewis and Vivi.

“It…it is fine of you to ask, master Lewis.” He loosened his grip behind him and ran a hand through his hair to brush the strands behind his shoulders. “I’ve never paid much heed to the amount of time that passed while in a master’s possession, but…I don’t ever remember not being what I am. Was.”

“Never? Not even as a child? How old are you, Arthur?” Vivi looked more upset than Lewis, but only because she wasn’t as good at hiding it.

“I…do not know, Lady Vivi.” He replied. “I remember being young, and being a slave even then.”

It felt safe to assume then that Arthur had been a slave his entire life, just as Lewis predicted and feared. No wonder he reacted that way when told he was free. He had never been in charge of himself before, always had orders and never had to make his own decisions.

It was sad really…but it was what Arthur was used to. “Then this is much harder than you’re making it seem. You’re not used to this. We understand Arthur, truly. And we want to help. So…”

Lewis paused as he thought to himself. “What do you suggest, Vivi?”

“Well, I suppose he could stay in my room.” She grinned mischievously, trying to hide her earlier unease once more. “It’s not like I use it much anyway.”

That caused Lewis to laugh. “True enough. How about this: you can stay with either of us and can swap at your leisure. It’s…sort of what you’re used to, right? How does that sound?”

Arthur nodded. “If that’s what you want, sire.”

Vivi’s hands immediately went to her hips and her smile tried to look reassuring. She didn’t like how…stoic Arthur was. What were _his_ wants and needs? “Me and Lewis can survive with however you’d like to do this. I would like to know what  _you_ want, Arthur. _You’re_ the one this will probably have this biggest effect on, after all. Me and Lewis can adapt to one extra person, or we can try to figure something else out.”

His hands clasped together in front of him as Arthur nodded again. “W-well… I-I…staying out of the quarters would…would be easier to a-adjust to. A-and my work is here. But I still don’t wish to impose on either of you. I-I’m sure h-having a stranger a-and slave in your room would be a-an adjustment you shouldn’t have to make.” Between all of them, it was _his_ duty to learn to adapt. Not his master’s. And if they were unused to having a private slave servant in their quarters, it might cause issues he didn’t wish to create. Even if staying there made him more comfortable, the master was meant to come first.

And Arthur did have a point. It would take some time getting used to another person sharing a room with them, especially if they had…moments like they did last night. Lewis had to force himself not to blush at the recollection. A third person was something both Vivi are Lewis were willing to go through anyway, for the most part, but now it seemed they were at a stalemate. A compromise was needed.

“Well…I could always assign you to be our private servant then.” Lewis gave Arthur another kind smile. “You already are doing a wonderful job on my room and wherever else you clean.” Though he still had no idea what the servants meant by his “way of working”. Maybe this way he could learn. “And as a private servant, you can stay in a small room close to mine, or Vivi’s if you prefer. Are you comfortable staying in a room by yourself?”

It took a few moments for him to answer, caught off guard as he was by the prince’s compliment to his work. He wasn’t oft to receive praise even before, and here having been criticized for his work, the comment came as a surprise. He couldn’t help his cheeks reddening as he looked down. 

Finally, he spoke again and addressed the prince to answer his question. “I…I think I can handle that, sire…” Better a empty room than a crowded one. And he’d much rather be Lewis’s servant than one of the castle. Lewis owned him technically, after winning him from Mordred, and it was his responsibility to make sure the prince and his possessions were well cared for. “I…I would prefer it over the quarters, if that is alright.”

“Of course it is,” Lewis replied. “I wouldn’t have offered it to you if it wasn’t alright.” He only hoped that his parents understood his decisions when it came to Arthur. But from someone who had never handled a past slave before, Lewis thought he was doing an okay job, at least. It helped that Vivi was there with him to back him up.

Speaking of Vivi, she clapped her hands happily. “Great! If that’s settled then, let’s look for a room that he would like around here then. You said you wanted to be by his room since it’s the one you work on, right Artie?~”

Arthur nodded faster this time. “Y-yes mist- ah…Lady Vivi.” He shuffled his feet again. “I-I would appreciate that…”

Vivi smiled and touched his shoulder carefully, glad to see he didn’t flinch away when she did. “I think there are a few empty ones in the wing. Only me and Lewis and my friend Mystery stay here, so there are plenty of places here. Maybe me and Lewis can show you some of them!” She glanced at Lewis for a moment. “Or do you think you’ll need to speak with your parents in the meantime?”

Lewis grinned. “No, as long as I tell them eventually, it should be alright for me to come with you.” He’d speak to his parents, and the head servant for that matter, about this later. For now, he wanted to devote his attention on Arthur. It was the least he could do after taking so long to check up on him. He hoped Arthur wouldn’t mind.

~

Most of the rooms, besides Lewis’ own, were small. But they had enough room for one person and all the necessities: a bed, a closet, drawers, a desk, and a small bookshelf. It wasn’t hard to pick one out since they all looked pretty similar to each other.

“So let’s see…” Vivi was planning it all out in her head. “This’ll be the place you stay, and this whole wing will be where you work from now on.” No more needing to work with the others; Arthur seemed to prefer working on his own. Were they showing favoritism…?

…Absolutely. But they had a good reason, and it was for the best for all. Plus with Arthur in this wing, it would be easier to see him.

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t look around the rest of the castle too!” Vivi quickly corrected herself. “You can go wherever servants are allowed to go. You’ll just be in charge of around here. Does that sound okay?”

Arthur stood in the room he’d chosen, the small one nearest to the doors to Vivi and Lewis’s rooms. He didn’t really need to inspect it, and instead he sat down on the bed in the room. it was a little more comfortable than the one in the quarters, and he looked back in their direction after a moment. “…Y-yes…” He answered almost hesitantly before looking around the room.

He’d never had a place so…big….to himself. He had to share the stables with the rest of the animals, and any room he hadn’t stayed in with master Mordred had been small, dirty, and cramped. And it wasn’t really _his_. Supposedly, this one would be.

He shifted slightly on the bed before bowing his head towards them. “Thank you. Thank you both. I…I-I appreciate your a-accommodations of me. This…this is good.”

“Good!” Vivi beamed and rubbed her hands together. “Do you need any help moving your things in or anything?”

“N-no…” Arthur replied. “There’s nothing to move in, Lady Vivi.” He glanced around, debating if he should already begin to work on the wing he was in charge of or not. With them there, he wasn’t sure if he should begin to clean, but with the state of Lewis’s room beforehand, the whole wing likely needed it, and it was his responsibility now.

Lewis frowned slightly. So Arthur hadn’t gotten himself anything yet. Lewis wasn’t sure when exactly servants were paid, but even if Arthur was, he had a feeling the poor servant would have no idea how to use the money. When would he ever need to as a servant? Unless he was sent to pick up food, which could be possible…

Either way, he was glad Arthur seemed pleased with his accommodations this time. And he even had a plan for Arthur’s lack of things to move. “In that case, we should probably start getting you some new clothes. You can’t keep wearing the same ones over and over again.” What did he wear when they needed to be washed? Lewis was just glad the outfit he had found Arthur in had been discarded.

“Oooh, yeah! Good idea, Lew!” Vivi seemed excited now, turning to face the prince. “We’ll get some new clothes for him and –oh!” She turned back to Arthur. “Maybe you should get a little makeover too? A little haircut and a nice long bath and you’ll feel better than ever!”

Arthur looked down and held up the corner of his shirt as if to inspect it. It was rather dirty: he hadn’t changed since he had arrived, but he was used to wearing the same thing until he was cleaned up to be shown off. The prospect of another bath was pleasant to think about, and even new clothes or getting himself altered didn’t bother him. He was meant to look appealing to the master, and if that meant a change, then so be it. 

“Y-yes, milady and sire.” He replied. “I-I would b-be pleased to ch-change into whatever you’d like. I-I…d-do I have to relinquish these clothes as well…?” He asked fingers playing with the hem of the shirt. “I-it belonged to the lady Vivi. Do I need to return it…?”

“Nope!” Vivi replied brightly. “It’s yours to keep, Artie. That and the new clothes. That way you have something to change into when you need it.”

“I…Alright.” He looked the slightest bit relieved. Really, those clothes had been the first thing really given to him with no strings attached. He would like to keep them. “Th-thank you both…”

Lewis and Vivi couldn’t help but grin at each other. It was small, but progress was starting to show. Arthur was showing value in something, as in those clothes meant a lot to him. Slaves that had no minds of their own wouldn’t do that, right?

Well, they liked to think it was progress, anyway. “That’s the plan then.” Lewis sounded a tad relieved as well. He kind of hoped Arthur would want to choose his own clothes, but he doubted that would happen, at least if it was anything like picking out his name. Lewis had a few outfits in mind for him anyway and hoped Arthur would like them. “Tomorrow we’ll procure some new clothes for you. After you’re finished with work, please come back to my room. We’ll start getting the bath ready for you and have someone trim your hair as well. Then you can try on the clothes and see if you like them. Deal?”

Even if Lewis knew Arthur was just going to agree, he gently held out his hand to the servant for a handshake. “You can even spend as much time in the bath as you’d like. You’re not on a time limit, you know.”

Arthur looked down at his hand for a few moments and swallowed before wiping his hand on his shirt and taking Lewis’s gingerly with his own. It felt unreal, him, shaking hands with a royal. “Yes, sire.”

Vivi beamed at the two of them. She couldn’t help it. It had been almost obvious that Arthur had been miserable before, but now they knew and could help. And Mordred likely wouldn’t know where he was staying, which would stop him talking to Arthur, or whatever else he’d planned to do. It was a good compromise, and it made her happy knowing they’d probably see more of the servant. He looked young, and after a life as a slave he deserved to be treated well and perhaps have some friends, if not at least a kind master befitting a servant who worked as hard as he did.

When their hands broke away from one another’s, Arthur laced his own behind his back once more. “Thank you again sire. You are too kind…” He stood straighter at attention. “Is….is there anything you require of me tonight…?” He sounded almost like it anticipated something, but not quite, with how timid his voice was when presenting the question.

“No,” Lewis replied. If he didn’t know any better, he could swear Arthur was expecting something. “But I do hope you sleep well. We’ll see you tomorrow, Arthur.”

With that, Lewis and Vivi left for the night, and Arthur was truly by himself for the first time in a very long time. There were no threats of someone following him, and no other servants behind a corner, about to ridicule him. 

This was his space to do as he pleased.

Arthur simply sat where he was on the mattress until he was too tired to stay up and in awe of his room, the first one he’d ever truly had.


	16. Chapter 16

When morning came, Arthur’s assumption that the rest of the wing was in the same state as the prince’s room wasn’t very far off. It wasn’t a very big wing, but it was large enough to provide at least a few days’ worth of work.

Arthur rolled up his sleeves and further inspected his workplace. It was large and would take some time, of course, but he could handle it and do a good job for his masters.

It took several hours for him to be satisfied with his job. Today he had focused primarily on cleaning up Vivi’s room, since Lewis’s was now in fairly good condition. It was grueling work, but still the kind he was used to. He even managed to clean under the bed and find the original color of her own floor before changing out her blankets and sheets and repeating the process for Lewis’s room.

By the time he was done, his hands were red from where they’d been rubbed raw using the rag and water on the floor, but he was satisfied. Standing up and wiping his hands on his pants, Arthur tried to use his shirt to rid himself of any perspiration from all the exertion, and at least tidy himself up before Lewis or Vivi found him, or vice versa.

During the day, Lewis and Vivi were elsewhere. Lewis was off for some lessons and Vivi was going to her tavern. Arthur didn’t see them all day, which wasn’t quite a bad thing. A slave wasn’t meant to really be seen by his owner when working, unless they wished to be present.

By the time the sun started to set, however, he could hear commotion coming from the halls. Arthur heard a knock at his door a few minutes later. “Artie?” Vivi’s voice called through the door. “You in here?”

Arthur stood from where he was cleaning again, not one to sit still long, and straightened his clothing once more. He moved towards the door quickly before opening it and bowing low to Vivi. “Yes, lady Vivi. Do you require something of me, or is the prince ready for my change now…?”

“The prince is ready for you! He gave some ideas to the tailor on the grounds and she made some clothing for you to try on. Of course, she didn’t have your exact size, so they won’t fit perfectly. But when we know what you like from the different options, we can get it adjusted with your measurements.” She smiled at him and led the way back to Lewis’s door before waiting for his response. “I’m sure you’ll like what Lewis picked out for you. He really does have an excellent taste when it comes to style.” She smiled.

Arthur looked only mildly thoughtful as per usual, and he stared at the door he had followed her to as he nodded. It didn’t _truly_ matter. They could have dressed him in rags if they wanted, or nothing at all. But he couldn’t deny that the prince had a sense of taste, and probably wished his personal ~~slave~~  servant to dress befitting his station.

Politely, Vivi knocked again on Lewis’ door. “Hey Lewis, I brought Arthur. He’s all ready to be pampered!”

“Oh-!” Vivi winced when she heard a crashing sound and mad giggling behind the door. A few seconds later, it opened, and a little girl poked her head out the door, looking curiously up at the both of them.

“Hi Vivi!” She said and beamed up at the soon-to-be queen. Once she saw Arthur, however, she looked confused. “Who are you? I’ve never seen you before. Why are you dressed so weird?”

“Belle!!” The little girl squealed when large hands picked her up and lifted her off the ground. “How many times have I told you not to be rude to the servants?” Lewis grumbled, giving her a disapproving stare.

“Whaaat? I didn’t know he was a servant!”

“I told you my evening would be with Vivi and Arthur, didn’t I?” Belle seemed to droop in realization and Lewis sighed. Gently he patted her back where he had her lifted. “Now apologize.”

She turned and bowed slightly to Arthur. “I’m sorry, Mister Arthur. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“That’s better.” A smile broke out onto Lewis’ face now and he ruffled Belle’s hair, earning him another squeal. “Arthur, this is one of my little sisters, Belle. Please excuse her; she’s a little rambunctious after all the lessons today.”

Arthur wasn’t sure how he felt about there being a child present, but he watched Vivi move into the room and give the girl a little wave before going to set things up. Arthur stood stationary a few moments before seeming to register what Lewis had said and bowing low. “Princess Belle…” He greeted as courteously as he could.

The girl tilted her head and watched him enter the room hesitantly. “Why does your voice sound different?”

Different? He looked confused, and she huffed before thinking of how to explain it. “Your voice. Why does it sound…funny? You say the same words, but not the same way?”

Oh. She meant his accent. “Apologies, Princess. I am…not from here. I learned to speak in a place where everyone sounds like this.”

“Oh. Why?”

“U-um…I… don’t know.” He pulled at his shirt and wiped some dirt off his cheek. “I-I’m sorry.”

The girl harrumphed and pouted a little before wriggling where Lewis held her. “Lewisss put me _downnnn-!_ I wanna talk to the servantttt-!” She whined and kicked her legs a little. Arthur watched in mute surprise, still unused to both being addressed so much as he had been, and being around children in general.

Lewis sighed but didn’t let his sister go. “Belle, we have a lot of things to do tonight. Arthur doesn’t have time for you to ask him a million questions right now. You can talk to him later, okay?” And he looked at Arthur apologetically. Hopefully the servant wouldn’t mind, but he had essentially signed Arthur away to his sister’s endless curiosity. Whoops.

“Aw but I won’t be a bother!” Belle replied and she continued to squirm. “I promise!”

“No, Belle. Later. Arthur’s had a rough day and he doesn’t need for you to make it harder, okay?”

“But he has to take a bath, right? Can’t I talk to him while the water’s heating up? That takes forever!”

But Lewis shook his head. He had already made his decision. “Go back to Paprika and Cayenne, okay? I’ll be by later to say goodnight.”

“Awwww…” she whined even louder and stuck out her lower lip as she drooped where he held her. “Fiiiine.” She pouted when she was finally put on the ground, but didn’t argue further. Instead she gave Lewis a hug even as she sighed before curtseying towards Arthur, who blinked but bowed himself at the gesture. “But you have to promise you’ll be by later!”

When she was satisfied with Lewis's word, which took a few minutes of reassuring, she waved goodbye to her brother before taking off down the hall. Arthur watched her go for a few moments before holding his arms. It had been an alien conversation to listen to, but…not an unpleasant one. Lewis and his family must be rather close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirby: Belle is adorable and I love her. Don't worry, Paprika and Cayenne will make their appearances later :D
> 
> Also, I wanted to say thanks for all of the wonderful comments we've been getting! It really means a lot that people are liking this story. I know it seems slow now, but it'll pick up. Right now it is very slice-of-life and Arthur adapting. This is a very long story, but I promise, shit will hit the fan in due time.


	17. Chapter 17

_“Por el amor de dios…”_ Lewis mumbled and rubbed at his temples. Sometimes his little sisters could be quite the handful, especially when they were curious about something. He loved them dearly, but still…

He managed to catch himself speaking that way and cleared his throat. That was _not_ the way a _prince_ should speak. “My apologies again, Arthur. They mean well, but they are young, and sometimes they can’t help themselves.”

“They’re pretty adorable too,” Vivi spoke up with a giggle and walked back with an armful of clothing. “Here you go, Arthur! New clothes for you to try on!”

“Shouldn’t he bathe first?” Lewis chuckled at his fiancée’s enthusiasm. “He’d just get the clothes dirty again. Let’s fix up a bath for him now. Belle did have a point at least; it will take some time.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” She conceded. “Besides, we need to get his hair cut down anyway, which will come before clothes” She nodded. “But I guess that means we should know what kind of cut you’d like, Artie! Do you just want a trim, or would you rather lose more hair than that?”

Arthur rolled his shoulders in a small shrug. “Wh-whichever way you and the prince would prefer." 

Vivi pursed her lips, but she couldn’t blame him. He never really had to make the decision before, likely. In fact, it looked like Mordred had _never_ brought him to a barber before, with how long and bedraggled his hair was. "Hmmmm….I think you might look nice with short hair. You have the face for it. Plus, it’d be easier for you to manage.” She offered before glancing at the prince. “What do you think, Lewlew?”

Considering Arthur probably hadn’t had short hair for the longest time, Lewis had to wonder if Arthur would really be okay with it. He had to agree that Arthur certainly had the face for shorter hair, but that wasn’t really his call to make.

Right now, when still dry, Arthur’s hair ran almost to his legs. “If it was cut…” Lewis hummed in thought and brought his hand to the side of his head, just under the chin. “I’d say it’d look best around here on you. I mean…shorter hair is nice.” As if by instinct, Lewis twirled some of his own hair from his ponytail between a finger. “It wouldn’t get in your way, and yes, it’d be much easier to manage. But that’s a lot to cut off. Are you sure you would be okay with that? Because once it’s cut, it’s not coming back for a while.”

Lewis put a gentle hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “I only ask because I truly _do_ want you to choose what you’d prefer.” If they could just work on little things at first, maybe Arthur would be more comfortable making his own decisions around them. First his name, then choosing where he wanted to stay, and now this. They just had to go slow and keep trying. “But well…Vivi is right. You would look very nice with short hair. At least, we think so.”

Arthur looked down. “I…don’t know what I’d prefer.” He answered truthfully. “My hair has always been what the master preferred. A-and ma- L-lord Mordred preferred it not cut.” He rubbed at his arms, gripping at the biceps. Of course, Mordred had preferred him to have a feminine style, and something to yank, but he felt saying that might be impolite in the conversation, particularly with their feelings on his former master.

Vivi’s expression said it all. She looked unhappy, but kept her voice light as she spoke. “Did you ever _want_ to cut it, Artie? Like Lewis said, this is something that you’ll be living with for a while, so you really should have a say. Would you prefer it short, or rather it stays long?”

Arthur chewed on his lip for a few moments. “…I th-think I’d like a-a change, i-if that’s alright…” Maybe it was partially because they both agreed it would benefit him and he wanted them pleased. But a small part of him also felt that maybe these masters weren’t so bad. They’d accommodated him, and given him his own bed and place to sleep that was warm and comfortable and _his_. Maybe a step in a new direction, one they both seemed to agree on, was better, and would help better solidify his place as their servant, rather than just the won possession he was meant to be.

Lewis nodded. it was perfect then. They could tell Arthur was almost at war with himself as he tried to make these decisions but both Lewis and Vivi knew that one day it would be all worth it. It would take some time, but eventually Arthur might feel more comfortable making his own choices.

“Great! So since that’s settled-” Vivi moved to place the new clothes into Lewis’ arms (startling the poor prince) and started to roll up her sleeves. “-Let’s get started on preparing that bath then. I’ll handle that part.”

“Wha– Vivi, are you sure?”

“Sure I’m sure! I mean I did it for him before, right? This is no big deal.”

“Well…yes, but I can still help you.”

“Don’t be silly, Lewis.” Vivi giggled. “I can do it. Besides, what would the rest of the castle think about the prince preparing a bath? Scandalous!”

Oof. Well he couldn’t argue with that. It wasn’t exactly proper for the prince to do something like draw a bath for a servant. “ W-well, the same can be said for you, you know.”

“Maybe, but I’m not royalty yet. So I can still get away with doing manual labor.” She grinned at her lover, knowing she had won, and turned back to Arthur. “Come on, Artie. I’ll take you to where the baths are and prepare the best one ever for you!”

Arthur nodded and continued to worry his lip, but he followed her out the door with only a backwards glance in Lewis’s direction and a quiet “By your leave”. 

He continued to hold at his arms before venturing tentatively after they’d been walking a few minutes. “Lady Vivi, if you wish it I could prepare the bath in your stead…” He knew how to and she was the princess-to-be, after all. It was a person of his station’s duty, not hers.

“Nope!” She responded cheerfully and continued leading him down the hall. “Sorry, Artie, but I think I’ll probably miss getting my hands dirty when I’m actually queen. I have to do _some_ work while I still can!” She laughed. “Besides, it wouldn’t be very hospitable of us to force you to draw your own bath. This is supposed to relax you, you know.”

He couldn’t argue. His master was always right and if she wanted to make the choice, then it was her decision to. Instead, he nodded and continued to follow her until they reached a wooden door and it was swung open to reveal a large tub. This one wasn’t wooden, like the one in the inn had been. In fact, it seemed to be made of porcelain, with how it shone and how white it was. He actually looked surprised for a moment before it was wiped from his face, and he glanced at Vivi. “That…that is the tub…?” It almost felt like he would sully the whole thing just by touching it, being as nice as it was. After all, he was just a ~~slave~~ servant.

“Mhm,” Vivi replied. “Looks a lot nicer than mine, huh? Trust me, it’s way better. It keeps the water warm much longer too.” The way he looked made it obvious he was nervous to even go near the tub, and she gently pulled him inside and sat him down on a nearby stool. Hopefully it would feel similar to the last time she’d drawn his bath, and that would give him some comfort. “I already started preparing the hot water before I came to get you, so it should be done pretty soon. You won’t have to wait very long Artie, I promise.”

True to her word, the bath was completely ready in just a few minutes. During that time, Vivi had also brought up a few soaps and shampoos and conditioners for Arthur to try as well, along with a fresh set of new clothes to change into. “There you go! All ready for you. Best bath ever, right?” She had no doubts about it anyway. With her work done, Vivi was ready to leave Arthur to himself. “We’ll be close, so just knock whenever you’re done. Enjoy yourself, okay?”

“Yes, Lady Vivi.” He answered, still eyeing the tub. But they wanted him bathed and it wasn’t something he could really back out of, so ignoring his few reservations, Arthur slipped into the tub after removing his old clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: Heyo readers! I know Kirby said a brief thank you last chapter, but I wanted to make sure I gave one too! It means a lot for you guys to check out our story, and I always enjoy seeing and reading the comments! You guys are awesome, and I hope we still can entertain throughout all the twists and turns this story will take. :3
> 
> Also, I have a couple of art-pieces with Arthur and his soon-to-be new hairstyle (they didn't have hair gel/cement back then, so no spikes for Arthur). If there's any interest, I can place a link to one such picture in the end-notes of the chapter with the haircut. ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby: Short chapter! Sorry about that :D; But hey, NAKED TIME

It was about ten minutes after Vivi had brought Arthur into the bathroom that they heard a small knock on the door. When it was open, Arthur stood outside in cleaned clothes, the older ones folded carefully in his arms. “I…I think I’m finished.” He spoke timidly when they looked at him, scratching at his cheek where a few clumps of thick hair clung to his face, thanks to being so wet.

Vivi rose a brow. “You weren’t in there very long. And your hair still looks kind of greasy, Artie. Did you use those shampoos I brought you?”

“U-um….” That was all the answer she needed.

Maybe he just didn’t know how to use them. That made the most sense than Arthur simply choosing not to. Or he’d been afraid to use their things, given his status. He sometimes still referred to himself as a slave, after all.

Vivi sighed. She couldn’t blame Arthur. If anything, she could blame more things on Mordred. “Well here, we have to get your hair cleaned too.” She turned Arthur around and gently pushed him back into the bathroom. “Go ahead and get back in the tub, Arthur. I can wash your hair for you.”

A bit of pink made its way onto Lewis’ cheeks. “V-Vivi, are you serious?”

“Of _course_ I’m serious. His hair can’t be cut until it’s cleaned, and it’s quicker this way. I can show him how to do it too.”

“Um, but, isn’t that kind of…uh…”

Vivi rolled her eyes. “It’s not like I’ve never seen a guy’s naked body before, Lewis. I’m not going to _look_. I’m just going to wash his hair. Relax.” Sometimes Lewis could be so sensitive, but she supposed that’s what happened to someone who had lived a relatively sheltered lifestyle. “This’ll only take a few minutes.”

Arthur dropped his head apologetically at Lewis. It was easy to see the discomfort on his face and he had no wish to upset the prince. He didn’t have much of a choice with Vivi ushering him inside though, and he stood awkwardly until she gestured him into the tub. 

He took off his clothing almost nervously before sitting in the tub again, drawing his knees up slightly to cover himself better in a show of modesty for Lewis, looking down into the water as he did.

Vivi didn’t waste time, moving the stool near the rim of the tub and having him turn to face away from her before lowering his head to be coated in water thoroughly. she unscrewed the jar that held shampoo before helping shift him back up and beginning to run her fingers through the thick hair on his scalp to lather up the shampoo. Vivi smiled a little when he closed his eyes and shivered a little on occasion. “Is this weird for you, Artie?”

“A-ah um…a-a little, Lady Vivi…” He answered with another twitch. “I-it tickles….”

Vivi couldn’t help but giggle. The way Arthur said that was one of the cutest things she had ever heard. Arthur’s hair needed some pretty harsh scrubbing but Vivi let up a little just in case. “It’ll be worth it though, promise. Your hair will feel so nice and fluffy!”

After a bit, her scrubbing got much gentler and she began to massage Arthur’s scalp. The touch seemed to relax Arthur even further, even if he stayed slightly tense, trying to keep from exposing too much of himself. After that, she finally pulled her hands away and picked up a bucket next to her, dipping it in the bath. “Close your eyes, Artie. This’ll hurt if it gets in them.”

Arthur nodded and followed her orders, only sputtering a little when the shower of water started to cascade down his face and back when she poured it over him. She had to do it several times to get all the suds out, giggling softly at his reactions, but still being careful. His hair ended up hanging like a damp curtain in front of his face and along his back where the water had pushed it when it ran over him. He shivered just a little where the warm water was exposed to the air and cooled on his skin, leaving him warm where he sat in the tub, but cool where he was wet above the surface. When the soap was gone, she repeated the process with the conditioner.

“….Okay, I think we’re about done.” She announced after a few minutes. You’re all clean now. Just time to dry off and stuff.“ She beamed before handing him a towel to dry himself with. It was slightly damp from earlier use, but still good at patting him dry. "Do you want me to leave while you get dressed?”

“Y-yes please, Lady Vivi.” He answered, and nodded in appreciation when she complied.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: Sorry for a second short chapter. Breaking some of these up without it being mid-conversation or awkward ends up with some odd-lengths. They'll get longer when there's more transitions, hopefully!

“I still can’t believe you did that.”

“Come on, Lew. I didn’t see anything if that’s what you’re worried about. He covered himself.”

“Still… You are by far the most bold woman I’ve ever met.”

Viv grinned and wrapped her arms around Lewis’ forearm. “And you are the most sheltered man I’ve ever met. You’d think after coming to my tavern for so long, you wouldn’t be as fazed by this.”

She couldn’t help but laugh as even more color made its way onto Lewis’ cheeks. “Aha…w-well…it’s indecent.”

“Well yes. That’s what happens when people get drunk sometimes. They do foolish things like that.” A small jab to his side only made Lewis blush more. “Come on. It’s funny.”

“Vivi, it’s not-” The prince was cut off when a familiar knock sounded at the bathroom door again. “Ah…nevermind. It sounds like he’s done.”

“You can come out now!” Vivi called in an almost sing-song voice through the door, and after a few moments, it opened slowly.

Arthur stepped into view, the fresh clothing on again and his long hair hanging limp, but clean and soft-looking on his shoulders and down his back. To protect his shirt from residual water, the towel was draped over his shoulders to absorb what it could first. “I…believe I am done this time, my lord and lady.” He answered.

“Good!” Vivi clapped her hands together. “Then on to the next part: cutting your hair! After that’s done you might need a quick rinse of any loose strands that get left on you, but while I’m cutting, Lewis can show you the clothes. That way when you step out all fresh and clean with your new haircut, your new clothes will be prepared for you as well.” she beamed.

Arthur inclined his head. “Y-yes milady.” it sounded like it made sense, at least.

Lewis let out a low whistle when Arthur turned his back to him. “Maybe I just wasn’t paying attention before, but wow… When your hair is wet, it’s really long.” He supposed he was just too preoccupied the last time he had seen Arthur’s hair wet, but looking at it now, it almost reached his knees. How could he stand so much hair? Wasn’t it itchy?

But now wasn’t the time for gawking. The hair was about to go anyway.

They ushered Arthur back into the prince’s wing and into another spare room, just so the rooms they used wouldn’t get dirty. Lewis pulled out a chair for Arthur, and Vivi sat him down gently. The towel Arthur brought with him would be useful as well, since it would hopefully catch any stray hairs before they got on the servant’s new clothes. “Alright…” Vivi muttered once everything seemed to be situated and she reached for her pair of scissors. “How short did you say it should be cut, Lew?”

Suddenly Lewis was beside them, and he lightly placed his hand right where Arthur’s neck met his chin. “About right here I think would look best.” Still though, that really was a _lot_ of hair. He hoped Arthur wouldn’t come to regret this later.

Vivi nodded and glanced at Arthur to make sure he was still okay with it. The look on his face wasn’t nervous (not that that really meant much), but he didn’t seem scared in the way he sat or anything either. Still, just in case, she’d start slow and work her way up in sections. Then he’d get a chance to stop them before it was simply all cut off. It might take a little longer, but it was worth saving him the extra bit of comfort.

She began to brush out the thick hair in practical sheets, given how much there was. “You know, sometimes I think it’d be neat to have long hair, but doesn’t it feel so heavy?”

“S-sometimes…” Arthur answered. “But y-you learn to bear the weight.”

“Vivi, you do have long hair. Not as long as his, but it’s still pretty long.” Jokingly he ran a few fingers through her hair, causing her to swat at his hand with a giggle.  

“Shut up, you know what I meant!”

It took some time, going in stages like this, but once Arthur’s hair had been brushed the best it could be, the both of them couldn’t help but stare a little. “Oh my gosh, Arthur, your hair is soooo soft!” It was amazing what a little care could do. Lewis wouldn’t lie and say he didn’t want to feel Arthur's hair himself…but that was hardly proper (not to mention completely inappropriate).

Once she started actually cutting his hair was when Lewis began showing Arthur the clothes that he would hopefully like. They did need to be tailored to better fit the bone-thin servant, but for right now it was just for style. He wasn’t expecting much of a reaction out of Arthur but…maybe they’d find out a little more about him if they were lucky.

Arthur looked at each outfit that he was shown. He didn’t say much, eyes running over each presented one with mild interest and a trace of nervousness. These…looked a lot nicer than what he’d been wearing. Really, nicer than most  _anything_ he’d ever worn before, even when Mordred was showing him off to other nobles at certain events. He scratched at his cheek where a few stray hairs had stuck. These were….far too nice for him. But he supposed that he needed to dress the part as personal servant to the prince. He shifted in his seat a little and looked through all the clothes presented to him quietly.

“Well, I’m nearly done here.” Vivi called after a few minutes. She only had a few more layers on top before she’d reach his neck. She was keeping the hair on top of his head kind of longer and brushed to the front, before cutting down the hair at his neck and the back of his head so it would be thinner. “Did you see an outfit you liked, Artie?”

“I…”He didn’t want to move and mess up her work, so he fumbled with the front of his shirt instead. “They are all…quite nice…” Just because he wasn’t permitted to have nice things before didn’t mean he didn’t recognize quality. “B-but…none stand out amongst the others. Whatever you’d like.”

Vivi clicked her tongue but nodded. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t expecting that. “What about you then, Lewis?”

“Honestly I like them all too.” At Vivi’s ‘you’re not helping’ look, Lewis couldn’t help but chuckle. “I mean it though. I think he’d look nice in all of them.”

The excited sparkle in Lewis’ eye didn’t go unnoticed: it was apparent this was something the prince was _very_ interested in. 

“Well…I guess just pick a couple then? Or, I don’t know, can he have them all?” Vivi huffed a little. The tailor wasn’t exactly fond of her, but she supposed that was her own fault for squirming so much when getting fitted for her own gowns. Arthur didn’t seem like he would fidget nearly as much as she would, but that tailor was very no-nonsense. She didn’t want the woman ragging on Arthur as much as possible. The poor guy already had enough of that from the other servants. “Would that be too much for her?”

“I don’t think so,” Lewis replied with a shrug. “And I think the more clothes he has, the better, right?”

Says the spoiled prince. Vivi barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “So all of them then.”

Lewis nodded. “You’ll have plenty to wear now, Arti– I-I mean…Arthur.”

Arthur was on the edge of mortified, hearing they planned to give him all of the outfits. Likely he might need more than one to wear when he needed to clean his dirty clothing, but to go from one outfit -the only thing he owned- to his name to suddenly a whole wardrobe?

Well, it was a little overwhelming.

All he could manage was to nod in response. “Th-thank you s-sire…”


	20. Chapter 20

Finally, after about another fifteen minutes, the last few snips were done with and Vivi wiped her brow. “Alright! I think I’ve done it.” She set her scissors down and walked in front of Arthur to see her work. “Oh…my gosh. Lewis you were right, that’s the perfect length for him!”

She wasn’t kidding. Lewis had figured it would look good but he didn’t realize _how_ good. “It’s…wow. Vivi you did a wonderful job.”

“Come on, Artie!” Vivi practically squealed and pulled the servant to his feet. “You have to see yourself! Let’s go find a mirror! I think the one in my room is closer!”

Arthur merely swallowed and stood to follow the two. He was silent, still reeling from the generosity he’d been given. He’d never seen anyone look as excited as the prince had, and he supposed it was just in his nature to not realize exactly how grand his gift was, but he was at a loss for words for now.

He followed them with meek steps as they walked eagerly down the hall, stopping and entering Vivi’s room. She pulled him over to stand front and center before her ornate, full-length mirror, holding her hands together and grinning ear to ear. Arthur looked into the glass and saw the prince and the princess-to-be, and in front of them, someone he’d never really seen.

“That’s….” He touched his face and looked up to see how his hair hung off his head. “….m-me…?”

“That’s you,” Lewis confirmed. “And I agree with Vivi. You look better, Arthur.”

“ _Much_ better.” She fluffed his hair just a bit before stepping back. Judging by his expression (he was actually showing an emotion!), he either hadn’t seen his reflection this clear before or he was just surprised at how different he looked. Honestly, Vivi could believe both. Mirrors weren’t exactly common in most places. She was thrilled she managed to do such a good job on his hair.

The way Arthur was touching his hair was slightly amusing as well. He just seemed to be in awe. “It’ll probably take you a bit to get used to not having so much hair.” Vivi backed up a bit. “But now it won’t get in your way when you work.”

“Yes. I like the way the front looks as well. Your hair is certainly something else, Arthur. I haven’t seen anything quite like it before.” He had been eyeing the brown streaks in the reflection before pausing when he realized what he’d said. “…That’s a good thing, by the way.”

“O-oh…” He’d been half ready to apologize, delayed only because of how distracted he was by his hair and face in the mirror. “….th-thank you, sire.” His cheeks pinked lightly and he looked down, before touching at his hair again. “It…f-feels so light…” He mumbled to himself.

“Well that’s probably because we cut like four pounds of hair off.” Vivi laughed. “The biggest question is, though….do you like it?”

Arthur hesitated a few moments before slowly nodding. “Y-yes, Lady Vivi.” He moved his hands behind his back and shuffled his feet. “Th-thank you, milady.”

She giggled a little. “Of course! Now…what’s next?” She glanced at Lewis. “If you’re giving him all the outfits, he probably should go to the tailor’s quarters to be measured. But it is late. Still, you’re the prince so you can probably ask and she’d do it. So I guess the question is if you’d rather wait until morning to get that done or not, Lewlew.”

Lewis suddenly looked sheepish. “Ehhhhhh…I mean yes, I could… But Chloe can be kind of…high strung sometimes. She’s already probably done for the day, and well, I don’t want to make her angry more than she probably already is. All these clothes will probably take a while anyway.” Thinking about it, it was probably easier on the both of them to go in waves. Mostly so Arthur didn’t have to stand there for hours while he was being fitted.

He saw the look on Arthur’s face (what little there was) and quickly clarified. “N-not that she’s angry most of the time. She’s just very, ah, passionate about what she does. And when people move around a lot when they’re being fitted-,” He side-eyed Vivi at this, making her look away ‘innocently’. “-well, it doesn’t improve her mood any, let’s just say that.

“So we’ll wait until tomorrow to get you fitted. Just a few at a time. For now though…” Lewis hesitated at first, but eventually put a gentle hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “It’s been a long day. You should probably get some rest.”

Arthur nodded and shifted his weight slightly beneath Lewis’s gaze. “Y-yes, sire. Are…are you sure you don’t require…anything else….?”

“We’re sure, Artie!” Vivi grinned. “You can sleep and I’ll stay in the morning a while so when we’re both up I can take you to see Chloe. Lewis has his duties so he’ll probably not be able to come, and I’ll probably need to head out after I show you the way to her quarters, but we’ll definitely look forward to seeing how they look and fit tonight!” She beamed at him. Arthur nodded once more before bowing and murmuring a quiet ‘by your leave’ before heading out the door.

Vivi waited until he was gone before flopping onto Lewis’s side. “Gosh…he really did look a lot nicer with his hair cut down. I bet he’ll look great in the clothes you picked out too.” She grinned and poked at Lewis’s cheek playfully before planting a kiss on his other one.

“Short hair does seem to suit him,” Lewis replied and then kissed her back. “Still though. I wish we could get him to relax a little. It’s so hard to tell what he’s thinking, even for me.” It was going to take a while for Arthur to relax around them, if ever. They knew this, but it didn’t make the process any easier. Even basic things seemed to be foreign to Arthur…

But Lewis was hopeful it would all work out sooner or later.

“I hope things change for him. I really do.”

“I think we’re off to a good start.” They both sat down on the bed and Vivi leaned her head against Lewis happily. “As long as we keep showing him we mean no harm, I think he’ll warm up to us in time. And he’ll get used to being free if we’re there to help him, right?”

“Mm… I’ll trust your judgement, _amor_.”

~

When morning came around, Lewis was already out the door before Vivi had a chance to really wake up. That was how most mornings went with them. He woke her up a little, kissed her goodbye and wished her a wonderful day, and then was off for his lessons. It took Vivi a little longer to even try to get up during that time.

But once she was up and ready, she paused. She wondered if Arthur was awake yet. It wasn’t that early, but maybe the bed was helping him sleep? (She could only hope.)

Deciding she could at least check to see whether he was sleeping or not, Vivi nodded to herself once and left her room. When she knocked on the door, there was no answer. She gave it one more, slightly louder knock, and when there was still no reply she turned to leave. He was probably asleep, or somewhere else.

The adjacent and vacant room door opened though, as she went to pass it, and Vivi nearly jumped out of her skin before clutching at her chest. “Jeez-!” She blinked when she saw Arthur had opened the door and relaxed. She almost said he’d scared her, but then he’d probably apologize again (he seemed to do it a lot). “What were you doing in there, Artie….?”

Arthur stood straighter. “Cleaning the room, lady Vivi.” He answered. “I heard you knock on the door. Do you require me now…?”

He was asking and not waiting for her to tell him quietly. She was glad for that at least. “Yep. Since both of us are awake, I figured we could see the tailor now.” She made a mental note to ask if he’d slept well during the trip, but chose to focus on getting ready and collecting the outfits first. “Come on, let’s get a few of the uniforms and I’ll show you where to go to get fitted.”

“Yes, lady Vivi…” He nodded before moving into step behind her at a respectful distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a comment with links to everyone's hairstyles!


	21. Chapter 21

When asked how he slept, Arthur only replied with a quiet “fine, milady” and didn’t elaborate. Vivi knew she wasn’t expecting much, but she _also_ understood why Lewis said what he had last night. It would be nice when Arthur would finally relax around them (and he would, she was determined).

Chloe’s workroom was a fair ways from the prince’s private chambers and Arthur didn’t exactly make for great conversation, but Vivi tried her best. When they finally made it, Vivi made sure to knock before entering. The last thing she wanted was for Chloe to be in a foul mood before they even started.

“Come in!” A somewhat shrill voice answered and Vivi gently took Arthur’s hand to lead him inside.

Once they caught sight of the green cloak and flourish of blonde hair, Vivi smiled as nice as she could. “Hey Chloe. I’m here because-”

“Yes yes, I know.” It was easy to see this lady was the tailor, at least judging by her eccentric but well-crafted wardrobe. She seemed incredibly young though, even younger than Vivi. “The prince came to me this morning and filled me in about everything.” Chloe adjusted her glasses and brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face as she looked Arthur over. “So this is the mysterious servant, huh? The one the prince seems to be fawning over?”

Vivi rolled her eyes. “He’s not fawning over Arthur.”

“Oh please. He comes to me and asks for several outfits out of nowhere for someone he picked up off the street. So the rumors go, anyway.” She turned back to her mirror. “Be careful Vivi, sounds like you’ve got competition.”

Arthur looked somewhat horrified and wrung his hands, but Vivi merely huffed and rolled her eyes. Chloe had a way of always speaking her mind. Sometimes it was refreshing that someone had known about the engagement and, while they weren’t the _best_ of friends, Chloe was a decent person and she didn’t have to act as if she and Lewis weren’t together with her. And even in knowing, Chloe didn’t change to treat her differently and was still candid when regarding her.

…But then sometimes she wished Chloe would keep _quiet,_ because there were times to hold your tongue as well. Arthur had enough to worry about without her hinting he was someone _usurping_ Vivi’s place.

“Chloe, you know perfectly well that Lewis has a big heart. And there’s more to it. You really shouldn’t be listening to rumors like that anyway. They always bend the truth.”

“There’s usually a grain of truth still, Vivi.” She answered before fixing her glasses and moving to one of the drawers, pulling out a long ribbon of measuring tape. She gestured to a screen in the corner of the room. 

“Change behind that.” She ordered, and Arthur nodded quietly before hurrying out of sight. She turned back to Vivi. “When the prince talks about you, he’s got this dopey grin.” She added. “When he came in this morning, he had this small smile. Like a smaller version of the one for you. Very watered down of course, but still. He doesn’t do that for the _other_ servants. So you’d best watch yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.”

The conversation ended with perfect timing as Arthur stepped out from behind the screen. Chloe didn’t miss a beat as she ushered Arthur over to the mirror. “Alright, just don’t move and this shouldn’t take very long. Unlike little miss squirmy over there.”

“Hey, I said I was sorry. I’m not used to standing still for so long!” Vivi huffed in response. “And you got done what needed to be done and the dress looks and fits fine!”

Arthur moved up to the tiny platform step that Chloe had set up before standing on it and shifting a little nervously. Still, the second Chloe moved to measure him and start working, he stood nearly stock still, and she hummed in appreciation as she started to measure him.

Chloe huffed back. “Of course it does! I made it, after all. It just took way longer than it should have.” Once Arthur was in place, she set the end of the measuring tape at Arthur’s feet and went up. “Okay…about 180 centimeters. Still not as tall as the prince.”

“No one is as tall as the prince.” Vivi replied. “He’s lucky the castle has such high doorways.”

Chloe gave a short bark of laughter. “Fair enough.” She replied before raising an eyebrow at the servant. Where Vivi was prone to squirm, the boy in front of her stood rigid and unmoving. “Hmmm, I like him more than you already.” She glanced Vivi’s way. “At least he _tries_ to sit still for me.’

Vivi merely stuck her tongue out at the tailor. “Jeez you can hold a grudge. Fine, I know when I’m not wanted.” She made it sound dramatic, but really it was just a way of poking fun at each other. Vivi was somewhat relieved that there was someone in the castle besides Lewis who she could act casual with and not be judged for it. “I’ll see you later Artie, okay? Have a good day!” With that, she was off for her duties, leaving Arthur with the castle seamstress.

As the fitting went on, however, Chloe was starting to feel uncomfortable. This servant was standing still for her, yes, but he was almost standing _too_ still. Like he was a statue or something. Was he even breathing? She could barely tell if his chest was moving. “Hey…you can relax a little, you know. I appreciate the fact that you’re not squirming but I don’t want you killing yourself by not breathing.”

She watched him slack a little and she let out a little sigh of relief. “So tell me, how’d you catch the prince’s fancy like that? Vivi won’t tell me her secrets.”

Arthur resisted the urge to shift again at her words. "N-nothing, milady.” He answered quietly. It was true: he had quite literally done nothing, not even provide Lewis with any of his services. He wasn’t entirely sure why they were giving him such preferential treatment, if he was honest with himself.

“Aw come on. I won’t tell anyone. It’ll be confidential. Just between us.” She continued to work and glanced up at him as she messed with her glasses. She did rather like being called ‘milady’. It made her feel a little fancy. “Really, what’d you do?”

“I…I did nothing.” He repeated and looked down. “I came into his possession o-on accident.” Lewis hadn’t looked happy about it when he’d seen Arthur either. “I-I am merely a sla- s-servant to assist him, Lady Chloe.”

“His possession?” Well that was certainly an odd way of wording it. But this guy didn’t seem to be lying either. It was almost like he was-

It suddenly clicked. “Oh my gosh!” She nearly dropped her measuring tape in shock. “You’re a _slave!_  That’s what you were about to say, weren’t you?! I heard that rumor, but I didn’t believe it! The _prince_ _owns_ a _slave?_ ” Maybe Lewis wasn’t as kind as she thought! Why would he have a slave? And for that matter, how could the king and queen _allow_ this?

His face looked scared for a moment. “N-n-no!” It was the first time he’d actively exclaimed so loudly, and he flinched at the volume of his own voice.

“…I…no. Th-the prince f-…f-f- _freed_ me.” He was almost afraid of the word. Like saying it would make it more true. “P-please. The prince should have no trouble o-on my behalf. Th-there….there are no slaves here.” He repeated the words he remembered Lewis saying. He hadn’t meant to get the prince in trouble. He hoped both and the lady Vivi could forgive him.

“Freed you?” Now _that_ sounded more like something the prince would do. But now she _had_ to know this story. “How did he do that? Does Vivi know? Does anyone else know??” Obviously someone did with the rumor she’d heard, but here was an actual source of gossip she could use! She wasn’t exactly as tactful as Lewis and Vivi were, overloading him with questions. The measuring ribbon hung forgotten and unused between her fingers.

Arthur felt anxiety spike with every question fired at him and he shrunk a little on himself. “I-I don’t know i-if it’s my place to s-say, milady.” Though he supposed most of the staff knew of his previous occupation, so he could at least elaborate on that. “M-mistress Vivi is….aware o-of the situation.” He admitted. “S-some others I-in the castle staff….I-it isn’t meant to spread far, lady Chloe…” The tone of his last sentence changed to one almost like a plea.

“Hmph…” The tailor huffed but it seemed like she was done asking questions. For now, anyway. She could tell Arthur was uncomfortable with this whole thing anyway. “Okay, okay… I believe you.” But she’d have to get at Vivi for some answers later.

The fitting only took an hour at most and then Arthur was quickly out the door afterwards. Chloe sighed in relief. While certainly enlightening, that had been almost nerve-wracking as well. That sla– _servant_ had been so quiet and it felt like he would jump at the slightest thing.

Whatever Vivi and the prince saw in that one, Chloe had no idea.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mild suggestive themes in this chapter.

Nearly a week had passed without incident. Vivi and Lewis spent the free time they had either with one another or in the company of Arthur, trying to get him to open up to them. In those days the wing of the castle steadily grew cleaner and more orderly.

Whenever Arthur wasn’t at the tailor’s getting fitted with one of his new uniforms, he was working until the others were free. Then he would either work in private where they weren’t, so as not to disturb them, or he would spend time in their presence. They hadn’t been able to get much out of him, but he had at least given them a little info, even if it was mainly about the country he had lived in rather than himself. All the suits had finally been tailored, and fit him with almost perfect precision, a testament to Chloe’s skill (and how still and quiet Arthur could be). Vivi liked to think things were improving, as she told Lewis when he was around.

To make things just a little different, today Vivi had work at the tavern, and likely wouldn’t return home until late. As luck would have it, Lewis’s own studies were cut short, barely even reaching the lunch hour thanks to how splendid a day it was outside. His sisters were to finish their last lesson in a half an hour, and had begged him to be ready to go outside to play or ride horses with them after they had finished, since he was free as well.

Arthur had woken up early as he did every morning to begin his work as well. He started with one uncleaned as of yet room so as to give the others time to wake and begin their day. It would depend on who needed to be where which room he took next. If Vivi went to the tavern, he would start with hers since she would be up first. If not, he’d start with his own room to make sure both had left for their respective work, and then he’d move to Lewis’s, followed by Vivi’s.

Today with Vivi gone, he had moved to her room next, polishing all her boots and shoes, and cleaning the floors and the mirror. He folded her clothes and cleaned and washed what needed it, and he ironed out her clothes as well, heating the tool in the fire and using a pad of cloth to protect his hands from the metal. He moved first to iron Lewis’s clothing as well before polishing his boots and then moving to scrub the floor with a basin of warmed soap-water and a rag.

It was around that time that the door to the room opened and Lewis stepped inside quietly. This was a rarity. He’d never seen Arthur work, even now that he was cleaning around in his private wing. He wasn’t sure if that was because he didn’t want to bother Lewis with his working, or…

O-or…

Lewis felt his face heat up as he continued to watch Arthur, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. The way Arthur was working was… unusual to say the least. He was on all fours and putting most of his weight on his knees and the pads of his feet, making his back arching downwards and his…well…the position didn’t leave much to the imagination.

It didn’t help that his movements were slow and each scrub stretched out his body completely, leaving his rear high in the air. The more Lewis watched, the more flustered he got.

Was that…how he normally worked? This was what the other servants had seen? Now their words were starting to make sense. Lewis knew it was horrible impolite to stare but he just couldn’t look away. The way his body moved was just so fluid and seamless, like he had been working like that for ages. “Ah…”

Arthur continued to labor without issue or worry, just focusing on his work at hand. he continued to move and scrub at the floor in arching, long strokes, pushing forward a little by his knees and the bottoms of his feet so his body slid forward and some muscles tightened while his hips dipped lower to the floor.

The sound of a noise behind him caught his attention though, and he drew himself up to sit on the heels of his feet, the pads still grounding him on the floor and his knees working as a counter balance. He turned his head to look and surprise appeared there for a moment at seeing Lewis. “O-oh…” He took in the red crawling its way over Lewis’s cheeks and he shifted his weight slightly, knees touching the floor now so it’d be easier to sit upright. “I’m sorry, Master Lewis…did I disturb you…?” He ventured timidly, a strange and diametric tone when considering the way he’d been working, and even the way he was seated now.

“Um…” His new position wasn’t helping the heat in Lewis’ face at all. Even as skinny as Arthur was, there was a muscle tone there that was made all the more obvious with the way he worked. And in those clothes that actually fit him, it showed off every curve on his body. It really did leave _nothing_ to the imagination.

Lewis couldn’t even think straight enough to give an answer. He had never felt this way before, besides his nights with Vivi. But this wasn’t Vivi and Arthur was _male_. “N-no, I, uh…” The prince leaned against the door to his room and tried to compose himself. “I just…g-got done with lessons a little early today, so I…”

He shook his head. It was way too hard to focus. He should be ashamed of himself, staring like this! What was wrong with him? “Um…Arthur? Why are you d…uh, working like that?”

The line of Arthur’s mouth thinned a little, the tilt curving downwards into a subtle frown. This wasn’t the first time he’d heard someone speak of his cleaning, but he still didn’t know what it was he was doing incorrectly. What was he doing wrong that he was making the master question him? The prince had said his work was good before seeing him perform it….

“It…it was the way I was taught to clean….” He answered, his voice a little heavier now as he gripped at the hem of his shirt with pinked hands, rubbed raw from all the scrubbing. “I-I’m sorry. Does something I-I do displease you, my liege? I didn’t mean to offend, if I have.”

Lewis stared. “The way you were t-?!”

That…explained so much.

The prince sighed and leaned further against the door, rubbing his temples. Just another reason to despise Lord Mordred, it seemed. He’d taught his slave to clean in the most…sensual way possible. ”Oh _Dios mio_ …”

This was completely wrong by any stretch of the imagination. The way he cleaned, the way he met with Mordred in secret, Vivi saying Arthur was on his knees when she caught them together… It was all circumstantial, but Lewis was getting the idea of just what kind of slave Arthur was supposed to be, and well…he didn’t like it. Not at all.

“N-no, it’s not your fault, Arthur.” Lewis dropped his arms across his chest in thought. “If it was the way you were taught then it makes sense that you’d have no idea it…ah…” Oh geez, what was a polite way to say this? It really wasn’t Arthur’s fault at all. “Well the way you work is a little… _Cuál es la palabra_ … suggestive?”

Suggestive…? “O-Oh…” Lord Mordred had said his duties were the same. So didn’t other servants perform in the same manner? Maybe Master Lewis was an exception. Someone who didn’t want him to perform like he’d learned to. Didn’t like it when he acted like he was meant to. Not like Lord Modred did. Was it bad that he felt a sting of disappointment from that? It was the only thing he was really good for, and it seemed to make his master uncomfortable.

Arthur let himself move back to a better sitting position that wouldn’t show off as much as the prior one did, and fingered at the rag on the stone floor. “I-I can try to stop, I-if it displeases you, master Lewis.” He offered. It wouldn’t be easy, after so long learning to in the way he had, but Lewis’s comfort came first and foremost.

The way Arthur looked distraught tugged on Lewis’ heartstrings something fierce. Just once, once, he’d like to see Arthur _happy_ about something. “It’s not that I’m displeased,” Lewis tried to elaborate and ran a hand through his hair. “Well no…I am displeased. B-but not at you! I promise you Arthur, you aren’t the one I’m…upset at.”

Sighing, Lewis knelt down onto one knee so he was more level with his servant. “But…if you could… _not_ do that. I don’t know if you’ve been watching the other servants but they don’t do that either. That’s most likely why they were upset.” He didn’t really want to tell Arthur that but he had wanted to know and there was no point in hiding the truth from him. “It’s just… people might get ideas is all. Bad ideas. And I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Slowly reaching out, Lewis put a hand over Arthur’s. “Something almost did happen, didn’t it? From your former master?” And Lewis really did loathe to think about what he did and was going to do to the poor boy. “…You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He already knew the answer anyway. After a moment, Lewis took his hand away.

Arthur swallowed. he hadn’t realized. He’d never paid the servants much attention, in all honesty. Not that he meant any ill-will by it. He just…focused on his work while cleaning. And only really heard the comments when he was in the quarters. The fact that they were in actuality his fault and a result of his abnormal methods weren’t lost on him and his gaze lowered slightly.

It was something fresh, something he hadn’t felt it in a long time considering how _thorough_ his training had been, but the idea that he’d been at fault, that’d it come from his own work being provocative…well, it welled in his chest an unfamiliar sensation of shame.  He bit his lip, staring where the hand of his master was touching his blankly. His mind tried to process the hand and why it was there before registering the question, and his eyes followed said hand after it left before he nodded. “I…y-yes sire… B-but it is alright…” He answered honestly. He didn’t have a reason to lie. Servants and slaves both still cleaned, and their job was still the same, like the prince had said when they first decided what would happen to him.

They _were_ the same, right…?

He swallowed again. No. They had to be. They had to. Even if Lewis made it sound like Mordred was doing something unpleasant to him. It was just because Lewis didn’t care for his previous master. Mordred was the exception to the rule.  A-and maybe they didn’t want him working as he did before because it reflected poorly on the prince for him to clean as he did. The reasoning from before was just a way for the prince to show he cared beyond it being how his image would be presented by his servant.

Lewis frowned. “No, it’s not alright,” he said with a huff. “That man has no business being around you anymore. And him taking advantage of your confusion of being in a new place isn’t right either. And well…I don’t want something like that to happen again. Be it from him or from anyone else.” He knew the other servants didn’t like it, but what if _someone else_ had been watching? The way Arthur worked was as if he was presenting himself to everyone.

He couldn’t help but be a little worried. Lewis briefly wondered if Vivi knew as well. At least with him working in his private chambers, nobody could really _see_ him while he worked. That was the only time he seemed to be doing something like… that, as far as he could tell.

“…We’ll discuss more of this at a later time. I am sorry to have startled you, Arthur.” The frown faded away into a kind smile. “I would stay longer to chat but my sisters require me right now.” He paused. “Oh, and if you see Vivi, would you please tell her that I wish to speak with her as well?”

Arthur nodded once. “Y-yes sire. As you wish.” He watched Lewis leave and sat there a few moments. Unsure what to do. What to think, really. He played with the edging of the rag and stared off before shaking his head hard. He had duties to focus on. he could be confused later when he was working on his own time, rather than attending to his daily chores. He was sure Lewis was gone, but…he wasn’t sure what the right way to clean was, now that he knew his wasn’t. He could already tell this wasn’t going to be a particularly easy thing to learn. His own way was just second nature now.

Sighing, Arthur scrubbed at the floor with his hands and continued to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn Mordred is even _more_ of a jerk. Poor Arthur and Lewis...


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Nother shortie. Things are starting to move along though.

Vivi returned home fairly tired. It’d been a long day at the inn tonight, and she almost wanted to head straight to her room and pass out. She was shuffling through the halls when she turned the corner and ran right into Arthur. He was carrying a heavy-looking metal basin filled with water, and when they connected he fell backwards onto the floor, water sloshing from the bowl to soak the front of his clothes. 

Vivi leaned down. “Oh gosh Artie, I’m so sorry!”

“I-it’s nothing, lady Vivi.” He replied and looked down. “I-I was…distracted. I should have been paying attention.” He was still running over what Lewis had said. “A-ah, but…but the prince wishes to see you.”

She frowned a little. “Are you sure you don’t want help with that first? I did soak your clothes.”

“No milady…” He answered. “I will finish and then change. A-and it wasn’t your fault. I wasn’t p-paying attention.”

“Well…okay. if you insist…” She replied, and watched him nod before standing and continuing to hurry down the hall and out of sight. Was it just her, or did he seem nervous on top of distracted?

Sighing and putting it to the side for now, Vivi instead turned and walked towards Lewis’s door, knocking in case he was already there to alert him before seeing herself inside.

Lewis was at his desk, lost in thought as well. But once he heard the knocking, he turned in his chair and smiled as his fiancée approached.  “Oh Vivi, I’m glad you’re back. Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine…” Vivi replied and took one last look back down the hallway. “I just ran into Arthur though. Literally. He said you wanted to see me?”

“I did, yes.” Nervously, Lewis looked away for a moment, gathering his thoughts, and then turned back to Vivi. And if she didn’t know any better, there was a bit of pink on his cheeks. “It is about Arthur, actually. Have you, um…ever seen him actually working? Like, scrubbing the floors working?”

Vivi frowned a little before moving over to hop up on the clean space of his desk, crossing her legs as she leaned back. “Well….no. I haven’t.” She was sure he purposefully avoided them when cleaning, actually. Lewis might not know from the fact that he was royalty, but she was friends with her own servant, Mystery: most of them were _meant_ to be unseen and unheard, practically like ghosts in their upkeep of the castle.

It wasn’t impossible to find a servant, but most of the time when they cleaned, it was the empty rooms. She wasn’t surprised she hadn’t caught Arthur yet, especially given how little she was in the wing, too. But she had also heard of the strange way he worked. If Lewis was asking out of the blue…

“Why? Did you see him working or something, Lewlew?” She raised her brows in question. She couldn’t deny he was acting strange right now, nor that something seemed to be on Arthur’s mind that both distracted and worried him, too. “Was there something wrong with it?”

“Well…yes…yeah.” Lewis had to keep reminding himself that he could be casual around Vivi. In fact she would get annoyed with him when he acted too formal when talking to her. But sometimes it was difficult…especially in a situation like this. “I did. It was, uh…”

He sighed. “You remember when you told me that when you found Arthur back then, he was…on his knees in front of Mordred?”

Oh, she _already_ didn’t like where this was going. “Yeah…?”

“…I’m not positive, but I think your assumption was right. Because like, the way he works is just so… _sensual_. He arches his back and sits on his knees and feet so that his, um, rear is in the air. And then his movements were _very_ slow and he just _stretched_ out like a cat or something and…” Lewis shook his head, trying to get the image out. “Vivi, he was _taught_ to do that. He thought that’s how _all_ the servants worked.”

Vivi stared at him blank-faced for a minute before cursing under her breath. Something like this was _exactly_ what she worried about for Arthur, at least where Mordred was concerned. She’d _hoped_ maybe it was a one-time thing that she’d caught in the act and put a stop to, or that she was wrong. But…if he was _trained_ to work that way, and Lewis suspected what she caught was _almost_ what she thought it was….then those times she’d heard of before might’ve been similar. And that made her grit her teeth a little. The sooner that noble ass left, the better. Especially if he took advantage of Arthur like that. Or _hell_ , even if he had only _planned_ to-!

It also fit with why Arthur had looked so distracted before. “I’m guessing that you talked to Arthur about it, then?” She asked. She was trying to keep a cool head, but the anger was evident in the way her brow had drawn together and how her fingers tapped on the desk restlessly. “At least let him know he didn’t have to work like… that?”

Lewis nodded. “Yes. I don’t think he understood very well though. I mean, that’s the _only_ way he knows how to work. He didn’t even realize that was _why_ the other servants were talking about him. It’s really…”

No matter how hard he tried, Lewis couldn’t fathom living a life like that. It was hitting him harder and harder just how tough a slave’s life could be. “I don’t know if he’d be up to this, but maybe Mystery could help him? I would, but…I’m kind of useless at this sort of thing.”

“I’m sure Mystery wouldn’t mind.” she answered. Especially if he knew it was important to her. “He doesn’t do as much cleaning as he does help run the inn, but….I’m sure he still _remembers_ how.” She smiled despite her still-burning temper.

They could help Arthur, and they’d at least gotten him away from Mordred. He was safe in this wing. And they could tell the guards to make sure if they saw Mordred anywhere near Arthur they were to stop that and keep them apart. She was sure the prince wanted them separate as much as she did, and he was in command in his castle, unless the king and queen negated his order, which she doubted.

She reached up and squeezed his shoulder. “You’re not useless, Lewis. You can help him in other ways. But yeah. I’ll ask Mystery to help. Worst comes to worst, I can show him myself.” It wasn’t like she’d never cleaned the floors of her inn before.

Lewis still looked worried, but he nodded. It was the best they could do for now, but at least it was something.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: _HEAVILY IMPLIED DUBCON, suggestive themes, nsfw_
> 
> Those warnings at the top of the screen there? They're coming into fruition in this chapter so PLEASE BE WARNED. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS SORT OF THING, IT IS BEST TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER.

It didn’t take much convincing on Vivi’s part to have Mystery meet with Arthur and teach him the “proper” way of cleaning.

Mystery was slightly appalled by Arthur’s posture, but made no mention of how suggestive it was. Instead, he mentioned how terrible that posture was for his legs and his back. It was a miracle he hadn’t injured himself cleaning like that!

Mystery had to finagle with Arthur a little to get him into a posture that seemed even somewhat comfortable. It would take some time to get used to, but Mystery assured Arthur that it would be better for his body to work this way.

“And don’t be afraid to rest if you need to as well. Taking breaks is a key element.” Mystery grinned. He was perhaps one of the more interesting fellows Arthur had ever met, not including Master Lewis and Lady Vivi.

\--

A few days passed and night was approaching swiftly. Lewis and Vivi happily bid Arthur farewell for the night and retreated back into the prince’s room. Things had been quite tame lately after that little mishap with his cleaning. Vivi and Lewis were always happy to see him and even Mystery, strange as he was, was friendly enough (if a bit sassy).

.Arthur yawned slightly as he trudged down the hall to his room. It wasn’t a long trip: really, he only lived three doors down, right after Vivi and the Mystery’s room. Today he’d asked a question without prompting or a reason or need to ask. It had been simple; he merely asked what Prince Lewis was reading. It didn’t seem to register with the prince to be out of the ordinary with how busy he was, but Arthur was still conflicted about asking in the first place. He was proud he’d mustered the courage to do so, but wasn’t sure it was right that he did.

He really just liked it when they spoke to him.

Head lost in thoughts, Arthur wandered into his room. He sighed as he pushed the door shut behind him, only to let out a squeak when he felt hands over his face and shoulders, and was pushed into the wall, where stones dug into his back. Arthur’s eyes went wide when he saw who was trapping him. “L-lord M-Mordred…?” Arthur whimpered the name.

He was cut off as his lips were crushed beneath a vicious kiss, Mordred pushing his tongue into Arthur’s mouth and exploring to his heart’s content. He brought their bodies together as well and Mordred wasted no time grinding against the pinned servant.

“I’m hurt, pet,” Mordred breathed out against him once he pulled their lips apart. “Aren’t you happy to see me? It’s taken me forever to find you after that _wench_ separated us.” He paused, however, as he looked his prize over. Arthur’s hair was so much shorter and his clothes were finely tailored and were even made of comfortable material.

What a waste…

“Mm. They’ve changed you a little,” he muttered as he ran a few fingers through Arthur’s short, clean hair.

Arthur fought down the slightest impulse to defend the Lady Vivi. He didn’t like that being said about her, but also had better survival instincts than to disagree with Mordred with him so close in proximity. Instead he nodded and kept his eyes away, even as the lord combed through his hair, fingers gripping just a little too tight.

Mordred’s jaw clenched a little as Arthur spoke. “Y-yes milord. M-master Lewis f-felt it s-suited me….”

“Don’t call him Master in my presence.” Mordred ordered, his grip tightening even further. “He is _Prince_ Lewis, pet. That’s all. Understand?” That spoiled prince wasn’t the master of his pet. Only _he_ was. And he would be once again soon enough, if he had his way.

“Y-yes Lord M-Mordred…” Arthur turned his head further away as he felt those fingers in his hair drag down, and the other ones move to curl around his waist right into the small of his back. Mordred was still being gentle right now when he touched him, but something about it unsettled him. Maybe it was that only days ago Lewis had said he didn’t want him being taken advantage of. Was this what he meant? If his duties were the same, wasn’t this one of them? He wasn’t sure.

At least Mordred seemed satisfied with that answer. He was also surprised at how soft his slave’s hair was. Did he bathe regularly now? Hm…

For now he ignored it in favor of kissing around Arthur’s neck. “So why are you staying in the prince’s private quarters, pet? Has he finally decided to use you?”

“N-n-no l-lord Mordred…” There was a trace of something in his voice as his pet spoke, but even when Mordred’s eyes flicked to him, he couldn’t tell what the slave was thinking or what the change had meant. “H-he’s not yet asked…”

“Hm.” Perhaps the prince was just petty. Didn’t want Mordred to use this perfectly good slave, just because _he_ had won it. The move had only come after the wench had caught him near Arthur, after all. Perhaps the prince hadn’t even made the call. The wench had seemed quick to play the ‘queen-to-be’ card on him beforehand…

Arthur made a small, less than pleased sound when Mordred ran his tongue over his throat and along his Adam’s apple, causing it to bob as Arthur swallowed. Mordred stared at the neck of his slave with some scrutiny.

“What’s the matter, pet? You seem a little uncomfortable.” Not that he cared much. It _was_ just a slave. But it’d never shown this level of reluctance at his touch before.

“I-I…I am not sure m- P-Prince Lewis would c-condone this….” He twitched a little against the wall when Mordred nipped at the skin on his neck. “I-I don’t wish to e-earn myself t-trouble with h-him or lady V-vivi.”

“Why wouldn’t he or she condone this?” Mordred growled slightly. He didn’t like that his slave seemed to have that wench in such high regard enough to call her “lady”. But that was neither here nor there. “You’re just doing your duties, after all.”

With no others slaves here to satisfy him, Mordred had gone for far too long without release. While one hand still held onto his pet, his other slipped down the front of Arthur’s trousers. “Besides…they don’t have to know. And you are coming back to my room, yes?”

Arthur remained quiet. He stayed that way long enough that Mordred thought perhaps he’d been too distracted by the hand touching him to have registered what he’d said. He was ready to ask again, more forcefully this time, when a quiet answer met him. “…N-n-no.”

His hand stopped. Mordred pulled back just a little with narrowed eyes. “No…?” His voice was soft as well, but in a different way. It wasn’t a timid kind of quiet. It was the calm before the storm. A warning.

Arthur trembled a little and bit his lip as his grip on the wall behind him tightened. It always terrified him when Mordred was like this. When he was, Arthur could always beg for forgiveness and do what was asked of him to avoid his wrath. But this time…

“I-I…I don’t think I should…” He answered in barely a whisper with how tight his throat felt, the muscles constricted with fear. If he went back, he was sure Mordred would make the same case he had in the hallways before he’d been moved. And there he’d be in the noble’s power. But he didn’t want to leave. He was safe, almost happy, here.

“I…I-I th-think I sh-should stay here. I-in case I-I’m needed. I-it would draw a-a-attention I-if I wasn’t here…” He quickly added the last part. Maybe a reason that was meant to divert suspicions would keep his prior master’s temper from flaring too wildly at the refusal.

“Don’t be ridiculous. The prince has already retired for the night. If he’s not going to use you, what could he possibly need from you at this hour?” Mordred’s voice was still low, as if he was daring his pet to refuse him again. His grip tightened ever so slightly.

Perhaps it was because Mordred was feeling somewhat lenient on his pet since he hadn’t done this in a while that he was being a tad more patient with it. “Now I’ll say it again. You’re coming with me to my room _right now_ to do your duties. Do I make myself clear?”

Arthur shrunk in his grip, frowning as he pressed himself more into the wall. “I-I…L-Lord M-Mordred…"

He swallowed and his lip trembled in fear of what he planned to say. He knew his old master well enough to tell his patience was wearing thin, and that was dangerous ground for him. But With Lewis treating him so kindly, he didn’t want to lose this place. He knew that if he stayed in this room when Mordred used him, that was less likely to happen than if he accompanied Mordred to his own room.

And as dangerous as Lord Mordred could be, he couldn’t do anything truly permanent to him with Lewis so close. It’d just be a punishment. And some of those he’d grown desensitized to long ago.

Arthur swallowed and turned his head towards Mordred. He didn’t meet his eyes, but he could see them where his face was angled. "M-m-milord….I-I do not w-wish to go to y-y-your room. I-I can s-service you h-here. I am sorry.” He sounded terrified of what he was saying, but there was a trace of decisiveness in his tone, coupled with an acceptance of what would happen. He’d made his choice and chosen Lewis’s care over Mordred. He only prayed it wasn’t a decision he’d come to regret.

“…” Mordred remained silent as he studied Arthur. His pet was being serious. It was actually defying him. A part of Mordred was honestly impressed: It had never disobeyed him like this before.

While Arthur expected rage, somehow the fact that his prior master was still so calm was even more terrifying. “…’Tis a shame,” he finally spoke up. “I had _hoped_ you would remain an obedient pet, but it seems as if these bleeding hearts have corrupted you.”

Within the blink of an eye, Mordred grabbed Arthur and threw him deeper into the room, so he landed on his stomach on the bed. The lord was on him in an instant and a cloth was tightly wrapped around Arthur’s mouth. “But if this is how it has to be, then so be it,” he whispered in the trapped servant’s ear. “We’ll just have to keep you _quiet_ now, won’t we?”

Arthur didn’t resist, but he whimpered in response.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of injuries, but otherwise this chapter doesn't have much in the way of warnings like the last one did.

Arthur got up early like he did every morning. He moved slowly and achingly to untie the cloth from his mouth and to drag himself from bed. Mordred had been unkind last night, rough in what he wanted, but Arthur could live with what happened, so long as he could still serve the prince. Mordred would be leaving the castle soon enough, and then he would be free of him, at the very least.

He limped a little, and was glad when he was on his knees to clean the floors so he wouldn’t have to walk, even if that made everything else that was hurting sting and ache even more. But he had to be useful for the prince and the Lady Vivi to keep his place. No one would want a servant or slave who couldn’t clean, after all.

He managed to clean Lewis’s room, as well as Vivi’s, before walking to the spares. His feet were dragging a little and his hands were shaking and having trouble with the weight of the metal basin filled with water. It was only another few limping steps before he needed to set it down or he would drop it. And with no surfaces close enough, he was forced to choose the latter. 

The metal clanged against the stone floor and it echoed harshly in the quiet. Arthur dropped to his knees to fix his mess, flipping the basin right-side-up and then grabbing the rag to start soaking up the water he’d spilled to wring out in the now empty container. He hadn’t meant to be so careless.

“Arthur?” The sudden voice from behind made Arthur jump and Lewis looked a little sheepish. “Sorry. I heard a loud noise and was just checking to see what…happened…oh.” Well, this was a huge mess, wasn’t it? Lewis felt horrible. He knew it was Arthur’s job to clean but he couldn’t just leave him here to clean this all by himself. “H-here, ah, I’ll get some more towels for you. I’ll be back in just a second.”

It took about a minute actually, but Lewis made it back as soon as he could with an armful of towels. And even before Arthur could protest, Lewis was was going to help anyway. “We can let these stay here for a while to soak up all the water. In the meantime, maybe we should…” Lewis trailed off once he looked up at Arthur and saw his face for the first time today.

Just like that, his princely demeanor faded away and he looked horrified. “Oh my god! Arthur what –what _happened?!_ Your face!” A gentle hand made its way onto Arthur’s cheek and Lewis examined Arthur’s bruises and black eyes. He could even see a few scraped on Arthur’s neck and…

No, he wasn’t having this. Arthur was not going to work when he was in pain. They could leave this mess for later. “Here, come with me. I’ll get you patched up.”

Arthur dragged himself to his feet to follow the order. He tried to make the transition fluid to hide at least partially that it was probably worse than it looked. He didn’t want Lewis to be disappointed in him or his work. "Y-yes sire…” he looked down at the basin and a few of the towels soaking up the water.

“S-sorry for the mess, Prince Lewis…” It was one of the few times he’d seen Lewis truly so discomposed. The only other occasion was when the prince had caught him cleaning. And even then, he hadn’t been this agitated.

Arthur followed behind him as naturally as he could manage and wrung his hands together. “A-apologies for disturbing you as well, my liege…I-it looks worse than it is, t-truly. You needn’t worry yourself…” Besides, he had asked for it by disobeying Mordred, and an order. He couldn’t bring himself to regret the choice, but this was, in a sense, his own doing.

Lewis didn’t say a word to Arthur’s attempts to calm him down. He knew if he spoke now, he’d raise his voice, and the last thing he wanted to do was make it seem like Arthur was the one at fault. Whoever did do this though was going to _pay._

He wasted no time, ushering Arthur into his room and sitting him down on the bed. From there, Lewis went over to his wardrobe and opened it, reaching to the very top to take out a rather large box. It was full of bandages, gauze, and all kinds of things to help with dressing wounds. But looking over Arthur, there was something he still didn’t have. “Ah…shoot. I’m sorry Arthur, I’ll be right back. I forgot something. I promise it won’t be long.”

Again the prince was true to his word. He was only gone for a few minutes before reemerging and looking a little winded. Had he ran the whole way to where he was going and back? But the prince again didn’t say a word as he came back over to Arthur and started to look him over. “Where does it hurt the most, Arthur? And don’t say it doesn’t hurt. I’m not blind. I saw you limping.”

Arthur looked down and nodded. “Y-yes sire.” He pulled at the corner of one of his sleeves. “I-it’s mainly my neck and face…a-and waist. Th-those are the worst places,” he answered and swallowed.

The moment Arthur started to describe where it was hurting, Lewis was already there. On the way back from wherever he ran off to before, Lewis had also stopped for a wet cloth. He hesitated, however, to undo the top of Arthur shirt so it wouldn’t get wet. “May I…?”

Once given the affirmation, Arthur’s shirt was removed and now Lewis could see the real damage. There were quite a few bruises on his chest as well and Lewis could see what looked to be scratches at Arthur’s waistline. He was stunned, and he felt his anger rising. Gently he pressed the cool and damp cloth to Arthur’s neck and held it there.

Arthur was silent a few moments longer before offering the same excuse again, but weaker. “I…I-it really isn’t as bad as it looks, your majesty. I-I can still work after this. I-I’ll just….take more breaks.” He couldn’t be useless, but Lewis might worry otherwise. “B-besides. I cannot leave that mess in the hall, mi'lord. S-someone could slip and h-hurt themselves…”

“Don’t be silly. You shouldn’t have to work like this and you shouldn’t push yourself when you’re in pain. I’ll have someone else clean up the water. You should focus on healing.” 

He brought the cloth to the other side of Arthur’s neck before speaking again. “Who did this to you, Arthur? Who hurt you?” A few people who might want Arthur hurt came to mind, but it couldn’t be them. They didn’t have access to this part of the castle. Only royalty and people with special permission were allowed to come into his private wing.

Arthur cringed a little at the coolness of the cloth on the cuts, but after a moment, he leaned into it with his neck just slightly. It felt nice, though it still threw him that the prince of all people was the one dabbing at his skin with it. 

The man was too kind, truly.

His question made Arthur pause. “I…” How did he answer? Lewis had asked him, but a small, minuscule part of him was still too afraid of Mordred to really and truly give him up like that. Last night was his own fault for not obeying. “…I-I didn’t see who it was, sire,” he finally answered, but his gaze shifted further away. “H-th-they attacked from behind, s-so I didn’t get a very good look… I’m sorry.”

He reached out his hands gingerly to take some of what he recognized as alcohol from the tote of medicinal supplies, as well as a few pieces of cotton. Some of the liquid was added to the fluff and then pressed to the scratch marks with a deep breath to keep the hiss in response trapped inside.

When the injuries were sterilized, like the ones he’d taken care of many times before, Arthur chanced a glance at Lewis’ face since the man was focused on his own hands. “Th-thank you, Master Lewis… Y-you didn’t have to do this.”

The way Lewis was speaking to him, that care and informal way rather than the kind, but distant one he’d grown accustomed to dealing with….well, it was strange, but it made him feel more at ease as well. He was glad the prince wanted to help him, even if he shouldn’t have to do this himself.

Lewis paused. That may have been the most genuine thank-you Arthur had ever given him. Usually it felt like he was thanked because Arthur thought it was his duty. Now, he sounded sincere and it made the prince’s heart flutter. “O-oh, it’s nothing. I can’t just sit by and let you be hurt though…” Somehow, he’d find out who did this. They wouldn’t get away with it. His first step was the talk to the guards because clearly they weren’t doing their jobs.

It was chance what happened next. “Okay, that part is done. Now we have to-” With Arthur’s neck still tilted up, Lewis managed to catch something he’d never had before. For the very first time, Lewis looked Arthur in the eye. 

He had heard the way Mordred had described Arthur’s eyes but…wow…words did not do them justice. They were beautiful. “T-to…um…” Huh…what was he talking about again…? He had completely forgotten…

Arthur’s eyes widened just slightly when Lewis’s met his. When those eyes turned, for a heartbeat he thought to look away, and then they locked on each other and he couldn’t. It was almost shocking, how unable to tear his gaze away he was. Lewis’s eyes glittered like precious stones, but somehow they weren’t hard like jewels or metal were. If he had a choice, he’d say they looked soft, the color of lilacs, or something else that was purple, and in its way delicate and beautiful. Such a strange color for eyes…

The part that drew his attention most was how soft the edges were, and how full of care they were as well. He’d known the prince a couple of weeks and had seen how formal he was, but under his eyes were laugh lines, and his face was soft and youthful and so full of life. It was astounding, those eyes were mesmerizing in their own right.

The only thing that dragged him away was a resounding knock at the door. The spell was broken when he looked towards it, and instead of looking back at Lewis his head lowered with the faintest of frowns. What was he trying to do? This was the prince! He wasn’t supposed to meet his eyes!

“Mi'lord?” A voice called through the door after a moment. “I brought the ice you requested.”


	26. Chapter 26

The knock caught him by surprise as well, and Lewis almost cursed. For once he had somehow gotten Arthur to meet his eyes, and now it was over far too soon. He supposed it was natural…not a lot of servants met his eyes anyway. But Arthur wasn’t just a servant by this point, was he? He was their friend.

…At least, Vivi seemed to think so. He certainly wouldn’t mind being Arthur’s friend, but it seemed like they had a long road ahead of them.

“Ah, y-yes.” Suddenly that formal attitude Arthur was familiar with was back and Lewis stood up to get the door. Arthur didn’t want to admit it, but it was a little sad to see the Prince’s demeanor change back to the one he was used to. He couldn’t and shouldn’t complain though. He was blessed enough to see it at all, and he should be thankful for that.

Lewis opened the door and greeted the newcomer with a smile. “Thank you, Duet. This will help a lot.”

“I am always glad to assist. May I take my leave then, sire?”

“Well…” Lewis turned back to look at Arthur for a moment. “Actually, I would like to introduce you to someone, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course not, Your Majesty.” Once Lewis stepped out of the way, his guest made their way inside and gave a small bow to Arthur in respect, although it was somewhat hard to tell their expression with the drape over their face. It was easy to guess this was what the ice was for.

“Arthur, I’d like you to meet Duet.” Lewis spoke in a very friendly tone as he gestured to the newcomer. “They’re the head steward in the castle, who doubles as the librarian for the royal archive. I doubt you’ll find there is anything they do not know.”

Arthur watched their exchange quietly, and sat straighter on the bed when Lewis introduced him, inclining his head to try and show mutual respect. Duet nodded slightly in appreciation and smiled at Arthur, setting the sack of ice they’d brought with them on the end table. They took the cloth from Arthur’s neck to wrap chunks of said ice in with practiced hands. Arthur shivered when the rolled cloth was replaced, but he couldn’t deny the cold felt nice on the injuries.

Duet brushed at two prongs of dual-colored bangs that peeked out beneath their cap. “‘Tis a pleasure to meet the servant that caused quite a stir in the castle. I think I’ve seen you once or twice in the servant’s quarters when I passed through, but I’d heard you’d moved. You look different now, from what I remember.” They didn’t point, but it was obvious they were referring to Arthur’s hair and clothes.

Arthur nodded. “T-the prince h-has been very generous, S-Sir Duet. And the pleasure is mine.”

Duet seemed satisfied with the answer and smiled, but their eye, the only one visible, seemed to narrow. “That is excellent to hear. I have not heard much of you, aside from some less-than-savory rumors, and even more petty ones after you’d been moved to the prince’s wing, but it is always welcomed to be greeted with such respect.” And to know the rumors were only that.

They smiled before glancing Arthur up and down and then weaving their hands behind their back. “Now. I do have one question for you if I may, Arthur.” When the servant nodded, they continued. “Did someone that is a member of my staff do this to you?” If someone under them had injured the prince’s personal servant, then there would a severe punishment for that person indeed.

“N-no…I don’t know, sir.” Arthur answered and looked down to play with the sheet on the bed just slightly. “I-I didn’t see who it was.”

Duet and the prince shared a look, their skeptical expressions virtually the same. Somehow they didn’t quite believe that. “Arthur…” Lewis spoke softly. “Please, if you know who it is, you can tell us. You don’t have to be scared.” Maybe that was it. Maybe Arthur was scared he’d get hurt again if he talked. “We want to help you, truly.”

When Arthur didn’t seem to want to speak about it anymore, Duet uttered a little sigh. “Very well…but if you do figure out who it was that attacked you, please let me know. Don’t hesitate to come to me about anything.” The only part of their mouth that was visible became a little smile before bowing once again in respect. “But if that is all, I should be getting back to my duties. By your leave, sire.”

“Of course.” Lewis stepped out of Duet’s way. “Thank you again, Duet.”

“It was my pleasure, your Highness. And Arthur, it was nice to meet you.”

Arthur inclined his head to show respect to Duet, but he remained quiet even after they left. Instead, he focused on the injuries and cleaning them out and dressing them. While he’d never had this many at once from Mordred except one time before, Mordred and some of the people he was lent to weren’t always gentle. This certainly wasn’t the first time he’d needed to fix himself up. He was just also used to continuing to work as well. This time when he moved to get up, Lewis seemed unhappy with him making himself do anything, and he ended up reclining back once again.

There was nothing else for him to do but become lost in this thoughts. Arthur sat silently and curled to situate himself, chewing on his lip for a few moments. There was a burning question he had wanted to ask Lewis for the longest time. Perhaps now was a good time. “Master Lewis…” He looked away at the far wall. “…Wh-why did you take me with you?”

“Hm?” Lewis had been moving towards his desk but turned back to Arthur to give him his full attention. It wasn’t often his servant directly addressed him like this. Although his question had him a little confused. “What do you mean? Take you with me where? To my room?”

He couldn’t believe that was such a foreign concept to Arthur. “Because you were injured. How could I live with myself if I didn’t help you? I’d like to think I’m not that cruel of a prince.”

“N-no…” Arthur shifted and looked down at his hands. “Y-you won me, sire, but…” He remembered the look on Lewis’s face when he’d realized what he’d won. “…Y-you didn’t e-expect me. I-I wasn’t r-really your burden before that. W….why did you take me with you wh-when you didn’t really want me? Didn’t require the services I could offer?”

His own world hadn’t been a kind one. It was one that held slaves and, sometimes, the master would discard them for less. Sometimes they were sold away, sometimes killed. Sometimes, like animals, they were cast aside with no idea how to survive without their owners, and would either die or barely make it, becoming beggars and prostitutes or anything else that would pay to survive. And that was when they might be wanted, but displeased their owner, or if they weren’t wanted at all.

He knew from the prince’s expression that Master Lewis’s hadn’t been happy to receive him. It threw him for a loop, how Lewis, despite not wanting that, could take him to his own home, feed him, clothe him, give him room and board, and treat him with more respect than he’d been treated at any other time in his miserable existence. Why did the prince not leave him behind or send him to someone else to deal with? He just didn’t understand.

“…Oh.” Well he supposed it was only a matter of time before Arthur asked this question, though Lewis couldn’t help but be a little surprised. Arthur almost never initiated a conversation like this and a part of Lewis was a little proud the servant had asked for no other reason than to satisfy his curiosity. “…I won’t lie to you, Arthur. When Lord Mordred told me he was putting his “pet” on the betting table, I honestly thought he was talking about a dog or a cat or even a horse or something… You’re right. I certainly wasn’t expecting a person.”

The prince sighed and leaned his back against his desk. “But I couldn’t just leave you there. Mordred had already been charted off. And in that moment, you were put into my care. I know it is not what you wanted and it was unfair to put everything on you when you didn’t even know what was going on. And well…when Vivi and I told you we were thinking about setting you free, I’ll admit, your reaction did scare us. Obviously we needed to take…smaller steps. And thinking back on it, that was incredibly irresponsible of us. Where would you have gone?” Actually, Lewis didn’t think he wanted to hear the answer to that.

“So, to answer your question instead of me droning on like this, I took you in because I did want to. Not because you were slave, but because you needed help.” Lewis suddenly smiled. “And, I don’t know if you can see it, but I can already see great improvement in you. You asked me a question without being prompted to.

“You’re not a slave, Arthur. Not a possession. You’re a person. And people like to help other people out for no other reason then it’s the right thing to do.”

Arthur nodded slowly, as if trying to comprehend what Lewis had said. His expression looked thoughtful for a moment, and his brow creased a little as he shifted again and tore off the end of a bandage to fasten it together with practiced ease. He shifted the cold rag to his chest over the other bruises and looked in Lewis’s direction at his feet, so he wouldn’t catch his eyes again. “I see….thank you, sire.”

The man was far too kind, but… he would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate it. He really should do more for Lewis to show it. Maybe he could speak with Duet and find all the duties of a personal servant to make sure he was upholding them all. Making sure he was doing all the work he was meant to would be a good first step, at least.

Lewis wasn’t sure how to take Arthur’s silence. He was always so hard to read, even for him, but he seemed to be lost in thought. At the very least, Lewis hoped that he was taking his words to heart.

The still left the issue of Arthur getting attacked. The prince was extremely uncomfortable leaving him alone again. And if Arthur didn’t see who it was that attacked him, it probably happened at night. It could happen again, and Lewis would never forgive himself if he did.

“You know, Arthur…” Lewis started again, trying to sound as kind as possible. “I know we talked about this before, but I wanted to ask again after all of this…

“You said previously that you stayed in your master’s room. And well, with you being attacked and everything, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea for you to stay in here? At least for now. A-and Vivi isn’t coming back tonight, so…” He tried not to sound too hopeful, but Lewis just wanted to learn more about his servant and hopefully get Arthur more comfortable around him. Maybe enough to look him in the eyes again…

Arthur shifted a little on Lewis’s bed. Was…? Yes, Lewis was asking him to stay at least the night in his room. Maybe he’d be put to use after all. But at least he wouldn’t be disobeying Lewis if he stayed there and didn’t follow Mordred’s commands.

Arthur seemed to sag in relief just a little and nodded. “Y-yes sire. If that is what you would like, I take no issue in staying the night here.” He nodded his head in thanks before speaking the words out loud to properly express his gratitude. “I greatly appreciate the gesture, Prince Lewis.”

Oh thank goodness. Lewis was afraid Arthur would reject the idea, but he seemed happy and almost relieved to stay in here. At least this way, Arthur would be safe for the night. He would decide what could be done at a later time with Vivi.

The prince gave a real and genuine smile. “That’s wonderful. You’ll be safe here, and I welcome the company. It gets…lonely here without Vivi.” And Lewis almost smacked himself after that. Why did he admit that? “Erm, pardon me. I did not mean to say that. I should not throw things like that on you.”

A change of subject was needed. “A-anyway, perhaps we can move your mattress in here. You shouldn’t sleep on the floor with those injuries.”

Arthur didn’t say anything at first to Lewis’s self-perceived blunder. He nodded and moved to stand when Lewis mentioned the mattress. Usually….well he was used to either sharing the bed when being used, or sleeping on the floor. If he behaved well he was granted a straw cushion in a burlap cloth to sleep on.

It was good to know he’d be able to sleep on something comfortable and he moved slowly to the door. “I can retrieve that, Prince Lewis.” He spoke, before pausing at the door frame.

He swallowed before speaking again. “And…I must apologize I-if this comes across inappropriate. I mean to show no disrespect in mentioning it, but…I can understand it feeling lonely without the lady Vivi when you have few others to call upon for company. I…” He’d promised himself to be a better servant for Lewis. “…I-if you wished it, I-I…ah… A-apologies, Master Lewis. I-I’m speaking out of t-turn.”

He fretted for a few seconds before hurrying out the door as best he could. He’d just pray the master didn’t ask him to finish. He already presumed too much for his station. He wanted to offer more to Lewis than he had, but he should speak to the head steward first and find what was deemed appropriate first, before he went stepping out of line and disrespecting the prince by offering something that would insult his master in some way.

“Wait-!” But Arthur was already out the door before Lewis could protest too much. He had a feeling he knew what Arthur was going to say there and it made him blush. If Arthur was going to suggest…sharing the bed…

Lewis shook his head. With a man? That…that couldn’t happen. And besides, it would be highly inappropriate for the prince to share a bed with anyone but the person he loved.

…Right?

Steeling himself, Lewis made his way to follow Arthur to move the mattress. He could at least help him do that and put less strain on his sore muscles. “Arthur, wait,” he called out once he caught up to the servant. “Let me help you. You shouldn’t have to do this alone. I’ll carry it with you.” And he wouldn’t be left alone to be attacked this way either.

“Thank you sire. I-it isn’t necessary…” He protested only weakly, and when Lewis didn’t stop walking with him, he didn’t argue further. Getting the mattress indeed turned out to be far easier as a two person job.

With Lewis’s help, Arthur dragged the mattress into the prince’s room, making sure to move it into the furthest corner of the room and out of the way before looking to his master. His legs were wobbly, so he chose to seat himself on the mattress slowly before asking. “Is there anything you require of me still, Master Lewis?”

If not, he would take a few moments and then take care of his mess in the halls. It’d need to be cleaned, and no one save a select few were allowed in the wing. Besides, it was his job to care for as it was.

Lewis had to admit, it felt strange having another mattress in here. His room was certainly big enough, probably big enough to hold three or four total. Maybe it was just because the bed-frame wasn’t moved as well. At least they had moved the blankets, even if Arthur assured they weren’t needed. There was simply no way Lewis was going to let Arthur catch a cold on top of everything else.

“…I suppose not.” He couldn’t say he knew Arthur too well, but judging by what he did know, Lewis was fairly certain he knew what the other was thinking. He supposed it was Arthur’s mess to clean up and Arthur had been right before; it did need to be cleaned up before someone got hurt. But still…

“Do you want me to ask someone to help you?” At least for today. Just from the way Arthur was walking, it was easy to tell he was still in pain. “You have to take it easy. I understand you have work to do but you can’t push yourself too hard, Arthur. Otherwise it’ll just take longer to recover.“

Arthur shook his head. "No sire…I can manage, I think. And it’s my duty as it is.” He looked adamant of the fact.

He could make it through today. He’d done more when he’d been hurt before. And it was his fault the mess had been made. It was his responsibility to clean it up. And he had already done enough to upset the servants by acting as he did. And now being brought in as a personal servant? He didn’t want to upset them even more by having Lewis make someone came in.

Besides. This was his job. He wasn’t enthused with the idea of sharing the load. This was how he could prove he was useful after all.

Lewis nodded slowly, though he still didn’t look quite happy with the turn of events. Very well then. But try to rest after. Okay, Arthur?”

Arthur bowed his leave. “Yes, my liege. As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are accounted for now! :D
> 
> ...What do you mean we're missing two? Noooo, you're crazy :P


	27. Chapter 27

It was…a little awkward at first, sharing a room with Arthur. Once he got back from cleaning up his mess, the servant was rather quiet, and when it was time to sleep, Arthur did so rather quickly. The exhaustion must have hit him hard…

But it wasn’t a terrible experience. It was nice to have someone listen at least. Lewis didn’t have many experiences with people inside the castle that didn’t involve work. And he didn’t have many friends, not including a few people at Vivi’s tavern. But they weren’t here at the castle. While Lewis loved his parents dearly, he didn’t get to see them very often, since they had a kingdom to run.

Being royal could get very lonely sometimes.

Once morning rolled around, Arthur was out the door fairly quickly. It seemed like he had something on his mind and he mentioned something about going to Duet. Even if it was just a question, Lewis was happy that Arthur was willing to talk to someone else in the castle now. He really was improving.

He still had to break the news to Vivi. And she wasn’t happy at all. _“What?!”_

Lewis had his hands folded in front of him and his chin leaning against the back of his hands. He didn’t look happy either. “He was even limping. He says he doesn’t know who attacked him but…hm.” A part of Lewis still didn’t believe that. “So I had him sleep in here for the night, just in case. I’m just…worried, Vivi. What if it happens again?”

“I don’t know.” Vivi adjusted her glasses and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. If someone did that to Arthur and tried it again, she’d kill them, she knew that much. That boy had a hard enough life without someone making it worse for him.

“I thought he would be better off in this wing. But I guess there are still some people who aren’t too thrilled about that.” She sighed in frustration. “If you put him back there’s no telling if it’d happen again, or if this was a one-time thing. Or if it’d be even worse next time. And I’m not really sure I want to test and see which of those options it ends up being.”

Vivi moved to set a hand on Lewis’s shoulder. “Maybe…for a little while he could just stay in one of our rooms, like last night. If we need time alone we can just use the one he’s not in, but I think I’d rather him in a place where he’s safer than before. I don’t want a repeat.”

Sighing, Lewis put his hand over Vivi’s. “Yes, I…I agree. He seemed relieved when I asked him to stay in my room. I think he feels more at ease that way as it is. It’s what he’s used to, after all.” He was tempted to mention Arthur’s reaction to him saying he was lonely but…it was a little embarrassing. And it wasn’t really important anyway. Vivi already knew this. He smiled at her. “Our time alone will just have to be spent in your room then, love. But we’ll make sure he’s already safe before we go.”

“Aw, that’s okay.” She smiled and leaned her chin on his shoulder, kissing at his cheek from behind. “Besides, my bed is way comfier. You never put enough blankets on yours.” She teased before the smile softened a little.

“You’re a good man, Lewlew… You make me proud. I mean, you care so much about everyone and….well, it’s really sweet. I love you, Lewis. An awful lot.”

"W-well…I’m only doing what anyone with a heart would do.” Lewis tugged at his jacket. It was one thing to be praised by teachers . It was another thing entirely to be praised by Vivi, someone who Lewis admired more than anyone else.

He was so lucky. Especially since even his parents agreed that she complimented him well. It was only a matter of time before they could marry.

“I know you’d do the same. But I love you too. Like you said before, we’re a team.” He leaned his head back and kissed her cheek in response. “I’m proud of him though too. He met Duet yesterday and actually went to go ask them something on his own.”

“Oh? Do you know what about?” Vivi asked, only to make a disappointed sound at the negative response. It made her curious, but she supposed Arthur had his right to privacy. Just like if he was uninterested in sharing a room, they wouldn’t force him to stay, even if they wanted him to. He was free, and it was, ultimately, his choice what he did.

Vivi shook her head. “Hmm, well maybe he’ll tell us later. But I am glad to hear it. I was almost afraid after the last few weeks he’d never really do much besides clean up this place. It’s great to hear he’s reaching out some.” She smiled and kissed Lewis gently again. “And that’s partially in thanks to you, you know. I’m proud of both of you.”

She paused before humming in thought. “….How bad is it though? Arthur’s injuries, I mean. You said he was limping and it didn’t look good….should he even be up and about right now? Or is he at least okay enough for that?”

Lewis snorted. “I think even if he was bedridden, Arthur would still want to work. Although…maybe ‘want’ is the wrong word. To him, it seems like something he has to do.” He supposed that was only natural, as a previous slave. "But to answer your question, he has black eyes, and some scratches and bruises on his neck, chest, and waist… I mean, it looks pretty bad, Vivi. He dropped a basin of water because of it. I tried to get him to relax but he refused.“

"Ah geez…” Vivi shook her head with a frown and made a small click with her tongue. “He’s gonna make me have to mother him or something to keep him down, huh? I mean, he needs to rest to recover.”

She was glad they were getting him out of his room if it was that bad, though. After all, from what she knew he didn’t leave the wing after his duties, and they’d talked to him for a while that night. That meant it probably happened in the hall, or in his room itself. And the fact that it was more than just bruises worried her. It almost made her think of Mordred, but he probably wouldn’t attack Arthur. From what she’d seen, Arthur was still fairly obedient to him even when he was Lewis’s servant. And he considered Arthur to be property, so why would he damage someone he considered his? It wouldn’t make sense.

“Is there any way we can find out who did it?” She asked. “Even if Arthur didn’t see, maybe someone did? Maybe the guards can…I don’t know, look at his room and investigate to find out? See if any servants were missing from the quarters when they shouldn’t be? Maybe Arthur would feel better if we caught whoever did it. I know I would.”

Lewis sighed dejectedly. “I spent a majority of today doing that, actually…” he replied in a grumble. “I asked the guards if they saw anyone come in and they said no. I have half a mind to fire them, honestly.” If it happened again, Lewis would do so, because that would be unacceptable. “When I spoke to Duet yesterday, they didn’t make mention of any of the other servants being gone for a while. I don’t know if there would be any clues in Arthur’s room but…”

He sincerely doubted it. If this person had enough smarts to avoid the guards, then they wouldn’t be stupid enough to leave evidence of their involvement behind. And at this point, he didn’t trust the guards to do a solid job of searching. “Why don’t we go look? Before he comes back.”

“Sounds like a plan, Lewlew.” Vivi nodded her head and squeezed his shoulder one last time before stepping back. “I’d at least like to see if there’s any hints at what might’ve happened. Anything to find the person who did this to Arthur for punishment.”

She waited until he was standing before leading the way towards their servant’s room. Arthur hadn’t been in there since they’d moved the mattress the night before, but that didn’t change much. The room still looked nearly pristine, as Arthur kept it, and nothing suspicious really stood out to her, aside from a weird strip of cloth caught and hanging on the bedframe. It didn’t really look like anything, but it was the only thing that really seemed out of place, and she picked it up and fiddled with it as they looked around the rest of the room, to no avail.

“…I really hope the person responsible was careful, as much as I hate to say it.” Her voice was slightly subdued. “Because I’d far rather that the culprit was careful not to disturb anything than the idea that after being attacked, Arthur….cleaned up after whoever did that to him.” That thought actually made her a little sick to think about.

Lewis was suddenly uncomfortable as well. “Honestly, I…” He swallowed. “I could see both…” He wouldn’t put it past Arthur to clean up whatever happened to him in here, if nothing else to make it seem his injuries weren’t as bad as they looked. If nothing happened in this room, then Arthur had nobody to blame but himself for getting hurt…

God, he hated how that was the most likely scenario.

“Come on Vivi. Let’s…let’s go. I don’t think we’ll find anything else.” It didn’t help that Lewis wasn’t comfortable snooping around someone else’s room when they weren’t around, even if he hoped this wouldn’t be Arthur’s room much longer. All they had to do now was wait for Arthur to come back with whatever he was discussing with Duet.

“Yeah…” Vivi set the cloth on top of the dresser and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” She nodded again before following Lewis out of Arthur’s (ex-)room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby: Sorry about that delay! I got busy irl and completely forgot to update this story :

It was a few hours before Arthur shuffled his way back into the wing. His head was knocking around with everything Duet had said. He was trying to commit everything to memory as he entered Lewis’s room with the intent to clean. He didn’t expect either of them to be inside, let alone both of them, when he opened the door, and he blinked in surprise before finding his voice. “A-ah…Prince Lewis, Lady Vivi…I didn’t mean to disturb.” He ducked his head in apology.

“No Artie, can you please come in?” Vivi caught the handle of the door as Arthur was closing it. She couldn’t really see his face with the way he was holding his head, but it already looked bad and angry tingles itched at the back of her neck. “We actually have something we’d like to speak to you about.”

Arthur paused, but nodded in kind before stepping into the room. He wasn’t limping like the day before, but his steps were still a bit uneven as he quasi-hobbled himself over to stand against the wall, hands laced behind his back. 

“You require something of me…?” He asked, the smallest trace of hope in his voice as he spoke, but his face decidedly blank.

“No, but we would like to discuss something with you.” Lewis seemed very businesslike right now, his prince persona out full force. “About…you getting attacked the other day. I know we discussed it some yesterday, but Vivi and I talked about it while you were away.”

“Yeah,” Vivi nodded. “And well, we just don’t want it to happen again, Artie. You understand, right? We’re worried about you.”

Lewis held his hands together in front of him. “Therefore…we’d like to restate our proposal before. If you’d be willing to stay with either of us instead.” The businesslike attitude seemed to fade from the prince as he gave Arthur a little smile. He had to keep reminding himself not to do that around people who he wanted to become friends with. “You’ve already stayed in here once and seemed to enjoy it. We’d be willing to let it be permanent.”

Arthur shifted his weight a little underneath him and kept his eyes to the floor. “…Are you sure, Lady Vivi and Master Lewis? I have no desire to disturb you.” He knew sometimes their nights ended with them together, if only because the Lady Vivi could at times be somewhat… vocal.

He didn’t mind if they were, after being exposed to such things, and it didn’t change his opinion of the prince or the princess-to-be. Even if he _did_ care, it wasn’t his right to judge his master for how he spent his time.

But it was still something they’d likely prefer to do in private without his presence.

“It might be a little odd to get used to, I will admit.” Vivi replied, dropping to sit at the desk chair and crossing her legs. “But I’d far rather you in here and safe from anything happening again then have access to more privacy.” If she and Lewis needed time together away from everyone else, there was always her room. “It isn’t uncomfortable for you, is it? I mean, you said this is what you’re used to, and we don’t want a repeat of what happened. But you’d be okay sharing a room with someone, right?” She didn’t want him to feel pressured. Maybe having his own room was something that he now considered important. “This is ultimately your choice. We just thought we’d make the offer again.”

Arthur rolled his shoulders. “I…I do not wish to intrude, but…” But the night before, sleeping in here on his mattress, hearing Lewis as he fell to sleep and not being completely alone in his room, was really comforting. Before this place, it’d been natural for him to fall asleep with someone else there. While the servants’ quarters had been too many people, the room by himself had been alien in having no one. The lifelessness of the empty sometimes made it hard to rest easy.

“…I…I think I would prefer to stay here, but only I-if both of you a-are satisfied by doing so. I have no desire to overstep my boundaries. And I am aware of the sacrifice such a move could have in store on your part.” And just because they offered didn’t mean they wanted it. They might feel an obligation because of his injuries.

Lewis shrugged. “Like I said, you’ve already done it once. As long as you’re alright with sharing a room with the two of us, I don’t see any issues.” And once they made sure Arthur was safe, they could go into another room for their own privacy. “But if we’re all agreed, then it’s settled. Arthur will stay in this room.”

At least he would for now. If things didn’t work out, they could always think of something else, but right now Lewis and Vivi were fine with this plan. They wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise. “With that out of the way, I believe Vivi had another question she wanted to ask you as well.” He grinned at her mischievously, making her stick her tongue out at him.

“Don’t lie, you want to know too. You just want to push asking onto me.” But she conceded anyway, turning back to Arthur. “So, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to Artie, but Lew and I were a little curious. If you don’t mind us asking, what did you talk to Duet about?”

“Oh…“ Arthur fiddled with his fingers behind his back. "I-I have no issue in telling you. I just spoke with the head steward about what my additional duties would be, as a personal servant.”

Vivi couldn’t stop a small chuckle or a shake of her head. It seemed like Arthur, with what little she knew of him, to just find more work for himself.

“They were helpful, sire. I believe I have a better working knowledge of what my tasks are now as a… ‘Personal Valet’.” He repeated the words Duet had given him for what he was. “I merely hope to carry out my responsibilities as I should and to the best of my abilities.”

Was that what Duet was calling him? Lewis supposed he liked it better than servant, if he was being honest. “Is that right?” Lewis asked with the little smile still on his face. “I appreciate you being so dedicated, Arthur, but you really should take it easy for a little while.”

“Yes, you should.” Vivi stood up from her seat and looked Arthur over. “You really don’t look so good, Artie. Maybe just…hold off on cleaning? At least for today. Give yourself time to recover. The rooms can stand a day without being tended to.”

Arthur dithered for a moment before nodding his head. “Ah…y-yes, I suppose, lady Vivi. I…” Really, he only had one way to make himself useful, and the idea of not doing that work made him uncomfortable. But the faster he recovered, the faster he could return to his duties at full force. They had _essentially_ told him to rest, and overall it’d be better for him. Even if he didn’t care for the idea.

“…I….yes. I can refrain for t-today.” He frowned a little at the idea, but it would leave them better off, he supposed. It would give him time to really go over his newer duties as well, which, in a way, would be easier now that he was in Lewis’s room. “I appreciate the generosity. I shall make up for it tomorrow.” He gave a small bow. At least he could put in more effort to better understand the things he’d need to do in the future now as well.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter and the next contain suggestive themes

The next day, Arthur was up and about with his usual duties. He insisted that he was fine enough to work and was quickly out the door before either Lewis or Vivi could protest. He knew work had to be done.

And soon, with Arthur staying with them both, they began to see just what other duties Duet had informed Arthur that a personal valet should do. Making sure the room was tidy and fixing the prince’s clothing were tasks he was already performing, but there were also things like making sure Lewis himself was presentable. At one point Arthur even brushed Lewis’ hair for him. And on nights when Lewis was incredibly tired or stressed and Vivi wasn’t there, Arthur would rub his shoulders to help him relax.

There was also the task of making sure Lewis’ desk was organized. But that proved to be the hardest job of all. Without the ability to read, Arthur had no idea which paper went where, and what other documents went with it.

Arthur was frustrated and terrified that he would make the prince unhappy because of it, but once again, Lewis and Vivi proved that they wanted to help their new friend and servant. They offered to teach him to read and write.

And if they didn’t know any better, they’d almost say Arthur looked excited at the idea. In fact, that was the most expression they had seen out of him. 

One night, at _least_ a week after Arthur had started staying in the prince’s room, Lewis sat down on his bed with a sigh. Only a few minutes later did Arthur walk in. The prince smiled at his entrance. “Good evening, Arthur. Are you finished with everything?”

“Almost, sire.” Arthur bowed a little in greeting before moving away from the prince and further into the room. “There are only a few more tasks I must need to complete, and then I’ll be done.” He paused for a moment before adding. “Ah, with my cleaning duties for the wing, at least.” There was still his newer duties and any studying the letters he’d want to do while he had the time.

While the new duties weren’t difficult, they were time consuming. But he didn’t want to fall behind, especially now that he was essentially completely recovered from what had happened the week before. To slack off on his duties now would only feel sloppy, and he refused to give the prince or his betrothed any reason to feel he needed assistance. They’d already suggested bringing someone else in once before, but these were _his_ duties. He would do _anything_ to prove he was still capable of maintaining the place on his own, and keep them that way.

“Just an hour or so more, perhaps, and I will have finished, Master Lewis.” He spoke again as he collected a few things near his bed. “You needn’t wait for me. I shall be quiet when I return, if you are worried about me waking you.”

That wasn’t what he was worried about at all. It was getting rather late and Lewis knew for a fact that once Arthur was done with his cleaning duties, there were still other things he felt he had to do in this room as well. The prince sighed.

“Get in the bed, Arthur.” And he winced at his somewhat cross tone. He hadn’t meant to sound like that, but perhaps he was tired as well. Lewis tried to correct himself. “It’s late. I’m sure the rest of the cleaning can wait until tomorrow.”

Besides, Vivi wouldn’t be back tonight anyway. Lewis hated to admit it, but he wasso lonely when she wasn’t with him at night. He would never ask her to come back to the castle so late when she needed her rest as well. With Arthur staying with him now, that lonely feeling had started to fade. It wasn’t the same, but at least it was nice to have someone there, even if he didn’t talk much.

It was the words he’d chosen, and even the almost-commanding way Lewis had said them. Arthur seemed to almost perk up at Lewis’s voice, and he looked like he was anticipating something as he shifted his weight a little and nodded.

“Yes sire, if you’re sure.” He moved to his place in the room and set back down the things he’d been collecting before standing and stretching his arms. “Do you want me to turn off the light first...?”

Huh. Strange. Lewis didn’t expect Arthur to immediately agree like that. Usually he would protest, saying he could get it done quickly, whenever Lewis asked (or ordered) him to take it easy. Maybe he was more exhausted than Lewis anticipated.

“Uh…” He was a bit confused about Arthur’s question however. “I mean…if you’d like, I suppose.” Lewis himself was already dressed for bed so he didn’t mind if Arthur wanted to turn out the lights now. “Though, ah, if you do turn them out, leave my desk lamp on, please. Just in case.”

“Yes sire.” Arthur all but chirped as he spoke before moving over to the other fixtures of light. One by one, he blew them out until only the desk light remained, giving them a dim glow to see by as it continued to burn.

Arthur stood by that light for a few moments before moving over to his bed. He was almost nervous in how he fumbled with the jacket buttons as he began to undress himself, taking each piece of clothing and folding it as it came off.

While he knew what he was doing, this would be the first time he’d really be proving himself to Lewis, and showing the prince what he could do. He was nervous, but it was coupled with an excitement: Lewis was such a good master after all. If he could do anything to make him feel good, then it was a job well done. And despite all the confusion he’d had to deal with in the beginning and how different his work was now, this was one thing he _knew_ he could do well.

Arthur moved quietly to the bedside where Lewis was lying before crawling onto the mattress on his hands and knees. The second he was close enough, one hand came out to touch at Lewis’s shoulder before gliding down his arm in an affectionate way, the movement soft and gentle as he scooted close and pressed a few small kisses into Lewis’s back where his shirt didn’t cover him.

Usually when the master gave the command to ‘get in bed’, he didn’t expect affection and only wanted some pleasure before sleeping. But after going long enough thinking he wasn’t good enough, that Lewis didn’t want him for that and he’d only be able to prove himself by cleaning, he was excited enough to show some tenderness and let Lewis know this was a good moment for him as well. He was excited to finally be used the way he was meant to, and do the one thing he was good for. That the prince wanted him and asked only made it more enjoyable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: These two chapters always give me second hand embarrassment, haha. 
> 
> I'll make sure the next chapter is posted tomorrow at least so that it all comes together at once!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also consists of Sensual Themes

By the time Arthur had moved back to his bed, Lewis had already begun to doze off. He listened off and on to all the sounds Arthur was making as he moved around before letting his eyes close in a light rest.

When he felt the mattress dip as if another weight had been pressed on it, he opened his eyes slightly. Had Vivi come back to surprise him? He wouldn’t put that past her at all, but he hadn’t even heard the door open. Maybe he was asleep longer than he thought.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and then Lewis’ body froze up. That…wasn’t Vivi’s hand; it was too big. He felt it move down his arm and let out a shaky breath when he felt lips press against his neck. “Wh…”

A body soon moved up against him, pressing against his back, and making the words die in his throat. It didn’t take long for those lips to move to behind his ears, making Lewis have to hold back a moan. “Vi…?” Maybe it was Vivi? She was the only one who knew about that little spot behind his ears. Lewis slightly turned his head, and when he saw a flash of yellow, the pit in his stomach only dropped further.

That wasn’t Vivi at all.

With a shriek, Lewis sprang up from the bed and threw a few pillows, along with the blanket, at Arthur. The man was in his bed and touching him and kissing him and _naked_ and- “ _Wh-what are you DOING?!"_

Arthur jumped violently when the prince screamed, and he blinked in shock before sitting up, only to fall backwards as a few pillows hit him, and a blanket was thrown like a covering. He reeled backwards until he fell off the mattress on the opposite side of Lewis from the unexpected projectiles, and after landing the short distance to the floor, he grabbed at the blanket with his hands and pulled it down so he could see.

Perching up on his elbows, Arthur only looked bewildered, his eyes wide and confused as he stuttered. “B-but I thought… Y-y-you said-!” He cut off. The prince had said bed, but he obviously hadn’t expected Arthur to be anywhere near him. And the prince wasn’t _like_ Mordred. Just because he’d given the same command didn’t mean the _meaning_ was the same as before. Perhaps…the prince had simply meant to sleep.

Arthur could feel shame pricking at his eyes already as the realization settled in. Master Lewis _hadn’t_ asked for him. He’d misunderstood. He’d just essentially offered himself to the prince -the _prince_ \-  who didn’t _want_ that. 

And judging by how shocked and scared the prince looked in kind, he’d made a grievous mistake. “…y-you…I-I…oh.” he fumbled for words before bowing his head, letting his bangs come down and hang over his face and eyes to hide his own humiliation sliding down his face already. “I-I am so s-sorry, master Lewis. I thought… I-I…s-sire _please_ forgive me. I-I think I should take my leave.” His voice warbled a little, and he waited.

All he wanted to do was run and hide. It was one of the few times he’d ever felt ashamed of what he did, and that alone made him want to leave. But more than that, he had _assaulted_ and _embarrassed_ his master and the prince. It seemed like it’d be best if he left until his punishment was thought out. He was ready to grab some clothing and find somewhere else to flee to and fret over what he’d done. He just needed the master’s permission to go. He held the blanket and his shoulders shook only slightly, the force with which he was gripping the fabric and with how tense and straight his arms were, keeping them from shaking more visibly. With the shame came a sick and twisting feeling in his chest.

At first Lewis said nothing. His face was red and he was clutching his chest, trying to get control of his heart-rate. He watched Arthur intently for any sudden movements. The more the shock wore off and the more he began to calm down, however, Lewis started to see just how guilty Arthur had become. The servant genuinely looked confused…and then mortified. Wasn’t _he_ supposed to be the mortified one here?

“Arthur…” Lewis had finally caught his breath but still didn’t move any closer. He had a feeling he knew why. From everything he had gathered of Arthur up to this point, it seemed obvious. But just in case… “Wh…why did you do that? Why did you think that I…w-well…” Lewis shook his head. Best not to go down that line right now.

Arthur didn’t raise his head. He wasn’t sure why Lewis wasn’t sending him away, or even yelling yet. He swallowed before answering. “I..I-I misunderstood… you said something a-and I thought you were using….using a phrase I have learned…”

His voice was wet and he wiped for a moment at his face, almost angrily in how rough the movement was. “I-I assumed you meant it the way I’d learned. B-but that was an error on my part. P-please forgive me sire. It _w-won’t_ happen again. I’m sorry.”

When it became obvious that Arthur wasn’t going to try that again (was he crying?), Lewis moved slowly back towards his bed. “A phrase?” He crawled on top of his (now bare) mattress, but didn’t move any closer to Arthur. His body still felt…odd, and Lewis absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck where he could still feel the tingle of Arthur’s lips.

“What…what did I say?” Lewis asked out of morbid curiosity. “Or rather, what did you _think_ I said?”

Arthur covered himself more when Lewis got closer, curling up a little more and hiding his face as well as his skin using both his hands, his hair, and the blanket. “I-I…you said t-to ‘get in the bed’, sire. I-It…I-I was taught it meant something else. M-master Mordred… he used it as a phrase, your majesty. For me to…to get into your- _h-his_ , bed, sire.”

“…Oh.” He kept having a feeling that was the case, and lo and behold, he was right. “So you were, ah…a pleasure slave?” That would explain so much. The way Arthur worked, that hopeful air about him whenever he spoke at the end of a night. It was all because Arthur was expecting to…p-pleasure him.

Lewis felt his face heat up again. It certainly wasn’t uncommon for slaves to be handled that way, at least from what he had read. And Arthur’s eagerness in his actions a few moments ago showed just how _experienced_ he was, especially going straight for the spot behind his ear.  Lewis could still feel his lips there and he shuddered at the memory.

Arthur curled his back lower so his face was closer to the floor.  "I-I am…“ Arthur replied softly "...was…one of those.“ He made no move to get up even after answering Lewis’s question, simply sitting still. "I misunderstood you, sire. I’m sorry. Please f-forgive me. I meant no disrespect, master. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” He was vaguely aware he was repeating himself, but he was terrified, too much to care. He just _needed_ Lewis to know how sorry he was, how much he regretted it. He wiped at his face again before gripping at the blanket. “P-please sire… I beg your leave." 

“It’s…it’s alright, Arthur. It was a mistake…a misunderstanding. You…we couldn’t have known, after all. And y-you stopped when you saw I didn’t want it. So…” The prince swallowed nervously. “But…if you wish to leave…I won’t stop you.”

Arthur seemed to tense a little more when Lewis spoke, before wiping at his face and then finally looking up at Lewis. His gaze didn’t reach his eyes, but it was easy enough to see the confusion there. His face was still red, especially his cheeks where he’d been wiping, and he raised his hand to continue to do so a few times to make sure no other tears decided to make the trip down his face. 

"A-aren’t you angry, sire…?” He practically murmured as he spoke. “Y-you..I did something you had no desire for. I-I almost….I’m sorry, master Lewis. Sh-shouldn’t I be punished…?” He did something wrong, after all.

He was surprised he hadn’t been given one already. Whether or not it had been a communication issue, he was still at fault and had still scared and made the prince unhappy. He’d been punished for less before, so even if it was a mistake, he still expected… _something_ to happen as a result. Lewis had given him permission to go if he wanted. And really, he did. But he also didn’t understand. And if he ran away, perhaps he never really would.

Lewis remained silent for the moment. Really, Arthur had a point. He should be given punishment for something like that. If anyone else had come onto him so strongly, especially knowing that he was betrothed, they would most certainly be sent to the king and queen. But…looking at Arthur now…

“…No,” Lewis replied with a shake of his head. This was probably unfair to the rest of the country, but the prince didn’t give a damn. “It was a miscommunication on both our parts. And like I said, when I wanted you to stop, you did. You know what you did was wrong, and you won’t do it again. That’s…enough for me.”

Perhaps he could be considered naïve, but Lewis had always been taught that those sorts of actions were reserved for people whom you truly loved, or at least those you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Intimacy was something that was supposed to be special, right?

A nervous laugh rang out. “Besides, if I punished everyone that made me uncomfortable, Lord Mordred and Queen Shiromori would have been arrested _ages_ ago.” It didn’t look like Arthur approved of his joke, so he dropped it. “But…if you would, I…I would like to be alone tonight.”

“Of course, sire…“ Arthur nodded quietly and stayed where he was for a few moments. "I-if you would, master…allow me to retrieve my clothes. A-and bring you a…a clean blanket. Th-then I will leave you be for the night.” He waited for Lewis to at least turn and look away before pulling out of the bedding and slinking to his own, rushing to dress in his clothing once more. He didn’t wait for a reply from Lewis before hurrying out the door with his shirt only half-tucked into his pants, returning a some minutes later with a blanket bundled in his arms.

Setting it out on the mattress, Arthur bowed lowly again before picking up the discarded one on the floor and fumbling with it in his hands. He’d take it out to wash. “Goodnight, Prince Lewis. I’m…sorry.” He really hoped the prince knew he meant it, more than he’d really meant anything before. He clutched the fabric a little tighter before bowing again and retreating out of the room.


	31. Chapter 31

The dynamic of whatever it was precisely the three of them had in their private wing seemed to change after that night. Arthur still did his duties, and the others still worked, but the scant free time they had available now seemed to involve their personal valet less and less. Arthur woke before them, unsurprisingly, but now he also came in to rest after they’d either fallen to sleep themselves, or had left the room.

Arthur was a little more wary himself. If anything proved the prince had no interest in his own services, it was that night. And after taking such an action with the prince, he didn’t wish to bring Lewis any further discomfort with his presence. It was best if he just focused on his duties, even if he did miss the way they spoke to him kindly.

In part, he supposed, it was a form of self-punishment. Lewis had shown him nothing but kindness and while his transgression was a mistake, he had obviously upset the poor prince. He’d never before done so to his master and left unscathed, but he’d also never felt this guilty over doing so either. That guilt made it feel easier to keep away and just work as hard as he could to, in a way, make up for what he’d done.

Lewis, meanwhile, wasn’t sure what to do now. Things had been going so well with Arthur and now suddenly they were set back once again. He had told Vivi what had happened the next day, and while she wasn’t exactly happy, she could understand as well. And as long as Arthur didn’t do it again and knew what he did was _wrong_ , then it was okay. Right?

With so much lack of Arthur recently, it didn’t seem so. “He might be kind of…sad about it,” Vivi mumbled, making Lewis turn his head towards her.

“Well yes, obviously he is. And I’ll admit, it’s still a little strange for me as well…but I don’t want things to be this way.”

Vivi shook her head. “I understand, but that’s now what I meant,” she tried to explain. “He was trained as one of those slaves. Maybe the fact that he’s sorry is kinda being combined with feeling sad that you don’t want his, uh…offer. I mean, I’ve seen a few people get pretty offended when someone doesn’t accept their services.”

That left Lewis confused. “Vivi, we don’t have slaves like that here. Or any in general.”

“Not slaves, Lew. Prostitutes.” When she didn’t receive an answer, only Lewis looking even more confused, she couldn’t help but stare back. “You know…people who use their body to get money?”

That seemed to shock him. “P…people do that?”

Vivi’s face seemed incredulous for a moment as she stared at him. How did he _not_ know? And then the realization hit and she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Right, right…you haven’t been too far from the castle…” She mumbled to herself before nodding. And that kind of thing likely wouldn’t be in the history books. “But…yeah. When you’re desperate enough, and you have nothing to your name save the clothes on your back, well…it’s one thing you still have left to sell.”

She shrugged. “They’ll try to sell their services to anyone if they think they can get money, Lewlew. And it can upset them if you flat out refuse. It might be worse for Arthur, too. I mean…these people are doing it because they’re desperate. If he was brought up that way or something, then refusing his services might come across more like you’re saying he’s not good at what he does or something. So he might be a little sad over it. But I don’t know. I can barely tell what he’s really thinking half the time when I _do_ see him as it is.”

“So I…upset him by _not_ sleeping with him?”

Vivi could only offer Lewis a sheepish smile. “Essentially, yeah. It’s a possibility, anyway…”

Well that certainly made things a little more awkward. Lewis turned away again back to his desk with a small blush. He had no idea what to say to that. The fact that sex could be thrown around like that didn’t sit very well with him either…but he supposed some people had to make a living somehow. He couldn’t say he understood, but he couldn’t fault them for it.

The same could be said for Arthur. Now if only he would stop avoiding him… “We really should try to talk to him again…” But judging by the clock, he didn’t have much time right now. His sisters needed help in horseback riding. “Maybe we can after I get back?”

“Sounds good, Lewis.” She nodded with a smile before pecking his cheek. “Me and Mystery might go to the library or something. Maybe if we have some books or something we can use that as an excuse to get him to talk while doing lessons.” She hummed as she spoke. “But either way, have some fun, okay? I love you, and we’ll figure this out. Promise.” She squeezed his hand and let him go when he moved to leave, watching as he did. Then she set out to track down her own servant so the two of them could hopefully find something for Arthur to try and read.

~

The girls were waiting for Lewis when he came around. Two of them seemed to be arguing about something, and the third was playing with the ponies as they did. All three of them stopped when Lewis’s made his appearance, before rushing over to shower him in hugs and sisterly affection. “Lewisss!”

Lewis eagerly scooped up all of them in his arms and hugged them tight. Despite them being a pain sometimes, Lewis loved his little siblings to pieces. And he needed a little cheering up right about now. “Hey girls.” 

Lewis sounded tired, they could all tell, and they gave him a look. “What? Come on, don’t look at me like that. I’m fine.”

“Lew, have you been losing sleep?” One of his sisters asked, making Lewis shake his head.

“No, it’s not that. There’s just a lot on my mind, is all.” He gave all of them a little peck on the forehead before setting them all down. Suddenly his eyebrows narrowed a little. “But enough about that. What were you two arguing about before?”

“We weren’t arguing.” Belle poked out her lower lip as she protested. “We were just discussing…loudly.” She toed the ground a little, grinning sheepishly at her own excuse.

“‘Belle said she got to meet your special servant.” Cayenne crossed her arms and rested her weight on one hip, the stance making it easy to see her annoyance. “And now she won’t shut up about him. She’s just trying to make us jealous. Who cares about a dumb servant anyways?”

“Don’t say that, Cayenne!” Belle pushed her sister’s arm. “I just said he was nice when I met him. I _barely_ even talked about him, too. I think you _are_ jealous, saying mean things like that.”

“Am not!” Cayenne pushed Belle back with a glower as Belle moved next Lewis.

She spat out her tongue. “Are too!”

“My special…oh.” Lewis tried to ignore the slight heat on his cheeks as he looked over to his more aggressive sister. “Cayenne, don’t push Belle. You know better than that,” he scolded. “And don’t talk about people that way. Just because he’s a servant doesn’t make him any less of a person.” He wished Arthur was here to hear that. Maybe one day he would believe it. 

At least it made Cayenne slump a little in a pout. Satisfied for now, he turned to Belle. “Don’t push people, either. That doesn’t solve anything.”

The prince sighed and rubbed at his temples. “And Paprika, did you stay out of it?”

“Mhm!” Paprika nodded happily. “Yeah, Belle’s been talking a lot about your servant, and it’s kinda annoying, but I guess it’s not that bad.” She giggled. “I think she has a cruuuuuush!~”

“Eww what?!” Cayenne stuck her tongue out. “Gross! Belle, you’re weird!”

“I-I do not!!” Belle yelled, her voice higher and cheeks slightly red. “I-I just said he was nice, is all! And h-he looks weird anyway, so I don’t have a crush at all!”

It was her turn to cross her arms. “His hair is too long and he hadn’t even bathed in a while and his clothes were all raggedy! I-I’m allowed to talk about someone w-without it being a crush!”

“If you weren’t crushing you wouldn’t be trying to defend yourself, Belle.” Cayenne teased, but she still looked slightly grossed out. “And why else would you talk about him so much?”

“Well I just thought he was neat and someone new to our house so I thought I’d share! A-and how else am I suppose to tell you I don’t have a- a crush on somebody without defending myself?”

Cayenne shrugged with a small roll of her eyes, and Belle pouted more. “You’re so mean, Cayenne…”

While Cayenne stuck her tongue out at her sister, Lewis couldn’t help but laugh. He truly needed this, just seeing his family and relaxing with them. 

Kneeling down, he ruffled Belle’s hair. “Well, you’ll be happy to know that Arthur has much shorter hair now and bathes pretty frequently too. He even has a lot of new clothes that Chloe made for him.”

“Oooooh!~” Paprika giggled as well and poked her sister’s side. “See? Now he’s all nice for you! You have your own prince charming!” She ignored Cayenne’s fake gagging sounds and tugged on Lewis’ sleeve. “I wanna meet him now, Lewlew! I wanna see Belle’s boyfriend!~”

“I don’t!” Cayenne complained. “I think I’m gonna puke!”

“Aw don’t lie, Cayenne! You wanna meet this guy too! You wanna see what all the fuss is about!”

And while his sisters continued to bicker, Lewis was surprised that he was actually considering this. It would at least give him an excuse to talk to Arthur again that didn’t involve what happened a few days ago. He really wasn’t _supposed_ to allow them to skip on their lessons…but maybe he could take one day. He’d just have to explain it to the trainer later why they came to the lesson a little late. Still he knew the king and queen wouldn’t be happy about this.

Just this once though. Hopefully it would work. “Alright,” he answered with a smile. “But only if he’s not busy. And you can’t bother him, okay?”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Belle protested, but she still wiggled a little in excitement. “But I do wanna see him. S-so the others can see he’s nice like I said, that is.” She smiled up at Lewis.

Cayenne huffed but nodded. “Fine. I guess I want to at least know why my sister is getting all mushy over some servant.” She grumbled.

Belle grinned. “You totally _were_ jealous!”

“No I _wasn’t_!”

“Yeah you _were_.”

“ _No_ -!" 

Belle laughed and started to run back towards the castle and away from the stables and her sister, who was giving chase with an annoyed expression and her hands outreached to catch Belle.  She looked over her shoulders at the others. "Last one to Lew’s wing is a rotten egg!”

“Hey, no fair!” Paprika quickly ran to catch up with her sisters. “You guys started without me! Cheaters!”

And as Lewis let out another chuckle, he hurried after them. It had been a while since he’d seen his sisters this excited to do anything. Perhaps they were just as lonely as he was. Sometimes it was hard staying in such a big castle with little companionship besides family. And even then, family was usually so busy.


	32. Chapter 32

Once they got to Lewis’ wing, after a little more teasing to determine who was the winner, Lewis cleared his throat to call their attention. “I want you three to be on your best behavior, alright? Arthur had a … rough life, before coming here. Vivi and I are trying to do the best we can to make him feel comfortable but he’s not used to a lot of things yet. So you can’t be too rowdy around him.”

“I’m not rowdy,” Paprika said with a little curtsy. “I’m always polite.”

Lewis smiled. “I just want you all to know that, before you see him. He should be doing his duties now so we can’t stay too long, especially since you all still need to go to your lesson, but I think you’ll like him.”

“I’m sure we will.” Belle beamed, and Cayenne blew some hair from her face with a half-hearted “whatever”. They all seemed excited enough, and they moved quickly to look through the rooms in search of the servant.

It took a few tries, but when they opened the door to Lewis’s room, and Arthur was there. He was sitting on the floor running a cloth over one of Lewis’s boots absently. There were two piles on either side of him, one stacked with dirty, dull ones, and the other with ones that the leather practically shone on. 

He continued to work before tensing when he heard the sound of the door, and then seeing the girls come in, followed by Lewis. The middle child he was sure he recognized a little. She was staring at him as were the others, and he shifted when he realized everyone’s eyes were on him.

Arthur fumbled with the boot he was holding before setting it down half-finished. “A-ah…Forgive me sire. I-I didn’t realize you’d be back.” Or with his family. He kept his eyes down and set the cloth atop the boot he’d just dropped. “I-I will return later.”

“Nooo, don’t do that!” Belle almost whined. “We came to meet you, actually, Mr. Arthur. _Please_ don’t leave?”

Arthur looked confused, but he didn’t move after she spoke. “…Oh.” He shifted again and played with the tongue of the boot he had been working on. Was….was he being transferred to a new wing and meeting his new owners? This felt eerily similar to at least one time when he changed hands. 

That, and a small part of him had fretted over the idea of being moved somewhere after leaving Lewis’s room days ago. If there was no punishment, then _something_ had to happen, and it was as likely as anything.

Lewis was starting to notice the signs on Arthur, at least as few as he could with him always looking so blank, but it seemed like the servant was a little afraid. The prince tried to give him a little smile. “Seems like you have a fan, Arthur,” he started and gently pushed his sisters forward a little. “You remember Belle, right? My other two sisters wanted to meet you as well.”

He held a hand over each of them. “This is Paprika, and this is Cayenne. Girls, say hello.”

“Hello there, Mr. Arthur.” Paprika curtsied politely, and when Cayenne didn’t say anything, she nudged her more rambunctious sister.

“Oh, uh…hello.” This certainly wasn’t what Cayenne was expecting. He didn’t look that bad, she supposed.

Arthur relaxed marginally when Lewis explained their reasons for visiting, and he sat back before bowing low to the three of them. “Hello, lady Cayenne. Lady Paprika. Lady Belle.” He pulled back further to sit, so he could at least look in their direction. “I-it is a pleasure to meet the princesses and sisters of master Lewis.” His voice was kind as he spoke.

Belle’s cheeks pinked and she wiggled a little before turning to her sisters and speaking in a hushed tone. “S-see? I told you he was nice-!”

Cayenne scratched at her cheek. “I didn’t say I didn’t believe you.” She protested, but there wasn’t any aggression in her tone. 

Instead, she tilted her head and looked at Arthur again. “You don’t look like most of the servants.” She pointed out. “How old are you, anyway?” Most of the other servants were older. But Arthur looked young like Vivi and Lewis.

“Don’t ask that, Cayenne! It’s rude…” Belle huffed at her sister, but her eyes turned back on Arthur. She was curious herself.

“I don’t know.” Arthur answered simply. “I don’t believe I was told.”

“Oh.” Belle shuffled her feet and Cayenne played with a lock of hair. “uh…Well I’m nine. And Cayenne is eleven. Paprika is the youngest and she’s seven. But sometimes I forget how old I am and I have to ask Lew or mommy or daddy, so it’s okay if you don’t remember.”

Arthur nodded. “That’s very interesting, Princess Belle. And that’s very kind of you to say. Thank you, milady.”

Paprika nodded as well. “Counting is kinda hard. Reading is kinda hard too sometimes. B-but it’s okay.” He was kind of cool looking. Paprika liked his hair and eyes a lot. No wonder Belle raved about them so much.

An idea suddenly came to Lewis however. “Oh, you know, speaking of that…Arthur is leaning how to read as well.” The prince looked around, addressing all of them. “Perhaps the four of you could practice reading together sometime? If you all wanted to.” His gaze zeroed in on Arthur. “That includes you too Arthur. These girls can…kind of be a handful sometimes.”

“Hey!” All three of them looked up to their big brother and pouted. “We’re not that bad!”

“Pfft.” Lewis rolled his eyes. “Say the girls skipping their classes.” But maybe reading with Arthur would be better for all of them. They were all learning and his sisters might even want to study more if they had someone other than themselves to do it with…a friend, perhaps.

His sisters were likely just as lonely as he was sometimes. It was hard to live in such a huge castle with not many people besides family willing to talk to you as a person, and _not_ as a royal. 

In fact, Arthur was probably the first servant any of them had talked to. And it would be good for Arthur to have more people to talk with and have people learning with him. Maybe it could even be fun. “What do you all think?”

“I think you’re the one who offered for us to see him, so you can’t go around using that against us.” Cayenne grumbled.

“But that idea is good!” Belle chirped. “I can already read really well, so I can help extra!” She beamed up at Lewis and then over to Arthur.

“I-I’m sure they are no trouble.” Arthur fiddled with the boot in front of him, moving to continue shining it with the cloth he’d dropped next to it. “If they would like my presence, then I will not argue.”

Cayenne shrugged. “We have to learn it either way. I…I guess you being there wouldn’t be so bad.” Belle grinned at her sister and her admitting that.

“Then it’s settled! You’ll come practice reading with us and we’ll try to help you!”

“Yeah!” Paprika seemed just as eager. “There’s a biiiig library in the castle. We can go there!”

“No way!” Cayenne huffed. “All those books are way too hard.”

“We don’t have to read those, dummy!”

Lewis rolled his eyes as his sisters bickered and gently ushered them to the door. “Now, now. We can discuss all of that later. Right now, Arthur is in the middle of work and you three still need to go to your lessons.”

“Awww….” All the princesses wilted. They would rather stay here and talk more to Arthur, but they knew Lewis wouldn’t let them, at least not now. They each said their goodbyes to Arthur, and before Lewis left the room completely, he looked back to his servant.

“I’ll see you later Arthur, okay?” He asked a little hopefully.

“Yes sire.” Arthur replied, still looking down at the boots and continuing to shine them. “If it so pleases you.”


	33. Chapter 33

The princesses squabbled and grumbled their way to their lessons. They didn’t appear thrilled that Lewis had taken them away from lessons and had only given them time to introduce themselves. It was rather exciting meeting someone new and closer than most others in the castle to their own age. They all talked about him excitedly when they started their lessons, walking off with the trainer towards the stables while giggling amongst themselves.

Lewis was left to his lessons, and they went without issue as per usual. Arthur continued to work, just a little harder to make sure everything was done by the evening. It was getting late, which meant Lewis and perhaps Vivi would return soon, which usually meant for the last few days that he would make himself scarce. He dithered a little this time; the way Lewis had spoken the question of seeing him making him wonder if he should still leave.

He eventually decided it’d be best if he did, choosing to work on another room in the wing. He could just practice his cleaning habits more to make them less uncomfortable for his owners to see. He focused on scrubbing at the floor with a cloth, forcing himself to sit the way Mystery had shown him to and using quick movements instead of his usual slow, languid ones to wash away any dirt and dust that had accumulated since he’d last cleaned there.

Later that night, when Lewis returned to his room, he frowned when he saw that Arthur hadn’t returned as well. So he really was avoiding him then. Vivi wouldn’t be back tonight either. The way they had talked last night, Lewis felt a little more confident. Now, without her here…he suddenly felt so lost and alone. Maybe he should just sleep and wait until tomorrow…maybe then Arthur would talk to him…?

No, he had to do this now. If he kept putting it off and hoping Arthur would make the first move, it would never happen. He was a _prince_ for god’s sake! And he should starting acting like one, not a nervous child with a crush.

Lewis suddenly blushed. Why was “crush” the first word that came to mind? No…of course he didn’t have a crush on Arthur. He was with Vivi, he loved her more than anything. And Arthur was male. It wouldn’t be right. Just because he couldn’t stop thinking about Arthur since that night and now about how Arthur had been avoiding him since didn’t mean he had a crush!

But nevertheless, Lewis decided to stay up as long as he could so he would have to meet Arthur when he came in the room for rest. He sat at his desk, buried in work, but his mind was elsewhere. They would talk and they would sort this out.

\--

It was a while past when the prince usually went to bed when the door opened once more. Arthur shuffled in and stifled a yawn before brushing his hand through his hair. He froze when he saw the prince was still awake and looking his way.

“A-ah…” He cleared his throat and tugged on the collar of his jacket. “Y-your majesty. Apologies. I didn’t realize you were still up…f-forgive my intrusion.” He scratched at his cheek and looked away, already backing up slightly towards the open door. He hadn’t meant to disturb the prince while he was busy. And going to sleep while the prince still worked felt rude in a way. He would just find something else to do until Lewis had chosen to retire for the night.

Sighing, Lewis turned slightly in his chair to give Arthur his full attention. “You’re not intruding, Arthur. This is your room too, you know,” he replied with a kind smile. “Please, don’t mind me. Come inside.”

He waited until Arthur slowly made his way to his mattress in a rather awkward silence. Lewis truly did not like this feeling. They had been doing so well before, and now suddenly it felt like everything had taken five steps back. He had to make this right.

“I…apologize about earlier. My sisters can be quite energetic when they meet someone new. It’s not often they meet someone so young in the castle. Most of the servants are in their thirties, or my parents’ age.” He laughed softly. “But I think they like you very much. And well, I hope it would be kind of fun for you to read with other people besides myself and Vivi. But if you don’t want to read with them, I completely understand. You don’t have to.”

Arthur shook his head. “No sire…it’s fine. No need to apologize. I’m sure reading with your sisters will be very pleasant.” Even if the very idea was strange to him. How often were slaves permitted to learn with royalty, after all?

Arthur sat down on the mattress on the floor after a moment, undoing his jacket and folding it as he set it aside, leaving him in just his shirt. He reached down to begin unlacing his boots. “I’m honored you asked in the first place, sire. I shall do my best to learn and look after your sisters while I do so.” The boots and then the socks where pulled off and set down together, his jacket being placed carefully on top for the next day. Arthur allowed himself a small stretch, standing up to fix the sheets and blankets on his bed before sitting down on top of them. He kept glancing in Lewis’s direction occasionally. It still didn’t feel right to rest with Lewis still working, but there really was nothing else he could do here.

Lewis nodded as he listened to his servant. As long as Arthur was okay with it then hopefully this would work out fine. It would give him something else to do besides clean as well. And Arthur seemed to enjoy reading quite a bit anyway.

The awkward silence that followed however made Lewis shuffle nervously. He knew he should probably say something but he just couldn’t find the words…

Oh to hell with it. “I…also should apologize for…for what happened a few days ago,” the prince mumbled. “I am sorry if I offended you. I just…was not expecting that at all. I’m not u-used to that, um, s-sort of thing.”

Arthur shook his head. “Please sire….please don’t apologize for that. It was my own fault. I…I should’ve realized sooner. I should be the one apologizing to you." He looked down. "You….you are not like master Mordred. I shouldn’t treat you as such." 

For one, he was far kinder, far more forgiving, than his previous owner had ever been. And younger as well. Young enough he should also have realized Lewis wouldn’t be experienced enough to know what the code was. That to the prince, bed was just….bed.

"I’m sorry, master. I should have clarified with you. But I assumed I knew what you meant, and I upset you. That was never my intention.” Yes, it was somewhat of a disappointment knowing he’d never be able to show Lewis the one thing he was good at, but he could clean and he could work enough to earn his place. He could accept not being wanted as a second-hand slave. Lewis was royal, after all. He should never really have hoped to be given the opportunity as it was. Lewis was generous to give him as much as he had so far.

“Maybe, but…had I known, I would have informed you sooner.” Lewis shook his head. If they kept going in circles like this then nothing would ever be resolved. “It’s okay Arthur, really. I forgive you.” The prince blushed a little. “And…the kissing was…nice, in hindsight,” he whispered. Lewis could still feel Arthur’s lips on his neck and he tried not to shudder. Hopefully that would make Arthur feel a little better, though he had no idea if it would.

“But…perhaps we could put that behind us? I would like to see you more often again. I…miss having someone here when Vivi can’t be around.” The blush got a little deeper and Lewis looked away sheepishly. “And well, I would like to know more about you, i-if you’d like to say anything.”

Arthur seemed to relax a little more and he rubbed at the back of his neck, his face reddening a little more as well. He fidgeted with the blanket under him and nodded. “…Yes sire. I-I think I would like that. I….I-I missed seeing you and the lady Vivi as well.” He admitted before playing with the hem of his pant leg.

“B-but ask anything you wish to know, sire. I have nothing to hide from you, and take no issue in telling you anything you’d like.” He looked up more and relaxed on the bed, leaning back where he was seated and wrapping his arms around his knees to keep from falling over. “I-if I can help in Vivi’s absence, then I will do my best to keep you company, Master Lewis.” With no further mishaps, hopefully.

And Lewis was all too happy to ask. He wanted to ask any question that came to mind and just hoped that Arthur wouldn’t get too sick of him. This was the first time he was able to really chat with Arthur. “That means a lot, Arthur. I hope you know that.”

Now what to ask first? There was a nagging question that was way overdue for an explanation and that seemed as good as any of a place to start. “Hm. Well, ah… I suppose I should know this fully. What exactly did Mordred have you do?” Right now they needed to know the differences between what Mordred expected and what Lewis expected, so confusion like last time wouldn’t happen.

Arthur paused. Exactly…? If his master wanted to know, he would tell him. Though with Lewis’s inexperience, he wondered if Lewis knew what he was asking. Still. he said he’d answer anything.

“It depended on his mood, sire.” Arthur answered. “I was his personal slave, which meant cleaning his room and caring for his things. Cooking, mending, cleaning and many of the tasks Duet has told me as well.”

He scratched at his cheek. “My greatest duty was that of entertainment. To show off the master’s splendor. Music or dancing sometimes, but more often, I would pleasure the master when he asked or gave a code. I was to stop all my work and current tasks to do so. He would choose what he wanted to use of me, and then do as he pleased. Often times I was only required to receive and vent his frustrations with sexual contact. Other times I was meant to play a more active role. I might be given to another noble or friend of the master or man or woman who could pay enough for a night.” He spoke nonchalantly. “Most of the time, he only required a quick fix as it was, so it didn’t add to my duties too much. That was all of what my work concerned, unless he added more. Such as tending to the horses when we traveled.”

At first it seemed normal, but the more Arthur went on, Lewis found his face heating up more and more as his servant started to add a few details. So Arthur was certainly… experienced, for lack of a better word. No wonder he knew almost exactly what to do during the little mishap a few days ago.

But…he felt a twinge of anger as well. Arthur was basically used as an object. A toy that someone could use for quick release and even traded off to others like some sort of hand-me-down. God…he couldn’t imagine how angry Vivi would be to know this information. Lewis knew Arthur had been a pleasure slave but…he never knew exactly how much that entailed. How could people live with themselves, treating people like they were just toys to be thrown away once they were finished? It frustrated him to no end.

“Ah…” Swallowing, Lewis tried clearing his throat. “Y-you, um, say you have some musical talent? What kind? Do you play an instrument?”

Arthur watched Lewis’s face react to his own words. The way the prince flushed and reddened slightly surprised him. He knew the customs here were different, but he had no idea by how much. He had assumed Lewis knew of these things, but was inexperienced to them. Maybe it was just the countries themselves having different ways of working. Either way, Lewis’s face was almost endearing in how innocently abashed it was.

“Ah, yes. I know the piano best, sire. And any derivative of that as well. Such as the organ.” He answered, shifting where he sat. “I can sing, too. Nothing else seemed to stick as well when I was commanded to learn it, though there are a few simplistic tunes I could play on the harp.” Master Mordred had wanted him to learn more than just the piano since it was the ‘elementary instrument’. While he was very good at the piano, to the point of even enjoying playing it, the other was an attempt at something to impress others that, unfortunately, hadn’t panned out as well. He had still been learning it’s basics before they’d left for this castle.

He fidgeted again and looked up a little further. “Does…d-do you have a instrument of choice, sire….?” Even asking the question made him feel like lead had been poured into his veins, but he managed to get it out before looking away nervously.

It thrilled Lewis to hear Arthur ask him however. He wasn’t sure if Arthur was just being polite or if he had a genuine curiosity but all the same, he had asked it of his own free will. The blush died down a little and Lewis visible brightened at the question. “I do, yes. I love the violin. I’ve been playing it since I could walk.” A slight exaggeration, but not that too far off. “We should play together sometime, and maybe sing? Whenever I go down to Vivi’s tavern, everyone always wants me to play. You should join me. It could be fun!”

He stopped himself. He…hadn’t meant to sound so energetic, but he couldn’t help himself. Still, it wasn’t very princely of him to lose composure like that. Again Lewis cleared his throat. “Th-that’s wonderful though, that you know an instrument. I don’t know much about the piano, in all honesty. Do you like it?”

Arthur could only find it more charming to see Lewis so excited and open about it as well. There was no malicious glint in his eyes or smile, and he couldn’t help but feel slightly enamored with that brilliant grin and passion.

And then it was gone, and he nodded to answer Lewis’s question. “I do. Music is just…pieces. And if you put them together right, you can make something with the all the sounds. I find that pleasant.” He was just a small part of something bigger himself, after all. “Learning it wasn’t easy at first, but I am thankful I did. I…I assume there is no piano here. B-but if it so pleased you I could show you at some point. H-how to play…? T-to help you understand a-and learn, if you wish.” Arthur flushed again and ran a hand through his hair as he looked down to hide it a little better.

“…Really?” Lewis was shocked, and now he was so glad he stayed up late in order to talk to Arthur. His improvement, all things considered, was staggering. Teaching someone to play another instrument wasn’t a sense of duty; it was to help someone who might want it. Lewis ignored the little flutters his heart gave out and smiled happily. He had finally found something that they could do together. “I would love to, Arthur. We do have a piano. My sisters are learning how to play it, actually.”

Curiously, Lewis tilted his head to the side. “This might be a bit insensitive, and I apologize if it is, but what else do you enjoy doing? Was…was there anything you liked to do in your old home? Anything you miss?”

Arthur glanced over to the window outside. It was now far too dark to see anything beyond the glass, but he seemed more as if he was staring off into a space, a slight wistful expression crossing his features as his eyebrows knitted together and he chewed on his lower lip. “I….. there wasn’t much free time for me, sire…not as a slave, at least. But I did rather enjoy sitting under the trees outside. They had… really beautiful flowers. Small pink ones that would fall off sometimes when the breeze was strong. I liked to watch people and sit and…do nothing.”

He rubbed at the back of his neck and hunched his shoulders. It felt silly to admit he enjoyed the sheer lack of work, but he was constantly working to clean or to please his master or his master’s clients, the moments of needing to do nothing were the most precious of all.

Instead of poking fun, Lewis nodded. “I understand completely. Sometimes doing nothing is the best thing in the world.” As a prince, Lewis rarely ever had downtime as well. He chuckled a little at the thought. “We have something in common then, I guess. We both like to spend our off times doing nothing.” How funny…a prince and a once-slave having something in common.

Still though, pink flowers on trees? Lewis had never seen such a thing but he had seen Queen Shiromori’s royal symbol was a pink flower, and Mordred even had her motif around his neck. “I’m afraid I don’t know what flower you’re talking about. But there should be a book on flora in the library. I’ll look for one tomorrow and maybe we can look through it so we can find the name of the flower you like?”

Arthur nodded. “If you’d like to, we may. Ah…b-but only if the book has…images.” He mumbled. “I don’t know i-if I would recognize the plant by description, even if you were the one to read it in my place.“ He shifted a little with a sigh. He wished he could explain it better, but he was no artist, and certainly not one who knew the names of plants or could read said names in the first place. He wished he could help, but the only thing he could think to offer would be to ask Mordred, and he doubted Lewis would approve of that plan. He wasn’t sure what else to do, considering how few books contained illustrations of what they depicted. Still, Lewis was royal. His family could afford the more expensive books. It was possible there’d be at least one with some artistic pictures inside.

Arthur ventured another tenuous question after a beat of silence. "W-what….what do you do when you d-do nothing….?”

Lewis couldn’t help but giggle. Just the way Arthur worded that struck his funny bone. “Well, when I’m not in lessons, or participating in some royal event I have to be at, or babysitting my sisters, or anything of that sort…mm…” He leaned back into his chair as he thought about it. “I like spending time with Vivi. She’s…something else.” The affectionate sparkle in the prince’s eye was unmistakable.

“I wish I could spend more time with her but she has a duty to perform as well. Once we’re married however, I hope she will stay longer at the castle. I don’t want to pull her away from everything on the outside but…” He wouldn’t wish this loneliness on anyone, not even his worst enemies. But it was hard to let her leave each and every time, knowing he probably wouldn’t see her for a few days. It had been far too long since he had been able to sneak away to the tavern as well.

“…I digress. We just like to spend time together. Sometimes here, sometimes in the castle gardens. But Vivi is never really one to sit still for too long. She always has to be doing something. Sometimes she even helps out the servants here.”

Arthur hadn’t really ever seen that look before, but there was no mistaking it was a kind one meant for the Lady Vivi. His tone also dripped with that same sweetness. It was foreign to him, but charming when seen on the prince all the same. He truly wanted to help Lewis if he could when he saw that expression, especially when he saw the one that followed when he changed the subject. The longing on the man’s face wasn’t too hard to spot with how much time he’d been in the master’s presence, and he remembered at least once before of Lewis being lonely. He really and sincerely wished he could help. He just had no idea how to.

“Ah…that is very kind of her.” He nodded. It was a large castle, so her help probably did benefit the workers in the long run. “B-but…forgive me, but you were at her inn w-when we first met…” Arthur scratched at the top of his head. “…can’t you return there more often to see her when she works…?”

“That’s…complicated.” Lewis was wary about revealing this next bit of information…but he could trust Arthur. “You see, I…I’m not really supposed to leave the castle. When I met Vivi the first time, I had left the castle on my own accord against my parents’ wishes. I was… ‘sneaking out’, I believe are the best words for it.”

The prince laughed nervously. “It was a strange world out there. I got a little lost and desperate and I had no idea what I was doing. Thinking back on it, it was pretty pathetic. But Vivi’s tavern looked so inviting from the outside. I went in, and there she was…” That loving sparkle was back in his eyes. It was clear he adored Vivi.

“I was smitten as soon as I saw her. I’ve never met a woman so energetic and independent and just…perfect. I kept sneaking out again and again to see her. But eventually, my parents found out what I was doing… They were furious, of course.”

Lewis’ expression suddenly turned annoyed. “Saying things like it’s dangerous out there, what if something had happened to you, et cetera… I love them and I know they mean well, but it’s hard staying in one place your whole life.”

He paused. “Ah…I am sorry. I’ve rambled on and I haven’t even answered your question yet. To make a long story short, my parents at least understood that I loved her and wanted to marry her, so they let me see her a few times, though I refuse to take guards with me since I don’t really want people knowing who exactly I am. Although…they do now, I suppose. But this last time I stayed out far longer than intended. So they’ve been hesitant to let me go and see her again…”

“Oh.” Arthur nodded in understanding. He could see why Lewis would want to see her, with how adoringly and kindly he spoke of her. And he could understand the wants of the king and queen to keep the prince safe. “..I…couldn’t you do as you did before…?” He asked hesitantly. “O-or take some men in common clothes to hide their role as guards? I-if you wished to go, I….I could act as if you were here, I-if anyone was to ask. S-so you could see the lady Vivi at some point in her inn.” He offered.

Lewis looked so frustrated and lonely. He just wanted to please him, even if it wasn’t the way he would usually go about it. It felt strange to ask and offer so much instead of being told, but it was for Prince Lewis’s well-being here. “Please. If there is anything I can offer to help, I shall, sire.”

And to see Arthur taking steps like this was a wonderful thing to witness as well. At first Lewis was shocked at the offer, but after something so kind, it was hard to say no. “You would do that? I mean…if things didn’t turn out well, you would get in huge trouble with the guards and the king and queen…”

That was the last thing Lewis wanted. “I appreciate the offer Arthur, truly…but the risk is too great for you. I just have to find a time to sneak away myself. But thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that.”

He peered over to the clock. It was well past midnight by now. “But I have kept you up for far too long. I apologize.”

Arthur nodded. “There is no need to apologize, master Lewis. This was rather…pleasant.” He admitted. He’d missed talking to them, and while he still felt a little guilt over his own action with the prince, it was nice to speak to him again and know the prince held no grudge. He was more than willing to put it behind him, and simply never do that again if it was wrong like they said.

“Thank you for speaking with me. I hope you get some rest as well, sire.” He added before settling himself down more against the mattress and turning on his side towards the wall. “Goodnight master Lewis. Please wake me if you need anything…”

The prince looked nervous for a moment before speaking up again. “A-Arthur? I…I do have one request.”

He sighed. He had only ever asked this of one person before. “Please just…call me Lewis. You don’t have to use any titles with me. I mean…” Nervously, Lewis smiled. “We’re friends, right? And friends are equals. So, no more of this title nonsense.” Not to mention, he did like it when Arthur said his name instead of “sire” or “your majesty” or anything else of the sort.

Arthur looked over his shoulder at Lewis for a few moments silently before nodding once more and turning back to the wall. “If….if that is what you’d like, Lewis.” It felt strange to say it without prince or master before it. Like calling someone you’d spent all your life addressing by their last name by their first. It was a foreign feeling, but…not an unwelcome one. Even if he knew they’d never really be equal, he also knew he regarded Lewis far more highly than any master before him. Friends…was a good word for it, if that’s what Lewis wanted.

He was quiet for a few more moments before curling up a little more into the position he customarily slept in. “M- L…Lewis?” His voice was tentative, but he had something he wanted to say even if it scared him to do so. “I’m…I-I…I’m h-happy here. I-in the castle a-and…as your servant a-and f…friend. I… thank you.” He swallowed as he finished speaking before closing his eyes. 'Thank you’ wasn’t a good enough expression for showing his gratitude, but it’d have to do for now.

Oh gosh…Lewis didn’t realize how wonderful it felt to hear Arthur say his name without a title attached to it. The blush from before was back and he quickly turned away as well. Suddenly he was much more awake than he had been a few minutes ago.

The feeling only increased when Arthur addressed him again. Just hearing that made everything with Arthur completely worth it. “You’re welcome,” he replied, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks. “I’m glad you like it here…glad that you’re happy. That’s all Vivi and I have wanted for you.”

Slowly Lewis slipped under the covers. “Good night, Artie…” And then blushed even deeper. The little nickname Vivi had given the servant had slipped out without meaning too. And with their conversation still ringing fresh in his mind, Lewis had a feeling he wasn’t going to sleep much tonight.


	34. Chapter 34

When Lewis woke the next day, Arthur wasn’t in bed as per usual. He didn’t have time to really do much, aside from heading out for his lessons. Most of them passed quickly, and some of his teachers even gave him an early day, considering how nice it was out. His sisters also had been given leave early, and begged him to come and play with them outside to make the most of the lovely day.

“I want to be the knight!” Cayenne declared, standing in a heroic pose with her feet spread.

“You always want to be the knight.” Belle pointed out in a teasing tone.

Cayenne huffed in response. “Yeah well you and Paprika always want to be the princess so someone has to rescue you.”

Belle laughed. “But then who’ll be the dragon you have to fight?”

Cayenne turned to look up at Lewis and broke out her puppy-dog eyes. “Could you be the dragon, Lew?” The other sisters moved to use their begging faces as well, teaming up on their brother.

At first Lewis seemed to be completely out of it, lost in his own thoughts. It took a second for him to notice that all of his sisters were staring at him and giving him their best puppy dog eyes, and it took him another second to realize what exactly they were asking of him.

He laughed. “Alright, alright. Just stop looking at me like that! You know using the puppy dog eyes is completely unfair.”

The girls cheered nevertheless. “Yeah, but it works!” Paprika said happily. Cayenne, however, gave her brother a look.

“How come you’re so out of it, Lew?” She asked and poked Lewis’ side. “Whatcha thinking about?”

“Oooh ooh! I bet he’s thinking about Viiiviii~”

Cayenne and Paprika giggled at each other. “Or he’s thinking about Arthur!” Cayenne joked. “Better watch out Belle! Lew’s moving in on your crush!”

Lewis immediately blushed and tried desperately to hide it. He knew his sisters were just kidding around but…what if they were right? Throughout the night and most of today, Lewis couldn’t get the servant out of his head. But he loved Vivi, he knew he did, and would never leave her. He still wanted to marry her more than anything. So…why was Arthur suddenly invading his thoughts now?

“I don’t have a crush!” Belle whined and her cheeks turned pink. “H-he’s just a really nice servant and I appreciate that!”

Cayenne wasn’t listening to her though. She was watching Lewis’s reddening face. That was because they mentioned Vivi, or because he was embarrassed. Right? It had to be. You could only love one person like that. The prince’s blush just had…had bad timing. That was all. Because if it didn’t, and Arthur was stealing Lewis from Vivi who was practically her big sister, it wouldn’t matter how polite or nice the servant was to them. He’d have to be stopped.

“Come on!” She barked, trying to get all her siblings’ attention. “Let’s just play before they make us come inside for more lessons.” She half-glowered as she spoke. She felt grumpy now, which meant a change was in order so she could be without Lewis scolding her for feeling that way. “But I think I want to be the dragon now.”

That seemed to snap Lewis out of his stupor. “Oh really now?” He tried to get the blush to die down and grinned instead. “As long as I’m not one of the princesses then, I’m fine with that.”

It was nothing, it had to be. He was only feeling this way because Vivi hadn’t been around for a while and he was lonely. Lewis would never deny he was lonely and Arthur was the closest person to him, even staying in his room. So it was natural to want to be near him…right?

But Vivi would be back tonight and then he could stop feeling this way. He couldn’t wait to see her again and hold her in his arms and kiss her. Moments like that made waiting for her all worth it. Absence made the heart grow fonder, after all.

“Aw, but I bet you would make a beautiful princess, Lewlew!” Paprika said and happily tugged on her big brother’s arm. “And then Vivi could rescue you!”

“Vivi is a way better knight.” Belle agreed. “She’s nice and she’s brave like them too!”

“Careful Belle.” Cayenne warned, her tone cool as she glanced at her sister and then brother. “You’re starting to sound like you’re crushing on Vivi too. Then who would Lewis have left?”

Belle spat her tongue in response. “Do not! I just know to appreciate it when people aren’t mean like you.”

“I’m not mean! I’m honest.”

“Honestly mean!”

“Wh-whatever! Just go find your dumb tower so I can guard you!” Cayenne pouted and crossed her arms.

Belle huffed at her before running to find something to mark as the ‘tower’ Lewis would rescue her and Paprika from.

Cayenne just glowered in her direction with a grumbling noise before sitting down and waiting for her to come back. What was she supposed to do? Lie and make everyone feel better? At least they knew when she said something, she meant it!

Speaking of honest… “You’re still getting married to Vivi, right Lew?” She glanced up at her older brother as she asked.

“Hm?” Lewis looked down curiously to his youngest sister and knelt down so he was more to her level. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” Grinning, Lewis ruffled Cayenne’s hair. “Come on, Cayenne, you don’t need to ask silly questions like that. I just have to wait until I turn eighteen. Then nothing will stop me from marrying Vivi.” He gave his sister a little nudge. “Now go on. You’d better follow them to their tower and guard them before I come and beat the terrifying dragon.”

“Nuh-uh!” Cayenne exclaimed, standing up and giving Lewis a raspberry. “I’m gonna win!” Her good mood was restored and she smiled. At least she didn’t have anything to worry about. Lewis loved Vivi and nobody else. There was no way some servant was gonna steal her big brother away from the girl of his dreams.

\--

The four of them played for a good few hours before a guard came to escort Lewis to the castle gates. Vivi was finally coming back to the castle and Lewis had requested they bring him to her as soon as she arrived. He visibly brightened when the guard came for him, and luckily his sisters understood that he wanted to spend time with his fiancée as well. “Go get her, Lewlew!”

As soon as he saw her, Lewis scooped Vivi up in his arms and held her close, happily kissing her cheek. “I’m so glad you’re back…” He mumbled, bringing their foreheads together. “It’s been so quiet without you.”

Vivi gladly returned the favor, kissing at his nose and cheeks adoringly as she cupped his jaw. “Oh Lewis…it’s good to be back.” She smiled at him before it turned playful and mischievous. “ I can always help you liven the place up, if you’d like. You know how much I like to make noise.” She teased, before brushing her lips on his while she closed her eyes.

When she finally broke away, she chose to simply to hug and hold onto him in his arms. She missed him just as much as he did her. “Were you able to fix things…?” She asked after a moment of simply staying close to him. “I’m sorry I had to rush to the inn and take care of it again. I would’ve loved to be there and help talk to him if I could’ve.” She hoped things had improved since she’d been away, but the previous event was so…. awkward. It wouldn’t shock her completely if it had been left alone.

“It’s okay,” Lewis replied as he eagerly carried her into the castle, thanking the guards as well. “Everything seems to be fine now. We even had a very pleasant conversation last night.”

“Really?” Vivi perked up, interested. “Arthur…held a conversation?”

“He did! After things were just kind of settled, we asked each other about other things.” Lewis grinned. “Turns out Arthur can play the piano. He can play a little bit of the harp too and even cook. It was…it was nice, just talking to him like that, you know? He even called me Lewis without the “Master” in front of it.”

“Wow…” Now that was an improvement if Vivi had ever heard or seen one. “That’s wonderful, Lewlew! I’m so proud of you!”

“Ehehe…it wasn’t me though.” The prince nodded to the guards that stood in front of his own wing. “He even asked me questions without being prompted to, like he was really interested in knowing the answers. I’m really proud of him, Vivi.”

“That sounds amazing, but you deserve some of the credit.” She replied. She was still proud of Lewis: she had some worries over them communicating with one another while she was gone. She knew it had to have been a tremendous effort and attempt on Lewis’s part, considering how little Arthur spoke.

Not that she blamed him with his previous occupation. But that left it difficult to start and hold a conversation with the servant. The fact that Lewis had done so was impressive and definitely something to congratulate him on. “I’m so happy you got him to open up a little, though, Lew! Maybe he’ll keep improving too…”

She’d been a little worried that with Arthur’s past, he’d never really be able to recover. Now, she had to admire his resilience in spending his life a slave and still being able to adapt slowly to such a big change. Maybe one day he’d even show a full-blown expression-!


	35. Chapter 35

When they entered Lewis’s room, uncharacteristically, Arthur was there. He sat in the far corner of his bed against the wall and nearly out of sight as he pored over a book sitting in his cross-legged lap. He had finished his duties for now until nighttime was closer, and instead of making more work for himself, he’d actually returned to his room to do something he wanted.

Currently, his face was one of concentration as he stared at the page in front of him hard, trying to read what it said at an agonizing pace. Some of the words were just meaningless symbols. But a few he found he knew the letters that made up the word, and he mouthed it silently as he tried to understand what it was in his head.

It was a simple little book, but one Arthur seemed to be having some difficulty on nevertheless. Lewis and Vivi looked at each other. Had Arthur not even realized they had come in? Usually he would at least welcome them if he was in the room before them (and apologize for disturbing them and even offer to leave) but right now, nothing.

That was probably a good thing though. They didn’t want to disturb him if he was concentrating. Smiling at each other, Lewis set Vivi on the bed and sat next to her, the both of them remaining quiet as the two of them observed the servant trying to read.

But Lewis hadn’t been kidding when he said Vivi couldn’t sit still for very long, or at least couldn’t stand the quiet. She was used to things being loud, but she tried not to make a startling noise as she stood up and walked a little closer. Still nothing.

“Hi Artie,” Vivi said simply, trying to contain her excitement and keeping her voice to a reasonable octave, so not to startle him as much. 

Despite her attempt to not surprise the servant, it appeared to backfire with how intent on his book he was. He fumbled with it in alarm before it fell to the mattress and he finally noticed their presence. “A-ah…L-lady Vivi. I-I didn’t…didn’t hear you come in.” He stuttered. “A-apologies. If the two of you wish for privacy, I-”

Vivi raised her hands. “No no, Artie. I’m sorry if I surprised you. You don’t have to leave. In fact, I’d rather you stayed. And please…just Vivi is fine.” She smiled at him warmly. “I haven’t seen you in a while with the tavern and everything else. So….how are you?”

Arthur shifted a little to sit further upright. “I am well.” He answered hesitantly. It had been pleasant to speak to Lewis and while he felt no different for Lewis than Vivi (aside from the devotion a slave was meant to give his master), it felt strange having more than one person in the room now. “My duties are done for a few hours so…I am doing nothing.”

Vivi was startled a little herself when she heard Lewis laugh softly behind her. Did she miss a joke or something? The two of them _already_ had inside jokes now? Although Arthur didn’t seem to know why the prince was laughing either.

“Reading isn’t nothing though, Arthur. I think it’s nice that you like to do it so much.” It was kind of endearing to know that Arthur chose to come in here and read, rather than being forced to by anyone. Slowly his independence was starting to come out. Looking at him now, she could clearly see the improvements that Lewis was talking about. “What are you reading? Maybe I can help you, if you want.”

“Ah…um…” He fingered the cover of the book a little nervously. “I…I’m not sure what it’s called yet.” He muttered. “I-it…Sir Duet was in the library and saw me looking a-and gave it to me to read. B-but I haven’t yet figured out the title.” He appeared a little embarrassed by the fact, but was able to hide it better after a few seconds.

“A-and you needn’t worry yourself over helping me.” He added tentatively. “I-I’m sure la- ah, um, Vivi, that you have better things to do with your newfound time.” Lewis had been lonely and it felt wrong to take her attention away from him when they both could enjoy one another’s company.

“Don’t be silly. I haven’t seen you in a while either.” The book had fallen onto the bed when she startled the poor servant and she gently took it to read over the cover. And she couldn’t help but giggle. Duet had a particular sense of humor, but one that Vivi could appreciate. “Here, I’ll help you read the cover at least.”

She sat next to Arthur and handed the book back to him. Arthur shifted a little when she did. It felt strange to have the lady Vivi sitting at the same level as him. Arthur ate on his knees on the floor. He worked on the floor and if he was higher up then that, he was still under the master in height. His duty and station either left him standing at attention, or sitting below his owner. Even his bed was a mattress on the floor, which he was fine with because at least there was that instead of the ground. If he was on the same level as his owner, he was merely warming the bed for him.

He wouldn’t say it was unpleasant, though.

Lewis could see the cover from where he was and watched the two of them work out the title. He couldn’t help but smile as he observed them. Vivi looked so energetic about teaching Arthur something new, and Arthur just seemed to have complete fascination over the subject. He was trying so hard and Lewis had to admire the both of them.

“There you go. _‘Gawain and the Green Dragon.’”_ It was an Arthurian classic, and while Lewis wasn’t certain on Arthur’s interests (it was far too early to gather that much information), it was always a fun read. Duet probably picked it out as a little joke because of Arthur’s name.

It was still strange to have her next to him, but he didn’t deny the help in what the words were. It was her choice to give him help as well, and he pored over the title with her by his side once more after she’d stated what it said. “Ah…Th-thank you, l- Vivi.” He answered, the tone grateful for her help as he flipped to the first page.

It wasn’t easy: while the story was simplified for children, some of the words were far beyond his current comprehension. He spoke, his voice low as he tried so say aloud what he saw on the page. Vivi would give gentle nudges in the right direction, and small words of encouragement whenever he became frustrated with a particular part of the page. He would mouth words to himself quietly before making the attempt. He had the hardest time with names, but slowly he seemed to pick up on the words themselves better, until he read the first page entirely on his own in broken and hesitant words.

“That’s right! You got it, Artie!” She grinned widely at him as he wiped at his face as if he’d just done intense physical labor to get that far.

In response to her praise and the work, he flipped the page over and a smile turned up at his lips, even teeth showing slightly and his eyes crinkling with some measure of pride. It stayed on even as he began to tackle the first lines of the second page.

Lewis froze as soon as he saw it. He was content to just sit and watch Vivi help Arthur with his reading but…

That was the first smile he had ever seen Arthur give. It was clear he wasn’t used to it but just the way it looked on him seemed so…perfect. He looked so happy and proud of himself and to see any kind of expression on Arthur was a rarity in itself, but an actual happy one?

Even Vivi noticed and she stared as well. “Oh my gosh,” she started and then her grin grew even bigger, leaning a little closer to Arthur’s face to get a better look. “You smiled! You _can_ smile!”

Arthur looked surprised when her face suddenly drew so close to his own. The smile immediately fell off and he touched at his face as if there might be some remnant of it on him that he’d need to wipe away. “A-ah, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to…” It was probably for the best. Moving his face back to its regular position made him realize how unused the muscles for the smile were.

“Noooo.” Vivi pouted as it vanished. “It was good! Very cute on you. You should smile more, even.”

Arthur shifted again and set the book down. “L-like this?” He forced one on his face again. His cheeks hurt.

Vivi clicked her tongue and shook her head. “No…it’s not the same when you force it.” She answered. “But if you feel like smiling later, you really should. It suits you, Artie.”

Arthur nodded thoughtfully. “I will keep that in mind.” He bowed his head respectfully.

Satisfied for now, Vivi turned back to her fiancé. “Did you see, Lew? Artie smiled!”

It took Lewis a moment to snap out of it and realize that Vivi had addressed him. “I…uh…y-yes…” He was afraid to describe what he was feeling. His heart was beating a mile a minute, his cheeks felt hot, and Lewis found he longed to see that smile again on Arthur’s face when it faded.

He realized with slight horror that it was the same way he felt with Vivi. When she smiled, it was the light of his life, and he always wanted to see her that happy. And now…he never wanted that smile to leave Arthur as well.

What did this mean? He loved Vivi more than anything, but Lewis was slowly starting to realize he was starting to feel the same way about Arthur. And yet…none of his feelings towards Vivi were fading. But that was impossible. He’d never heard of anyone being in love with two people at once!

“V…Vivi’s right. You look wonderful with a smile, Artie.”

Arthur looked in Lewis’s direction for a moment before flushing slightly and turning away. He was used to bodily compliments, but not ones for other, less physical things. Smiles were on that list. “Th-thank you for saying so, m- L-Lewis.” He tried again to smile but it wavered with his nerves. “I appreciate both of your kindness.”

Vivi was giving Lewis a sly grin, catching something Arthur didn’t appear to, and she laughed. “You’re always so formal, Artie. Really you don’t have to thank us for every little thing.”

She faced Lewis again, her grin from before back on. “Isn’t that right, Lew? _Artie_ here needn’t worry about treating us like we’re higher up? I mean, we’re all friends here, right?”

Lewis realized that he had given Arthur that little nickname again and he only blushed harder. Obviously, Vivi had noticed. He looked down and tried to avoid her teasing eyes. “U-uh, um…yes,” he shakenly replied. “F…friends…yes…”

What was _wrong_ with him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur smiles and Lewis realizes he might have feelings for his servant too. Oh boy...


	36. Chapter 36

Lewis tried to get a hold of himself while the other two read. Watching Vivi go back to helping Arthur helped a little, but his mind couldn’t stop racing. He was…terrified. Even when it was time to bed down for the night, he hadn’t said much. It was starting to worry Vivi.

“I’ll…I’ll tell you later,” he whispered and looked over to Arthur, who was getting ready for bed as well. “I promise. I just…don’t want him to hear.”

That only managed to worry her more. What couldn’t he say in front of Arthur? Maybe it had something to do with Mordred still being in the castle? Or perhaps even something had been uncovered over what had happened to Arthur in his old room only days before. Whatever it was, it seemed to weigh heavily on Lewis.

Vivi leaned into his hold and nudged him slightly with her arm. “Do you want to come to my room for the night, then…? After we make sure Arthur is settled and alright?” She’d rather know sooner than later, and didn’t want whatever this was to affect Lewis too long. “I can stay up even and wait for you if you’re worried about him seeing you go.”

“I…” There was so much he wanted to say but he had no idea how to say it. And he was scared, terrified, of what Vivi would think of him.

But he knew he had to tell her. It wasn’t fair not to tell her how he was feeling. But what if she thought he didn’t love her anymore?

This required some thought. “…Not tonight, love,” Lewis finally decided, putting a hand on Vivi’s cheek and kissing her softly. “I have a lot of things to think about…but I promise, tomorrow I’ll know what to say.”

“Alright then.” She pressed her own kiss back into him with a nod. “Tomorrow then. I have to work at night, but….you should come and see me.” She was sure there’d be no way for Arthur to accidentally learn what the prince had to say then. “I’ll be back shortly then. After I’m ready for bed.” She smiled at him one last time before slipping out of the room, a small and thoughtful frown gracing her features.

Arthur set the book next to his mattress on the floor. and removed his working clothes. He’d taken a break from reading to finish his duties, unless Lewis was tense or wished for him to brush his hair (he couldn’t deny enjoying feeling those soft strands through his fingers, like fine silk). For right now, it seemed he wouldn’t be required, and he yawned as he finished readying himself for bed. Lewis was doing the same, but he seemed distracted. When Arthur tentatively asked, he only shook his head.

\--

For most of the day, the worry of last night stuck with Vivi. She couldn’t pretend things were completely alright during her day of work with how scared Lewis had looked. She dithered when she worked, and any time the door to the inn opened, her head whipped up to see who’d entered, with disappointment when it wasn’t her fiancé.

Throughout the day, Lewis was distracted as well. Over and over he was rehearsing what he should say to Vivi, so much so that it interfered with his lessons. Begrudgingly, he was let out early from his studies. It was obvious that the prince’s mind was somewhere else today.

As soon as he was let out though, Lewis couldn’t wait any longer. He knew his parents wouldn’t approve of this, and now there was a high risk of him being caught, but he didn’t care. There were other ways out of the castle and he needed to see Vivi now.

Once again the door to the inn opened and Vivi brightened when Lewis finally made his appearance…much earlier than usual. That was him, right? That cloak was unmistakable. Mystery seemed to recognize him immediately and nodded in respect to him.

It only took a few moments for her to recognize that all-too-familiar posture as well. Many a man that walked into her inn stood hunched from the labors of the day, the position so common it followed them even outside of work in their stance, and they were bowed slightly even before they sat down.

And then there was Lewis. He stood tall and proud, likely raised to do so from birth. He was already a giant of a man, and his posture spoke of a higher ranking lineage in how confident the way he stood was, how much power and presence it exuded, his shoulders drawn up and his spine straighter than most could ever hope to achieve at his age. She was surprised that most others hadn’t been able to tell at some point before his reveal that he was more than just a common man.

Now though, he still stood tall, but there was a hunch to his shoulders and a sway to his step. He was worried about something, and it was weighing on him heavy enough for her to notice in the way he stood after so long together. It made her own worry thicken in her chest, but she pushed it aside for now.

A few welcomes sounded for Lewis from the regulars, recognizing some aspect of him or another, and the ones that didn’t greet him before recognized him when Vivi moved up to kiss his cheeks. “Hi Lewlew. I’m glad you could make it” She took his hands in hers and smiled up at him.

Now that she was so close, she could clearly see his face from the shadows the cloak usually drew. He smiled at her, but Vivi could easily tell it was a weary one. Whatever was bothering him had been weighing him down all day.

One look from her was all it took for Mystery to nod and step aside for them. He had been told ahead of time that Lewis would be coming by with urgent news, news that couldn’t wait. Vivi quickly ushered Lewis into the back and closed the door so they had some privacy. “Okay…we’re alone. Now tell me what’s wrong, Lewis.” She had to reach up her full height to pull the hood from his face and rest it over his shoulders. “Please. You’re…you’re worrying me.”

“…I’m sorry.” Lewis’ face fell. “I didn’t want to worry you. I just…I’m so confused right now, Vivi.”

“Confused?” The feeling was mutual, but for different reasons. “About what?”

“A-about…I…” The prince scrunched his eyes shut for a moment before putting both his hands on Vivi’s shoulders. “Vivi, I love you. You know that, right? I love you more than the kingdom itself.”

That scared her a little more than anything else he could have said. He was stalling, they both knew it, but the fact that he needed her to know he still cared for her made something cold ache in the pit of her stomach. Was he ending their engagement? How scared he looked, how he started by saying he loved her…it felt like it. But he loved her and she him! They were less than a week from his eighteenth birthday, where they could finally start preparing! This wouldn’t be how it ended if they cared for one another. But the niggling doubt remained.

“O-of course, Lewis.” She answered, touching his cheek with the fingertips of her hand and tracing down the contours of his face. “I love you too. Now please….what is this about? You said something was wrong? Why couldn’t Arthur know? Is everything alright?” Fear made the question fall out in a swift stream as she gazed at him with slightly widened eyes, shoulders tensing and readying for the worst already.

“I…” One hand reached up to grasp at her hand tightly. “I love you… I really, honestly, and truly do. I want to marry you more than anything. But…”

The fact that he was still stalling only made the cold in her stomach turn to ice. “B-but…?”

The pause that followed felt like it lasted forever for the both of them. “Th-there must be something wrong with me.” Lewis quickly let her go and started pacing around the room, both hands now grasping at his hair. “I can’t stand it! I keep hoping there must be some mistake, that something else has to be going on here, but the more I think about it, the more similarities I see! And I can’t get it out of my mind! I keep trying and trying but nothing’s working! I don’t know what to do, this isn’t _right!”_

Vivi could tell that Lewis was on the verge of tears and he was still making no sense. She was about to try to get him to stop before she saw the tears finally start to fall. “But I can’t think of anything else it could be! I feel the same!”

None of this was coming out right. Lewis had rehearsed again and again of what he wanted to say but it was all completely thrown out the window. Finally Lewis stopped and tried to wipe away the tears, only for more to fall in their place. “V-Vivi, I…I think I’ve fallen in love with Arthur too…” He covered his mouth and looked away from her. He didn’t want to see the look on her face. “I didn’t want to believe it. I know you can’t love two people at once. But when I saw him smile yesterday, I… It f-felt the same…as when I see you smile…”

Vivi stared at him even as he cried, unmoving. Her voice caught as she spoke, turning her head so it tilted at an angle. “You love….Arthur too…?” Her brow crinkled more when he nodded. “For his smile?” Another nod.

Vivi took a deep breath. “But…you still love me, right? Like you said?” Her stomach ached less at that nod. “W-well…Lewis… m-maybe you’re confused.” She offered. They both knew you could only really love one person in any romantic way. “I mean, w-we both know that you haven’t had much in the way of companionship at the castle. A-and now Arthur is always around you…m-maybe it’s just confusion.”

It could be platonic, but Lewis’s inexperience and Arthur’s own actions towards the prince had messed up their own interpretations. “Maybe you’re just feeling a strong attachment to him since he’s been around you so much since he’s arrived. M-maybe it feels more intense because he’s never far and he gives you something you wish you had more of…?” She loved Lewis and Lewis loved her. She couldn’t be mad at Lewis. “E-even I thought it was cute when he smiled. Maybe you’re just too close to him, Lewlew. It’s making it harder to realize it’s just…just platonic.”

Lewis slowly opened his eyes. “You…think so?” That made a lot of sense, actually. Perhaps he was reading too deep into his emotions. Just because he wanted to see Arthur smile…and to make him the happiest man on the planet…didn’t mean he _l-loved_ him…

“I…m-maybe you’re right, Vivi. Y-yes, I’m just being ridiculous…that has to be it.” Lewis actually looked relieved now. Vivi wasn’t angry with him and had even offered a much more reasonable explanation to his strange and confusing feelings. Relieved was an understatement. “B-but then, what should I do? I can’t ask him to leave…I don’t want him to leave. That wouldn’t be fair to him, e-especially since he enjoys staying with me as well…”

“A simple solution would be to have him stay with me.” Vivi answered. “Or at least, at the inn. Only for a few days. Just to give you some time to…clear your head and heart.” She hoped it would be enough. She didn’t want to think of how confusing this could become if the prince still claimed to love them both even after some time and distance away from his servant.

“I need a little extra help anyway.” She added after a moment. “With the festival coming up. And your birthday. A lot of people are traveling to be there when it comes around. His help would really smooth things out for me while working here. A-and it’d help you too, I’m sure. He’d be safer than just staying in a different room at the castle too.” They had both seen how that had played out. The black eye and bruises had taken days to heal. She wasn’t sure if the scratches were still there. “I-I think it would help all of us, actually. And we can see if things are different after some time.”

A huge part of Lewis wanted to refuse. With the festival coming up, tonight would most likely be the last night Vivi would stay with him at the castle for a very long time. If Arthur left as well, then he would be alone.

Lewis hated being alone. Vivi even said it herself, that companionship was rather lacking in his life and he tended to cling to the people who knew him tightly. But this was for Vivi and it would be better for all of them in the long run.

Right?

“Oh…y-yes, okay. I…I understand. I’m sure h-he won’t mind helping you.” His quarters could stand to not be cleaned for the next few days and it would give him some time to think. “…Thank you, Vivi. I am sorry that I worried you…”

Vivi shook her head. “Please, Lewlew….don’t apologize for this. It’s no one’s fault.” Not even Arthur’s, even if she wished it was just so she could have someone to blame. She shook her head clear of those thoughts. It wouldn’t do any of them any good to think such things.

Instead, she lifted her hand and touched Lewis’s face again, looking up at him imploringly. “Lewis…I know it’s a lot to ask, but….stay with me tonight?” Her voice was almost laced with a plea. “You’re already here and I don’t think anyone knows.” Except Arthur. “Please? I-it’s even early enough you could send a missive to alert your family if you wanted, but…”

She knew she was being insecure, but what else would you be when hearing the love of your life admit he felt the same about another? Especially when you knew he was going to spend the night in the same room as that person. She knew and trusted both of them enough to know nothing would happen, but that didn’t make her feel that much better. In truth. It merely made her feel guilty for feeling this way despite knowing that. “…please stay?”

Lewis was torn. He had never ever stayed overnight at the inn with Vivi, despite wanting to many, many times. She had always come to the castle when they spent precious nights together. But now she was asking for the opposite…

He could send a missive to the king and queen, but really what was the point? They would only be upset that he left without telling them again. Trying to send something to Arthur to cover for him would be even worse and would more than likely get the servant in trouble as well.

And yet, with her looking at him like that, he didn’t have it in him to refuse. “Of course…” Lewis replied, leaning into her touch. It was the least he could do for her after saying something like that. “I’ll have to leave early in the morning before I’m missed, but…I will stay with you, Vivi.”

Vivi’s small arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him and pressed closer for a moment before burying her face in his chest. “Thank you Lew.”


	37. Chapter 37

They spent the night in relative silence as they cuddled, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. When morning came, Lewis readied himself to leave, and Vivi came with him this time, leaving Mystery in charge for a time, until she had reached and returned from the castle.

There the two of them separated, and while Lewis went to his lessons. Vivi walked with determination towards their wing.

It took a few minutes to find Arthur, and when she did, she was somewhat happy to note he was cleaning less sensually than Lewis had described it last she heard. There were still traces of his old way of learning, but it looked like he was adapting to a more comfortable style.

“O-oh…” He ducked his head when he finally noticed her presence. “La- ah, Vivi. Good morning.” He hadn’t seen Lewis the night before, and he hadn’t expected to see either of them until much later, Vivi if at all.

“Good morning, Arthur,” Vivi replied with a small smile. She was pleased that he was still trying to make the effort to just call her Vivi without a title, although…now being around him felt a little awkward. It wasn’t as if Arthur was trying to take Lewis away from her and she hated the fact that now things were more tense than before. Arthur wasn’t at fault here…no one was. And bringing him with her was going to help, she was sure. “Lewis is at his lessons right now, but I wanted to ask you something.”

Now she just hoped Arthur would agree. He seemed pretty protective over his role as personal servant, even refusing help and anyone else trying to do his work around here. “There’s going to be a festival soon in the town, so my inn is going to be much busier than normal. I know your place is here, but…Lewis and I talked about it and we were wondering if you’d like to help me? Mystery and I could use all the help we can get with all of the people we’re going to have.”

Arthur watched her quietly for a few moments. He’d seen her enough that her smile didn’t seem to be like it usually was when she spoke to him or Lewis. But it wasn’t his place to pry, either. Perhaps the upcoming festival had left her feeling harried.

“…I-if that’s where I’m wanted…” Arthur answered hesitantly. He didn’t really feel he had the right to refuse, even if it was phrased more like a question than a command. “How long would I be required elsewhere…?”

“Only a few days, probably.” She answered. “When the festival gets close a lot of people try to arrive early. We’re not exactly right next to town, but it’s a good rest stop on the way so we get a lot of customers this time of year. It’ll still be busy for a bit, but it’ll be more manageable the closer to the start of the event. Especially with Winterfest right after. Everyone wants to be home when that comes around.”

There was that word again. Festival. Arthur wasn’t really sure what it meant, only really hearing it in passing from his prior master, but he supposed again it wasn’t really something he needed to know, and the idea of leaving the castle already on his thoughts. It wasn’t important enough to know and ask. Instead, he nodded at her. “I-if that is what you and master Lewis would like, then I will assist you as best I can.”

“Oh thank you!” It didn’t seem like Arthur really wanted to, but he had agreed, so Vivi was taking that for a win for now. “Thank you so much Arthur! This will really help us out. We can go after you’re done with everything here, okay? Lewis said his quarters should be alright the few days you’re gone so you don’t have to worry about them at all.”

This smile was a little more genuine and somewhat relieved. “Really, thank you. And don’t worry, you remember Mystery, right? Me and him can show you everything that goes on in our tavern so you’ll know exactly what to do! I know you can clean but Lewis said you can cook a little. Would you mind doing that too? And don’t worry about the customers, they might seem kinda rowdy at first, but most of them are all really nice people. I promise you’ll like it there!”

Arthur nodded. “A-alright. I remember Mystery. And I’m sure you’re right, Vivi…” He answered and continued to scrub at the floor below him. It was hard to tell what he was thinking and Vivi watched him for a few minutes before clicking her tongue and walking to head out. She’d let Arthur have some peace and quiet and pack up some things for the two of them while they stayed down in the inn. She was sure he’d do just as well there as he did here, and it really would help to have some extra help.

Arthur took a few hours, but by the time he was ready, Vivi had already prepped some of his things to bring with them as well as whatever she wouldn’t have enough of already at the tavern. She’d asked one of the stable hands to prep rides for them, and came out to find the horse she favored and a mule (usually the steed for servants and slaves when they were fortunate enough to ride instead of walk alongside their higher-ups).

Arthur eyed it nervously, and reached tentative fingers to run through the coarse hairs on the mule's face and muzzle, and he pet it's nose and then between it's eyes. “A-are you prepared to leave, L- Vivi…?” He asked. He wasn’t really sure what to do when it came to directing a beast of burden, having never ridden one on his own before. But hopefully it would simply follow Vivi’s. It was better than walking, even if he was nervous to try, and he tried to keep that feeling from showing as he began to saddle the bags Vivi had brought to the back of her horse.

“Mhm,” Vivi nodded. “Just one second.” She did have to say her farewells, after all. Lewis had asked to be let out of lessons just a little bit early that day so he could catch them leaving, only to have to return afterwards. But for now he just needed so say goodbye. “You gonna be okay, Lewlew…?” Vivi asked, cupping her fiance’s cheek.

Lewis nodded and leaned into her touch. “I’ll be fine. Just…come back soon, love. The palace just isn’t as lively without you.”

She giggled and kissed his cheek. “True. Don’t worry, it’s just for a few days… And then afterwards, we can go to the festival too. I’ll even come home for your eighteenth. What do you say?”

“Sounds wonderful. I’ll be waiting.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later, Lewlew. I love you.”

“I love you too.” The prince looked over to Arthur and smiled a little sadly as well. “I’ll see you later too, Arthur. Make sure Vivi stays out of trouble, alright?”

“Hey!”

Vivi was pouting and Lewis still looked sad, but there was a smile on his face. Arthur offered a weak smile of his own before moving to make sure the saddle on Vivi’s horse was properly done. “I w-will…” He fought the impulse to say master or sire, knowing Lewis didn’t wish him to use those titles, but he was being sent away, and distance helped make a separation less painful. He was nervous enough that this might be longer than a few days for him as it was.

It was something he’d heard before and in one or two cases it’d been a permanent change. Thus, calling on Lewis too personally felt too…hopeful of a return. He just had to pray what Vivi said about it being for the ‘festival’ was correct. And Lewis did say he wanted to see him again. Maybe this wouldn’t be permanent. He wished he knew for sure.

Vivi smiled and thanked Lewis when he lowered his arms down and helped her to mount, and she blew a kiss to the prince while Arthur half-clambered half-crawled onto the back of his own steed, shifting uneasily in the seat before looking in Lewis’s direction. “Until next time.” He nodded his goodbyes and breathed a sigh in relief when Vivi moved and the mule followed her horse. She was waving vigorously to the prince from where she sat and calling her goodbyes loudly back to him.

Lewis waved goodbye as the two of them left. Once they were out of sight, the prince put his hand over his heart instead. Arthur had smiled again before he left and it had sent his heart a flutter. A kiss from Vivi and a smile from Arthur…it was perhaps the best goodbye he could have hoped for.

As he waited for his heartbeat to slow down, Lewis just prayed that Vivi was right and some time to clear his head would rid him of these ridiculous emotions. Arthur’s smile was wonderful but…

Well, he couldn’t have the both of them, despite how much his heart was screaming at him that’s what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we will have some Vithur bonding :3


	38. Chapter 38

Arthur kept his head down. He hoped the young prince would be alright on his own. He had said he was lonely up in the castle, and while Arthur could never equate himself to the Lady Vivi’s presence, he was sure having even less company wouldn’t be enjoyable for his master. Vivi was ahead of him trotting her horse and humming, though the tune sounded less like one that came from being content, and more one to fill the silence.

“I-it…it is an hour’s trip to your place of work, yes..?” He asked. He remembered riding with Lewis to the castle the first night, but he’d been confused and reeling from so many new things that he hadn’t really been paying attention to the road.

“Around that, yes.” Vivi looked back at Arthur and turned slightly on her horse. “Maybe a little less. It’s a nice day so the roads won’t be so bad for these guys.” As opposed to the last time Arthur had been out on a horse and it had been raining cats and dogs.

“That is understandable.” Arthur nodded and kept his eyes on the road, lagging behind three paces from Vivi’s horse as the mule followed. He shifted again on the saddle and chewed on his lip in thought.

Vivi was never good with silence. It was only after a few minutes of Arthur’s pensiveness and thought that she couldn’t stand it any longer. “So….” This still felt awkward. Lewis loved her but thought he loved him too. 

A small part of her wanted to bring it up. To see Arthur’s reaction so she could see she had nothing to worry about, but a part of her worried what would happen if she did, and another said that doing so wasn’t fair to Arthur. 

She opted for a better topic. “…Lewis told me you play the harp and piano, on top of cooking and all those other things you can do. Have you played for others before, or just in private with one or two others around?”

Arthur’s fingers stroked at the horn of his saddle. “I’ve played the harp only in private. The piano I’ve been given permission to play in public if the master finds it suits the mood.”

“Really?” Now Vivi was curious. How well could Arthur play, she wondered? “We have a piano at the inn. You can play it if you want to. Lewis plays his violin sometimes for the crowd. They love it. Ooh, you guys should play together sometime!” 

Something seemed to click with her. “Oh right! We never did give you an actual tour of the place when you were last there, did we? We’ll have to fix that then, so you’ll know where everything is. I just hope Mystery’s doing okay without me. Sometimes it’s tough with just me and him and a few other workers.” But Mystery knew his way around well enough that he could probably run the tavern with his eyes closed. She wasn’t _that_ worried.

The topic seemed to drop there, and Vivi frowned. She hadn’t gotten out what she really wanted to ask…so maybe it was best to just come out and say it. “So Artie…how are you liking things? I haven’t asked you that in a while. Are you getting along better? Do you like Lewis and all that?”

Arthur was quiet for a time in thought before he finally answered, his words somewhat measured. “I…think so, yes. Some things are still….uncertain for me. A-and I have made some grievous errors, I know…” He looked down. “But….I am happy here. Was happy there. And master Lewis is kinder than any owner before him. I am eternally grateful to him for everything he has done for me.”

Arthur was quiet again, and Vivi thought he’d finished speaking before he added to what he’d said, his tone almost too quiet for her to hear. “I…worry. I worry about leaving him by himself for so long. If we are here….then he is alone.” And he knew that Lewis hated being lonely from what he’d heard. “I…I suppose it is that I do care for the master. I wish him only well.”

That wasn’t what she thought she’d hear. All Vivi was expecting was a simple yes or no, and then they’d move on. Now it seemed like Arthur did genuinely care about his “master”, even going so far as to worry about him.

He was growing. Little by little Arthur was starting to show signs of his true personality, and it was someone who really cared for one of the few people that actually treated him like a person than a slave. She…could see why Lewis thought he loved him too. 

“…I know,” Vivi finally answered. “Lewis has lived mostly secluded and alone inside that huge castle. I mean, he’s got his family and they all care about each other unconditionally, but he’s never really had… friends before.”

She chuckled. “Oh man, you should have seen him the first few times he came to my tavern. Poor guy was so confused. You actually remind me a lot of how he acted back then.” Except much more subdued. But Vivi decided not to mention that part. “I digress though… I know Lew can get lonely, and I feel awful leaving him alone for so long…but this happens every year during this time. He knows this.”

A small smile came onto her face. “And hey, we sneak out to go to the last day of the festival anyway. We like to spend the whole day together. So that’s always something to look forward to.”

Arthur nodded. He supposed this was a common occurrence enough that she and the prince would have prepared for it. He surely didn’t pretend to know the workings of the castle, or the traditions of Lewis and Vivi. He felt something about this might be different for Lewis after living in the prince’s room for nearly a month now, but…he supposed that was regarding himself too highly as an impact on their lives. He was just a lucky slave-turned-servant.

He sat and shifted on the mule’s back, digging his heels in a little to prompt it to move a little faster and keep pace with Vivi’s horse, the hooves of her animal clopping on the road when it was stone, and thudding on earth when it wasn’t.

He licked his lips before he spoke again. “Lady Vivi? What is…what is the festival?” He asked. The word had been used a few times and he wasn’t quite sure what it meant. While he probably wouldn’t be going to whatever it was if the two wished to spend time together, he at least wished to understand what they meant when they said it.

At first Vivi was a little surprised that Arthur didn’t know, but then why would he? He would have never gotten a chance to be at such a thing.

Hm. Now she felt kind of bad…

“It’s like…like a celebration. It’s the winter solstice and people like to celebrate it. So there is lots of music and dancing and shows. Lots of really good food and stands to just buy whatever you want. It’s a lot of fun!” 

She was about to say that Arthur should go, but she loathed to think of him going on his own. The poor guy wouldn’t have the first clue of what to do. Maybe they could get away from work for a bit just to check it out…

She hoped so. Arthur deserved to experience something so wonderful at least once.

Shivering, Vivi pulled her coat closer to her. “I don’t really like winter or the cold…but I think it’s worth it.”

He wasn’t sure if he was happy or disappointed that he likely wouldn’t go. On one hand, the idea and chance to see such things sounded rather intriguing. He’d heard Mordred make mention of some celebrations he’d attend sometimes, but only by overhearing. He wasn’t spoken to of such things, and seeing them once would be a treat.

But then again, he didn’t know if he really had that right to go. That, and judging by all the things she’d said….it would have many people. And Arthur wasn’t comfortable with the number of servants in the quarters when he’d stayed there. If it was a large celebration with many sites, he simply couldn’t fathom how many people might attend. And the idea of going was a little frightening because of that.

“Oh…” He wasn’t outside as much, but even in the castle it was still far warmer than he was used to, especially for this time of year. If he was asked to or so wished, he could probably be comfortable without wearing his jacket. He simply kept it on because it was his uniform. “…will it get much colder than this?” He asked the question half-expecting the answer to be that it would become far colder than it was, but who knew? This was foreign country with far different customs and terrain than his own.

“ Well sure, although compared so some other countries, this one doesn’t get nearly as cold.” She shrugged. “I think it gets pretty chilly, anyway…” But Vivi had always been told she got cold too easily. Then again, that just made it all the more better to cuddle up to her fiancé. She wished she could do that now. “There’s a festival for the summer solstice too, and that’s more of what I like. But the winter one is good too.”

“I see…” Arthur answered, and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence, broken by short bouts of conversation that both of them seemed to enjoy while they rode the trail.


	39. Chapter 39

Vivi smiled when they finally reached their destination. Her home away from home, nowadays. She led the two steeds and Arthur to the stables and quickly gave the animals spots to rest. 

“Alright, well here we are. My place hasn’t changed really much at all since the last time you were here. But it’s a pretty homey place, don’t you think?” All she had to do was to keep Arthur talking. If she could manage that, then things should be alright.

“What would you rather do first, Artie? Do you want to learn the ropes now or save that for later? You could always practice your books as well.”

Arthur nodded in agreement to her description of the inn. It was small, but cozy, as he’d remembered it, and it had its own charm in how solid and warm it was. Like a second home for any weary travelers. He followed her as they made their way to the door leading inside, and Arthur remained quiet a few moments in thought before answering.

“I think….I would prefer to learn my duties. I-if it is quiet now, it would be best to learn before it becomes crowded and you do not have time to teach me.”

That, and he’d much rather work at the things he should and needed to do, rather than the things he chose first. That way he wouldn’t end up bringing the others (or himself) any trouble. “U-unless it’s busy, that is…” Then he’d try to stay out of the way and help if he could until there was enough time for him to be taught what he needed to learn.

“Oh don’t worry.” She grinned and looked all around the first part of the tavern anyone would see walking in: the dining area. Aside from a few filled tables, it was relatively empty. “This place doesn’t start getting busy until much later with the guests. And a lot of people who live in the area will be coming for the mead. There’s even a little show going on tonight so that’ll be something to look forward to. But for now we should be fine.”

Vivi waved for Arthur to come further in and she eagerly brought him to the back. This was part of the inn that Arthur hadn’t seen since he had been brought straight to Vivi’s “home” in the place. Some of the servers and cooks looked up at her arrival and smiled their greetings. Vivi was a people person, and many seemed happy to see her. “Hi everyone! I’ve brought in some extra help!” She gestured to Arthur. “This is Arthur. Treat him nice, okay?”

Everyone turned their smiles to Arthur with their greetings to him as well. Mystery even came up and bowed slightly. “Welcome back to both of you.”

Arthur startled a little in surprise at the bow directed at him. It wasn’t to say he didn’t recognize the custom from his own homeland: he was just never the one it was directed at, given he was previously only regarded as an object. He’d performed plenty of bows himself, even some kowtows on some occasions, but being the recipient of such a gesture was humbling in a way he didn’t expect. A taste of home and a taste of humanity in one small movement. The people in this country didn’t seem to bow to anyone unless they were royalty, but this was something he certainly recognized from his own country. He wondered if Mystery had ever lived there, or if he simply knew the custom.

Arthur bowed himself, further down to show his appreciation. “Greeting, sir Mystery.” he replied, before shuffling his feet a little. “I hope Vivi’s retrieval of me hadn’t made work too difficult…”

Mystery merely chuckled and shook his head. “There’s barely a smattering of customers now. I can handle that without Vivi.” He answered. “Besides. A little more work for me then meant an extra pair of hands when we really will need it. So it’s a good trade-off.” He paused to adjust the yellow bifocals on his nose. They seemed to flash in the light. “And you needn’t use titles with me. Just Mystery is fine.”

“A-ah. Alright then.” Arthur nodded in understanding.

Mystery’s eyes rolled over to Vivi. “He can clean, as I’ve learned. I’m sure he can serve tables as well?”

Vivi nodded. “He can cook too. We can teach him how things go around here before it gets busy.”

“Very well then. You should get back to the bar; everyone’s been asking about you. Arthur, follow me, I’ll show you around the kitchen.”

Vivi nodded and gave the both of them a cheerful wave before moving back towards the front area of the inn where the bar was set after an arch that led further into the inn.

Arthur shuffled his feet a little and looked down at the floor. Mystery walked off, and Arthur followed him. He showed him throughout the kitchen, and when Arthur knew where most of the more important tools were, Mystery gave him his own apron to keep the foodstuffs off his clothing. It already had a fine layer of flour in white handprints in certain areas, but it would still be better than working in his castle uniform.

He followed Mystery to the food stores where he was shown the locations of the ingredients before being led back to the kitchen. Mystery spoke with arms folded behind his back as he brought him near the stove.“That’s all you really need to see. You’ll be helping assist me, since I can read off the recipe.” Arthur nodded at Mystery and stood at attention. “I’ll tell you the ingredients to get and what to do with them, and you can go from there.”

“Y-yes Mystery.” Arthur answered, and Mystery gave him a warm smile before nodding.

“Well then. Let’s get started, shall we?”

For a few hours, Mystery and Arthur were in the kitchen. He showed the servant where all the ingredients were, all the utensils, and the like. It wasn’t a huge kitchen (nowhere near as huge as the one in the castle), but it was a fairly nice size. It was perfect for a place like this. “Don’t overwhelm yourself,” Mystery said with a smile. “We will get busy here, but try not to stress when we do. We’re all here to help you, so let any of us know if you need something, alright?”

From there, it was time to get to work. While Mystery listed the ingredients for the meals, Arthur was to start prepping. Even when things did get busy a few hours in, the people that worked in the tavern were very understanding. They were just glad for the extra help.

The day seemed to go by extremely quickly, and suddenly it was over. The bar was closed and everyone had gone to their rooms and turned in for the night. Vivi sighed and leaned back into her chair. The first day wasn’t so bad…but it would get more hectic they closer they got to the festival. She knew that from experience. “Great job, everyone,” she addressed her workers with a grin, including Arthur. “Get ready for tomorrow though, because it’s going to be even busier.”

After washing and getting into some night clothes, Vivi collapsed onto her bed. For the first day, Arthur had done marvelous. It had gotten a little busy at the end there, but everything turned out alright regardless. Arthur was washing up now, and Mystery had already turned in for the night.

She had a plan to talk to Arthur like Lewis had. To find a place for him to stay and make sure he was comfortable, but she was so exhausted. She didn’t intend to, but almost the moment she lied down, Vivi was out cold.

Arthur came in much later, glancing around the room. He assumed the Lady Vivi wished him to stay in her room as he had in Lewis’s, and after a few minutes of standing and listening to her quiet breathing, he realized where he was meant to sleep. He should have known his place sooner, in reality, but he’d grown accustomed to the castle. Rubbing at his arms, he moved to find the best position to rest in for the night.


	40. Chapter 40

Vivi woke up early, as per usual on a work day. She wasn’t an early riser, though, and preferred to take as much time as she needed to open her eyes and wake up without leaving the bed. Usually, that was anywhere from a few minutes to half an hour. As she wasn’t the best of cooks, she wasn’t really needed for breakfast as much, so she had the time to do so. 

When she finally got up herself, the smell of cooked ham calling her name, she dressed and shuffled out into the main area to see all who was awake.

Mystery was up: while her ‘brother’ was known to sleep even heavier than her, he woke up faster too. He was jotting down some notes on a small scrap of parchment, taking a few of the early-rising patrons’ orders. Arthur was there as well, moving stiffly with plates balanced in his hands to tables that were awaiting their meals. Vivi moved to sit in one of the bar stools, watching her workers and customers with interest and a keen eye, greeting them as they passed her with a smile.

When everyone who was up and about was served, she gestured Arthur to come over and smiled at him in greeting. “You’re up early.”

“A-ah, yes.” He answered. “I prefer to rise early to prepare things for the day.”

Mystery showed, carrying three plates of additional food, dropping the one with the nicest selection of meat and eggs and bread in front of Vivi on the bar and then setting on of the other plates in front of where Arthur stood, who immediately looked a mix of uncomfortable and confused. “Eat up. It’ll be busier later, Best to get food while you can, to keep up your strength.”

As Mystery moved to sit down and Arthur continued to stand perplexed, Vivi waved for him to sit down at the bar. “Come on, Artie. Relax a little and eat. You haven’t eaten yet today right? Don’t worry, it’s on the house, I promise.”

When Arthur finally made the attempt to sit down, Vivi watched him curiously. He was certainly stiff this morning, and sometimes when he moved she could see a small wince. “Are you okay?” Vivi asked, concerned. "You’re moving kind of funny…did you sleep in a weird position? I do that sometimes, it’s pretty lousy.” As was her lousy attempt at small talk, but she couldn’t help herself. She had hoped that the two of them would be able to talk more last night but she had fallen asleep far too early. Lewis had apparently had full-fledged conversations with Arthur.

Arthur dithered before finally taking a seat, glancing Vivi’s way when she asked. “A-ah….yes. I’m fine.” He answered before shifting on the bar stool. “I-it was a position I’m unused to. I’m sure tonight shall be better, at least.” He tried to smile reassuringly before looking down and focusing on his plate again.

That was far more food than he’d ever really been given. Far more variety as well. Generally he didn’t or wasn’t allowed to eat in front of free people. Or eat so much at once. Something about the idea unsettled him, and they had already given him far too many things.

Hesitantly, he picked up a slice of toast and nibbled on one of the corners, turning partially away so he wouldn’t be eating directly in front of them, and covering his mouth with his free hand as he did. After the first bite was eaten, he spoke again. “Was…d-did you sleep well, lady Vivi?”

Puffing out her cheek a little, Vivi nudged Arthur with her hand. “Hey. Just Vivi, remember? None of that fancy title stuff. I’m not royalty, Artie.” Not yet, but that was besides the point.

“But anyway, yeah we’ll see what happens tonight then. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you. I just lied my head down and didn’t really mean to fall asleep. I won’t do that again, okay?”

He still looked uncomfortable and Vivi had no idea why. Her frown grew deeper. “Is the food not to your liking, Artie…?”

“N-no.” He answered quickly. “I-it’s fine. More than fine, e-even.” He frowned and his brow furrowed slightly. “I-it’s just…I-i’m not used to eating in front of others. O-or this much.” And he meant that in regards to both the quantity and quality of the food. He shifted on his stool before taking another bite.

Mystery had to raise his eyebrow. They’d only had the last of that round of breakfast, so really there wasn’t even much on their plates. There was more on Vivi’s, but still, between him and Arthur they had probably a small to just under a decent sized meal. “How much do you regularly eat?” He understood the privacy he was used to as a slave and even a servant because that was just usually how it was done, at least. But that part threw him for a loop.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. “E-enough to get by.” He answered. He was expected to live off less as a slave, and only occasionally, when he’d been good, was he given decent quality food. He mainly lived off rice since it would expand and fill him without using too much and taking from his master’s pantry. 

If he made his master happy, maybe he’d be given some kind of meat or sauce to have with it. Even in the castle he’d eaten the same way, replacing bread with rice instead. “Is it alright if I do not finish?” He asked. He didn’t want them to be insulted he didn’t eat all of it. Right now he wasn’t even sure if he should touch anything aside from the toast.

No wonder he was so skin and bones. Vivi hadn’t seen much when she had bathed Arthur before, but she had seen enough to notice that Arthur was rather thin, almost sickly thin. But that was back when he first became a servant. Surely he could have gained a little more weight since then? His clothes were a little loose fitting but even then it was easy to see how thin Arthur was, and underneath the clothes, it was probably worse.

“If you can’t finish it, then yeah, it’s fine…” Vivi started, nudging the plate a little closer over the counter to Arthur. “But eat as much as you can, okay? It’s yours and you deserve some good food.”

Mystery nodded. “If it makes you more comfortable, you’re more than welcome to go into one of the rooms and eat instead. But please eat. You’re very thin.” So he noticed too. Vivi could understand Arthur not being able to finish everything if he wasn’t used to so much food, but she hoped that he would at least eat as much as he could.

Arthur nodded gratefully to the two of them and lifted his plate, walking towards the back room. After he disappeared, Mystery sighed and rested a head in one hand, leaning onto the bar counter and continuing to eat. “An uphill struggle with him, hm?” He added between bites.

Vivi couldn’t really argue with that. They were definitely making progress, but it wasn’t easy. Not that she expected it to be, exactly. But it seemed every time they came close to helping with one problem, they found themselves facing a new one they didn’t know about before. 

She sighed and rubbed at her forehead. “Yeah. It’ll be worth it in the end, though.” Hopefully, he would end up happy and healthy. Some things she knew repetition would be the best way to solve, like his use of titles for her and Lewis. But some things, she simply wasn’t sure how to tackle just yet. 

Internally, she sent a few curses Mordred’s way.

They were unsure if Arthur had eaten everything on his plate when he came back out a little bit later. He hadn’t spent much time in the back room, so most likely he hadn’t… Vivi hoped she could keep a better eye on that for later. At the very least she’d have to tell Lewis.


	41. Chapter 41

Day two was certainly busier than the first. A lot more people were putting on shows, some a little more revealing than others, but the patrons seemed to enjoy it so Vivi allowed it as long as things didn’t get too boisterous. But with things as busy as they were, Arthur was asked to serve for most of the night. The cooks could handle making all the food, and they were much faster than him, and the servers were having the hardest time with so many patrons. Serving was a little easier for Arthur too. He didn’t have much to memorize; only where the cooks said the food would go.

But by closing time, everyone was beyond exhausted. There had even been a bit of a fight in the bar and Vivi had to kick some people out. Even nobles besides Mordred had started to arrive at her tavern to be near the festival where rooms were still available. Luckily none of them had slaves with them…or if they did, they weren’t advertised as more than manservants.

This time Vivi gave Arthur a little less when it came to dinner, but pleaded with him to eat it all. It wasn’t much, some meat and potatoes and bread, but it would fill him up at least. And while he ate, Vivi gave herself a quick wash. She wanted to hear how his days were going here so far, and had asked him to see her before he turned in for the night.

It took some time, with some of the guests dawdling before finally going to bed, but this time before Vivi could fall asleep, Arthur knocked on her door, coming in when she gave him permission. He stood straight and closed the door behind him before facing her. “Hello, l- Vivi…” He greeted with a small smile, though he didn’t hold it very long considering how it made his face feel. “You wished to see me?”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “Have a seat, Artie.” He looked so uncomfortable where he was. She just wanted him to sit and relax a little. He had to be tired after that whole day of work.

Arthur complied, sitting on the edge of the bed where she’d gestured, before turning in her direction to show he was listening. He still looked slightly tense (when didn’t he, really?) but he had at least relaxed a little more than before.

“Do you require me for something, Vivi?” He asked curiously. He swore he’d finished all the tasks set to him, but perhaps he’d overlooked one?

“Oh no, I just wanted to see how you were doing is all.” Now that she was spending a little more time with him and sometimes watching him work while he was out in the tavern, it was easy to see just how nervous Arthur was around all those people. He obviously wasn’t used to being in such a crowded place and Vivi felt a sting of guilt. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to ask Arthur to come here… It felt like they were using him.

“I know…it’s not the castle, and it’s not really what you’re used to…but we really do appreciate you helping us out here.” Vivi placed a hand over his to hopefully help him relax a bit. “It’s great that you are. You’re the best, Artie.”

The hand didn’t let up, but Vivi tilted her head curiously. “Was the food okay? Did you eat it all? I know you said you weren’t used to eating a lot but we gave you some filling stuff at least. You’re a stick Artie, it’s not healthy…”

Words just kept leaving Vivi’s mouth before she even had a chance to think about them. She just wanted to know more about this once-slave. What had caught Lewis’ attention? “Oh, I forgot to ask before too, where did you sleep last night? Did Mystery show you to one of the rooms?” She hadn’t seen any vacant rooms but maybe she had just overlooked it.

Arthur tensed a little in surprise when she touched his hand, but there was only a few moments before he relaxed again. He listened to her and tried to keep up, but he couldn’t quite keep track of everything she said as she spoke. He ducked his head apologetically before trying to answer what he remembered.

“A-ah…the food was satisfying.” He started. “I did eat. What I could. A-and…no. Sir Mystery did not.”

“Oh.” She nodded. “Then where did you sleep? Did you at least find a place on your own that was empty? I know the beds probably aren’t as comfortable as you’re used to, but they do the trick.”

Arthur shifted how he was sitting. “I…I assumed I was meant to stay in your room. Like I did at the castle in Lewis’s.” He murmured. “So I slept in here.”

“Oh.” That was slightly awkward considering her current feelings on Arthur. She liked him well enough, but there was some small part of her that was worried over Lewis as well.

“So…we shared the bed?” She wasn’t sure she liked the idea that he’d done so without permission, but then again she’d passed out herself pretty quickly, and he’d only been trying to sleep based on what he thought was the norm.

Arthur, however, shook his head vehemently at that. “N-no. That isn’t permitted. I made do with the floor.” As he had before coming into Lewis’s possession.

Vivi blinked once. Then twice. The gears were slowly turning in her head, but she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Wh…the floor?” Now she seemed shocked. “Arthur, you slept on the _floor_?”

God, no wonder he had been so stiff this morning. The beds might not be the best around here but at least they were better than the floor! No, hell no, Vivi refused to have Arthur treated like that again, whether it be by his own hand or anyone else’s.

“You should have said something! I don’t mind if you wake me up, really! But Artie…sleeping on the floor is awful. You know you don’t have to do that, right? I mean…god…” Vivi ran a hand through her hair. If she hadn’t fallen asleep! Why didn’t she wake up? “I’m so sorry, I should have said something to you before, I just wasn’t thinking. You won’t have to sleep on the floor ever again, okay? Nobody should have to do that.”

Arthur tensed more when it seemed she was angry by her tone, but he chose to listen to what she was saying. He balked even more, this time abashed by her apologizing to him instead of the other way around, and finally seemed to find his words.

“N-no Vivi. Please don’t apologize to me.” He almost pled. “I should have realized you and Lewis are kinder than that. I-it’s my fault. I’ll sleep elsewhere tonight.”

Vivi frowned. She hated that he felt like he had to apologize, but she knew it was something to work on. Pointing it out might just make him apologize again. “We don’t have any free beds tonight though.” As per usual, the festival left them crowded and full. The next few days there really would be others sleeping on the floor to fit in the inn. But she didn’t want that for Arthur.

“…” Arthur chewed on his lip. “I….I can sleep in the stables. L-like I did before.”

Vivi quickly shook her head. She couldn’t believe Arthur just said that. “No! Arthur, that’s even worse! You’re not an animal, you’re a person!” This was so messed up. Arthur wasn’t seeing anything wrong with any of this and she had allowed this to happen. She had allowed Arthur to think this way.

Well no more.

“Look just…just take the bed, okay? You deserve it. We have some extra pillows and blankets so I’ll take those and sleep somewhere else.” If anyone deserved to sleep on the floor after hosting Arthur’s stay so horrendously, she did. She had been the one to ask Arthur to come here, put him in a place he wasn’t comfortable with, and then left him to sleep on the goddamn floor.

Arthur shook his head “N-no. This is your home, Vivi. I was mistaken. You shouldn’t suffer for that. You should keep the bed” He looked at her beseechingly and she frowned. “Please, Vivi.” He added at the look on her face. “I won’t be comfortable if I sleep above you.” It was strange admitting his own feelings on the matter, but this was important. Vivi shouldn’t be sacrificing her own comfort for a slave, ex or no. If doing as they seemed to wish and telling her what he would prefer would help things, then he would pay that small price.

Vivi watched him a few moments. “…Fine then. I’ll sleep in the bed.” She relented.  Arthur nodded and moved to stand, but a hand snaked to grab a hold of his collar. “But you’re staying with me.”

Arthur blinked a few times before his mouth could function again. “Wh-what?”

“You heard me. I said you weren’t going to sleep on the floor ever again and I meant it.” It was almost funny to her, how she wasn’t fond of the idea of sharing the bed before, but now wouldn’t take no for an answer. It was just sharing a bed, right? There was nothing wrong with that. At least she knew and gave permission.

“So come on Artie, get cozy. We can, uh…we can even read some things together if you want. Get you in some more practice while you’re here.” Maybe that way this trip would be slightly worthwhile for him.

Arthur shifted a little. “I’m not really supposed to do something like that, Vivi.” Not when he wasn’t performing his own services.

Vivi shook her head. “Well then I’m _telling_ you to. Besides, I already told you I get cold easy. So having someone else here will keep the bed warmer and that’ll make me more comfortable.” At least that might give him a reason to go through with it.

Arthur seemed to pause and consider, before nodding. When she patted beside her on the bed, he pulled off his boots and his socks and then his jacket before crawling to sit beside her. “I-I….I _would_ like to read if that’s okay…” He mumbled.

A smile erupted onto Vivi’s face. “Of course! You know I love reading with you, Artie.” If for no other reason than to see the joy on his face when he pronounced something correctly (or as joyous as Arthur could look, anyway). She reached over to her side table and looked for a few books that wouldn’t be too challenging for Arthur and then scooted next to him happily.

~

For about the next hour or so, the two of them were deep into the book. Even since the last time she had read with him, Arthur had improved ever so slightly. Maybe Mystery having him try to read the recipes in the kitchen had helped.

But soon enough Vivi felt her eyes start to droop and she yawned. “I think…that’s all I can take for the night, Artie,” she said while rubbing an eye. “I’m sorry if you wanted to do more. You can continue reading if you’d like…it’d just have to be by yourself.”

Arthur nodded and shifted a little. “Ah..um…V-vivi…?”

“Mm?” She replied, the drowsiness evident in her tone.

“Do….would you mind if I read aloud to you? While you bedded down?” He looked nervous, and Vivi couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course, Artie. I’d love to hear you read. It’ll probably send me right off.” His voice was always tinged with nerves, but when it wasn’t- when he was enjoying himself or reading- it grew softer and nice to listen to. His tenor was calming, and with how tired she was even now, she wouldn’t be surprised if listening to him would lull her to sleep in just minutes.

Arthur smiled at her in response and shifted a little, holding the book in his hand and beginning to read what was on the page, slowly and haphazardly. His gentle tone already had an effect on Vivi the moment he started, and her eyes slid shut after mere minutes. Arthur didn’t last much longer, putting the book away and hesitating. He considered moving from the bed, since that wasn’t his place, and Vivi was asleep. Ultimately, he decided her reasoning before had been good enough, and that she would be more upset if he slept on the floor again. Lying so his back was facing Vivi’s own, he allowed himself to drift off as he slept atop the bed and blankets.

~

The night went by with relative ease, but around midnight, Arthur felt small movements at his back. Vivi was shivering even under two blankets, bare skin not covered somehow chilled to the touch.

She shifted a little in her sleep and made a small uncomfortable noise. This was exactly why she hated sleeping alone. Lewis had spoiled her with his warm embrace. There was something warm next to her, and Vivi turned in her sleep to cling to it. Slowly her shivering began to wane and she started to fall into a peaceful rest once more.

However, that heat source turned out to be Arthur’s back.

To say Arthur flinched when something touched him in the night and woke him would be an understatement. The unexpected body made him jump beneath the covers, and seeing Vivi when he was coherent enough to know what had happened, he nervously edged away from her. When she scooted closer slowly even in her sleep, he left the bed, standing and wringing his hands. Vivi was touching him and he promised he wouldn’t do anything like that again. At least she was asleep.

Although the distressed noise she made when he pulled away made him frown. He stood watching her shiver for a few minutes before walking away from the room. Maybe Mystery could tell him what to do?

He was lucky when he got to the door. There was still a light on he could see through the crack, and after he knocked, Mystery opened the door, adjusting his glasses, quill poised in his other hand, dripping ink. “Arthur? Something wrong?”

“I don’t know…” Arthur answered after a moment of hesitation. “Vivi she….she was too close. I don’t know what to do.”

Mystery looked at him blankly. “….I think you need to elaborate, Arthur.”

“We were sleeping and sh-she was touching me when I woke up and I don’t know what I should do.”

The blank look turned to one he didn’t recognize. “Ah. Vivi gets cold at night, Arthur. She just wants to cuddle for warmth.”

“Cuddle?” Arthur looked even more surprised, and Mystery looked saddened for a moment. “Yes…It’s like…” Arthur might not know what aftercare was. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s like…embracing. But nothing sexual to follow. It’s to keep warm and to be comfortable.”

Arthur nodded slowly. “O-oh…”

“You should be fine. She just wants to be warm.” He had already heard about Arthur’s mistake with Lewis and that he wasn’t meant to repeat it. “You won’t be in trouble, Arthur. And she’ll be more comfortable when she wakes.”

Arthur nodded more surely this time, and took a step back. “A-alright. Thank you, Mystery…”

The other servant nodded with a smile, and waited to see Arthur turning back towards Vivi’s room before closing the door.

That poor boy needed all the help he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: And where Arthur stayed is revealed, and cuddles occur! I enjoyed writing this one.


	42. Chapter 42

The first thing Vivi noticed when she awoke was that she was actually warm. She usually woke up cold when she slept away from Lewis. So why was she…?

Once she opened her eyes, it all became clear. Arthur was there (that was right. He slept next to her) and her face was in his chest. She could feel one of his arms draped over her and the other was likely resting overhead.

So…she had curled up to Arthur last night. She wasn’t surprised since that usually happened when someone else was there. But the last thing she was expecting was for Arthur to return it.

It felt…nice, like this. Arthur wasn’t nearly as warm as Lewis, but that was alright. Vivi eagerly snuggled closer and closed her eyes once again.

~

Arthur slept later than usual. He had planned to wake early, like always, but lying in the warm and soft bed after the night before on the floor seemingly sapped his energy. Something else was comfortable about this too, and it took him opening his eyes to see a pile of soft blue locks right beneath his head to realize what was different.

He had slept with Vivi last night. Not in the usual way though. Just….sleeping next to. It was actually kind of nice, if completely foreign. He didn’t know the words to describe how it felt. The only ones that sprang to mind were soft, warm, and safe.

After a few minutes though, he couldn’t really sit still. He had work to do, and it was already later than usual. Carefully as he could, Arthur attempted to disentangle himself from the queen-to-be and stand by the side of the bed.

A hand shot out though as soon as he tried to leave, grabbing onto the fabric on his shirt over his chest. “Hey…where’re you going?” Vivi mumbled sleepily and then gave a little whine. “You don’ hafta leave just yet…it’s still early.” Maybe not that early, and she’d probably get a scolding from Mystery later, but right now she didn’t care.

“Please stay? That was…really nice.” And he must have wanted to cuddle her. He had slept with his back to her so he intentionally turned to hold her.

Oh gosh…now her face was getting red. Why was she blushing? “Just…for a little bit longer, that’s all.”

Arthur paused, hovering partially from where he’d started to exit the bed. For a few moments he stayed there, but the way she was asking….

There was no way he could say no to her.

“Y-yes, Vivi.” He replied softly, before crawling back what little way out of the bed he’d made it and forcing himself to relax beside her. His hand moved hesitantly to rest where it had before, he he sighed as he lot his body droop back into the mattress. “Are…are you warm enough….?” He asked, looking anywhere but at her for the moment. It was foreign doing this, even if it wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

Immediately she cuddled back up to him, burying her face in his chest and sighing happily when he put his arm back over her. “Mhm…” she mumbled sleepily in response. “You’re so cozy…” Vivi wasn’t an early riser; it took her a while to wake up. Now it would take even longer. 

“How did you sleep…?” Vivi’s muffled voice again broke the silence after a few moments. “Better than before?”

Arthur seemed to snap out of whatever had been going through his mind and he nodded after a few moments with a small smile. “A-ah…yes, Vivi. I-it was…certainly more comfortable than the floor.” He smiled slightly before looking down at her. He really….wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. It was strange. He wasn’t really supposed to touch her but here he was. Hopefully he wouldn’t get in trouble for this later.

“A-ah,…h-how did you sleep, Vivi? Well I hope….?”

Vivi nodded. “Mhm,” she said again. She hated to admit it but she could tell this was making the poor guy uncomfortable. And as much as she wanted to stay here for a little bit longer, Arthur’s comfort was worth something too.

She was at least glad he was calling her Vivi instead of prefacing it with a silly title. Sighing a little, Vivi pushed herself up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. She could already feel the cold start to set in without Arthur close to her.

Gosh, when did she start wanting to get clingy to Arthur too? 

Once Vivi had rubbed most of the sleep out of her eyes, she turned to Arthur again and had to place a hand over her mouth to cover her laughs. She hadn’t gotten a good look at him until now. “Oh my gosh, your bedhead,” she said between giggles. “Arthur you’re adorable, you know that?”

Arthur flushed brightly when she said that and lifted a hand to touch his hair hesitantly. He didn’t rightly understand what she was giggling about, but he could feel the mess of hair and how it stuck out randomly. Apparently his touch had sent it into further disarray because she seemed to be having an even harder time stifling her giggles, and he smiled at her.

“I-I suppose I’m glad I can amuse you, Vivi.” He replied.

“I can’t help it! It’s just so cute and all messy.” She grinned before leaning forward and fixing it a little for him, at least so it was lying flat. She didn’t really realize what she was doing until he jumped a little, and she drew her hand back when it was flat with a sheepish grin “There you go. All fixed.”

“Ah. Uh….thank you Vivi.” He nodded in appreciation.

“No problem.” Vivi smiled back at him and slid out the other side of the bed and stretched. It was best to keep moving so she wouldn’t get cold now. “I think I’ve kept you long enough. Mystery’s gonna be so mad.” She giggled anyway and then looked back to Arthur. “Don’t worry though, he won’t be mad at you. I’ll just say it’s my fault we stayed in so late. He’ll understand.” Hopefully Arthur would understand that was a joke. It was hard to tell what Arthur was thinking…

They had gotten him to smile but Vivi couldn’t recall ever hearing Arthur laugh. And Lewis probably would have mentioned something if he had heard it too. Did Arthur even know what joking was?

“You gonna stay there and watch me get dressed or what, Artie?” She couldn’t help her tease.

Arthur blinked at her and tilted his head before glancing at the door. She’d said Mystery wouldn’t be angry at him, and she had in her own way, made told him to do something. Still…it was just a rather strange request. Not one he would ignore, though.

Arthur shifted on the bed a little before glancing in her direction. “If you’d like me to, Vivi.” He answered simply, readying himself to leave if she said no, but being ready to sit or assist her if she so desired as well.

…So she was right, Arthur didn’t understand teasing. Usually Lewis would sputter and turn red when she said something like that, but she supposed Arthur was used to hearing it in a different way. A bit of pink made its way onto her cheeks. “O-oh, well, um…”

It wasn’t like she needed the help with just her work clothes. If it was the nice outfits that had been prepared for her when she became Lewis’ fiancée, then maybe, but not here. “Th-that’s okay, Artie. I was just –just teasing is all. Joking. You can, um, g-go get ready yourself. I’ll see you on the floor, okay?”

Arthur nodded slowly and stood, grabbing his boots and jacket. “Yes Vivi.” He answered before walking out of her room to leave her with some privacy.

In the hall, Arthur tossed on his jacket and slipped on his boots before going to find Mystery. Vivi had been right when she said he wouldn’t be particularly annoyed at Arthur, at least. He seemed to understand and instead of showing any frustration, he simply sent Arthur off to work with a small and knowing smile.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Implied past dubcon and nonconsensual kissing in this chapter, so be warned!

Today being only two days from the festival, the place was even busier than it had been, and instead of helping in the kitchens like he had before, Arthur’s work was solely focused on helping serve customers as they came in.

It was a fairly decent night. The patrons were happy and the rooms were filled- and then some- with customers, even the floors rented out overnight in preparation for the festival. Arthur felt busy, but things were also starting to feel… _normal_. He preferred the castle away from so many people, but at least he felt he was getting the hang of working here as well. He managed to smile at the newest customers despite being harried while he set their dinners before them.

Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eyes watched him from a corner of the tavern, as if studying him. Once Arthur walked by the table to collect the next order, the person the eyes belonged to grabbed onto his arm. “You,” the man spoke and eyed Arthur up and down. Recognition showed on his face. This man was clearly a noble, with how richly he was dressed. “You’re Mordred’s little pet, aren’t you?”

The hair was different and the slave was wearing much nicer clothes than he recalled, but it was impossible to forget those eyes. The grip on Arthur’s arm tightened. “I didn’t think Mordred would be around. He usually doesn’t go to these sorts of things.”

Suddenly the noble stood up and Arthur found himself pinned against the wall. The corner was far out of the way, and everything was so loud and rowdy that no one paid them any mind, busy with beer and music and dance. 

The fingers of the man’s hand brushed through the hair at the side of his face, deceptively affectionate.“I don’t see Lord Mordred around, though. But he and I both know our usual arrangement. So since you’re here, why don’t you be a good pet and get to work, hm~?”

Arthur balked when he saw who it was and recognized him. Mordred had many ‘friends’, or business associates he found useful to know, and this man was one of the ones he had seen to more frequently. He recognized the thin, greying hair that made an unruly mess atop his head, and the hard, basalt black, eyes that always seemed to bore into his skin, or at the very least attempt to remove his clothing.

Arthur would’ve taken a step back if the wall wasn’t already there. “S-sir Garett. I-I’m _not_ -”

His head whipped to the side and his cheek stung from the weight behind the slap, and he fell silent immediately. 

Garett glared at him in annoyance. “I don’t recall giving you permission to speak, _slave_.” His tone was even with a mild threat laced in, the heavy-handed emphasis on his station. “ _Don’t_ do that again.”

Arthur hadn’t looked up from where his head was, and the man took it as his opportunity to kiss his neck, biting lightly at the skin there as his one hand moved to squeeze at Arthur’s ass, and the other slipped under the shirt he wore. 

“I should’ve known here he’d dress you up.” The man rumbled. “After all, pets are a bit illegal here, aren’t they? Still. I miss that collar he kept around your throat. It was always fun to _yank_ on.”

Arthur made whimpering noise, but didn’t move. He didn’t fight, but he didn’t act to touch him, either, instead pressing himself further into the wall.

Strange. Normally this pet was more than willing to satisfy, and yet now it almost seemed scared. Garret paused and looked around the tavern, where nobody was paying them any mind with how hidden they were. “Hmm… Long day, slave? Has this whole place been using you?

"Don’t worry,” he purred and brought Arthur closer, nibbling on his neck. “I’ll be gentle.”

In the kitchen, Mystery put up a plate of food to be served and looked around curiously. Arthur was nowhere to be seen. He was never like that. Something was wrong…

He scanned the tavern again and his eyes widened when he finally caught sight of Arthur. It was hard to tell what was happening but…he could at least tell it wasn’t good.

“Vivi.” He quickly waved his friend over. If anyone could take care of this, she could.

Garett had lifted him up a little by the hand currently still resting on his ass and had locked their hips together so he dangled just slightly above the floor with his back pressed hard into the wall. The position forced him to hold on so he at least wouldn’t fall over, and when one of his arms gripped at Garett’s shirt, the man let out a small laugh and bit a little harder at his neck, making Arthur twitch. Arthur had known the man long enough to be sure of one thing:

Garett didn’t know the meaning of the word 'gentle’.

He hadn’t really noticed the room had gotten quiet, too focused on trying not to react and Garrett’s touch and teeth and lips and how the stones of the wall behind him were digging into his back, but he did notice when Garett stopped his assault. He looked over in the direction the man was staring and saw Vivi, who looked ready to explode. She was quivering where she stood, and the eyes of the other patrons were on her and then on Garret and him as well.

“Would you be so kind…” He knew Vivi’s tone well enough to hear the strain and deadly sweetness in it. Even if he didn’t, he probably would’ve heard it. Vivi was still smiling, but it was far too wide and her hands were closed in white-knuckled balls. “….as to tell me what the _hell you think you’re doing?_ ” The last part was practically a hiss, spitting fire and sparks like a grindstone as she ground the words out.

The tavern had grown eerily silent at Vivi’s saccharine rage. Most of them knew well enough that when Vivi was angered, it was time to pay attention.

“…Apologies,” Garret sighed in a bit of annoyance. “We will move somewhere else.”

Vivi only grit her teeth harder. “I think you misunderstand. Get your hands _off of_ him, now. He’s obviously uncomfortable. So you need to _stop_.”

“Uncomfortable?” Garret seemed confused. “It’s a slave. It was made for something like this.”

“What?!” She clenched her hands so tightly that they almost drew blood. “How dare you! He’s a person! He wasn’t _made_ to do anything!”

The man seemed startled for a moment, but then he made an 'ah’ sound, as if coming to a sudden realization. “You don’t have these here.” He gestured to Arthur, who was still pinned to the wall by his hips.“ He said it as if that little detail explained everything. "See, it’s alright. This one was trained to do this, and I know it’s master. He doesn’t mind. But if the custom bothers you, as I said I can take this elsewhere.”

Vivi was shaking now, and some of the patrons actually edged away. “He is most certainly _not_ here to entertain _you_!” She hissed. “Mordred lost Arthur already in a game. He isn’t Mordred’s and you are _not_ allowed to _touch_ him, I don’t care if the _queen herself_ told you to! I will make you _regret_ it. Do I make myself _clear_? Now. Put. Him. _Down_.”

Garret gave her a look. Mordred had lost his slave? That didn’t sound like him at all, and the noble had a feeling this girl was lying. But then again he really hadn’t seen Mordred anywhere around here, and he really would have no reason to leave his slave behind. Unless he was lending it out to her, which was entirely possible.

“Miss, I don’t think you understand-”

“Oh I _understand_.” Vivi was seething. She was almost beyond the point of being nice. “And I’m going to ask you one last time. Let him go right now or…”

“Or you’ll have to deal with her wrath,” Mystery spoke and stood next to her, looking quite angry himself. He had hoped this man would get the picture but it seemed like he would need some more convincing. “Along with mine.”

A few of Vivi’s regular customers stood up from their tables as well. “Yeah! You get your hands off him!”

Garett looked coolly out at the others as well as the woman and sighed in annoyance. “Fine.” He moved his hips away and let go, Arthur’s feet hitting the ground and then almost immediately buckling beneath him. His arms were still shaking from what Vivi could see. Garett stepped back and Vivi immediately knelt down in front of Arthur. “You okay, Artie…?”

If she planned to say anything else when he finally looked up at her, it died in her throat. His one cheek, the one she couldn’t see before from where she’d been standing, was dark purple, a bruise forming on the skin.

Garett was still standing nearby with his arms crossed, and it was still quiet in the tavern. It was only for those reasons was the soft voice Vivi spoke with discernible. “…Did you hit him?”

“It was mouthing off. Mordred never allowed that.” The man returned with candor, no trace of regret in his tone.

If looks could kill, Garret would probably be dead several times over from the glare Vivi sent him. Not even Mystery had seen her this angry before. 

“Alright, that’s it,” she growled, standing up and sending even more death glares his way. “You’ve done enough damage here. Get the _hell_  out of my tavern. _Now_.” She didn’t care that this was a noble she was yelling at. This bastard had hurt Arthur. That was something she wouldn’t forgive.

“But-”

“ _NOW_.”

And with the way the rest of the people in the tavern moved, either out of his way (or Vivi’s for that matter) or to help Vivi if they needed to, Garret didn’t seem to have a choice. “And don’t you dare even so much as _look_ at Arthur _ever again!_ ”

The noble obviously wasn’t happy with her decision, and he glowered and hissed 'it’s just a slave’ under his breath, but in the end he respected her decision, collecting his things and leaving.

Vivi waited until he was gone before turning back to Arthur on the floor and gingerly helping him to his feet, ignoring the patron’s whispers. He wobbled a little, but didn’t fall back over, and she tried to smile reassuringly. 

“It’s okay, Artie. We’ll get you taken care of, I promise.” She cooed, before turning her head to Mystery. 

He nodded at the look he got, one that obviously said she’d need a few minutes to check on Arthur, and he moved to get the workers going again. With her and Arthur busy getting cleaned up, they’d need to put in a little extra effort for a time. It wasn’t hard to wrangle them after seeing a display of Vivi’s temper, of course.

Quickly, Vivi brought Arthur back to their temporarily shared room and sat him on the bed. The bruise looked nasty, but thankfully not as bad as when he had been attacked in Lewis’ castle. It would still need some time to heal however.

“I’ll be right back, Artie,” she said and gave the servant a kind smile. “I’m going to get some ice for your cheek, okay? It’ll only be a minute, I promise.”

Arthur nodded and watched her leave until she disappeared. His hand immediately lifted to wipe at his eyes when she was gone, making a small noise as he did. 

No one had ever stopped someone when they’d done that before. No one had ever really stood up for him. He couldn’t help the trembling he did, desperately trying to get it under control so he didn’t show it when Vivi finally returned.

He wasn’t supposed to be this emotional; it was off-putting to his owners, usually. But he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t wanted Garett to touch him, but he never really got what he’d wanted. But Vivi had protected him and sent Garett away. Vivi had treated him like…a human being. Not just a pet or a slave. They had beforehand, but this was the moment it sunk in that they didn’t see him the same way as everyone before them had.

It became harder and harder to get himself under control the more he thought about it. The weight of those thoughts finally catching up to him. One tear turned into two, then three, and soon Arthur was desperately trying to wipe at streaks that just wouldn’t stop.

A hand gently cupped his uninjured cheek. He’d been so busy trying to stop himself that he hadn’t heard Vivi come back. 

“It’s okay to cry, Artie…”  she said gently, brushing some tears away with her thumb. “Let it all out. You’ll feel better.”

“I-I don’t- I-I’m not-” He choked out in a thick voice and screwed his eyes shut, as if doing so would block everything out. He couldn’t get his face any drier no matter how he tried.

Small hands lifted to touch his face gingerly and kept wiping at the tears for him, Vivi making a soft cooing sound as she did. He cried harder at that, and finally just buried his face in her blouse. She shifted her hand to rub small, gentle circles on his back. “It’s okay Artie…I’ve got you…” She refused to let her temper flare, even as he whimpered and clutched at her shirt even tighter.

Her other hand lifted up to gently stroke Arthur’s hair. She always loved it when Lewis did this to her and hoped that it would help Arthur as well.

This was the first time she had ever seen Arthur so emotional. Despite people acting like he was just an object, and Arthur himself reinforcing that mentality…this was proof enough that he was human.

In fact, he was more human than _any_ of those Dōkutsu nobles could _ever_ claim to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: Honestly, one of my favorite chapters. It was interesting having a person come in that is in a way related Arthur's past life, even if he's not a nice fellow. I actually really liked writing Arthur and co-writing Vivi for this one, and man oh man that last part of the scene was so strong to me. Arthur has a long way to go yet, but there's some real development for him here. And for Vivi.


	44. Chapter 44

She let Arthur cry as much as he needed to. He was mostly silent, only uttering a small whimper now and then. But even when he did start to eventually calm down, Vivi still held him close. She could slowly hear Arthur’s breathing even out.

“There…see?” Vivi pulled back only slightly to look Arthur in the eyes. They were still wet and red, but Vivi didn’t mind. “Sometimes…we all need a good cry.”

Without thinking, she leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Arthur’s forehead. “Do you feel any better…?”

Arthur tensed a little when she touched him in a kiss, but then he relaxed with a small wet sound. “Y-Yes…” the word was quiet, mumbled just loud enough to be discernible in the room’s silence. “A-apologies, Vivi. I didn’t- I-I shouldn’t have let that- th-that effect me so.”

“ _Don’t_ apologize for that, Artie.” Vivi shook her head with no small degree of vehemence. “If anyone should be sorry, it’s that noble _ass_. He _shouldn’t_ have touched you like that. _Especially_ when you didn’t want it.”

Arthur nodded slightly with a small sigh. “R-right…” It was so strange. He had the right to decline others. He was expected to, if Lewis and Vivi telling him to ‘not do that again’ was any indicator. But it was still so strange, remembering he actually had the right to say no.

Seeing that Arthur seemed to be better than he was a few minutes ago, Vivi picked up the tied cloth on the ground and pressed it gently to the servant’s cheek. It was filled with ice and the cool sensation made Arthur shiver. “This’ll hopefully help the swelling go down a little,” Vivi said and waited for Arthur to take it before letting go.

“You can stay in the room as long as you need to. Take it easy, alright?” She smiled at him. “In fact, why don’t you take the rest of the night off? You deserve some time after…after all that, Artie. So relax a little. You can do whatever you want, and I’ll bring dinner back to you, okay?”

“I… but….”

“No buts.” Vivi chirped before her voice switched to an earnest one. “I want you not to worry about working, Arthur. Not tonight. So please. Even if you think things are fine, just….take a break for today.”

Arthur watched her a few moments longer before nodding slowly. She really did want him to feel better, and he supposed rest would help. It felt…foreign, odd, not doing work while others did, but for now he would simply accept his one chance to do nothing, pressing the icy cloth into his cheek and staring off into thought.

When Arthur seemed to relent, Vivi softly sighed in relief. Thank goodness that hadn’t taken more effort than it needed to. She was glad Arthur wanted to rest as much as she wanted him to.

She gave his hand a little squeeze. “I’ll be back in a few hours with dinner, okay? And like I said…feel free to do anything you want. Take a nice bath, or…or go for a little walk or something? It’s totally up to you.” It would be rough but they had handled this kind of crowd without Arthur before.

With that, she slowly made her way out the door and back onto the serving floor. Now she was in charge of taking up Arthur’s serving job as well as tending behind the bar. But if anyone could do it, Vivi could.

And whenever she was asked whatever the hell just happened there, she gave no answer. It wasn’t her business or place to tell anyway.

~

When the patrons seemed to realize she had no interest in talking, Vivi was largely left alone. And after that night, most left Arthur alone as well, considering he always seemed to be under either Vivi or Mystery’s watchful gaze after that night. No one wanted to anger them by asking about something that wasn’t their concern.

Arthur did well. Despite Vivi trying to give him more time, Arthur refused to stay without helping earn his keep. He was brought down to the tavern to work, after all, and he intended to do so. There wouldn’t be a point In him staying without doing what he’d been asked to help with in the first place. Vivi had to admire his work ethic (amongst other things), and she couldn’t deny the company and assistance was pleasant.

It had been a two more days since the incident, and Lewis was meant to arrive soon. Him showing would mark the official closing of the inn for the day, so she and Lewis could spend time with one another until nightfall. Everyone was out on the town as it was, so there was no issue with patrons being locked out, and Mystery usually returned home earlier than her to open up the inn for any patrons who decided to call it early at the festival.

Vivi and Arthur were left to themselves in the empty inn, cleaning up a few things while they had the chance. The bell at the entrance rang, and Vivi looked up, ready to tell whoever it was that they were closed, but smiled brightly when she saw who it was.

“Lewis!” The prince smiled at her voice and she immediately dropped her broom to run into her fiancé’s arms. He easily caught her and held her close, spinning her a little as he did. “I’m so glad you made it! I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, _amor_ …” Lewis’ voice was a little shaky, but he was clearly happy. “And I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He kissed her passionately and Vivi reciprocated with a happy sigh. “So…how did things go?”

Was it just him or did Vivi look nervous for a moment there? “It went well, actually. We were really busy and Arthur was a lifesaver.”

At the mention of his servant ~~not his crush~~ , Lewis looked over and spotted him. His face brightened further. “Arthur!” 

Without thinking, Lewis hugged the servant, too. He couldn’t help it, five days alone was absolutely terrible. Not even Arthur was there, and Lewis had gotten so used to his company.

But once he realized what he was doing, Lewis quickly pulled away. “Ah…f-forgive me. I got excited. It really is nice to…” Lewis trailed off as he got a good look at him. “Wh– Arthur, what happened to your cheek?”

Arthur tensed when Lewis touched him, but he didn’t pull back. Vivi wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad one, all things considered. She watched the servant seem to pink a little, but it was gone by the time the hug had ended, and Arthur awkwardly shuffled his feet, gaze dropping as Lewis inspected him.

“Ah…it’s nothing, sire… Just an accident.” He offered, and Vivi’s stomach clenched at how easy the lie had come out.

“It’s not nothing.” She replied, a small frown gracing her features as concern knitted her eyebrows together. She sighed and looked at Lewis. She wasn’t about to lie to her fiancé, and Arthur’s protection was on her. Lewis deserved to know, and Arthur shouldn’t be dismissing his own injuries. While it was none of her customers’ business the night before, today with Lewis, it most certainly was.

“Someone in the tavern got handsy when I was busy in the kitchen.” She admitted. “When I found out I had him thrown out, but he’d hit Arthur. We’ve been taking care of it alright though. The bruising is going down pretty well.”

Arthur had hunched his shoulders as she spoke. He wasn’t quite used to admitting when he wasn’t at fault. As a slave it simply was his duty to accept blame. He shifted awkwardly but nodded in agreement. “It is…much better than before.” He offered as well.

Worriedly, Lewis stole a look at Vivi to confirm, and she nodded. His cheek certainly looked much better than the other day. They had made sure Arthur was taking proper care of it and not overworking himself. Vivi and Mystery had also made certain to keep a better eye on Arthur. Until he learned that he wasn’t just an object -that he could actually refuse things if he didn’t want them- perhaps that would have to be standard.

“Oh…” Gently Lewis cupped Arthur’s cheek that wasn’t bruised so he could look him over. It made Vivi smile, just a little. Lewis liked contact as well, but he only ever became touchy with people he cared for. Even if he tried to sweep it under the rug before when he pulled away from the hug, she could tell Lewis still deeply cared for Arthur. It didn’t seem like the distance helped at all. In fact it might have made Lewis miss him even _more_.

Vivi found that she wasn’t upset like she was before. Arthur had grown on her tremendously during their stay together. She watched as Lewis continued to speak when he was satisfied, seeing no further marks. “I’m…glad you’re safe then, Arthur. I’m sorry that happened to you. Did anything else…?”

His fiancée shook her head. “No. After that it was pretty smooth sailing.”

“Good…” Sighing, Lewis dropped his hand to his side and looked away from Arthur, a bit of red in his cheeks. “So, shall we get going then?”

Vivi nodded and smiled at Lewis warmly when he met her gaze. They always looked forward to the festival, and it brought her a second wind of excitement even after all the business and stress of the past few days. “I just need to put on a pair of shoes and I think I’ll be all set!”

Arthur was still standing where Lewis had left him, still and rendered almost silent after Lewis’s touch. It had been for inspection, something he was used to, but…there was more gentleness and care in the touch than he’d ever really remembered before.

It took a few minutes to find his voice, watching as Vivi found shoes and started to try pushing them onto her feet so she wouldn’t have to unlace them first. “I hope you both enjoy yourselves at the festival.”

Vivi seemed to pause at that. It was almost the moment of truth. This second, she could go either way. She could just give her thanks and be free to spend the day with Lewis. Lewis might be saddened not to spend time with Arthur too at first, but the fair would likely sufficiently distract him. 

Or…she could just tell Arthur to come with them. She’d lose that small window of alone time and tradition she had with Lewis, but she’d also get to spend her time with Arthur too. Perhaps start a new tradition.

Vivi hummed thoughtfully for a few moments before looking up at the two of them. "I think both of us would love it if you could join us, Artie.” She smiled before her gaze flicked to the prince. “Isn’t that right, Lewlew?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: One more chapter and then this will be caught up with the version on Tumblr. Things will likely slow down after that since I will need to do formatting before posting after that.


	45. Chapter 45

At first, Lewis was convinced that he had heard that wrong. Vivi was…was actually asking if Arthur could go with them? “I-I…” Lewis didn’t understand. What was Vivi thinking? Wasn’t she supposed to prevent him from bonding too much with Arthur?

All of this was so confusing…but Lewis couldn’t say he wasn’t excited. If Vivi was serious, which it seemed like she was, then Lewis would be truly a fool to turn her offer down. “ _Y-yes!_ Yes of course!” He tried not to sound too eager, but it was too late. The words had already left his mouth. Vivi giggled at how enthused her fiancé sounded. 

He tried to compose himself. He was still the prince here and he had to act proper. “A-ah, um…I m-mean, if it really is okay with you, Vivi. A-and of course, if you want to Arthur. But…I would love it if you came with us.”

“It’s fine by me.” Vivi smiled. Maybe she could talk to Lewis about some things at the fair today. She’d grown fond of Arthur herself, and…maybe it’d be better not to separate all of them like she’d thought before.

Arthur looked hesitant at first, but the second Lewis said he’d like his company, a small smile showed on his face and he nodded slowly. “Ah….Yes Lewis. If that is what you would like. I have….I have never been to such a thing. I wouldn’t mind attending, I don’t think…” He rubbed at the back of his neck.

Vivi beamed. At first it sounded like Arthur was agreeing just to appease Lewis, but that last part seemed like a genuine interest on his part. It was, once again, a small step, but yet another wonderful one to see. “Well then. I think that’s settled!” She clapped her hands together. “Shall we head out, then?”

Lewis nodded, eager more than ever now to get going. “It’ll be fun,” he promised and gently took Arthur’s hand to follow Vivi outside. “There’s a lot to see and do there. But there’s going to be a lot of people as well, so stay close to Vivi and myself, okay?”

“Hey, hey! Don’t you two get cuddly without _me_!” Vivi exclaimed and Lewis felt himself blush. He had no idea what Vivi was thinking at this point. He wasn’t trying to do anything with Arthur; j-just holding his head didn’t _mean_ anything right? The last thing he wanted to do was upset his fiancée. But…she seemed okay and in fact was even teasing about his and Arthur’s closeness. 

What in the world was going on here?

Vivi continued. “But yeah, Lew’s right, Artie. You gotta stay close. It’s pretty easy to get lost there too, especially with all the people. So be careful.” And she smiled when Lewis took her hand as well.

~

They weren’t kidding when they said the festivities were huge. There were stalls next to and across from each other as far as the eye could see, and wonderful smells wafted all around. There were food stands, trinket stands, armor and weapons stands. Horses of every shape and size. There was so much that it was hard to keep everything straight.

“Did it get bigger this year?” Lewis couldn’t help but ask. But then again, everything outside the castle seemed huge to him.

“I think so.” Vivi answered, as she gazed around. Red, orange and yellow triangle banners fluttered overhead in the breeze, hanging on ropes along poles overhead to decorate the fair. All the stands were swathed in the fiery colors as well, truly bringing a warmth to the winter solstice that the air didn’t provide. Even the food seemed to match, most of it a reddish color or a honey-drenched yellow. “I think it gets more popular with countries outside of Pradasio every year. I see at least several stalls that weren’t here last year and we’re barely in the square!”

Arthur stuck nearly as close as he could to them, glancing around. He was stuck in a pendulum’s swing between wonder at so many sights he’d never seen before, and fear and nerves at the sheer number of people moving about the cobbled street they were walking. 

Without meaning to, he squeezed at Lewis’s hand whenever he felt a little too crowded, only to realize and loosen it. Finally he just chose to let go, opting to just stay close with a hold on his own shirt.

Vivi kept an eye on him, but there was something she wanted to talk to Lewis about as well. She reached into a bag she’d grabbed on the way out the inn and pulled a medium pouch of coins out. “Hey Artie.” She smiled. “Here you go. For if you see anything you’d like at the stalls. You can pay me back when we get to the castle if you really want, but think of it as a small bonus for helping out at the inn when I needed someone.” She squeezed his arm when the bag was in his hands. “Why don’t we all take a look at some of the booths?”

Arthur nodded slowly and stuck behind them, something Vivi was grateful for. There were small clusters of stalls, scattered tightly together in some areas. Arthur could look around at them and her and Lewis could stand at a nearby one and talk. It’d be close enough to keep an eye on the servant, which she preferred after the tavern incident, but there’d be enough noise from the crowd and solstice music that Arthur probably wouldn’t hear what she wished to speak to Lewis about. It’d be perfect.

That made Lewis slightly nervous. Normally Vivi was easy to read, but today not so much. Either his game was completely off, or something else was going on here. “What’s wrong, Vivi?” Lewis asked once Vivi deemed they were far enough away from Arthur. “D-did anything else happen in the tavern?”

“No. Well, yes. Sort of.” Vivi shook her head. “It’s not what you’re thinking, so don’t worry. The thing with the noble was really the only major thing that happened…but well…I’ve been thinking a lot, Lewlew.

“About Arthur. And about what you said…about him.”

~

Vivi and Lewis were standing close by, but they weren’t moving closer or further away. Not wanting to end up lost in such a crowd, Arthur opted to stay at the tables in that area.

The goods they carried were rather intriguing. Most of the items seemed to follow the color patterns of the festival, colored in reds, yellows, and oranges. There was a conglomeration of items, ranging from earthenware cups and plates to toys and clothing.

Arthur perused quietly at his leisure, glancing occasionally towards Lewis and Vivi to make sure they were still there within sight and that he hadn’t lost them.

At last, he’d come to a smaller stall displaying clothing. Something there caught his eye and he stared in slight wonder. A small golden star was pinned to a orange vest/cloak combination on the table, and his finger moved to gently trace the metal of the decoration.

“You like what you see?” An older man with slicked white hair leaned over the stall with a smile directed at Arthur before gesturing towards the cloak. “Care to try it on, sir?”

“O-Oh…I can…I can do that…?” Arthur looked between him and the vest for a few moments.

“Of course you can, sir!” The man chuckled, “So long as you don’t leave the stall with it on. Here-” [He moved from around the stall and lifted the cloak, sliding it over Arthur’s shoulders and fitting it on.](http://eternalservantarthur.tumblr.com/post/145615046330/servant-arthur-with-the-first-thing-he-bought-for) “-doesn’t that look nice? And it isn’t much!”

Arthur shifted with a small nod. “A-ah…i-it…it does look nice….” His fingers lifted to brush over the star on his vest.

“Of course it does!” He grinned and it was a sly one. “It isn’t much even, good sir. With clothes as nice as yours, I’m sure you can afford it. And it would show your country pride for this fine festival, wearing a piece of gear from it! It’s even your color, what with your hair.”

Arthur nodded slowly. “I…I do like the star.”

“I’ll even add in the star then! The merchant wheedled. “But really the star wouldn’t- wouldn’t look right without the vest. It’s practically a _deal_ to get them both together.”

Arthur shuffled his feet, gaze still on the star and vest. “You think so….?”

“Oh good sir, I know so.” He hummed as he nodded, “And it’s a limited time offer. I would take it up while it’s still available. After the festival….” He sighed and shook his head, “…well, then it would be too late.”

Arthur frowned. “So…I-I….I should buy it?” He wished he knew the best way to.

“Certainly!” The man clapped his hands together. “So long as you have the money.”

Arthur hesitated before rubbing at his neck. Then he reached down and pulled the satchel of coins from his pocket and held it out to the merchant. “Is….is this enough?”

The man’s eyes glittered. “….Yes. Yes it most certainly is.”

~

Lewis felt a blush rise on his cheeks and he quickly looked away. “L-listen, Vivi, I was silly, I know. I-I had some time to think, like you said, when y-you both were gone. And uh…c-can we just…forget I ever s-said anything?” 

Vivi frowned and looked down to her hands which were clasped together. She seemed nervous and was a little hurt at Lew’s words. She couldn’t blame him, however…he just wanted to make her happy. But she had to reveal her own truth. “Well…” she started, wringing her hands together. “I just wanted to say…if you do still have feelings for Artie…like that…I understand.”

Lewis blinked in confusion, clearly not expecting that answer. “…What..?”

“I mean…I don’t really understand, but…” Oh, this was coming out all wrong. She didn’t understand these feelings at all, but that didn’t change that she was feeling them. “Y-you said you loved both me and Artie, right?”

“Yes…” the prince replied with a nervous swallow.

“…I think I feel the same way. Spending that time with him was just…so nice. I know it seems strange, and I can’t really explain it because I don’t understand it myself, but…” Vivi shook her head to get herself back on track. “Do you feel strange about this too? Please tell me I’m not alone.”

Lewis pondered his words. “No, I –I get it. I think I do, anyway. It’s strange, but…” He tore his gaze away from Vivi to look out to his servant, his friend…and someone so much more to him than those. “I just want to be with him and you. I want to see you both well and happy and enjoying life. I…I want to wake up next to both of you every morning. Hold you close and keep you safe.”

Finally Vivi smiled. “Artie and I did share a bed when he stayed with me. It was…nice. I don’t blame you for thinking that at all.”

“Oh did you?” Lewis was almost jealous! The two of them chuckled at each other before Lewis leaned down and kissed his fiancée’s cheek. “I’m…glad you understand. I’m glad you feel the same, Vivi.”

Vivi smiled and offered a small shrug. “I just hope we figure this out, you know? And I mean…” She suddenly looked a little worried. “I’ll admit, I…uh…”

“What is it, Vivi?”

“It’s just…y’know…what will people think of you?” The more confused Lewis looked, the sadder Vivi became. “You’re already marrying a commoner…”

It clicked. “Oh…” She was worried. But Lewis knew what he was getting himself into when deciding he wanted to marry Vivi. Adding Arthur to the mix did complicate things quite a bit, never mind that he was a man and a servant that used to be a _slave_ , but having two lovers was…well…

Lewis could only hope that if it ever came to light, his parents and perhaps even the country could somehow find it in themselves to understand. But he was getting ahead of himself. “It’ll be alright, Vivi. We’ll take this one step at a time. I mean…heh…” Lewis chuckled for a moment. “We haven’t even asked Arthur anything yet. For all we know, he…might not want to be with us.”

“I guess…” Mention of their shared love interest made Vivi look around curiously as to where he had gotten to. He had been told not to leave the area so he couldn’t have gotten far, but… “Uh-oh.” She had spotted him. He was talking to a merchant, and…was he handing him his whole bag of coins?! Oh hell no, Vivi was not going to let some seedy merchant swindle Arthur!

“Hey! Hold your horses!” Vivi called out and dashed to Arthur’s side, startling Lewis as he watched her go before hurrying to catch up.


	46. Chapter 46

Arthur jumped and dropped the bag of coins onto the stall, and the seller snaked his hand away like it’d been struck before staring at Vivi. “Can I help you, miss?”

“You most certainly can!” She huffed, moving to place a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “I’d appreciated it if you didn’t try and swindle your customers, sir.” She glowered before it softened and she looked at Arthur. “That vest isn’t worth all your money, Artie…”

“O-oh…” Arthur looked abashed before picking up the bag again. “I’m sorry… I just don’t…”

“It’s okay.” She smiled. “You didn’t know…” The gaze turned back on the merchant, and the air seemed to drop in temperature. “But you do. You should be ashamed of yourself, sir.”

The merchant shrugged. “Trade is commerce. I make an offering price and we haggle, or He makes a offer and we do. It is how it is. Isn’t my fault he doesn’t know how to barter.”

Her glare dropped the temperature a few more degrees. “A _decent_ man would’ve let him know it was too much. even if he kept the price a little higher for a profit. He wouldn’t- _wouldn’t_ swindle a man out of all he has!” Her tone turned threatening. “See if I tell any of my patrons to shop at your stall. Or _anyone_ I know.”

“Alright, alright!” He raised his hands. “I apologize. No need to get testy.” He huffed. “Here, I’ll let the boy have the vest and the star, and I’ll give a little discount. My peace offering.”

That seemed fair, and it was at that moment Lewis realized with disdain that Arthur hadn’t been taught to count yet as well. He supposed he should have figured. If he hadn’t been taught to read or write, why would he have been taught to know numbers? 

After the salesman named his discounted price, Vivi smiled, thanked him, and gently took Arthur’s hand with the coin pouch. “Here Artie, I’ll help you. You want this vest, right? The amount he said is how much you need to give him.” She counted out the coins for him, let him see the amount so he could at least visualize it, before handing the salesman the money. “Thank you,” she said with a sickly sweet smile and then turned away to lead both Lewis and Arthur away.

She sighed when they were far enough away. “Geez Artie, I’m so sorry. I’m so foolish! It didn’t even occur to me that you didn’t know how to count.”

Arthur shrunk a little on himself and followed after them. He’d removed the star from the vest where it’d clasped the cloak section together, and he held it between his fingers, brushing the metal as he did. “I-it’s not your fault… I-I know how to count small numbers, s-so you wouldn’t have noticed…” He mumbled, “I-I shouldn’t have tried to purchase something when…when I didn’t know what I was doing.” He kept his eyes down. “…Thank you for helping me.”

Vivi frowned a little at that, taking in his posture. “Aw. Artie, it’s okay. You didn’t know, but you didn’t expect your first guy to be a jerk.” She leaned over and placed an arm on his shoulder. “…Besides. You should have seen the first time I went to the fair with Lewis. He overpaid for so many things before I caught on and helped him out.” She looked up at Lewis and smirked, “You’re not the only one who’s had to learn.”

Arthur nodded slowly, and his shoulder seemed to loosen at that a little. While his face didn’t change, that small reaction seemed indicative that whatever he’d been feeling had eased, at least. “A-ah. I-I’m sure I-it wasn’t as b-bad as you say…”

Lewis flushed slightly and looked away. “How was I supposed to know that you were meant to barter things…?” He complained mostly to himself, making Vivi giggle.

“And this is why you must be glad you’re not hulled up in that stuffy castle as much anymore,” she teased. “You lean so many new things out in the open, huh Lewlew?”

Well she had a point there, as much as Lewis didn’t want to admit it. “I…did learn a lot that day,” he replied with an awkward cough. “There wasn’t much harm done overall, but still, I did feel rather foolish. Things on the outside are still strange to me…”

The prince seemed to trail off, but when he noticed Arthur holding the star clasp, a part of him was glad for the change in subject. “Uh, w-why are you removing that, Arthur? It’s meant to keep your cloak secured around you.” Although with the way Arthur’s cloak was designed, sleeves and all, the clasp wasn’t needed as much as the one pinning his own cloak. Lewis didn’t care for sleeves on cloaks on himself, but he had to admit, it suited Arthur quite well. “Do you not like it? If not, we can probably get you another one.”

“O-oh no, sire.” Arthur shook his head before squeaking and stuttering. “A-ah I mean…um…Lewis. B-but no…I…I actually prefer it. He played with it between his fingers. “It’s…it’s what I wanted to buy.” He smiled slightly and closed his hands around it.

Vivi had to smile at seeing him looking so excited over such a small thing. The fact that she could see his excitement amazing in and of itself. “Aw Artie. I’m glad you like it. It’s always good to treat yourself a little. I didn’t know you liked stars though!”

She beamed at him, and he managed to smile in kind. “I..I do. They’re very pretty. Here, a-and in the sky.” He looked down at it. “I just…I never thought…” He never thought he would own something. Certainly not something as precious as this.

He shook his head after a moment before glancing where the two of them were walking. “Thank you again. For the assistance, before…”

Lewis was keeping mental notes. So Arthur liked stars and he also liked a certain type of tree from his homeland (or where he came from anyway). He wondered what other things Arthur liked, what other things Arthur enjoyed doing, or what other things Arthur wanted to do. It was strange how the more he learned about Arthur, the more questions he found he wanted the answers to.

Well…he supposed that was just part of being in love. Lewis blushed slightly at the realization.

“It’s no trouble at all, Artie. We gotta stick together, right? You can always count on us.” Vivi smiled at Lewis and the prince managed to smile back. They knew they were both thinking the same thing; one of the first things they needed to do when they had the time was teach Arthur bigger numbers.

~

The next few hours just seemed to fly by. Each stall had something new to see. Some had exotic foods from different countries, some had local foods, some had things to sell, and some even had games to play. There was even a small area while children were allowed to ride the horses, with supervision of course.

 Vivi and Lewis had to partake in a few of the games and offered for Arthur to try as well, if he wished. When they were hungry, both insisted on making sure Arthur ate as well. 

Arthur was mostly quiet, keeping to following Lewis and Vivi as they trekked their way through the festival. He’d tried one game, though he’d questioned the purpose of it at the time, and he’d offered to buy his own meal when they’d gone to get food. Vivi was iffy about that, but offered to help him pay. When he’d admitted he didn’t actually plan to buy food and would be fine until later in the evening, she was more insistent he get something to eat.

The matter was solved by Lewis, who ‘accidentally’ paid for an extra meal, and said simply that food couldn’t be returned. Arthur accepted the meal, a bit of seafood glazed in honey on a kabob, something he’d seen in his native country, and actually ate nearly all of it, still carrying around the unfinished bit on the stick. Vivi was most certainly proud of him.

Finally, when they were nearing the end of the huge stream of stalls, Lewis froze as he heard a voice address him from behind. “My liege?” And for a moment the prince panicked. Had someone recognized him?

But once he turned around, he realized it was one of the royal guards from the palace. He sighed in a bit of relief as the guard continued. “The king and queen request your presence. It is time.”

Surprised, Lewis looked up at the position of the sun. He hadn’t realized it was that late already. “Ah…I see. I understand. I will be there in just a moment.”

“Very good, sire,” the guard replied with a small bow and waited for the prince to say his goodbyes.

Lewis turned to his companions with a small smile. “Well…I guess I’m needed.”

“The joust, right?” Vivi clarified with a frown.

Lewis nodded. “Yes. It’s the same every year, I’m afraid.” He held Vivi and kissed her gently before turning to Arthur. “I’ll see you back at the castle tonight? U-unless you want to stay another night with Vivi. It’s completely up to you.”

With Lewis leaving, Arthur looked less than pleased for a moment before it was carefully concealed once more. But this day had started to feel enjoyable instead of just crowded and overwhelming, and it was sad to see that end with Lewis’s departure. Vivi felt the same, if the frown on her face was any indicator, though she nodded with acceptance as well.

“O-oh.” Arthur looked taken aback at being addressed  and fiddled a little more with the star in his hand. “I-I…I’m not sure, M- Lewis…”

“I can answer for him.” Vivi smiled. “He’ll be coming up to the castle. With the fair hitting its peak tonight most people will be leaving, or when they get back they’ll be bone-tired and dropping right into bed. That doesn’t take much to handle, so I’ll even be coming to the castle tonight too, barring anything unexpected.”

She beamed. She knew Lewis was lonely, so either way she’d rather he have some company, but it would be nice for the three of them to have some time together. And Mystery was more than enough to man the inn during the down-period of festival nights when all the celebrating was done at the fair. And she could be back in the morning to help with breakfast if she woke early enough.

Arthur didn’t say as much, but his posture loosened a little. It seemed the idea of him at least going to the castle sat well with him, and she could quietly pretend it was because she would be there too. “A-ah…alright then. Th-that’s what I’ll do.”

Vivi grinned before pecking Lewis’s cheek once more. “Now have fun if you can, Lew. Arthur will see you soon, and hopefully I will too-!”


	47. Chapter 47

Arthur stayed quiet a little longer, until after Lewis had left before following behind Vivi and looking around. “Um…Vivi…? What is…y-you called it ‘joust’…?”

Vivi smiled. She supposed it shouldn’t be too surprising that Arthur didn’t know what a joust was. They had grown used to it by now. “Oh, it’s something that takes place at the festivals, both for this winter one and the summer one. It’s two knights participating in some game, a ‘joust’. They get on horseback and have some friendly competitions. Usually they do it for the royals…you know, in their name and all that. That’s why Lewis had to go; he has to be present for the tourney.”

Gently she took Arthur’s hand. “If you’d like, we can go see it as well. It’s open for others to watch. We just won’t be able to watch it with Lewis. I’m…not exactly royalty yet.” She shuffled her feet as if she was nervous to admit it. It was strange. She couldn’t decide if she was excited to become royalty or not.

Now wasn’t the time to think about that, let alone worry Arthur with that kind of talk. “So what do you think? You want to check it out?”

Arthur looked nervous himself, and shuffled his feet before nodding. “I-if you would like, Vivi.”

Vivi grinned and grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. “Sure! It might be a little more crowded from our side, but you can still get a pretty good view of the joust.”

Arthur nodded, squeezing her hand back, even if he did so softly. “Then please lead the way…” She smiled wider at that, before beginning to walk him towards the grounds where the knights would play before the king and queen.

~

It didn’t take long before they reached the arena. Arthur shied away slightly as they neared the crowded wooden bleachers, but with Vivi’s gentle tugging and reassurance, he followed her into the throng, keeping close. When they neared one of the edges, he looked over the field.

Vivi pointed up towards the bigger stands. “See up there? That’s where the royal family is. Look, you can see Lewis!”

Arthur bent over the railing just a little too far, staring up into the higher standing box. “I see him.” He sounded in awe, seeing the royal family for the first time and taking them in.

With the joust having not started yet, the royals weren’t paying any attention to the field. Paprika was seated in her mother’s- the queen’s- lap, chatting happily at them about something that couldn’t be heard from so far away. The king and queen were smiling at her, likely adding in their own comments now and then from how their mouths moved, but letting their youngest daughter do most of the talking.

Belle and Cayenne had left their designated seats in favor of hanging onto their big brother’s shoulders. Lewis seemed nervous about something, Belle looked annoyed…but Cayenne had this little smirk on her face. Clearly whatever she had said had embarrassed them both.

A moment later, Lewis turned his gaze onto the crowd and locked eyes with Arthur. The prince visibly brightened, making his sisters (most likely) ask what he saw. Once Lewis pointed him out, Belle and Cayenne smiled and waved at Arthur. When they saw Vivi, they waved even harder.

“They look so wonderful, don’t they?” Vivi remarked happily, waving back but a little less enthused so she didn’t attract so much attention.

A loud trumpet sounded, making the royal family instantly sit at attention and Belle and Cayenne returned to their seats. A man on a large war horse rode out into the open field. “Oh, it’s starting!”

Arthur was still waving slightly, elbow flush against his chest and the movement of his arm stiff from nerves, when the trumpet signaled the event. He cringed at how loud it was. Vivi and the crowd seemed to grow in excitement, so Arthur peered out into the grassy arena, eyes following the man on the horse to one side of the field, watching as he stopped.

Several men, servants by the looks of their clothing, began to speak with the rider and handed him a large, thick wooden cylinder that tapered to a blunted point, which he held so it stood erect in the air. Looking to the other side, Arthur could see another rider performing in much the same manner.

The middle of the field wasn’t empty, a wooden wall running parallel to the stands, but with plenty of width so the horses could fit. It sat low enough that it only came up to each of the stallion’s shoulders, but it was a clear divider of the field, a dirt track on each side running right next to the wooden fence.

A man in bright colors matching those of one of the riders approached it, and he leapt to stand with his feet on the beams to gain some height and draw both the royal’s and the crowd’s attention. When he had it, he began to shout, though Arthur could barely hear him over the crowd’s murmuring, as far as they were from him.

“What…what’s he saying…?” Arthur leaned further out, though he was looking up towards the royal box rather than at the man.

“That’s the herald.” Vivi answered. “He announces his rider and tells everybody about his accomplishments. They both get to have one and when they’re through, the game will start.”

Arthur nodded slowly, watching the brightly clothed man step away from the fence, to be replaced by another in the colors of the other rider. He still couldn’t hear easily, but he caught a few snatches this time. He couldn’t help but wonder how the game they were playing worked. Vivi squeezed his shoulder in anticipation from where she was standing next to him.

Once the herald had finally finished, the trumpets blared again, deafening the crowd. The horses tamped their feet on the earth, and Arthur looked between the two riders. “And…what are those sticks for….?”

“They’re called lances.” Vivi smiled and leaned her shoulder into his. “And you’ll see. It’s really fun to watch!”

A man with a flag stood on one side of the gate. Once he waved a flag, he turned to run. It made sense why when only a second later the thunder of hooves began to sound. 

The two riders charged one another, and Arthur’s eyes widened until they met, lances bursting apart in a sickening crunch of splintered wood on each of the knight’s armor. The crowd all cheered, except one, who’d grown pale as he stared, cringing at the sound and then the way the riders had to fight to recover from the blows and remain seated on their steeds.

This violence…people _enjoyed_ that? He- well, he thought this place was _different_. But there were people here too. People who were forced to fight and _hurt_ each other. Just like Mordred’s home. This place- it appeared it  _wasn’t_ as different as he thought.

He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to see what was happening, and leaned further on the rail to keep himself grounded.

When the knights charged for the second time, the crowd let out another excited cheer. The king and queen watched in slight awe. Even after seeing so many jousts, they never got tiring. The three princesses could barely contain themselves in their seats, all of them cheering along with the crowd. Even Lewis looked excited, though he winced at the noise when the lances met with armor.

The crowd’s cheering was deafening. Vivi tore her eyes away from the action for a moment when some of the on-lookers got in the way, but paused at pushing back for her room when she saw the way Arthur was acting. He was hunched over and seemed to be trying to disappear. Worried, Vivi put a hand on his back, moving to ask him what was the matter, but didn’t get a chance as everyone hooped and hollered once more and her voice was drowned out.

She tugged on Arthur’s arm, motioning for the two of them to leave the crowd, and not once did she let go of Arthur as the two of them waded through the mass of people. 

Once they were a safe distance away from the noise, Vivi grasped onto both of Arthur’s hands. “Arthur, are you alright? You looked ill back there…are you getting sick? Have we been out too long? We can go back to the inn if you need a rest.”

Arthur shook his head. They were farther away from the arena now, but he could still feel the vibration of hoof-beats from the ground, and the crowd would be audible in moments when the knight’s connected like before, which only brought to mind the unsettling crunch of wood on metal again. It made him sick to think about too much, but for the moment he couldn’t ignore it.

Arthur saw Vivi’s face and how earnest she was to know what was the matter. “N-no…I’m f-fine…” He swallowed the nerves tingling in his neck at what he was about to do. He’d asked many questions before this, but not to something the lady Vivi and Master Lewis seemed to enjoy.

“Wh….” Arthur swallowed his shaky breath and tried again. “Wh-why…why are they hurting one another, Vivi?” His voice was watery and he clutched at his cloak with uneasy fingers. “I-I’m sorry. B-but I thought you said- said there were no slaves here. I-I thought m-master Lewis said that. B-but those men…th-they’re forced to fight f-for everyone’s e-entertainment. T-to hurt one another. J-just….j-just like Dōkutsu.”

His voice dropped out from under him as he spoke, and he shrunk in more on himself. “I-I….I thought everyone was free. Why would they hurt each other?”

Vivi suddenly felt very foolish. It always seemed like her and Lewis learned different things about Arthur the absolute hardest way, and she hated it. 

Of course Arthur wouldn’t like violence like this. He probably witnessed slaves fighting each other all the time where he was from. As ordered by their masters. But again, it was something she didn’t consider until it was too late. One of many things.

“Oh Artie…” Gently Vivi moved her hands to place them on Arthur’s cheeks, moving his head up so she could see his face. “It’s not like that, I promise. Those aren’t slaves. Those are knights. They fight to protect the royals and their country. Nobody is forcing them to go into that life; they choose it on their own.” It was probably very difficult for Arthur to imagine something like that. Unfortunately, knights were somewhat necessary. The peace in Pradasio hadn’t been there forever, after all.

“They aren’t really fighting either, Artie,” Vivi continued. “They’re competing. Jousting is a sport…or a game, I guess. Nobody wants anyone to get injured during one. It’s more of a way to prove who the better knight is. Honor and…and pride and all of that.”

“B-but…” His voice still warbled as she looked at her, meeting her eyes with his own for a moment. “b-but they- they could hurt one another, c-couldn’t they…?”

Vivi was taken off-guard by the eye contact and had to shake her head when she realized she was staring. His eyes were beautiful, but Arthur’s face was too stricken for her to let herself be too distracted by his gaze. “I…Yes, Arthur. They could hurt each other.” She didn’t want to lie to him and say there was no danger. “But they take precautions to prevent that, too. The lances are blunted, and the riders wear armor for protection. This whole tourney is just so they can show off their skills. The worst that usually happens is someone falls off their horse and gets a couple of bruises for it.”

Arthur looked away after a moment, and Vivi had to swallow down the disappointment that welled up in the back of her throat at that. His eyes stayed down to the ground, and she rubbed her thumbs where she held his face for some small comfort.

“I…e-even if it’s game for honor….” Arthur spoke haltingly. “…I-I don’t w-want…I think I would rather not see. C-can I just return to the inn until it is over, Vivi…? Y-you and master Lewis can still watch and enjoy b-but I just-… I-I can’t.”

Vivi felt a pit form in her stomach. Had she just made it so Arthur couldn’t enjoy the rest of the festival? She felt awful…

“Of course you can…” Vivi replied softly. “I’m so sorry, Arthur. I didn’t mean…I didn’t want to ruin your whole night with that. It just…never crossed my mind…” Looking back, she hadn’t been the best caretaker for Arthur. First falling asleep and having him think he had to rest on the floor, then letting some noble touch him when he didn’t want it, and now this.

“Here. Let me walk you back. I-in fact, I should probably be heading back too so that I can…can prepare the inn. For the returning guests.” Her hands fell to grip Arthur’s own again, and she began to lead him away back to her tavern. It was probably better that Arthur was going back to the castle. At least Lewis could take better care of him than she could.

Arthur moved with her a few steps, before dragging his feet to a stop, looking at Vivi in a way that could only be described as a watered-down form of stricken. “L-lady Vivi… Vivi. Y-you…it’s not your fault. I just…can’t. But I do not wish to ruin y-your night. I c-can wait for it to end, and you can go back to watch. I just…didn’t wish to stay in the crowds on my own. B-but when it’s finished, I can see you after.”

He hesitated before squeezing his hands in his. “You didn’t ruin my night, Vivi.” His voice was earnest. “I just…would prefer not to watch. I thought the celebration would end with that- that game, with Master Lewis asking about meeting tonight. B-but…I don’t want to ruin your night in kind. So please…please don’t let me. I-I can wait in the fair for you…”

They seemed to be at a stalemate. Vivi found it completely unfair. It was Arthur who was wronged, not her. He should be the one to come first, and yet it seemed like he didn’t want that to be the case either.

She had to be firm with this. “It’s okay, really. I would rather walk you back. I mean…I was the one who invited you out here, after all. It would be terribly rude of me to leave you alone after that.” Plus she didn’t feel comfortable leaving Arthur by himself in this crowd. It was uncomfortable enough knowing that he was going back to the castle alone. “Besides…the knight I was rooting for was going to lose anyway.”

Vivi gave Arthur’s arms another tug. “So let’s go back. We have to get you packed and everything to get to the castle too. I bet Lewis would be really happy to see you got there before him.”

Arthur looked for a moment like he actually wanted to say something, but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. He ended up hunching his shoulders inwards and nodding, letting her begin to lead the way. 

He’d nearly spoken out against the lady Vivi, and he knew that was wrong. He was letting his closeness with the prince and his fiancée cloud his judgement. He was still just a servant. And now, Vivi had missed out on a game she’d enjoyed to take care of him instead. He held at his arms and kept his head down, silent the rest of the way to the inn and lost in his own thoughts.


	48. Chapter 48

He finally broke the silence he’d made when they reached the inn and the two of them had tramped inside. Arthur shuffled his boots on the hardwood to loose any caked dirt before glancing at Vivi. “I….You’re still coming to the castle tonight? Like you said?”

She nodded. “Barring any unforeseen circumstances, yeah I think so. I’ll just be up later after you, at least. Maybe around the same time as Lewis?”

Arthur licked his lips. “I-is…would it be alright i-if I chose to- to stay with you until you left for the castle? To…to help with everything, first..?” It was the least he could do, instead of forcing her from her entertainment and then leaving her with no one but her brother.

“Oh…you don’t have to do that, Artie.” The way Vivi smiled, it was easy to tell it was somewhat forced. “Mystery and I will be okay. Like I said, there isn’t too much left to do. I’m sure a few people will have a few drinks when they come back, but that’s about it.”

She paused, however. “Unless, well…are you comfortable going back to the castle by yourself? I mean, I-I’m not saying you have to leave right now; whenever you want is fine. I-It’s ultimately up to you…”

Was she babbling? It wasn’t uncommon for her to let her words get away from her. And she was nervous, remorseful, for what happened. “But you don’t have to, if you’d rather be at the castle sooner than later.”

Arthur looked nervous a moment before it was gone. He…maybe he would regret this, but he simply couldn’t bear to have forced the lady Vivi away from the festival, and then to leave her.

“I…I’m not c-comfortable with it.” He mumbled, eyes still firm in avoiding her face. “I-I would…I would much prefer to stay here and a-assist you until you planned t-to leave. I’m sure Master Lewis misses you as much a-as he does me, a-as it is.” If not more so. “I-it…I think he would like you to h-have company on your way to the castle. I-it would be safer. I-I think…I think I-I would like to stay, a-and we may return to the castle together.” Not to mention aside from sitting on the back of a mule following Vivi, he had never ridden on his own. He would likely make it to the castle eventually, but he had no idea how to ride a horse. Walking would be safer and easier, but also take so much longer.

A thought seemed to occur to him, and he continued quickly, “U-unless you would r-rather I leave earlier than you. Th-that is fine as well. I’m a-at your command, Vivi.”

Vivi was silent for a moment as she tried to watch Arthur’s body language, but she wasn’t nearly as good at reading people as Lewis was. Finally, she let out a small laugh. “Alright, alright. You’ve made your point. We’ll leave together,” The smile she gave Arthur a sincere one this time. “I’m sure Lew will be happy to see us both when we get there. But in the meantime, what do you say we clean this place up before everyone starts coming back?” Vivi had a small spring in her step that she didn’t have before. Maybe he had only said it out of a sense of duty, but she was touched at Arthur’s insistence to stay.

Arthur nodded and offered his own small smile before following her inside. “Sounds like an excellent choice, Vivi.”

~

It took a couple of hours to clean the inn to a satisfactory level for the guests that would return. Arthur helped as best he could, which was mainly focusing on cleaning the rooms and remaking the beds.

Vivi worked on bussing the tables down and taking care of any leftover dishes to wash while he did that, and when they were both done, they worked together on scrubbing down the floors.

When everything was as clean as Vivi wanted for her customers, Vivi brought him to the back where the kitchens were. She wasn’t the best chef on the staff, but she knew enough, and it was something they could do together. Arthur even seemed to know some recipes of his own (ones Mystery was familiar with), and he started to show some of those to Vivi, including some of the sweeter treats he’d learned to make.

They ended up making one of her recipes, a small cake-like treat, which they covered with the intention of bringing to Lewis. Vivi and Mystery had a small play-fight when Mystery swiped some of the topping from the cake, licking his finger clean and laughing as Vivi chased him. Arthur salvaged the line into a shaky ‘L’, which Vivi was proud of and praised him for.

It was getting dark when the first of the tenants returned, tired and slouching from a day in the fair. They were jovial, if exhausted, and after getting a meal in their bellies, most all of them retired for the night.

As the guests were petering out, Arthur went into the backroom to collect his things, coming out carrying a satchel of clothing. “I-I…if both of you are ready, I have all my things…”

The cake was placed in a separate satchel, safely protected as Mystery carried it out to the stables. He turned as Arthur made his appearance and smiled. “We’re ready as well.” They had nothing to bring, most of their things already at the castle. “We can get going once the horses are prepared.“

With all three of them helping, they were soon off. Somehow the trip back to the castle didn’t feel nearly as long as the one to the inn. Time seemed to move quicker when Mystery and Vivi were still teasing each other and keeping the ambiance of the ride jovial.

Finally, the castle walls came into view. Vivi visibly brightened when she saw them and urged her horse to go a little faster. Arthur was right, it was better for them to come together. She knew the guards would recognize her and Mystery. There would be no risk of them turning Arthur away.

"We’re back!” She called cheerfully, making the guards stand straight at attention. “Is Lew- uh, is the royal family back already?”

“Yes, Lady Vivi,” one of the guards replied with a slight bow. “They just returned only a few minutes ago.”

Vivi wiggled where she sat. “Oh good! Excellent!” She turned to look back over her shoulder to make sure Arthur’s own steed had kept up, smiling when she saw it right behind the tail of her and Mystery’s horse.  The horse and the mule made their way with their three riders through the gates and into the courtyard before dismounting.

“I can take care of the horses, Vivi.” Arthur offered, helping her down from the horse before doing the same for Mystery.

“Are you sure, Artie?” She looked concerned, but she couldn’t hide the bounce of anticipation where she stood, shifting from one leg to the other.

Arthur smiled. “I am sure. I am sure Prince Lewis would like to see you. A-and perhaps you can ask how the game went…?” His gaze kept pointedly to the horse, already moving to untether the straps of the saddle.

“I’ll stay with him.” Mystery added, to further ease the queen-to-be’s mind. “Once we’re through here I’ll bring him to the wing. I’m sure if you hurry, you could catch Lewis.” He smirked at her, earning a small, playful shove.

“Alright alright. I know you’re trying to shoo me away. Just take care of him, okay?” She was teasing, but there was an edge of seriousness as well. After the last few days, she was loathe to leave Arthur by himself, but she did miss Lewis and wouldn’t mind seeing him that much sooner. Especially with today being what it was.

She knew Arthur was safer in the castle than on the streets of the city at this hour, but Mordred was in the castle. Mystery could keep him safe, but that didn’t stop her from worrying.

“Do not worry, Vi. I shall keep him out of trouble.” Mystery bowed his farewell, and she sighed with a smile and a shake of her head before lifting her skirts a little and trotting towards the castle walls.

The guards were a little stunned as she breezed right by them in her eagerness to see her prince.  Lewis’ wing was further inside but that didn’t slow her. Servants leapt to the side and pressed to the walls to keep out of her way. She called out an apology, but she didn’t stop.

When she finally did make it to her and Lewis’ shared room, she jumped into his arms as soon as the door opened. Apparently he had been expecting her, because Lewis easily caught her and twirled her around. Pressing their foreheads together, the prince could finally stare into his bride-to-be’s eyes. “We made it, Vivi…!”

“I know!” She was just as giddy as Lewis seemed to be. “Now we can finally start preparing, right? They’ll…they believe me now, right? That we really want to be together?”

“They do. I had a talk with them earlier. Preparations will begin very soon.”


	49. Chapter 49

Mystery chuckled as he watched Vivi run off with an excited spring in her step. “She’s a ball of energy, that one,” he said while taking the reins of his and Vivi’s horses and motioning for Arthur to follow him. “It’s charming in a way though, don’t you think?”

Arthur had already finished undoing the leather bindings of the saddle of her horse, and he carried the seat beneath one arm and balanced on his hip. His other hand gently tugged on the reins of the mule to lead it. “I…yes, sir Mystery. I-it is rather e-endearing.”

Mystery smiled in a way that seemed like he knew more than he was saying and nodded. “It is. One of the brightest things in the world, Vivi’s smile when she’s happy.” There was a gleam of nostalgia in his eyes.

“Y-you…you care for her a g-great deal…?” Mystery had led the horse to a stall and ushered it inside, directing Arthur to where there were several wooden pegs on the wall, with which to hang the saddle.

“Of course.” He replied, starting to remove the saddle from the mule. “She’s my sister. I care for her a great deal.”

“Oh…” Arthur let Mystery pass him the second saddle to hang. He watched Mystery while he produced a brush from the wall and ran it over the mule’s coat. “Wh….wh-what… you are r-related to her, then…?” He was curious: he’d sworn Mystery was from Dōkutsu with his knowledge of their land and his traditions. But if he was related to Vivi, then maybe that wasn’t true.

Mystery actually laughed. “Oh no. No no, we are not related. Not by blood. I’ve just known Vivi since we were small. As children.”

Mystery could tell Arthur was still curious, despite being unsure if he should speak up again. “Her parents – rest their souls – found me a number of years ago when I…” He paused, as if choosing his words very carefully. “…ran away from home, as it were. They took me in, and well… here we are today.”

That was all Mystery seemed to want to say on the matter, living up to his namesake. He finished brushing the mule and moved on to the horses. Luckily that only took a few more minutes, with Arthur stepping up to assist him. “We should probably be going,” he said with a small and mischievous smile. “I hope they don’t mind us cutting in on their alone time. Today is a special day after all.”

Arthur fell into step behind Mystery. They both hung their brushes on one of the hooks as they left the stables, both animals in their stalls and cared for. “Wh…what makes it special…?” Arthur wrung his hands. He didn’t wish to disturb Lewis and Vivi if they were having some time to themselves. Not when they seemed to have so little of it. But Mystery seemed intent, and Mystery knew them both far longer. “I-is it the fair…?”

“Well that is a part of it.” Mystery answered. “It’s not the main reason, but the Solstice Festival wouldn’t be nearly as large if it wasn’t for the other event. Still. I’ll let Lewis and Vivi tell you, if they want. I’m sure they will, with how excited they’ve been for this.” He paused at the door to the castle before passing the satchel to Arthur. “Here. You can carry this. Just be careful with the cake.”

“Yes sir…” Arthur accepted the package, and walked through the door he held, careful of bumping the satchel or his elbows on the doorway. Silent and dutiful, he followed Mystery towards the prince’s wing.

~

When they finally reached the door, they could hear giggling and Vivi’s excited chatters on the other side. Mystery politely knocked on the door and the noises abruptly stopped. “You guys?” Vivi’s voice called from the other side. “Is that you?”

“It’s us, Vivi,” Mystery replied easily. She probably just wanted to make sure it wasn’t a guard. The two of them heard shuffling from behind the door and were soon greeted by Vivi’s beaming face. Mystery grinned. “Oh good, you’re decent. I was worried.”

Vivi puffed out her cheek in annoyance. What she wouldn’t give to wipe that smirk off Mystery’s face. “Hush, Misty. You know better.”

“True, we’d probably know immediately if you weren’t,” her brother replied, his smirk only getting wider. “You are not known for being _quiet_.”

“MystERY!” Vivi’s face turned bright red as she gave Mystery a shove, but that only caused him to burst out laughing. “ _Shut up_!!”

In the middle of their bickering, Lewis poked his head out, a small blush of his own plastered on his cheeks. “Come on in, Arthur…they’ll be at this for a bit.”

“Y-yes Lewis…” He ducked his head before slipping inside, still careful of the satchel he held. He cleared a small area on the desk before setting it down.

Mystery and Vivi were still bickering, but when the soft clank of the plate in the bag sounded, Vivi perked up. She’d nearly forgotten in her excitement (and with her brother’s teasing). “Oh! Arthur, can you open that, please?” There was still a blush on her cheeks, but excitement was distracting her.

Arthur nodded, and gingerly opened the satchel, moving the cake out into the open. The topping had smeared a little from the trip, but the marked ‘L’ was still visible, and at least it hadn’t been crushed.

“Surprise!” Vivi squealed before grabbing onto Lewis’s arm and tugging a little. “Arthur helped me make it! Mystery too.” She elbowed Mystery at that.

Mystery huffed. “Of course. If it was left to you, the cake would’ve burned.”

“Hey!” Vivi puffed out her cheeks and gave him another playful shove.

Arthur smiled a little at their continued squabbling, and he removed the pack from beneath the cake before stepping back so Lewis could have room to come over. He moved to sit on his mattress and continued to watch the three of them interact. Vivi was sticking out her tongue at Mystery while holding Lewis’s arm, and Mystery was laughing at her with the smuggest grin. They looked so happy, and he leaned his head in his hands and watched them quietly, with a tiny smile.

Lewis was slightly in awe of his gift. “Aw, you guys…” It was clear he was happy. “You all really made this for me?”

“Of course!” Vivi beamed up at Lewis. “We all pitched in for you. Come on, you really didn’t expect us to give you something?”

“Well I just…I figured the faire was enough. And you know…” Lewis trailed off for a moment. “What we talked about too.”

“Don’t be silly, Lewis.” She cast a quick glimpse at Arthur before pulling the prince so he was directly in front of his present. “This day’s huge in more ways than one. This is the least you deserve.” Vivi stood on her tiptoes to peck Lewis on the cheek.

Lewis chuckled. “Well I won’t say no to sweets.”

As they smiled at each other, Vivi paused when she felt a tap on her shoulder. “What?”

“You forgot plates,” Mystery remarked. “And silverware for that matter.”

Vivi huffed. “No. You did. _You_ go get them.”

“Why must _I_ do it?”

“You arrived last! I was busy!”

Mystery rolled his eyes. “Yes, you were _busy_ …”

Arthur raised his hand, and Mystery glanced his way with a raised eyebrow. Vivi, who’d been readying her own retort was distracted by the change on his expression and turned to see what he was looking at. Vivi tilted her head. “You need something, Arthur?”

“U-uh….” He swallowed when he realized they were all looking his way. “A-ah…I-I can get the utensils for eating. Fr-from the kitchen.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Vivi looked earnest, his eyebrows knitted. “I was going to make Mystery do it, anyway.”

“And I was going to convince her to do it herself. You needn’t worry, Arthur.”

Arthur shrugged. “I’d…I’d like to. I-It’s just to the kitchens. B-barely a ten minute trip….”

Vivi was surprised to hear him say he wanted to, in his own way. And she wasn’t about to complain. “O-okay Arthur….well, I do appreciate it. Do you want someone to go with you…? To help carry everything?” And to keep him company.

He replied with a shake of his head. “It’s not far. I know where to go, and there isn’t much to carry. I can handle this.” He stood, moving next to the door. before opening it.

“If you’re sure.” she still had her doubts, but her heart melted at the smile he gave with her permission, and the worry lessened. She watched him bow and take his exit.

As the door swung shut, she let out a discontent whine, and flopped her arms onto Lewis’s back. "It’s not fairrr. How is he so cute, Lewlew?”

The prince flushed, suddenly very self-conscious. He wouldn’t mind talking about this if it was just Vivi in the room with him, but Mystery was here as well! 

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the man, but well…this was an extremely delicate (not to mention scandalous) situation both he and Vivi found themselves in. What would he think of them?

So far…Mystery didn’t seem to react at all. Lewis got the feeling the he already knew, and he wasn’t sure if he liked that or not. “U-uh…” But what if he didn’t know? He meant no offense to Mystery at all but…as much as he would love to gush with Vivi about Arthur, he just couldn’t risk it. It wasn’t exactly out of character for Vivi to say people were pleasing to the eye. Lewis hoped he could just pass it off as his fiancée’s nature. “I…can’t really answer that, Vi,” Lewis replied, following with a nervous laugh. He didn’t dare look at Mystery.

And he was lucky, because Mystery was staring at him how. That grin of his hadn’t died down at all, in fact it had only increased. 

“No fair,” Vivi whined again. “You’re the prince; you’re supposed to have all the answers.”

“That’s hardly fair.”

A somewhat raspy laugh cut him off. “He has a point, Vivi,” Mystery suddenly interjected. “When it comes to knowing things outside this castle…well, he’s a little lacking.”

“Rude.” But Lewis couldn’t help but be a little at ease now. It was nice to know someone other than his family and Vivi (and Chloe to an extent) could treat and tease him like a person rather than a figurehead.

“Would you rather a rude truth, or a polite lie?” Mystery’s smirk was still there and wide as ever, a single eyebrow raising.

Vivi swatted at his shoulder. “Quit teasing him Mystery…” Lewis was already flustered enough. “We should be focusing on how we’ll talk to Arthur.”

Lewis’s nervous look didn’t go unnoticed when she said that aloud, and Mystery chuckled. “Not to worry, your highness. It appears Vivi neglected to mention it, but I am already aware of your situation.”

Vivi clapped her hand to her forehead. Right right…she hadn’t talked to Lewis about it. “It was one of the festival days. I might’ve mentioned it to Mystery while Arthur was working in the other room. I kind of tell Mystery…well, everything.”

“Within reason.” Mystery added. “But yes. I’d pieced together it on my own for the most part. You two….are not very subtle. But I suppose that’s to be expected. You’re both such fledglings when it comes to expertise in such a subject.” He grinned again, only to receive another small swat from Vivi.

He’d never betray any of their trusts of course, but if he was around, seeing the way Lewis blushed when it came to Arthur had given him away, and Vivi at the tavern later. He was just glad they both ended up feeling the same way. Even if they chose not to speak to the mutual recipient of their affections, there was no pressure of choosing between loves. It was merely a matter of choosing whether or not to bring in their third.

The blush on the prince’s face only increased. “I…I see.” It was beginning to baffle Lewis how lucky he was. With something this…well he didn’t want to say “unnatural”, but he wasn’t sure what else to call loving two people at once, the people who knew had been extremely forgiving and even accepting. Vivi felt the same and now Mystery didn’t seem to mind at all.

He felt a sudden wave of affection for all of them. Lewis smiled and wrapped an arm around Vivi, pulling her closer. He did want Arthur to be a part of this. In fact, when he decided he wanted to propose to Vivi was the only other time he’d been so certain of something.

But she was right…how _were_ they going to do this? He had no idea how someone who was once a slave would react to something like this, especially one who was so thoroughly…abused.

They would have to tread very carefully.

~

As Arthur made his way into the kitchen, plates and utensils in sight, some of the other servants shot him curious looks. Most of them hadn’t seen him in ages, and he looked so different now. Whispering soon was all around him. He caught small pieces of conversation (“That couldn’t possibly be the same filthy wretch that the prince picked up off the street, could it?”) or the occasional word.

Nevertheless, none of them spoke a word to Arthur directly, and he left the kitchen without incident. It seemed like the trip back would be as simple as the last, had a cool voice not stopped Arthur in his tracks.

“Enjoying yourself, _pet_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: Can't forget about this jerk, no matter how much we want to. Also I'm excited because one of my favorite moments is coming up!


	50. Chapter 50

Arthur looked stricken when he heard his old master, but after a moment he continued to walk, trying to ignore Mordred. His hands shook nervously, but he didn’t look back.

Fingers gripped his arm hard enough to bruise and whirled him around forcibly. “I _didn’t_ dismiss you. Where do you think you are going, pet?”

Arthur tensed. “My master needs me…” He answered softly. Then his gaze flicked up to Mordred’s, and the noble had to blink at the defiance in those gold eyes. “…a-and my name…my name is Arthur.”

Mordred was stunned and looked it. This slave was taught to never look people in the eye. And yet… here they were. It was actually _defying_ him.

“ _You_ don’t have a _name_ ,” Mordred snarled, his grip on Arthur’s arm growing even tighter. “You are an _object_. _Objects_ don’t have _names;_  they only have _titles_.

"And how dare you speak to me that way? If you defy me again, I will not hesitate to make a repeat of the _last_ time you tried that.” He yanked on Arthur’s arm to pull him forward. “But believe me, it will be much, _much_ worse." 

There, that should be more than enough to convince his stubborn toy. This place had done nothing but make things difficult for him, and he was intending to pay it back tenfold. "Now come, we have something important to do.”

Arthur remained silent, long enough for Mordred to feel his own smugness grace his lips. He opened his mouth to tell the pet to follow him again, when it yanked his arm away and stepped back. “…No.”

Mordred snaked his arm out but Arthur flinched away. “I-I’m- I’m _not_ a slave now. A-and I’m not _yours_.”

Arthur shook but he stood his ground against Mordred’s towering form. “A-and…I-if you ever t-touch me l-like that again, I-I’ll tell the p-prince what you did. Wh-what you do. A-and he’s waiting now. He’ll know it was you if you t-try anything now.” His voice was soft, but decisive.

It was clear that Mordred had been threatening enough last time for Arthur to remain silent about the punishment he received. But now…now that wasn’t the case. Mordred actually looked surprised at his pet’s insistence. It was being serious, if that threat was anything to go by.

It seemed the slave had made his choice. It preferred the prince over him. Mordred’s eyes darkened.

“…I truly am sorry to hear you say that.“ If there was one thing Mordred was good at, it was knowing when pushing further could grow dangerous for himself. "But know this, you pathetic whelp. You are _nothing_ without me. And I assure you, you will _regret_ this. When the same prince you claim will protect you casts you aside, don’t come crawling back to _me._ ”

With that, the lord turned and made his way back to his room in defeat. If that was Arthur’s choice, so be it. They would all come to regret their decisions.

Arthur choked on the doubting response readied on his tongue, instead turning to continue down the hall. He didn’t feel the slightest twinge of regret for denying Mordred. Lewis and Vivi cared about him, and Mystery was kind, even if he was uncertain what Mystery thought of him. But the most important thing was that he felt cared for and they didn’t hurt him. 

And he refused to give that up.

~

Arthur walked the rest of the way to the prince’s room, knocking on the door. Vivi swung it open with a smile, though it shifted to one of concern. “You okay Arthur? You look a little pale.” And his jacket was rumpled.

Arthur nodded. “Yes Vivi. I’m…I’m just fine.” He smiled slightly, looking between the all three of them as he passed out the plates he’d gone to collect.

Vivi gratefully took them from Arthur and placed them next to the cake. There was enough here for all four of them to have a nice slice. And it was chocolate, much to Lewis’ glee.

Arthur’s silence was a little unnerving, though. Vivi hoped that, if it was something serious, he would trust them enough to tell them. For now, she chose to focus on something else. “Alright you big cutie, c'mere.” She extended her arms out to Lewis, who was sitting on his bed. The prince smiled and eagerly moved over to her. “Birthday boy gets first piece!”

Lewis blushed. “I still can’t believe you guys made me this, especially after everything we ate at the festival.”

“Of course!” With a huff, Vivi put her hands on her hips. “Don’t tell me you weren’t expecting something on a huge day like this. It’s your birthday and we can finally get married, Lewis! We have to celebrate with the four of us too!” She took the knife Arthur had procured and held it over the cake. “So c'mon! We can cut this thing into fours; which piece do you want?”

“O-oh, um, I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

While they spoke, Mystery turned to Arthur with another smile. It faded however when he saw the look on his face. “…Are you sure you’re alright?”

Arthur rubbed at his arm, where he could still feel his former master’s fingers beneath the fabric of the jacket. “I…” His face was an ashen grey and his gaze was far lower than even what was usual, not even staring at the others’ feet. “I-I’m sorry…” He spoke softly, voice low to keep from catching Lewis and Vivi’s attention. “I-I’m f-fine. D-did…” He swallowed and shook his head. They weren’t like that.

Still, the niggling doubt remained.

“…d-did she say this was…a birthday?” At Mystery’s nod, he looked sick to his stomach.

“Arthur…something is wrong.” Mystery stated, his voice equally soft. If Arthur didn’t want the others to realize, he wouldn’t alert them. He simply wouldn’t hide Arthur if they turned to see him. For a slave who’d mastered holding a blank face, Arthur had so far proven himself inept from hiding strong emotions. It made sense: given his life, intense feelings were likely not common. But he was sure Vivi and Lewis would notice. “Please. I would like to help you if I can.”

Arthur shook his head no, opening his mouth as he did. “W-what…..what does a birthday entail? What details m-must be there for it to be a-a birthday…?”

Mystery couldn’t say he was surprised to hear that Arthur didn’t know exactly what a birthday was. With Arthur’s life as a slave, he doubted his own had ever been celebrated, let alone kept track of. However the slightly sick look in his eyes was…worrisome, to say the least.

“It’s the day of one’s birth; the anniversary of when they came into this world,” Mystery explained. “Usually it is celebrated with various festivities, and with the prince’s birthday falling on the Winter Solstice, it’s a much bigger event than it normally would be." 

There was something about the word that deeply disturbed Arthur. He might not have the details, but there was clearly some horrible association with birthdays that Arthur had, if the look on his face was any indication.

And then it hit him, like a slap to the face. Mystery suddenly felt ill himself, realizing something terrible.

 Arthur might not have know what a birthday was…but his previous masters certainly did.

Two soft and small hands suddenly grasped onto Arthur’s cheeks. Lewis and Vivi’s chattering had stopped and now their full attention was focused on him. "You’re not fine,” Vivi insisted, hands stroking his cheeks. The prince looked concerned as well. “What’s wrong, Artie? You can tell us…”

Arthur winced slightly, and Vivi gave him an apologetic look when she realized, removing her one hand from his bruised cheek. “Sorry.”

He shook his head, refusing to look at any of them. “It is alright. Th-there is nothing the matter, y-your highness.” Not that need concern the prince, after all. They weren’t like his former master. They’d never hurt him. He’d said as much to Mordred. And he’d been promised to never do anything concerning that kind of duty with them.  

But the word still curdled his chest and twisted his stomach, considering the only times he’d heard it before.

Vivi kept her hand on his unmarked cheek, and watched him closely, sparing a glance at the other two. Arthur was lying, it was plain to see. But the thing that truly stood out was the use of Lewis’s title instead of his name. He’d stopped doing that, she’d noticed, until his was upset.

“You needn’t pretend, Arthur.” Mystery answered, patting the boy’s shoulder once. “We can all tell. I’m sure your friends would prefer to know what’s the matter than be left in the dark.” He was sure he knew, but it was Arthur’s place to say.

“I-I…” Arthur finally turned his head to look their way. “I… I-it’s just…I have…not heard the word used….I-in pleasant situations.” His answer was tentative. “B-b-birthdays I thought…meant s-something additional…I understand what the parts of the word mean, but….I thought th-there was more t-traditions r-related.”

At first it seemed like neither Lewis nor Vivi understood. If he barely knew what a birthday was, then it was safe to assume Arthur had never celebrated his own before. So what experiences could he possibly ha-?

It seemed to dawn on them the exact same time. The way he was acting…Lewis recognized it as when Arthur was ashamed. Mordred…must have made him do something, and the prince was loathe to think about it. “I’m… I’m sorry, Arthur. I-I didn’t want to bring up bad memories with this day…” Sadly, he looked away and added quietly, “That was the last thing I wanted…” So much for their plans tonight.

Arthur shuffled his feet before reaching out. He was obviously nervous about what he was doing, but his hand touched Lewis’s cheek very gently, like Vivi’s hand had been on his own.

“…L-Lewis…” He swallowed and waited for the man to look to him instead. “I-it…it isn’t your fault. And…” his eyes raised to meet the prince’s for a moment. "Y-you’re…you’re not like him. I know you’re not. Your…you being h-here is something worthy of c-celebrating, Lewis. Please don’t let m-me ruin that. Memories fade.”

He looked between them all before removing his hand. “Please. I-it doesn’t have to be bad.”

Despite his best efforts to pull it back, the blush from before landed easily on Lewis’ face once again. He couldn’t recall a time Arthur had willingly touched him (brushing his hair didn’t count) besides…well, that night. And even then, Arthur had felt it was his duty instead of really wanting contact.

It was nice. Lewis managed to smile as he found himself once again lost in Arthur’s eyes. He swore they had gotten more beautiful since the last time he had seen them, if that was even possible.

“Arthur’s right…” Vivi murmured, pulling his attention and moving to hold and squeeze each of their hands. “We can make days like this…we can let them have good memories, starting now. Nothing bad is going to happen to anybody today. We’ll just be celebrating a very special life.”

“Yes…Vivi’s right. Nothing will happen to you, any of you, for as long as I live.” Lewis squeezed the others’ hands a little tighter. Perhaps not everything could go according to plan tonight…. but they could still make the best of it. They still had each other, after all.

~

Most of the night was spent eating cake and with Vivi and Mystery continuing to poke fun and tease each other, something Lewis always found endless amusement in. He sat next to Arthur and watched them both roughhouse, something Lewis had to confirm to Arthur that it was just play-fighting; that nobody got hurt. He had heard what happened at the joust and was determined to make this night better for Arthur in any way he could.

But Lewis couldn’t help but laugh when they finally finished, even if there was now thrown cake all over the both of them. "I do hope you’re going to clean up that mess so Arthur won’t have to do it,” Lewis half joked. “And it is getting late.”

“I-It’s no trouble.” Arthur added, shifting where he sat.

But Vivi merely shook her head. “Nope! This is our mess. We’re gonna clean it up.” She elbowed Mystery.

He nodded in agreement before swiping some cake off his face and sticking it in his mouth. “At least most of this we can eat to clean.” He chuckled.

Vivi stuck her tongue out in response. “Not the stuff on the floor, Mystery! What are you, a _dog_?” She laughed when he shrugged.

“It’s good cake. Shame to let it go to waste. And Arthur certainly cleans the floor well enough you could eat from it.” He answered, and Vivi had to give him that.

Arthur ducked his head with a small blush. “A-ah. Thank you.”

Mystery merely chuckled in response, and Vivi raised her hands together in a silent squeal at the look on his face. Mystery flicked her when she was staring too long and she shook her head. “A-ah but yeah…. Lewis? What did you want to do about sleeping tonight? My room? Or yours?”

She waggled her eyebrows at him. If their plans from before weren’t viable tonight, then it’d likely just be the two of them. And there was something _small_ she could do to certainly help him enjoy his birthday, if that was the case.

From what she was implying, it certainly wasn’t anything small. Lewis blushed and just wished she would keep implications like that between the two of them. This was so embarrassing.

But…with it being his 18th birthday and finally being able to marry one of the loves of his life…how could he say no? “Y-your room, Vivi.” He couldn’t ask Arthur to leave, not when his bed was in here. It was easier for the two of them to go so they could have a little privacy. They wished they could have asked Arthur to cuddle, but with as nervous as he was, and with them trying to prove that birthdays didn’t mean anything bad, it probably wasn’t a good idea.

Mystery rolled his eyes however. “Vivi, please try to keep it down. Some of us like to sleep at night.”

Vivi rolled her eyes, but there was a tell-tale blush on her cheeks, though nowhere near as dark as the prince’s own. “It’s your fault for deciding you wanted a room right next to mine. You really should’ve planned things out better.”

Mystery huffed. “That’s not something you can truly plan for, Lady Vivi.”

She spat her tongue out and he swatted at her, until she caught a glance from Lewis, and her grin turned sheepish. “Alright alright. It is late. If we keep this up it’ll be forever before bed. I might as well go and get some nightclothes for me ready. I’ll see one of you shortly. And I’ll try to be conscientious of you, Mystery. How’s that sound?”

“It sounds like the best I can ask for.” His voice was dry, but there was a smile as he left the room, Vivi following after with a spring in her step.

Lewis was trying hard not to giggle. Unfortunately he wasn’t succeeding very well. “They’re strangely wonderful, aren’t they?” The prince said between laughs as he turned back to Arthur. “You saw what they were like in the inn right? Impossible, I swear.”

When he could finally breathe a little easier, Lewis shuffled his feet nervously. “Thank you for being here, Arthur. It was nice to spend time with you and everyone else and…you know, do nothing.”

The prince chuckled again at his little joke and gently took Arthur’s hand before he could convince himself not to. “I hope you don’t mind Vivi and I being away for the night, but well…you know how it is. I’ll see you tomorrow then?” For good measure he gave Arthur’s hand a little comforting squeeze.

Arthur smiled, nodding when he asked. “Tomorrow, Lewis. And I take no issue in you spending time with Vivi. Please. Enjoy being together.” He squeezed back until Lewis let go of his hand before standing, moving what was untouched of the cake from their platters to the desk.

He stood there silent a moment before looking over his shoulder in Lewis’s direction. “Would you like me to gather your night-clothes Lewis? And is there anything else I can do for you before you retire for the night?”

“Oh yes, would you please? I appreciate you getting that for me Arthur.” Lewis paused as he thought something over. It seemed like he wanted to say something but shook his head. “And no, but…if you’d like, you can put the rest of the cake in the kitchen so it will stay fresh.” He had noticed Arthur hadn’t taken more than a few bites and felt disappointed.

It was times like this that Lewis started to doubt. They were making a difference for Arthur, right? Some days it…was difficult. He just wanted his servant to be happy and comfortable.

Well, maybe with what he and Vivi had to tell him later, he would start to relax a little more. Or he could despise the idea and only get worse.

Lewis tried not to think about it. Once Arthur retrieved his night clothes, he sighed softly. “Good night, Arthur… Sweet dreams.”

Arthur passed them into Lewis’s hands gently and offered him a small smile before patting Lewis’s hand very lightly twice. “Good night, Lewis…rest well.”

He walked the prince to the door and closed it behind Lewis once he’d left before looking over the empty room. His hand curled up to his chest when something seemed to ache at seeing the empty place, no longer seeing Vivi’s vibrant blue or Lewis’s calm purple here.

He sighed and wiped at his face before shaking it. He needed to get to work. He wasn’t sure how well he’d be able to rest with the room so…lifeless. The least he could do was clean up and ready Lewis’s outfits for the next morning. If he worked enough, maybe he’d tire himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: OKAY this is one of my favorite chapters so far. The ending is kind of less happy, but that moment when he stands up to Mordred? One of my favorites! Arthur's come a long way and I was so happy to write him like this for a chapter!


	51. Chapter 51

In the morning, after a small goodbye from Vivi as she went back to the inn, Lewis came back to his own room. While he was hoping to see Arthur there, he couldn’t say he was surprised to see him gone, but seeing it was so left him with a small frown. He would have liked to bid him well for the day.

His clothes had been neatly laid out for him, making Lewis’ smile return. He fingered at the careful fabric’s folds folds.Should things go well tonight and Vivi came back to the castle, hopefully they would make Arthur much happier.

He could only hope.

~

Arthur didn’t see Lewis leave, and having worked hard in his room the night before, returning to the room would prove needless. Instead he cleaned up after Lewis and Vivi’s celebratory intimacy, and then focused on the rest of the wing.

It took a few hours, but despite his high standards for cleanliness, Arthur met his own expectations, and with nothing left to work on, Arthur walked back to the Prince’s quarters. His room was given one last cursory sweep, and when Arthur was satisfied, he collected one of his books from the miniature pile by his beside.

The one he chose was the book he was still working on reading by himself, ’ _Gawain and the Green Knight_ ’. The pages were dogeared with time and care, but he had yet to meet the final page without someone guiding him in his read-through. He found himself determined to do so at least once before he moved on to another tale. And with the sunlight flitting in through the window in warm rays, the day seemed pleasant and warm, the sky bright and blue behind the panes. Pleasant enough that he held the book clutched to his chest, looking for one of the castle’s many courtyard exits.

Arthur had no interest in avoiding anyone. Even if he had, there was no need. The other servants made no move to speak with him, and the guards simply let him through in stoic silence where they stood watch. He was unbothered all the way to the castle grounds, where he stared at the sunlight-dappled green of the earth where it stretched to high, stony walls, patterned with moss. Tree crowns could be seen arching high behind the walls where the road to Vivi’s inn met forest, and the courtyard held a few as well, an offer of shade should the sunlight prove too warm. Spanish moss hung like tinsel on the branches despite the chilled air. Arthur didn’t shiver, the cold here like early fall in Dōkutsu.

Arthur walked in the sunlight, the warmth beating on him foreign to his skin. He took a seat with his back against the wall and the book splayed in his lap. Having so few moments like this, Arthur focused on that gradual heat instead of the story, until he’d seen a familiar figure approach. He’d seen Mystery coming, so at least he hadn’t been surprised by his sudden appearance.

“Doing some reading?” Mystery was there with a smile, a satchel over his back.

“Yes, Sir Mystery. I was just going to for a time…” After telling Mordred off the night before, he was sure the man wouldn’t approach him again. While he found it unnecessary to admit, that had been a small part of keeping to the prince’s wing until he needed to leave for something.

Now he could certainly enjoy being out without company, because his old master knew better than to come near him. “Though I am surprised to see you. I thought you would be working at the inn.” 

Mystery chuckled. “Vivi was adamant I do no work, for filling in this morning and during the festival yesterday. I myself am a little surprised to see you outside. You tend to work most of the day.”

Arthur tapped the page his book was open to, the paper making a soft wobbling sound. “I-I finished most of it last night. And I…I would like to read this story without issue tonight. T-to…to show Lewis and Vivi.” He felt his skin heat from more than just the sun. It was strange to admit how much he yearned for their approval, even if they were happy to give it.

The smile Mystery gave him seemed to gleam with excitement. “Oh?” He asked in a somewhat teasing voice and sat beside Arthur, still giving him his space. “I’m sure that will make them ecstatic. Your willingness to learn is quite refreshing, and let me say, from what Vivi’s told me, you’ve improved a lot from when you started.”

With that, Mystery reached into his bag and pulled out a book of his own. “I think I’ll follow your lead. It’s a perfect day to read outside.” He received Arthur’s nod before resting the novel against his knees.

The silence between them only lasted a few minutes before Mystery spoke up again. “Although…if you don’t mind me asking…” He looked up from his book, face unreadable but tone one of curiosity. “What do you think of them? The prince and Vivi, I mean. What do you actually think of them outside of being their servant?”

Arthur fidgeted, scratching slightly at his cheek. “Th-they’re…very nice. Much kinder than many I’ve met before. They….th-they…….care.” His voice dropped low at that point, and he licked his lips before trying again. “Th-they don’t….they don’t expect anything from me. They’re both…something else. I-I don’t know how to describe it.”

He flushed when he realized how much he’d said, and rubbed at his face for a moment. “U-um….so…y-yes…I…I like them, if that’s what you were asking.” He rubbed at his neck.

“It was,” Mystery replied, observing Arthur closely. Whatever he was looking for, he seemed to find and chuckled a little. “I’m glad you do. I understand it was hard on you at first, but I’m glad things have worked out for you.”

Mystery suddenly looked grim as he dropped his gaze back to his book. “Slaves…slavery in general, I mean…should not exist. And I’m glad you managed to escape it. It pains me to think Dōkutsu is the way it is, but…”

He shook his head. “Apologies. You didn’t come here to hear me ramble; you came here to read." 

“No need to apologize, Sir Mystery. I-I don’t mind listening…” Arthur shrugged and kept his eyes down. “Slaves are just part of the natural order. They’re needed to care for the things that no one wishes to. And they are given food and shelter for their services. There’s some level of g-give and take in a slave and master’s relationship.

“A-at…at least the slave i-is provided for in some way….It i-isn’t the worst option. I would likely be nothing if I had not been a slave. A-and if I’d been discarded… I-I dread to think of it.” After all, how often did he hear there was only one thing he was good for? Mordred was not the kindest man, but he kept food in his belly and clothes on his back. For a man who had nothing before, it was something.

He shifted his weight a little and fingered at the page in front of him before cracking a small smile. “… I guess now I’m going on. I believe it’s my turn to a-apologize.”

“I have to disagree with you,” Mystery replied. “After all, Pradasio runs fine without slaves. I certainly wouldn’t call it “natural” to treat a person as an object.” 

The only saving grace was that they were given food and shelter…if ‘shelter’ could be counted as sleeping on the floor or in a stable, and ‘food’ counted as nothing more than rice most of the time. Maybe he would be nothing without becoming a slave…or maybe things would be better for him. Arthur was certainly one of the more unlucky slaves, being put into something so…horrible.

It was times like this Mystery was glad he ran away from home.

Arthur didn’t look at him. "There are some people who aren’t lucky in Pradasio. Who live on the streets and steal and live their lives with nothing. At least slavery gives them something other than that. Something other than waiting to die.” He flipped to the beginning of the book. He hadn’t really been focused on what he was reading, anyway.

Mystery knew Arthur had a point. This country wasn’t a paradise, no matter how much Mystery might have wished it was. Some masters weren’t nearly as terrible as Mordred was, he knew that too, but thinking about Arthur’s life before he came into the castle…

Mystery relaxed, trying to keep a lid on his rising temper. Arthur didn’t need to see his ire. Mystery knew what he would assume should he notice. “I know it’s wrong of me to judge so harshly, but it is hard to think of my country highly when I see how things are handled. Still, I just…I hope things are better for you here. Lewis and Vivi care about you a great deal, and well, I do as well Arthur. You won’t be “discarded” here.” 

“I…I suppose it’s better to be a person than a thing. Like you said.” Arthur admitted. “And m-my life has been far improved as a servant instead of a slave. I’m…very thankful." 

Maybe Mystery was correct, that slavery was not a good practice. But he couldn’t even begin to imagine it not existing in some way or another. It had been nearly his entire life. 

But he couldn’t deny that he’d rather relive these few short months as a servant than all of his life as a slave.

Arthur shook his head. A change of subject felt like it’d be a good choice. He leaned over slightly to look at what Mystery was holding. "What did you choose to bring with you to read, Sir Mystery, if I may ask…?”

Mystery was glad for the newest question. He really didn’t want to think about the prior topic any longer. Smiling at Arthur a little weakly, he looked back down to the words on the pages. “It’s my favorite story, actually. A goddess falls from grace in battle. Slowly she must restore the earth and earn her godhood back. I think it’s a wonderful tale.”

He turned the page. “I can’t remember how many times I’ve read it. If you’d like, once you’ve finished with that book, would you like to read this one?”

Arthur nodded, leaning over a little to look at the pages Mystery was on. A few of the words he could recognize, but more of them were too long and too foreign for him to really understand. Not without having the book in front of him and studying it intently.

“W-well….I wouldn’t mind.” Hopefully the library would have a copy of the book. He didn’t wish to take Mystery’s copy when he had finished his current story, if the servant read his own so much. And he’d worry about possible damage to something that was obviously important, precious, to Mystery. 

But that didn’t mean he had no desire to read the book. Perhaps doing so would help him understand Mystery more, in some small way.

Arthur nodded again. “I think I-I….I would like that, actually. Thank you, Sir Mystery. It sounds like a story I might enjoy.” He smiled a little before glancing down at the book in his hands. He was quiet in thought for a few moments before finally seeming to think of something to ask. 

“Sir Mystery….” He started quietly. “I…I didn’t realize what y-yesterday was until last night. In relation t-to the prince. B-but….a-after we came in, he and Vivi seemed…so excited. So much more th-than before she ran inside. D-do….do you know why that was?”

Oh yes, they hadn’t exactly made that clear to Arthur, had they? Probably just to keep the topic at minimum in front of him… It was sad really, and yet another reason to despise slavery as much as he did. “Well… I suppose being a prince is more troublesome than Lewis lets on sometimes.”

Mystery sighed. “You do know that Lewis technically met Vivi against the king and queen’s wishes, yes?” At Arthur’s nod, he continued. “They’ve known each other for about two years; since Lewis was sixteen. The king and queen only found out because Lewis wanted to propose. And they weren’t exactly pleased.

"They were worried, naturally. Lewis was young and they were unsure if he knew what he was getting himself into, or that Vivi had an ulterior motive. They allowed the proposal but they couldn’t get married until Lewis was eighteen. And well…that was yesterday.”

Oh. No wonder the prince and his fiancée had looked so happy. Two years was a long time to wait for a wedding, from what he did know of such events. “D-don’t people marry younger, though…?”

Mystery nodded. “Normally, yes. I’m sure sixteen would have been a fine age to marry had he chosen royalty, or the whole affair had been arranged. But with the situation being what it was, Lewis and Vivi were a special case. His parents had every reason to worry, even if it was unfounded. It is their only son, after all. And they couldn’t be sure Vivi didn’t recognize him from the beginning and sought the crown. Or that Lewis didn’t merely fall for the first woman he met, who is unrelated to him and unemployed by the castle.”

Arthur seemed to understand, with the thoughtful look on his face. “But…now they can. Because Lewis still cares for her, a-and she didn’t lose patience with him. He’s the age they said he could and they’re still together.”

“Exactly.” Mystery’s wry smile was on his face again. “They, of course, did have some things working against them, but they made it through. Now it’s to the easy part: planning the wedding. And if they made it this far, I’m sure the last leg of their journey won’t be where they hesitate.” He chuckled and adjusted his bifocals on his nose. “I suppose love won out over tradition.” And he was very glad that it did. He’d never seen Vivi so happy until she had met Lewis.

Arthur was stuck on his choice of words. He’d heard the term Mystery had used thrown around often, especially nowadays, but he never quite understood what it meant precisely. “Mystery….what exactly does love mean?” He looked to the older servant. “I-I’ve heard it. A-and I think I understand, but…”

He’d heard it used to describe what kind of stories the others liked, what time of day someone preferred, a favorite place for someone…but with people, it was harder to understand what was meant by the word. And when he heard some speak of loving a certain job he knew they didn’t like in flat tones, it only managed to confuse him more. “…but how do you know when you love something? O-or someone? H-how did Vivi and Lewis…know?”

Mystery frowned as he tried to think of a adequate answer. “It’s not something I can say I understand, at least not in their case. I love Vivi but in the way that a brother loves his sister, or parents love their children. I’ve never felt the kind of love that Lewis and Vivi share with each other.”

The more Mystery tried to think about it, the more blanks he came up with. “I suppose the best thing I can come up with is when you love someone, you want them to be happy. You care about them in a way that their happiness is your happiness too. But…if you are asking about the aspect of romantic love, I do not believe I am the best person to ask, I’m afraid to say.”

Arthur shook his head. “Th-that was more than adequate, Sir Mystery.” He smiled. “I…think I understand a little better than I did before. So thank you.” Mystery gave him a nod, and Arthur looked down at the book in his lap once more.

At least now he partially understood some of the book’s contents when they spoke of love now, though in a way he was still so very lost on the concept. But perhaps one day he would fully understand. For now though, his best option was to think on it. And reading would be a good idea for a way to pass the time. “W-well…I suppose if I brought the book out this far, I should at least make an attempt to read.”

He shifted a little and ran his fingers over the page. “But I should add that I am very grateful for the opportunity we’ve had to discuss everything, Sir Mystery. It truly has helped.” At least what the significance of Lewis’s birthday had been, if nothing else.

“Anytime, Arthur.” Mystery ruffled his hair just slightly, the touch light enough to be a  head-scratch. He wanted to slowly introduce Arthur to being playful, but he also knew too much at once might overwhelm him. Like everything else, it would be done in baby-steps. “I consider you a friend too. And I will answer any question you have as best I can. I’m glad you felt you could ask me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: some Arthur and Mystery Bonding! :D


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: Off-note, but have a happy Halloween, Readers!!

The silence that followed was a comfortable one. The two of them were content to sit in each other’s company and enjoy reading their own respective books. Mystery did lean over a few times in order to help Arthur with a word or two, but overall, he was thrilled with the progress that Arthur had made when it came to memorization. Now it was all just a matter of practice, which Arthur did plenty of.

Finally, the sun started to set and Mystery gently closed his book. “It’s getting late,” he announced, leaning back in a stretch. “We should probably be getting back to our rooms” With a chuckle, Mystery stood up and held his hand out to Arthur to help him up. “The prince will be back soon. I’m sure seeing you as soon as he returned would make his day.”

Within a handful of minutes, they were back in the prince’s wing and Mystery gave a small wave to the other servant as he disappeared back into his room. Arthur followed suit into Lewis’s quarters after waving his own goodbye.

Barely a few minutes had passed before Arthur heard more footsteps coming down the hall, and the door quickly opened to reveal the prince, closing it and leaning against the door with a sigh.

“Oh!” Lewis smiled when he saw Arthur already in the room. He had expected the other to still be working. “Hello, Arthur. You finished early today?”

Arthur nodded and smiled slightly. “A-ah…yes I did, Lewis. I a-actually has some time to read…I-I hope that was alright. I-I almost read the whole story on my own, too.”

“You did?” Lewis was so proud. Arthur had been working on that story for at least a week now, slowly but surely learning the words and phrases on paper. Although the book he was reading was a little simple, it was perfect for Arthur now, and soon he could start reading a little more difficult books. “That’s wonderful. I hope you’re enjoying the book then.”

Arthur nodded. He was. It might be the same story over again each time, but each time he read a little more on his own, and he understood what the story was about better as well. It wasn’t easy, but with how little he could do before, he was…satisfied, with how far he’d progressed.

He shuffled his feet nervously before seeming to think of something. “O-Oh! How was your day? I-I’m sure it was busy.” Especially after learning that Lewis and Vivi couldn’t marry before. They had to be excited and he was sure after waiting as long as they had, Lewis would likely already be beginning preparation. He did care for Vivi immensely, after all.

Arthur licked his lips and shifted his weight. “D-did you have a lot to do? If you had a long day, I can help gather things to help you relax, if you would like.”

Sighing, the prince stretched and rolled his shoulders. “The day was fine, if not a tad exhausting. My fencing instructor didn’t exactly go easy on me today.” He laughed and plopped onto his bed. “Perhaps later a bath can be drawn, but for now I’m content to just stay in here for a while and relax.”

The prince suddenly smiled. “If you don’t mind the company that is.”

Arthur smiled when Lewis laughed, and nodded. “I don’t mind, Lewis.” The movement was slow, but he placed one hand on the prince’s shoulder with only a little hesitance. “I-If you would like, I can rub your shoulders. W-would that help you relax?”

A bit of pink made its way onto Lewis’ cheeks. “O-oh… Um, well yes, probably.” He cut himself off from his stammering and cleared his throat. “If you’d like, Arthur. I certainly wouldn’t mind at all, eh-heh…” Arthur had massaged his shoulders once before and Lewis recalled it felt incredible. Who was he to say no to that?

“Vivi’s going to be jealous with all this spoiling you’re doing on me though,” he said as Arthur moved behind him and climbed onto the bed. It was difficult not to think of the last time Arthur had been in his bed…and it only made Lewis’ blush worse. “U-unfortunately I don’t think she’ll be back tonight.”

“Oh?” Arthur shifted his knees to sit at either side of Lewis and started slowly on his shoulders. His fingers moved deftly to attack any of the knots he felt beneath the skin. “I-I guess she’s would be busy, w-w-with Mystery not working tonight.” He replied in a soft voice. “But I’ll be happy to treat Vivi with something like this when she returns tomorrow, if she likes.” He certainly wouldn’t mind, if it would help with any stress.

Arthur fell silent and focused on his work. Lewis hadn’t been lying when he said his lessons hadn’t been easy on him, that much was evident. But after learning about what yesterday had meant to the two of them, he couldn’t imagine leaving Vivi by herself at the inn. “Are… d-do you think you’re going to go to the inn and see her tonight, Lewis?”

Arthur’s touch must have been magic, Lewis couldn’t think of how else he almost instantly began to relax as Arthur got to work. He had started to zone out but snapped back to attention once Arthur said his name again, and it took him a moment to realize what had been said. “I had been considering it, yes.” With how exhausted he was, he was thinking he could wait until tomorrow to make the trip. Although, with Arthur working him like this…perhaps a visit tonight was possible after all.

Lewis turned his head and smiled back at Arthur as much as he could. “Would you like to join me?”

Arthur paused his motions. He looked down at Lewis’s neck in thought before resuming and nodding to himself. “W-well….I can go if you’d like to. I wouldn’t mind…” He finally answered. Arthur’s hands shifted to rub against Lewis’s neck. Perhaps he could even help Vivi with the work at the inn, to make it easier on her until she came back to the castle.

Arthur nodded again, before squeezing gently where he was holding. “…I would like to, a-actually.” He smiled. “I-it was nice….h-helping around there. I like it here, but….it was nice there too.” He just liked being around both of them. Or at least, knowing they were there, nearby.

Against his better decisions, Lewis made a soft, pleased noise the more Arthur worked his neck. He always knew exactly where to go, where to touch, and Lewis was enjoying every second of it. “Th-then we’ll go…” Lewis spoke slowly as if trying to come down from the trance Arthur was keeping him in. “Vivi’s tavern is…is a wonderful place… Although I th-think she’ll have us there a-as guests. I d-doubt she’d let you work, heh…”

Lewis tried not to shudder. He could feel Arthur’s hands move more and more up his neck, under his pony tail, and he was coming dangerously close to the spot behind his ears. “I can sh-show you the…th-the way I sneak out of the castle. But you c-can’t tell anyone about it, alright?”

Arthur smiled a little himself, seeing how Lewis seemed to melt under his touch. Maybe he was forbidden from any close contact with the others, but it was pleasant to know he could still do at least one thing correctly. He listened to Lewis’s sounds and his answer wordlessly, but his tone made his smile just a little wider.

Arthur squeezed again with a soft sound before massaging his ways down Lewis’s neck to his shoulders again. “Of course. I would never tell, Lew- Lewis.” He licked his lips before continuing to work silently, with only a faint flush to his cheeks. “B-but yes. I promise I won’t say a word.”

Lewis gave a sigh of relief and contentment. He would trust Arthur’s word. It wasn’t like he would willingly go to the king and queen after all, nor was he even allowed to without being summoned. His parents were very busy after all. “Perfect then…”

It would be a little harder to sneak out with a second body, but Lewis was confident enough that he could do it. He had been sneaking out for a little over two years now. What was one more person? “We’ll have t-to take only one horse. I hope you d-don’t mind riding with me again.” Gosh…suddenly it seemed like so long ago when Lewis had ridden with Arthur on the same horse for the first time, the only time, and when he had first been brought to the castle.

How times had changed. Lewis was certain it was for the better.

Once Arthur was finished, Lewis stretched himself and rolled his shoulders once more, grunting in satisfaction as a few joints popped back into place, and he stood. “Shall we be going then?” He asked with a mischievous smile. “The secret exit isn’t far at all.”

Arthur stood from his knees on the bed back to the floor again, moving to Lewis’s side. “O-Okay. He agreed. "L-lead the way, Lewis.”

It didn’t take long for them to find the place with the secret entrance with Lewis keeping ahead to lead them there.

All it took was moving a lamp sconce down, and pressing against the stone wall at the turn of the corridor only feet away, and a dark drop was revealed from behind the stone secret door.

Arthur stared into the black before looking up at Lewis. “Is this really the way out…?” He asked,  nerves in his voice. He couldn’t see the end of the path. It was black and dark, like walking into the void or a yawning chasm.

“Mhm,” Lewis replied nonchalantly as he leaned inside the dark doorway and looked around. The light from the hallway was just enough for him to see a little inside and he reached in to grab a small lamp. “It’s dark and dusty but it’s the best way to sneak out of the castle, at least from what I’ve found.” Chuckling to himself, Lewis lit the lamp and stepped inside. “There are probably more passages out of this place than I know of. Escape routes and all that, just in case.”

The light shone to uncover an old, stone stairway leading downwards, countless cobwebs hanging from the corners. Even with the light, they still couldn’t see the bottom. That didn’t stop the prince from starting the climb down, however. “Don’t worry. I’ve taken these stairs plenty of times. It’s safe,” he said while holding out his hand for Arthur to take and lead him.

Arthur hesitated a moment, as if unsure he should take Lewis’s hand. Worry was drawn on his face, and his fingers shook. But it was only a beat later his hand was clasped in Lewis’s, and he was stepping into the passage right behind him. “O-o-okay…”

His footing wasn’t the best in the dark, and he wasn’t sure of himself in this place, but he never stopped walking, keeping close to Lewis and the light and holding steady to his hand as he did. He breathed shallowly and kept his eyes slitted just enough to see the stone stairs beneath their feet. The place was suffocating, and he was grateful when they came to a place where the tunnel evened out and a heavy door came up after a short walk, though.

It took some effort to open, but that was evident why when they forced it to give way. The top was covered in some layer of earth and grass, the only sign to the door a metal door-ring in the hill. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief at the crisp night air. The tunnel was too dark and small and stuffy for him. It brought back too many memories he had no desire to entertain. He couldn’t imagine going through there again. “Wh-where to now, Lewis?” He asked, after taking a few relaxing breaths of fresh air.

It certainly was stuffy in there, Lewis would never say the passage was perfect, but…he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy Arthur clinging to him like that either. Perhaps it was selfish to think that, but Lewis couldn’t help himself.

No guards came by this part of the outside of the castle but Lewis looked around just in case. “Now we have to climb the gate,” he whispered back, then peered down to his servant. “Do…you know how to climb? If not, I can help you.”

Arthur looked up at the wall for a few moments before turning back to Lewis. “I…think I can manage, but…it’s been a long time. I might need some assistance on the way back, at least.” He looked a little sheepish, but offered Lewis a smile. “Maybe I can help you in exchange. I can give you a boost at first to help you climb now…?”

Arthur moved even as he just finished his question, crouching down beside the gate and moving both of his hands out in front of him, interlocking his fingers and jutting his chin at Lewis, gesturing him to climb on.

Without hesitation, Lewis took the offer, and easily made it to the top of the wall with Arthur’s help, and given the fact with he was already so tall. He easily helped Arthur over the wall as well and they quickly scurried over to the stables, Lewis keeping watch for the guards.

He sighed when they finally made it inside. All they needed to do now was procure the horse and then they would be on their way. This was always the hardest part, but also the most thrilling. “It’s just me, Tempo,” Lewis cooed to his horse, giving her a small pet to her snout, the horse’s quiet protests at his appearance soothed away.

With Arthur close behind and horse in hand, Lewis peered out from the doors and they made for the patch of grass behind the stables. They’d be safer from guard views from here and could easily mount the horse. “I know you’re not used to two people, but don’t worry. I’m sure Vivi will spoil you when we get to the inn.” Lewis chuckled and patted Tempo’s nose before helping Arthur onto her back, following right after. One urge later, and they were off.


	53. Chapter 53

Everything ran smooth as silk after they were out of the gate. Arthur rode on the saddle in front of Lewis, and he actually seemed to take up a little more space than last time. He wasn’t practically riding on the horn of the saddle, and he had filled out somewhat, less frail and gaunt in appearance.  And he was far less stiff, shoulders leaning into Lewis’s chest.

It wasn’t long before they were nearing the inn, loud music and raucous laughter permeating the air as they cantered their way towards the warm light of the building front. Arthur dismounted first, quick and light as he jumped down from the horse’s saddle to the ground. He held up a hand for Lewis to take and dismount. “I’ll stable your horse, Lewis. Vivi will be most pleased to see you tonight, I think…”

He accepted Arthur’s hand with grace and gave it a little squeeze. “She’ll be pleased to see you too, you know. I think it’s cute that you were worried about her.”

Right as the words left his mouth, Lewis turned pink. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud! “U-um…I-I mean, uh, y-yes… Thank you Arthur, uh, I-I’ll see you inside then!” Quickly taking his hand away, Lewis darted inside. The loud and bustling noises intensified practically threefold compared to outside but Lewis hardly noticed at first, going over to find Vivi as fast as he could.

She was startled when she saw the unmistakable tall form and cloak. “Lewis?” Not that she was complaining. She smiled happily and hugged her fiancé. “I didn’t expect to see you tonight! Did you get done early?”

“Y-yes, Arthur and I both did. We came to see you.”

“Oh really? That’s so wonderful!” Vivi kissed Lewis’s cheek before standing and look up at him, beaming brightly. She looked over his shoulders and then around him with a thoughtful look, before seeming to realize and snapping her fingers. “Ohhhh…Arthur’s taking care of the horses. Okay.” She laughed and looked slightly sheepish.

“Any cause for this lovely surprise, Lewlew?” She hung on his arm and propped her head on his chest. “Is there any reason for dropping in, or did you just miss my gorgeous face~?”

“Mostly that last thing,” Lewis laughed, pulling her into his arms. “Along with your charm, your wits…”

“Basically everything about me?” She tucked herself into his arms as she waited for a response.

Lewis began with kissing her forehead. “Basically, yes. Arthur did want to see you as well. He was concerned…that you weren’t getting enough help tonight.”

Vivi clicked her tongue. Arthur worried too much over her and Lewis. Maybe it was the duty of a personal valet, or maybe it came from being a slave. Maybe it came because he genuinely cared (she could only hope), but some day she would have to turn the tides on him. Mother him into eating a full meal and sleeping a full night’s rest and not working his fingers to the bone. But tonight would be focused on keeping him from cleaning, and on her loving prince.

“I thought it was sweet, so I showed him the secret way out.” The blush came back full force as much as Lewis tried to get rid of it. It was pointless. “H-he should be in in just a few minutes.”

Vivi raised an eyebrow at Lewis when he already began to redden. She hadn’t even started teasing him, really, so something else must have happened with Arthur to pull the color out and stain his cheeks.

 She purred as she looked up at Lewis and batted her eyelashes at him. “He’s sweet. I’ll have to thank him when he comes in. But Lewlew, something seems to be on your mind. You want to tell me what’s got you all red under the collar~?”

Nervously Lewis laughed. “Well I…might’ve accidentally called him cute because he was so concerned. I know it’s pretty foolish but well…I really didn’t want to say anything without you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry!” Vivi gave her fiancée a light shove, grinning widely at him. “I wish I could have seen his face. Did he turn red like you are now?”

“I…uh…d-didn’t stick around to see.”

Speaking of adorable, Vivi certainly was when she pouted. “Aw Lew…” She sighed and took the prince’s hand, leading him out towards the dining room where they could wait for Arthur. “Next time be sure to paint a picture of him like that for me if I miss it.”

The fact that she was so calm about this, so accepting, and even felt the same as he did about Arthur… God he was lucky. Lewis held her close once more. “I will, love.” Vivi beamed, moving Lewis to sit at one of the tables before kissing his cheek.

~

Luckily, it wasn’t nearly as busy as it had been during the celebration, with most of the travelers already on their way home now that the faire was over. Now there was only a handful or two of patrons, but they were merry and rowdier than the previous nights, the ones that stayed behind to celebrating the prince’s birthday and the solstice with plenty of mead and dancing. They would celebrate hard the last day they had, before they would go dragging themselves and their hammering heads to work the following morning.

It certainly wasn’t quiet, A ruckus of loud music, stomping feet and shouts, but it was warm and friendly, and Vivi looked at home in the busy atmosphere.

With the volume though, it was no surprise they didn’t hear Arthur before they saw him, slipping through the crowd easily with how slight he was. Vivi waved him over, and he laced his hands behind his back. “Vivi. It’s wonderful to see you.” He smiled. “Is there anything I can do to help you here?”

“There is!” She grinned. “You can sit down and keep us company!”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, but didn’t argue, pulling out a chair across from them and seating himself in it. “It’s less busy than the nights I was here.” He looked around. “I…I wasn’t sure if it was always so crowded or not.” It was certainly louder than he remembered, at the very least.

“Usually after the festival, things start to slow down. Although you wouldn’t really know that by looking at those guys, huh?” Grinning, she pointed over to her wild customers. “They’re just getting in a last round of celebration before they have to go back to tomorrow’s grind.”

She scooted next to Arthur. “Lewis said you were worried about me? That’s really sweet.” She wouldn’t have given Mystery the day off if she thought she couldn’t handle it, but that didn’t make Arthur’s concern any less touching.

Vivi decided to take a small risk. She reached over and took one of Arthur’s hands, giving it a small squeeze. “But I’m fine. You don’t need to do anything other than just relax for me.” In the corner of her eye, Vivi could see Lewis giving Arthur an ‘I told you so’ look. Ah, he knew her too well.

Her hand suddenly let go of Arthur’s and Vivi stood. “Since you’re here though, let me make you something! I’ll be right back!”

Arthur managed to look sheepish at both of their expressions for a moment or two before it was gone, replaced by nerves mixed with curiosity. That was gone too after a beat as he watched her leave, before looking back towards Lewis. The hand she’d touched was still resting on the table, and his other one moved to idly rub at the back of it where she’d placed hers.

“Wh-what is she making?” He asked the prince, before looking back the way she’d disappeared. Too many people were in the way to see Vivi’s head of blue anymore, but it looked like she’d gone towards the back. Which meant she went to either her room, or the kitchen.  He chewed his lip for a moment before twisting in his seat to face forward again. “Did she mean food?”

A part of him hoped not. That would mean eating in front of the crowd of patrons, and that didn’t sit well with him. But he was also loathe to leave Lewis and Vivi so he could dine without others nearby. He’d come to see her, after all.

Lewis could see over the customers, however. She had indeed vanished into the kitchen. “Most likely,” he replied, smiling at Arthur. “But I doubt it’ll be anything big. And if all else fails, you’re more than welcome to take it back with us when we leave.”

Only a few minutes passed before Vivi came out of the kitchen once again, setting a tray with a small basket of bread, a teapot, and two cups in front of the both of them. The smell of cinnamon wafted out, making Lewis sigh in contentment.

“Fresh cinnamon bread!” Vivi announced. “It just came out of the oven a few minutes ago and it’s _really_ good.” She grasped the teapot and poured the boys their drinks. “Both of you…can you try a little bit of it? I know you don’t like eating in front of people Artie, but this recipe is different than what Mystery and I use. We want to know what people think about it… You don’t have to eat it here if you don’t want to, but I wanted to give you some.”

“Ah.” Lewis chuckled as he observed her pour the tea. “So we’re your guinea pigs, then?” The only response he received was a raspberry from his fiancée, and he rolled his eyes.

The volume of a few customers increased a little behind them and Vivi turned towards the noise. “Ah… Looks like some fighting’s going down. Hang on you two, I need to break this up. But really…help yourself.” Lewis watched her go, worry creasing lines on his face. Vivi was more than capable of taking care of herself, but he would worry regardless.

Arthur’s face mirrored Lewis’s own in worry as she stared off towards where Vivi had gone. He looked ready to stand and assist her. A look from Lewis seemed to make him pause and he remained stiffly in his chair. He had seen Vivi take on a bigger, more frightening man to him than any in the tavern tonight. And he knew the other patrons would stand with her should she need it.

Arthur poked idly at the bread in the basket and looked at the tea before looking towards Lewis. “Do….do you think Vivi went through a lot of trouble for making this…?”

Lewis shrugged. “Maybe, but I’m sure she doesn’t mind. She made it for people to enjoy, you included, Arthur.” As dignified as he could, Lewis reached over and gently pulled a piece of bread apart, giving one half to Arthur and taking the other half for himself. “Plus she said it was fresh, so at least try a little bit now before it cools off too much. Freshly baked bread is the best.” One small piece of bread wouldn’t be that bad to eat in front of people, right? Besides, nobody but the prince was focused on him, and even then, his attention was divided to Vivi breaking up a fight.

Which she did quite easily. Her voice itself made the two men stop in their tracks. Even as drunk as they were, they apologized. The last thing they wanted to do was upset someone like Vivi. It made Lewis smile. People respected his fiancée so much. He had no doubts she would make a wonderful queen.

His gaze turned to the small stage in the tavern and then Lewis’ thoughts went to what he and Arthur discussed earlier. “Oh…I forgot to ask. Did you ever get to play while you were here last, Arthur?”

Arthur toyed with the piece of bread in his hands idly. He glanced towards Lewis before looking down at his food again. “I didn’t. We were so busy with all the patrons. I just….didn’t have the time.” He sighed. “But if you’d like, I could play a song for you when the players are done with the current song. A-and if you tell me what you would like to play.” He might need to know the songs or have them played before he performed them so he could learn how to play them, but he took no issue with doing so.

Arthur fell silent for a few moments before tearing a tiny piece from the still-warm bread he held, and while he looked conflicted for quite a few moments, he finally just put the piece into his mouth, chewing slowly. It was sweeter than normal bread, but not overly so. It certainly tasted as if Vivi had put in a lot of effort. And Lewis had asked him to eat. It’d probably make them happy if he did, even if it was just a little bit.

Lewis brightened at Arthur before looking towards the stage again. “I think that would be lovely if you could play. We’ll have to look at some songs and…”

He paused as if another thought came to him. “Actually…why don’t we play together, Arthur? Vivi has a violin for me here, just for this occasion, and I’ve played here multiple times. If we’re lucky, we both know a song we’ve played before.” Lewis chuckled before leaning his chin in his palm. “What do you think? Or would you rather play by yourself?”

Arthur blinked a few times. The prince wanted to play with _him_? Lewis had made mention of it before, but he had thought perhaps Lewis had just been being kind. Or he’d be showing Lewis to play the piano instead. This was… unexpected, but not unpleasant.

Arthur nodded. “I-If you’d like to, Lewis. I wouldn’t mind. It’d be an honor really.” He smiled a little and in the silence ate one last piece before leaving the rest on the plate. “Most of the songs I know are more…Eastern. From Dōkutsu. But I think I know a few instrumentals from Pradasio. If there are any you know and would like to play, perhaps I could listen and learn them first?”

That would be a good start. Lewis felt foolish. Of course Arthur wouldn’t know any songs from here, why would he?

“Well…hm.” The prince thought to himself for a moment before an idea came. “There’s a book around here somewhere. One I gave to Vivi, uh…”

Looking over to the piano on stage, he could see it on a music stand. The performer wasn’t using the piano, but he didn’t want to interrupt by climbing onto the stage. “It’s up there. There’s sheet music in there too that you can look over if you’d like. We…we don’t have to perform now if you don’t think you’re ready.”

Arthur shook his head. “I can perform at any time. If the book has music, I can learn.” He seemed resolute as he spoke. “I’m sure I am ready, and you are here, too. I…”

He looked slightly abashed after a moment, with his eyes dropping and a his body shifting it’s weight in the sudden silence, as if he’d realized something. His voice grew softer. “…Well…I-I’m sure if I asked, you would help me.” His face had turned blank again, but it was darker than normal as he scratched at his cheek and let his arms fall to rest in his lap.

“P-perhaps when the performers are done I can look at the book. You can pick a few songs. But I am ready, once I know what I’m meant to do.” He raised his gaze to the stage, and then to the prince. “I…I would like to perform with you.”

Lewis practically beamed. Arthur did want to play with him. Not out of some sort of obligation, but for pure fun. Between that and finally being able to marry Vivi, he honestly couldn’t be happier right now. “Of course! I mean… Arthur I’d love to perform with you as well.”

His lap was suddenly much more interesting than anything else in the room and he couldn’t look at anything else. “And you know… I’ll always be there to help you. If you e-ever need anything, all you have to do is ask. I’ll do everything I can.”

The silence that followed was brief, and before Arthur could even get a word out, a giggle cut him off. “You guys are adorable, you know that?”

Lewis sputtered and jumped slightly in his chair. “V-Vivi-!” When had she come back to the table? He had really been out of it… “Don’t do that!”

She merely laughed once more. “So what were you guys talking about? Anything I should know?”

As the prince cleared his throat, Vivi grinned wider when the blush on his cheeks didn’t go down at all. “W-we were just, uh… I was talking to Arthur about performing with me on stage since…he can play piano very well.”

“Really?!” Vivi looked as if another festival had come to town. “Oh my gosh, yes! That would be amazing!”

Arthur nodded, much calmer than Lewis. Perhaps the prince had anxiety about taking to the stage, which could account for his nervousness? He himself had been thrust onto many a stage to dance and sing for entertainment, and he knew what he was doing when he sat at the piano’s bench. This tavern would only be different since the crowd was slightly smaller, but more focused on the players on stage. It was nothing he couldn’t handle, or hadn’t experienced countless times over years.

“I’m happy to know you approve.” He glanced at Vivi. “I was to read through the book at the piano when the players were finished. Then I will look over it again for songs to play, or that I might know.”

“Good idea!” She wiggled a little, and her hands were clasped together while a grin was plastered on her face. “Oh, I wish Mystery were here. He would have enjoyed hearing you perform.”

“If…” Suddenly there were butterflies, fluttering in his stomach. “Um. I-if you wanted, I…I could play again on other times…i-if you like what you hear.”

Vivi beamed at him and nodded. “I’m sure you’ll sound great! And I’m sure he’d appreciate it. I know I would.” She chewed her lip to keep her smile from growing too wide at the way he ducked his head down. How were both (hopefully) her boys so cute?

“Though there is one thing.” She added after a moment of comfortable silence between the three. “I keep the book up there and it has to stay on the stage somewhere as a rule. You know, so it doesn’t get lost or stolen. I trust you with it, but I wouldn’t want you getting in trouble with anyone for taking it down because of that.

“I know you need to look through it, and people might not want to play with someone up there reading, and nobody here would care for a quiet tavern. But…maybe you can start flipping through the pages and do whatever else you need to do to prepare yourself and Lewis can play a song in the meantime? You know, to keep everyone from getting all rowdy because they’re not distracted. Which…well they’ve been drinking, and that’s a high possibility if they’re not entertained.”

She shrugged helplessly. “That would give you time. And if you figure out everything before Lewis finishes the song, you can always start and join in the middle. But it’d give you time to get a feel for our piano and to look at the music.”

Arthur nodded. “Only if Lewis wishes to. If he is, I’m fine with it.”

Lewis nodded. “That works out perfectly then.  I can play solo for a bit until Arthur gets a feel for things.” He didn’t think the songs in the book were terribly complicated, but then again, he didn’t know much in the way of piano music. For all he knew, it was some of the most difficult scores Arthur had ever seen. He prayed that wasn’t the case.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: There are multiple links in this chapter, to the music used. We tried to stay close to the timeline of the story, and Spanish since Pradasio is basically a more medically advanced, progressive version of Medieval Spain. the music link is on the song titles, and if you are on a desktop, the lyrics have hoverlink translations over each stanza. If you are on mobile, you needn’t worry. They won’t be important later, and if you’re still curious the linked videos have them in the description!
> 
> This chapter was a hair-pulling effort for me to code for the translations, but it was formatted for tumblr, so if that ends up leaving problems for the post on here, please let me know so I can fix it!

Once the platform had been emptied, Lewis stood and extended his hand to Arthur to help him up. He seemed to be getting in that habit, but he just couldn’t help himself. He loved Arthur’s hand in his. “Let’s take the stage, shall we?”

Arthur accepted his hand with a smile and a nod, standing up. “If you’re ready, Lewis.” He let go after he was up and they made their way to the stage. A lot of the regulars clapped when they saw Lewis’s tall frame moving to the stage. He was a local favorite on his violin, after all.

Arthur trailed just ahead of him, and when they had stepped onto the tiny platform, he went straight to the piano and opened the book. He vaguely recognized the name, a few songs in some of Mordred’s own booklets in Dōkutsu from the same composer. Hopefully that would mean he knew a few of the compositions inside.

The crowd seemed to tighten around the stage, and a voice called from it, addressing Lewis. “What song are you going to play tonight, Lewis?”

Lewis gave a small bow to the crowd, making Vivi giggle. He was always a showman at heart. If he wasn’t a prince, Vivi had no doubt he’d be known for his playing instead. “Mm, well…” Lewis thought about it as he looked over his instrument and began to tune it. “I have been learning a few new ones. I thought I would try one of those out.” The crowd response seemed enthusiastic, and Lewis smiled at Arthur.

Once he was finished, he placed the violin to his chin and stood up. “This one is called _[‘Antonilla es Desposada’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbYJ1gPFkpU&feature=youtu.be&t=1m5s)_.” And as soon as he took a deep breath, Lewis pushed into his first note.

This was what he loved most over anything his heritage had taught him. Music spoke in a way that simple words could not. The only art that was temporal, it portrayed a scene, a mood, in a breathtaking and unique way. As Lewis began to sing, the entire inn quickly fell silent.

Arthur was glad they hadn’t started with a song he knew, because the moment Lewis drew that first note from his instrument, Arthur was captivated. The song-book rested unused on the bar of the piano as Arthur watched Lewis play and heard his voice intermingle with the instrument’s. Lewis was halfway through the song before Arthur even realized he had been staring, and he flushed a little before turning back to the piano bench and opening the book with shaky fingers.

Somewhere in the crowd, a head of blue watched both of them, grinning wide as Lewis played. The tune was jaunty and bright, and once the patrons had watched Lewis for a few minutes, some danced to the tune while others clapped the beat and stomped on the floor. No one spoke over Lewis while he played, but it was obvious they enjoyed what they heard, and when the first song was over, the tavern vibrated with cheers.

Vivi had took the short break to keep ahead with the cleaning and brought all the used dishes to the sink in the back. She left the beers for those who would drink them, and smiled at Lewis when he went into the next song, laughing and clapping along with the others who weren’t dancing. Arthur sat behind Lewis and pored over the books pages, nodding at some point before setting it back on the bar. He waited for Lewis’s newest song to end, using that time to check the tuning of the piano.

When the current tune had ended, and even more cheers erupted, Arthur clapped along with the rest of them. When finished, he cleared his throat. “A-ah…Lewis, if you tell me what you wish to play next, I shall try and keep pace on the piano…” He’d looked over the other songs, and while he didn’t know most of the words (nor could he read them well), he knew how to read music, and what note corresponded to the keys on the piano. In actuality, nothing on the sheets seemed exceptionally hard, and he recognized the name of at least a few of the songs. Perhaps if Lewis performed a song he recognized, he could sing in accompaniment.

“Are you sure?” While the tavern was calming down, Lewis gently set his violin to the side and walked over to Arthur to give him his full attention. Arthur did look determined enough… Lewis smiled. As long as Arthur was willing, he wasn’t going to say no.

He felt a small tap on his shoulder and turned to see Vivi offering him some more tea with a smile of her own. “You’re doing great as usual, Lewlew,” she said happily as Lewis took the tea for his somewhat aching throat. It had been too long since he had done this. The last time he had sang for everyone here was…

Huh. The night he had gotten Arthur. It was almost ironic in a way. “Thank you, Vivi.” Lewis kissed her cheek gratefully.

A few in the audience had noticed Vivi on stage however. “Oooh!” Some of them called out and Lewis blushed slightly. “Vivi’s on stage! How about a song?”

Arthur fell quiet when the inn grew loud with agreement that Lewis and Vivi should play together before looking at the other two. “I-if you’d like to, I can provide music for your song. To get a feeling for the piano.”

“You sure you don’t want to sing, Artie?” Vivi asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

Arthur nodded. “I might, by the end of the night. But I don’t know many of the songs you might choose. Reading the music is easy, but it is more difficult to read the lyrics. You two singing together would be excellent. Smooth.”

Vivi smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder before standing straight and moving to Lewis’s side. She addressed the crowd. “Well then, If you all would like a duet, perhaps we can do one.”

There was a series of claps and a few whoops from the drunken members of the watchers at the news, and she laughed a little before glancing at Lewis. “How about…. _[‘Pedro, Bien te Quiero’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfMc2csk7GQ)_?” It was a duet, and it mixed well considering the song’s lyrics. They merely swapped who sang which part for the man and woman, except for the last two stanzas. She always felt warm inside when he called himself entirely hers.

Lewis looked amused. “They always ask us to sing that one.”

“Because they like it! Come on Lewlew, you can’t disappoint them~”

Lewis chuckled but agreed, going over to the book on the piano stand and turning a few pages backwards to the correct piece of music for Arthur. “This one here,” he instructed gently. “Feel free to come in whenever you are comfortable enough, Arthur.” And he couldn’t wait to hear him play.

With that said, Lewis picked up his violin and stood next to Vivi as they waited for the inn to go silent again. He played a few notes for a small warm up before the song began. Once again, his voice rang out to the entire inn.

_“-Pedro, bien te quiero,_  
_maguera vaquero._  
_-Has tan bien baylado,_  
_corrido y luchado,_  
_que m’ has namorado,_  
_y de amores muero.”_

Vivi came in immediately after with her part of the duet. Arthur was actually surprised they chose to sing in the order they did. Lewis was singing the part of a noblewoman and Vivi of a herdsman in the song. But…it kind of fit their own stations as well. The crowd seemed used to this order, grinning and clapping in beat.

_“Alafé, nuestr'ama,_  
_ya suena mi fama,_  
_y aún pues, en la cama_  
_soy muy más artero.”_

Her voice was a few octaves higher than Lewis’ but just as enchanting. The inn hollered when she began to sing. Obviously she was a favorite as well.

Arthur could tell the difference between Lewis’s trained voice and Vivi’s natural one, but only because of his time around players and having been so learned in music. Her voice was still lovely, and very talented for someone who had no formal learning to build off of, but it was evident in the occasional waver of her voice and the less than smooth transitions. Still, like Lewis, he was glad he was still adjusting the piano, because he had to stop and just listen when he first heard her voice. Even if it was only raw and untrained talent, it was captivating too.

When Vivi finished her stanza, there was laughter from the inn, and she waggled her eyebrows and stuck out her tongue in response, in a playfully flirty way towards Lewis. Even Arthur chuckled weakly, the sound small and drowned by the violin before he turned to the piano and moved to play and join the song when Lewis’s next stanza came up.

It wasn’t exactly a fluid transition into the song, obvious when the piano joined, but it was there and wasn’t as disruptive as it would’ve been should he have joined mid-stanza, and after that initial suddenness, the music of the piano flowed seamlessly with their voices and the violin, fitting ever so nicely into the song with them.

_“-No sé qué te diga._  
_Tu amor me fatiga;_  
_tenme por amiga,_  
_sé mi compañero.”_

Lewis sang, head and hands moving near Vivi, livening the song  with his dramatics, hand ghosting his forehead in the lull of the song.

Vivi touched at her chest with a smirk.

_“-Soy en todo presto,_  
_mañoso y dispuesto,_  
_y en ver vuestro gesto  
_mucho más me esmero.”__

That face softened, though, and careful of his arms and his violin, she cupped his cheek in open affection.

_“-Quiero que me quieras,_  
_pues por mí te esmeras._  
_Tengamos de versa_  
_amor verdadero.”_

Lewis’s eyes returned it, as he belted the last verse.

_“-Nuestr'ama señora,_  
_yo nací en buen ora._  
_Ya soy desde agora_  
_vuestro por entero.”_

When the song ended, the tavern erupted in cheers. Lewis couldn’t help but laugh, drawing Vivi into his arms and kissing her in front of everyone, causing the a few of the patrons to hoot and holler.

They both stared at each other lovingly once they pulled away, and then soon turned their gazes to Arthur the same way. “That was amazing!” Vivi exclaimed once Lewis let her go and she hugged Arthur gently.

“You were wonderful, Arthur!” Even Lewis wasn’t bothering to hide his excitement, his princely façade gone for the moment. “You came in flawlessly and everything went together so well!”

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. “I-I could have picked a better moment. A-and I was off key several time. I came in too fast or too slow at certain points.” He sighed. He supposed he didn’t do too poorly for the first time playing the song. Still, he couldn’t help but nitpick.

“Nonsense!” Vivi shook her head. “It was wonderful, Artie. And even if it wasn’t perfect, you can only get better if you keep playing.”

Arthur nodded slowly. “I… suppose.” He answered. “You both are very talented though. You sing well, Vivi. And Lewis, your violin is lovely. Your voice blends very well with it, too.” He certainly had loved listening to the both of them together. “I’m surprised you don’t play together more often.”

Vivi laughed. “Aww, that’s sweet of you to say, Artie. I would, but unfortunately, duty calls. Someone has to keep this establishment spick and span.”

Arthur smiled. “Still. It’s a shame.”

“Oh yes, because Mystery doesn’t do anything around here,” Lewis said with a laugh, hugging his fiancée from behind. “Poor Vivi has to do everything, huh?”

“I know,” Vivi whined and placed her hand dramatically on her forehead. “Mystery does absolutely nothing. He’s just freeloading. Whatever will I do, Lewlew?”

The more they poked fun at each other, the more obvious it was to see the changes in the prince. He was comfortable here. He was more relaxed, more giggly and joking. “Just wait until he hears what you said about his work~”

“What, no! Don’t tell him!” Vivi gave Lewis a playful shove. “He’ll never let me hear the end of it!”

They paused in their teasing when they heard the tavern start to calm down. Lewis sighed. It was time for their last performance then, he supposed. Vivi smiled as he took her hand and kissed it. “But I should let you get back to work for real now, love.”

“Such a gentleman.” Vivi giggled and pecked Lewis on the cheek before turning and giving Arthur another hug. “Good luck, Artie. You’ll do great, I know you will.”

Arthur’s cheeks tinted a little, but nodded gratefully at her. “Th-thank you, Vivi.” He smiled a little before looking back to the piano and plinking a few notes.

When Vivi stepped down from the stage,  a few groans escaped her loyal patrons. She laughed. “Come on now guys. When Mystery isn’t here, I have to pull my weight. But Lewis can play another, if you have a song for him. Or if he has one in mind himself.”

A general murmuring took to the people still by the stage, and after a few moments, it seemed the men had reached a consensus on what they wanted to listen to. “How about [’ _Hoy Comamos y Bevamos_ ’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvxyzV87stk), Lewis?” Someone called, and a smatter of clapping came from the inn.

“It’s a great song to go out with!” Someone agreed. “Perfect for ending the night!”

Arthur seemed to perk up. He actually knew that song, from playing for Mordred at certain gatherings as an entertainer. It tended to be popular at the more rowdy gatherings, considering the song was about drinking and enjoying life.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lewis watched Arthur. He was surprised when his servant recognized the song requested, but a part of him was also relieved. If he knew the song, then that would make things much easier for the both of them. “I guess that decides it then…” Lewis mumbled under his breath before shifting his attention fully on the audience. “It seems we have ourselves a ending song!”

As the crowd riled itself once more, Lewis took one more sip of tea before standing a little closer to Arthur. “Don’t forget, Artie,” Lewis whispered with a smile. “Come in when you feel comfortable. I know you’ll do great.”

For one last time tonight, Lewis put the violin to his chin and tapped his foot softly for tempo. He played a few notes before starting the instrumental at the beginning, moving into the words.

_“Hoy comamos y bevamos,_  
_y cantemos y holguemos,_  
_que mañana ayunaremos.”_

The piano came in the moment the violin began its tune, keeping tempo with one another well. Arthur wasn’t nervous to sing, but he refrained that first stanza, giving Lewis the first part alone. He was used to one singing and the other joining in for the second verse, the last line being sung solo by the one who hadn’t started.

When the moment in the tune came for him to sing, he took a breath the beat before, and began. Usually, his voice was quiet and timid, but the song was boisterous and bright, a song of celebration, and his voice came out matching the tone in its jaunty liveliness as he joined Lewis in song.

_“Por honra de San Antruejo_  
_parémonos hoy bien anchos._  
_Embutamos estos panchos,_  
_recalquemos el pellejo:_  
_que costumbre es de concejo_  
_que todos hoy nos hartemos,_  
_que mañana ayunaremos.”_

The regulars in the audience seemed shocked, one even gaped, when Lewis actually missed a note the moment Arthur began to sing, and his voice cut out as well, the words caught in his throat. It had been years since Lewis blundered like this in a song. Not since he had first performed on this same stage.

He couldn’t help it. Arthur playing the piano was one thing, but Arthur singing…

His voice was so perfect. Perfectly in tune, the words flawlessly flowing from his lips, and Lewis had never heard him sound so lively before. He knew it was a song and the words were supposed to sound like that, but coming from Arthur, who usually showed next to nothing in the way of vocal expressions, was overwhelming.

It took Lewis a few more seconds to snap out of his daze, shaking his head to try to get back on track as his shaking hands continued to play as the third stanza began.

_“Honremos a tan buen santo_  
_porque en hambre nos acorra;_  
_comamos a calca porra,_  
_que mañana hay gran quebranto,_  
_Comamos, bevamos tanto_  
_hasta que nos reventemos,_  
_que mañana ayunaremos.”_

Their voices mingled together in nearly perfect harmony. In the back, Vivi had paused in her work as well as she listened to the both of them. She was just as surprised and awestruck at Arthur’s voice. She never knew…that Arthur could have so much life to him. Maybe it was only a performance but she wished more than anything that he would let that side of him show for real.

Arthur didn’t miss a beat when he sang, despite Lewis dropping out for a time at first. He hoped he hadn’t thrown Lewis off by coming in too early. It didn’t take Lewis long to join him again at least.  

_“Beve Bras, más tu Beneito._  
_Beva Pedruelo y Lloriente,_  
_Beve tú primeramente;_  
_quitarnos has desse preito,_  
_En bever bien me deleito:_  
_daca, daca, beveremos,_  
_que mañana ayunaremos.”_

He continued with Lewis, their voices twisting together so exceptionally well. He’d never sang with someone where it blended as seamless as this before. It was…actually kind of fun.

The final stanza came and they continued together, the men and woman of the bar still dancing or clapping their beat for the two of them.

_“Tomemos hoy gasajado,_  
_que mañana vien la muerte;_  
_bevamos, comamos, huerte,_  
_vámonos carra el ganado.”_

And then, it was time for just Arthur to end, and he continued to play the piano, tune slowing down as they neared the finish with Lewis’s violin, his voice the only one the belted out the last line of the song in tone that softened every few syllables, until it came out low and halting.

_“No perderemos bocado,_  
_que comiendo nos iremos,_  
_y mañana ayunaremos.”_

The last word was drawn out with a finishing chord from the instruments, before the both of them fell into silence. Everyone in the crowd or who had been doing other things in the inn had fallen into a hushed quiet. Then Vivi clapped once, and the whole place exploded with excitement and applause.

That was one of the most impressive performances yet, even with Lewis’ little slip-up at the beginning. Two incredibly well trained musicians playing for them? They honestly couldn’t ask for more. Lewis sighed as the number finally ended and the sounds of the cheering guests drowned him out quite nicely. He tried to ignore the heat in his cheeks but to no avail.

That had been…amazing. Arthur was amazing. And at this point, Lewis wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait.


	55. Chapter 55

He turned and smiled at Arthur, holding out his hand to help him off the stage. “That was incredible, Arthur. I…I really have no words.”

Arthur blushed when he accepted the prince’s hand. “I-it was n-nothing, really.” It was so strange, hearing such high praise, and from the prince - Lewis - no less. He wasn’t really sure how to react, speechless himself.

The two of them were saved from any awkward silence by a ball of bouncing blue energy, who somehow managed to tackle and hug both of them at the same time. She was grinning ear-to-ear, and had an arm wrapped around each of their necks. “That was amazing, guys!” She laughed, before leaving a swift, platonic peck to Arthur’s cheek and then a fuller kiss on Lewis’s lips.

Arthur patted at her shoulder with a smile before wriggling loose. “Thank you Vivi. Your singing was amazing as well. And I’m honored to hear both of you and Lewis’s violin.” He stood a little straighter, a little less hunched.

Vivi noticed, and she could only beam brighter. “It was amazing to hear you. Gosh, you weren’t lying when you said you knew how to play the piano…”

He flushed again, before touching idly at the strands of hair over his face. “A-ah…I’m glad you liked it. That makes me happy.” He licked his lips after a moment. “I…I’d like to get some of my tea now. I’ll return shortly.” He could help pick up a little and take care of the basket of bread and his cup after. And this would give Lewis and Vivi some time together. Despite the days that had come and gone since Lewis had said it, Arthur still remembered Lewis’s loneliness, and his face when he spoke of Vivi. Lewis more than deserved some time alone with his fiancée.

Vivi smiled at him and nodded, watching for a few moments as he walked towards their table before turning a mischievous grin on Lewis. “Oh dear, I can’t even recall the last time I saw you miss a stanza when you played Lewis. And you’re still all rosy….you’ve completely fallen for him, hmm?” She teased with a low giggle to avoid being overheard, before leaning up to murmur in his ear. “…That’s okay, because I have too~.”

That rosiness certainly increased with words like that. Lewis groaned and planted his face in his hand. “I don’t know what the hell happened there…pardon my language.” He shook his head, still covered by his palm. “…Ugh, and everyone noticed too, didn’t they?”

His grumping made Vivi giggle. “A few of them did, yes.”

“Now they’re never going to let me live it down.” Sighing, Lewis wiped his cheek, trying to get some of the redness to fade. It didn’t help. “But…you’re right about one thing…I have fallen, haven’t I…?”

She could tell Lewis was having somewhat of a hard time. With a kind smile that Lewis loved so much, she led him to the back. Arthur would be okay for a few minutes. “It’s okay, Lewis. I was just as shocked as you were when he started singing. I’ve never heard him so…lively before.”

“Neither have I. He was _perfect._ ” Lewis swallowed and then frowned. “I…I kind of want to ask him. Er, talk to him about…about how we feel.” Before Vivi could interject, Lewis continued. “I know it would be better if the both of us were there to tell him…but Vivi, I don’t think I can wait any longer. I just –I _have_ to tell him. After that, I think it would be a crime not to! I mean…a-am I wrong? Please tell me if I’m wrong, o-or if I’m being completely unreasonable, please…”

Vivi sighed. “No….you’re not being unreasonable. I want him to know tonight, too.” She answered, cupping his cheeks as she had him sit on the edge of the bed. “But…I’d rather we talk to him together and in complete privacy, to be completely honest.” The inn needed someone out there to make sure they didn’t get too rowdy, and this talk would need more than the few paltry minutes she could spare in her room, like now.

That, and everyone she trusted most would be back here. Her patrons were respectful and good-natured when sober, but some of them were wild cards when drunk, and it was best not to leave them to their own devices in the inn. “….but that’s mainly for the whole relationship talk.”

She licked her lips and pushed her bifocals further up her nose. “Let me try and explain. I want to be there when we bring him into our relationship. I want to see his face when we tell him. I want us to do that together. But other things? I know it’ll be hard to wait, even for tomorrow evening. So…if you want to maybe do more than just wait, that’s okay.”

She gestured to the bed behind him. “I’ve got zero problems with it if you want to ask him to sleep in the bed with you tonight. You two can cuddle all you want. I don’t even mind if you kiss him. Or if you tell him we like him. In fact, I encourage it! The only thing I really want is that we hold off bringing him into our relationship fully, until I’m there to be a part of that, too.”

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I hope that’s okay. I know you’ve been waiting some time, and I know how much you like him. But with how….life-changing that part will be, I really want to be there for it.”

Lewis put his hands over hers. “No…no you’re right. I’m so sorry Vivi, I should have thought of your feelings first and foremost. Of course you’d want to be there…I’m sorry. It was selfish of me to want to do it by myself.” Sometimes he swore Vivi was too good for him. She was so smart and talented and wonderful and absolutely perfect that he…

Well, he wasn’t used to his thoughts getting away from him like they had just now. Delicate situations were nothing new to him; that came with being royalty and having to act a certain way…but it felt nothing like this. This was nerves on a whole different level, and he had nearly forgotten that Vivi wanted this, wanted Arthur, just as much as he did.

“It’s okay, Lewis.” But she understood. She knew her fiancée well, perhaps a little too well, and leaned in to kiss his lips softly. “I get it…I really do. I’m sorry you have to wait for me.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” Lewis chuckled and pulled her close to hold her for the few precious minutes they had. “I love you, Vivi.”

“I love you too.” Giggling herself, Vivi held onto the embrace as long as she could before giving Lewis a playful shove. “We shouldn’t keep everyone waiting though…and you probably have to head back soon, huh?” At Lewis’ nod, she continued. “Okay. Have fun tonight, alright?”

“I will…thank you.” The prince let out a surprised squeak when he felt Vivi pull him into a standing position. This woman was way too strong for how tiny she was.

“Don’t mention it. You have my blessing to cuddle and kiss the hell out of Artie tonight~” She replied with a sly wink,  cackling when Lewis’ face turned beet red and she led him out into the main dining room. “Kiss him for me once or twice, will you, boo?”

Lewis swallowed nervously. “I…If he’s even okay with this at all, t-then I’ll try.”

Vivi giggled. Lewis was such a gentleman. He certainly was an excellent prince charming if you asked her.

When they came back out, she made a tsk -ing sound and put her hands on her hips. The tables looked clear of dishes except the ones being used, and Arthur was standing and wiping at one of the empty ones with a rag. “Artie, what are you doing?” She pouted a little even as she walked up to him.

Arthur glanced back their way and smiled slightly in greeting. “Just trying to help you, Vivi.”

“But that was my jobbb.” She whined, drooping against him, boneless. He seemed surprised, but managed to catch her, before glancing between her and Lewis. She grumbled. “You came down here to relax. Not to clean.”

He shook his head slowly. “A-and leave all of the work to you?” He answered. “I don’t wish for you to end up overwhelmed.” It wasn’t as busy as the nights he had helped both her and Mystery, but it was far from deserted as well. And he knew every little bit would help.

But Vivi just blew a raspberry at him, making Lewis laugh behind her. Two more waitresses passed by, one helping the other take quite a few plates to a table, and Vivi rounded on them in a pout. “You guys! Why did you let him work?”

They looked at each other, confused. “Were…we not supposed to?”

“Y-yeah, we didn’t think it would be that bad since he worked here before, and he did kinda insist…”

That just made Lewis laugh harder. “Sorry Vivi, I don’t think you’re winning this.” As much as he wished Arthur would relax a little as well, maybe working was kind of his way of relaxing? Or he just liked to keep busy? At least it made him aware that he was contributing to something…namely Vivi’s wellbeing. Lewis beamed at Arthur. “Besides, he’s got everything under control.”

Vivi huffed, though she did slump a little in defeat. It seemed that once Arthur put his mind to something, there was no stopping him.

She nudged Arthur gently. “Fine, fine… I can see it’s gonna be a lot harder to get you relax, huh?” Her pout turned into a grin and she eyed Lewis slyly. “Maybe Lewlew can help you?” And she laughed when the prince practically choked on air with how he sputtered and flushed brilliantly.

“V-Vivi-!”

Arthur felt like he missed something, with how bright red the prince had become. But … he wasn’t entirely sure what she was implying. they’d told him never to service them, so the innuendo there was likely his imagination.

“If Lewis asks me, then I will stop cleaning.” He replied. “The same can be said for you. I wish to help, but if it bothers either of you, I won’t continue.”

Vivi pouted again, this time from Arthur’s lack of a reaction. He seemed more confused than flustered, which was unfortunate because she was willing to bet he was adorable when he was red. She sighed, just a little over dramatically. “I won’t stop you, I guess. Not if you genuinely want to. But I think if you tried to relax, you might actually enjoy it.” She smiled and shook her head when all she was met with was a shrug.

“It’s not that we’re bothered by it, Arthur…” Lewis began as he ran a hand through his hair trying to think of a way to explain this. “I mean, if that’s what you want to do, then we won’t stop you. We just…we hope you don’t think it’s something you have to do, you know?”

Vivi nodded. “It’s one thing doing your duties in the castle, but it’s another to just work on something that you don’t have to just because you feel like you should.”

They had to wonder if Arthur had taken any time to himself to discover if there was anything he enjoyed doing since coming to the castle. Considering how adamant he seemed about learning to read, that was a good start. “We just don’t want you to work yourself too hard, is all.”

Vivi paused as she felt a tug on her sleeve to see one of the waitresses from earlier was back and pointed over to a table. The guests there seemed to be waving her over in an attempt to speak to her about something. She smiled a little sadly. “On that note though, I do have to get back to work.” She took Arthur’s hand and rubbed it gently. “I know you have to leave soon, but I hope you had a good time here. Take care of Lewlew tonight for me, alright?”

“I certainly will do my best.” He smiled at her, squeezing her hand in his for a moment before she released it.

“Then I’ll know he’ll be in good hands.” She grinned before it faded slightly at seeing another mention from the other table. She sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. “Well…it looks like duty calls. I’ll see you both later.” She blew Lewis a kiss and gave Arthur a smile before hurrying away.

Arthur watched her go with a smile before looking up to Lewis. “So….What now, Lewis…?”

When Arthur turned back to the prince, he was talking with the waitress for a moment. She nodded and went straight back to the kitchen with a flushed face, making Lewis chuckle. “Well I was going to get some more tea…” Lewis began as he sat back down at the table. He seemed exhausted, but from all the performances or from what he just discussed with Vivi was up in the air. “But after that, we should probably start heading back while there’s still some light outside.”

It was disappointing that he couldn’t spend more time here with Vivi. With Mystery off for the day, even with the lower guest count, she was still incredibly busy. Lewis tilted his head a little. “Unless there was something else you wanted to do, Arthur?”

Arthur shook his head. “I have nothing in mind. I wished to help Vivi, but with the other servers….I suppose she has adequate assistance.” He tented his hands on the table, sitting across from Lewis. “When you are ready to leave, I am prepared to do so.”

He smiled before checking the basket. There was still bread inside and he pushed it towards Lewis in case he wanted another slice before they began to travel. His own cup was still a quarter-filled with tea, and while he looked nervous to do so, he sipped at the drink, looking anywhere but directly at Lewis.

The cup was placed down on the saucer with a small clink. “I hope I didn’t tire you out with playing.” Arthur smiled a little at him. “I know you were tired before we left, and that might’ve taken more out of you. But…I am glad you chose to do so. It was…fun.” He ran a hand through his hair, fixing the two-toned strands. “When we return to the castle, I will prepare things, so you may rest easy.”

It would be a waste to not eat the bread. Smiling, Lewis took one more slice and set it aside before wrapping the rest up to take with them. And once the tea refill was placed onto the table seconds later, Lewis took a bite of his slice. “Don’t worry,” he replied after swallowing. “I had a lot of fun and I think the crowd loved it too.” Despite his little mess-up there, but luckily nobody had brought it up yet. “Besides…it was worth a little exhaustion to hear you play and sing, Arthur.”

Lewis’ cheeks tinted pink as his gaze dropped into his tea. “You really were wonderful. Your voice was perfect. And well…I’d love to play again with you sometime.”

“I would enjoy that.” He replied, looking down at his own cup and turning it slowly on the saucer. “And…and if you would like, Lewis, if you find my voice appealing… then perhaps I can sing for you at other times. It…it needn’t be for special occasions. And I wouldn’t mind if you would like me to.”

He took one last sip, finishing the tea, before he was full and he pushed the saucer away, fidgeting where he sat. It felt awkward to offer, but Lewis seemed to enjoy the song. And I wouldn’t really add to any of his duties. Perhaps if Lewis wanted, he could sing something when he was permitted to brush his hair.  "Only if you’d like to, of course.“

Lewis nodded. “I think I would like that a lot. And well, i-if you ever wanted me to sing for you again as well, I’d be more than happy too.” He took a nervous sip of his tea. “My…my sisters like it when I sing for them, so I thought…w-well anyway…”

But he didn’t have any other topic to jump to and Lewis hated the awkward silence that fell between them. This shouldn’t be so difficult and he didn’t know why it was suddenly so difficult to talk to Arthur. Maybe it was all the people…yes that had to be it.

He sighed as he finished his tea and slowly stood up. “We should be going then. The horse won’t like it if we have to ride in the dark.” It seemed to be habit now to hold his hand out for Arthur to help him up or lead him somewhere, not that Lewis was complaining at all. He smiled when Arthur took it and with one last longing look to Vivi, the two of them left for the castle.


	56. Chapter 56

The trip back was rather quiet, Lewis’ mind was racing and Arthur wasn’t exactly one to start up conversations. The tricky part was always sneaking the horse back inside the stables, but once they made it into the secret passage, Lewis felt like he could breathe a sigh of relief. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Arthur was different from Lewis in that the moment they were in the passage. He wasn’t ready to be relieved. It was too cramped and dark for him and his heartbeat played in his chest louder the further away from fresh air and an exit they were.

He refused to let it show, though. He clung to Lewis’s jacket at the fabric of his elbow and stayed right behind him. He didn’t like the dark. And he didn’t like being this closed in, but Lewis was here and he knew he’d be alright.

“No…i-it wasn’t bad at all.” He answered, eyes still flicking back and forth over the dark walls as he followed Lewis. “I…I rather enjoyed myself. I’m glad you went. And brought me with you.” He smiled weakly despite his discomfort. He just wished it wasn’t so stuffy and …small… in here.

Lewis glanced his way, but he was sure Arthur’s skittish nature would be natural in a place like this, especially with it only being the second time. Lewis remembered the first time he found this passage he was nervous, especially since he didn’t have anyone with him to cling to.

But nothing would happen to Arthur as long as he was here. “It was my pleasure. We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

He helped Arthur up the long flight of stairs and then out once the secret door was opened. His nose twitched and Lewis sneezed on their way out. “Excuse me…” he mumbled, cursing all the dust in there. Maybe someday he could clean it out somehow.

“Bless you.” Arthur interjected smally as he helped Lewis reseal the entrance, breathing the cool castle air with no small degree of comfort. It was much better than that tunnel, which the longer you were in, the more you felt like it was closing in on you.

Lewis smiled down at Arthur in response. He loathed separating, but… “Would you like to wash up first? I don’t mind going after you.”

Arthur shook his head, glancing to Lewis when the door was re-locked. “No-no Lewis. Please. Wash first, and I shall do what I can to prepare the room for you, before taking my own.”

He figured that’s what Arthur would say, but it never hurt to ask. “Very w –uh, alright, if you insist.” Again Lewis mentally cursed, this time himself. He was trying so hard not to be so formal around Arthur. They were friends (soon hopefully more) and he would have liked to act casual around him to make him more comfortable. To treat Arthur more like a person, like he deserved.

~

Lewis didn’t waste much time while he was bathing but it still took far longer than he wished. A part of him wanted to know what the hell he was even going to say, another part of him wanted to know how Arthur would react whenever he did figure that first part out, and a third part just wanted to get it over with so he could stop feeling this way.

Once he returned from the wash, dressed in his night clothes and hair still a bit damp, he held the door open for Arthur. “There’s some fresh hot water for you all ready.”

And when Arthur had left, Lewis closed the door and practically collapsed into bed. He didn’t have much time to think on this…

Arthur didn’t take terribly long in his own bath. He enjoyed the warmth of the water and washed his hair and body, but he only spent as much time as he needed to wash before toweling himself down. He headed out, dry except for his hair, which hung limp against his forehead.

When he was dressed in fresh clothes he had taken to the bathroom with him, he wandered back to Lewis’s room.

Arthur went right to his bed to deposit his dirtied clothes, before turning back to Lewis. “Are you alright, Lewis?” His voice held a touch of concern. “Are you just tired…?”

Lewis had begun to doze off, and since Arthur was incredibly quiet with practically everything he did, he didn’t even notice his servant returning from his bath until he spoke up. “Ah-!” The prince almost choked on his breath but managed to keep it down as he sat up to face Arthur, rubbing his eyes. “O-oh, uh, yes, I am rather exhausted.”

He watched as Arthur properly disposed of his dirtied clothes. Those would have to be taken care of tomorrow; it wouldn’t be right to let Arthur take care of them now when it was so late…never mind his own selfish reasons to keep Arthur here in the room and close to him. Lewis chuckled tiredly as he observed Arthur a little more. “…You’re cute when your hair is plastered all over your face like that.”

God did he really just say that?!

Arthur jumped when he startled awake, face turning apologetic. But before he could apologize, Lewis was…complimenting him? On his looks?

Arthur licked his lips and tugged at his collar. “Ah…thank you, Lewis. That’s sweet of you to say.” He smiled almost bashfully as his heart seemed to skip. That wasn’t good, was it?

He shook his head. It didn’t matter right now. What did was getting Lewis to bed.

Arthur padded over in his sock, boots now discarded by his mattress, and gently manuevered Lewis to lay more comfortably in the bed. The position he’d fallen asleep in didn’t seem like a comfortable one. “You really should sleep soon, Lewis…” He muttered, brushing some hair out of the prince’s eyes. “Is there anything you want before I leave you to rest?”

Lewis felt himself blush. Arthur was so gentle with him, so kind and caring even with the most simple things like making sure he slept in a comfortable position. Whether it was a sense of duty or not, Lewis was too tired to care.

He smiled as Arthur’s soft voice reached his ears again, and without thinking mumbled, “I want you to kiss me…”

Not even a second later Lewis’ face recoiled in slight horror at realization of what he just said. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud!

Arthur froze, and surprise was evident on his face. He opened and closed his mouth a few silent breaths. “I-I…Wh-what…?”

He didn’t give time for Lewis to respond. He’d heard him the first time he’d spoken, but he didn’t _understand_. Not why he’d ask _that_ after their understanding was reached. “I… I thought- i-is this a test? I promised I wouldn’t do it again, Lewis. I don’t plan to break my word to you. You needn’t worry.” He swallowed twice, his throat bobbing each time.

The worry on Arthur’s face made Lewis forget his own for the moment. He quickly sat up and placed his hands on Arthur’s shoulders. “No, no! It’s not a test Arthur, I’m not trying to– I mean…”

He sighed. Maybe it was better to start over. Lewis let his arms drop back to his sides and his gaze into his lap. “Please Arthur, please don’t worry. I’m not trying to trick you or test you or anything like that. I know what I said…before. B-but my feelings have changed now, if that makes any sense. I do want to kiss you, a-and for you to kiss me back, in f-fact I’ve wanted that for a while but I wasn’t sure how to tell you and I had to talk to Vivi and we really wanted to tell you yesterday but things got in the way and…”

He was rambling but at this point he couldn’t stop as he tried to assure Arthur he did nothing wrong. All he really wanted was to cuddle tonight, not to make things weird and awkward like he had now…

Arthur was dead silent as Lewis spoke, listening to the prince’s rush to explain, to reassure him that he was in no trouble and hadn’t done anything wrong. The prince was still speaking, but it was a frantic drone in the background when he realized when Lewis was trying to say.

It was _okay._

Lewis was still speaking, and Arthur didn’t interrupt. He moved more in front of where the prince was now sitting on the bed, and gingerly cupped his cheek. He absently noted the absence of sound as he angled Lewis’s head up before closing his eyes and pressing a kiss to the prince’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: Hey Look Arthur really kissed one of them when they wanted to! It only took 56 chapters!


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Detailed Lewthur sexytimes, nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to address further that this chapter is NOT a good example of Lewthur. Please do not take it as such. Lewis is a teenage boy and overwhelmed, and Arthur is eager to please and a kiss means more to him thanks to his background. Obviously they both enjoy the end result and it is not something twisted like Mordred would do, but what got them there should not be considered the basis of a good relationship. It was not an event based on love, and that is not healthy, especially for Arthur and his mindset. If you have no interest in reading this, a brief summary of the necessary bits will be added to the next chapter.

Lewis swore his heart stopped. He hadn’t even noticed Arthur had moved beside him until he felt those lips on his own. Arthur’s lips felt chapped, but they moved in such a flawless way against his that it hardly mattered.

Lewis felt himself relax the longer the kiss lasted, his eyes lulling shut as he uttered a soft, pleased sound. His hands found Arthur’s shoulders as he started to move, kissing back. One hand moved, and he cupped the back of Arthur’s neck to pull him a little closer. He could hardly breathe, but that didn’t matter. Arthur was occupying all of his senses.

Arthur hummed softly. The kiss was testing the waters; it was soft, chaste, and Arthur waited for Lewis to either assert himself and deepen it, or to break away.

When neither came, Arthur pulled away for breath, and for an assessment of if things had changed. It didn’t feel like it with the prince’s mouth touching his like he had been, but he could never be too careful. Lest he make a repeat of his last mistake here.

The look on Lewis’s face was the only answer he needed that he hadn’t crossed a line. Arthur gave Lewis only a moment to breathe before he came back, this time a little more forceful, suddenly heated in his touch. Lewis, youthful and naïve as he was, remained inexperienced and timid at times. It seemed evident that Arthur would have to lead this for now, to show Lewis the way. The prince hadn’t even deepened their kiss.

But that was alright, because he had the experience Lewis lacked.

This time in the kiss, Arthur tilted his head so their noses stopped touching, before gingerly moving his tongue, running it over Lewis’s lower lip. Usually masters or clients were the one dominating in such encounters, but Lewis…he needed the guidance. And until he was ready to take over, Arthur would give that to him.

Coupled with the kiss and his slow, leading movements, Arthur’s other hand pressed against Lewis’s chest. Arthur slid seamlessly into Lewis’s lap, and that hand pressed more firmly, guiding Lewis down on his back while Arthur was still pressed into his lips.

Arthur shifted, straddling over top of Lewis, breaking the kiss and giving him a moment for breath. He met the prince’s lovely eyes, his own sparkling. “If you wish to stop, Lewis, you need only say so.” His tone was already husky, and those precious few moments of speech were all he gave Lewis, before sealing the prince’s mouth with his own once more, hands lifting and framing Lewis’s face, thumbs stroking behind his ears.

The prince felt light headed. Everything was happening so fast; he couldn’t keep up. He certainly didn’t expecting anything more after their first kiss. So when Arthur pressed in for more, his eyes widened in shock.

Everything was a blur. He felt something warm and wet brush against his lips, and he swore he felt a pressure on his lap. His body was moving, but he wasn’t sure where.

And once Arthur pulled away the second time, all he could do was stare into those beautiful golden eyes.  They were so much livelier than when Arthur had initially arrived at the castle. They didn’t look like a doll’s eyes anymore.

Lewis was granted only a moment before Arthur struck again, capturing his mouth in another heated kiss. It felt similar to the preceding one, but a jolt of pleasure struck through the prince when he felt those gentle fingers press up against his neck, his _ears_. Lewis whimpered, wrapping his arms around Arthur and holding onto him for dear life while he tried to kiss him back.

A thin trail of saliva still connected their mouths when Arthur pulled away again, giving them a chance to breathe. Everything felt so hazy for the prince, face flushed as he stared up where Arthur sat on top of him. He felt overwhelmed and breathless on one hand…

But on the other, he didn’t want it to stop. “Arthur…”

And then he blinked. Arthur was on top of him; the fact only deepened his blush.  Arthur was- was _straddling_ him…and he looked all too enticing while doing it.

This wasn’t what he planned; hell, he only expected one little kiss. But the urge to stop Arthur like last time wasn’t there. He loved Arthur and he wanted him. And he…couldn’t deny his curiosity. As long as Arthur wanted this….he wondered what Arthur could do. What could Arthur do, if he could already stop the world from spinning with just a kiss?

But what was he supposed to do? The only person he had ever been intimate with was Vivi, and she was…well, she wasn’t Arthur, in more ways than one. “A-Arthur, I…I’ve n-never…um…”

Arthur nodded, coming in close to kiss his cheek and the curve of his jaw, trailing a path of affection right up to his ear, where a new kiss was placed on the lobe, and directly behind the shell where it drew out the deepest shiver.

He ran slender fingers into Lewis’s thick hair, cupping the back of his head and angling it for better reach of the area he was kissing.

“That’s fine…” he breathed between lips to skin, ”I’ll show you what to do. And I’ll go slow. You can stop me if it’s ever too much.“ He pulled back so he was sitting on Lewis’s waist and looking down at him, licking his lips. There were no tremors in his voice, everything smooth velvet. One hand moved to trail down Lewis’s sides until it came to rest over his waist where his shirt ended, and he played idly with the hem so Lewis knew where his hand was touching him. The other hand stayed in Lewis’s hair, almost massaging into his scalp as Arthur leaned down again, this time kissing at Lewis’s neck.

Lewis exhaled a shaky breath. Arthur knew exactly where to go, where to touch. His movements were precise and gentle, and his tone was…

Not one stutter. Arthur’s nerves seemed to get the best of him most of the time when he spoke. But tonight, the nervous jitter Lewis thought perhaps permanently embedded in Arthur’s voice had vanished. Instead it was replaced with something silky and low, but it was soft and comfortable.

Just a few hours ago he had heard a new side to Arthur in song, and now this.

His breath felt heavy the longer Arthur kissed at his neck. With their bodies so close together, Lewis could feel the heat radiating off of Arthur. He uttered a small noise when a hand suddenly slipped underneath his night shirt against his bare skin. “It’s n-not…too much, yet.”

Arthur pulled back enough to smile at Lewis, eyes still half-lidded as they met his. The hand under his clothing was languid, moving up his chest with exaggerated slowness and riding the shirt up with it.

Arthur waited until it was around his ribs before the other hand came down to assist, and Lewis’s shirt soon found itself on the floor beside the bed. Arthur leaned down and kissed at Lewis’s chest, the top of his pecs and down his sternum. One hand was running up and down Lewis’s side, and the other one of the prince’s arms, the touch an affectionate caress.

He licked his lips, the bite of salt from Lewis’s skin lingering, and he pulled back to gaze over Lewis’s bare chest in almost awe.

"You’re beautiful…” he breathed, coming down to steal another kiss, and moving to deepen it, moving at a pace that would give Lewis time to realize and react.

Lewis sighed happily into the kiss. He brought his arms up to wrap around the back of Arthur’s neck, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. It was the only thing he knew he could do. Arthur seemed to have a handle on everything else.

“B-beautiful, huh…?” Lewis seemed to have caught Arthur’s nervous stutter instead. “That’s a n-new one…”

Arthur returned to kissing at his neck, sliding forward in Lewis’s lap so he wasn’t over top of his pants anymore. He smiled and continued to kiss him, to touch him with feathery brushes of his fingertips. “It’s true…” He murmured, coming right up to Lewis’s ear as he did. “It’s your eyes. They’re so gentle. And your perfect lips. Your silky hair.” He kissed behind his ear. “Every word you say. Every sound you make. And your skin when it’s all flushed…”

Unsaid were the things that made his heart flutter: the way Lewis held him carefully, like he was precious, or the gentle way he kissed back, slow and steady instead of seeking to conquer. The way he smiled, and flushed and looked at him so wonderingly. The way he held his hand. The way he asked instead of taking what he wanted.

The way he considered Arthur. Not just himself.

Arthur felt warmth radiate from his chest and he reached down slowly to undo the clasps of Lewis’s trousers, lifting himself up so he could reach more easily. “You are beautiful, in every way, my prince.” He purred, hands lacing behind himself in Lewis’s pants to help the prince shimmy them off.

It was a mystery, how Arthur knew of the spot behind his ears. He was gentle but relentless with his kisses, making Lewis shudder in glee. His words however…

Lewis was used to getting praise, as a prince.  But it was different when Vivi or Arthur gave them. They sounded more genuine, more meaningful, rather than just someone showing respect.  He waited until Arthur sat up again to cup his cheek and smile at him, flushed face and all.

Arthur had forgotten for his list before.  Lewis’s smile. It was brilliant and kind, and when he saw it he felt so very special, beyond words. He leaned into the touch of Lewis’s hand, the warmth of it comforting and kind, angling his head and pressing a small kiss into the hand.

It was only a few moments later that Lewis’s trousers were relinquished, and the prince swallowed nervously. It seemed far too easy for Arthur to slip off his clothes like that. A twinge of anger came to him as he remembered just _why_ Arthur had that kind of knowledge, but it left him the moment those lips touched him again.

The nervous look didn’t go unnoticed. Sometimes Arthur forgot; he was leading Lewis, but this was still all new, all unknown to him. It was little wonder he seemed a little nervous by all of this. He had no idea what came with something like this. Not with someone who wasn’t Vivi.

Arthur slowed a little further, leaning down and kissing Lewis’s cheek. “I can tell you what I’m going to do beforehand, Lewis…if you’d like.” Still taking the lead, but giving Lewis more than nothing. Arthur leaned forward to kiss Lewis again, nibbling gently on his lower lip, moving to kiss over his chest so Lewis had a chance to answer.

Lewis had no idea how much he would enjoy hearing his name leaving Arthur’s lips in that sort of tone. He moaned into the kiss, shifting his body a little and shuddered as he felt more of Arthur on his bare skin.

Once he pulled away again and Lewis was allowed to breathe, he felt so light-headed that he almost forgot to answer. “If…if you w-wouldn’t mind it…”

It suddenly occurred to him that he was naked with Arthur on top of him and he swore if any more blood rushed to his cheeks, he was going to collapse. Without thinking, Lewis moved his hands to Arthur’s waist, but before they made any contact…he hesitated, worry clouding his eyes, fingers hovering over the skin they longed to touch.

And then Arthur’s smaller hands lifted to cover the backs of Lewis’s own, and he guided them to his waist to hold him firmly.

Moments like these Arthur couldn’t help but admire the differences between Lewis and Mordred. Besides the physical ones, like the darker tone of the prince’s skin and how he was more built than his former master, there were emotional differences too. Lewis never took advantage of him. Lewis never commanded him to do anything. Lewis never punished him. Every moment he was with him Arthur was more certain Lewis was nothing like Mordred, and it was obvious he put Arthur’s comfort on the same level as his own.

And that only served to make Arthur want him more. Want to please him and show him how much that meant. Especially now that he could.

Arthur leaned until he was sitting astride Lewis and looking down at him, and gave his most reassuring smile. “Lewis…if you want to touch me, you have my permission. I encourage it.”

Arthur shifted a few inches back, onto Lewis’s stomach and just above his groin. His tone turned smoother and calm, his fingers already moving to reach behind him for his feet. “I’m going to remove my socks and my trousers now. You can help.”

There was a brief pause, contemplation on his face before he focused on Lewis instead of the ceiling his thoughtful gaze had shifted to. “I have no preference on removing my shirt. If you’d wish to, you can take it off. Or I will do it, if you would like.”

Lewis was silent in his thoughts as he mulled it over, hands giving Arthur’s hips a slight squeeze before gently rubbing them. “I-I certainly wouldn’t mind…if it was off…” He mumbled his response, watching as Arthur removed his socks. Once he had started to slip his pants down, Lewis helped them along.  His hands roamed upwards when they were off, feather light touches trailing under Arthur’s shirt. “You’re so soft…”

Arthur shuddered visibly at Lewis’s strokes along his abdomen, the muscles under his skin tightening where Lewis touched. “I-I hope that pleases you, my prince…” A tiny note of uncertainty made his voice catch at first, or perhaps it was the gentle exploration of Lewis’s fingers.

Whatever it was, he swallowed it down. He remained stationary, giving Lewis time for touching as much as he pleased.  If he moved now it might seem like he was shying from the master’s touch, and that was the last thing on his mind.

Instead, his own hands came down, running reverently over the planes of Lewis’s stomach, the contours of his chest. Fingertips traced through the creases between pecs, and the lines the seemed to separate abdominal muscles. He licked his lips again, awe on his face as he discovered the prince through his fingers, and allowed Lewis to do the same.

Lewis watched Arthur with an attentive eye. He wasn’t sure how well he’d be able to pull this off, what with all the…distractions, but he wanted to be sure he didn’t do anything that Arthur might be uncomfortable with.

He shifted again, uttering a soft moan as their bare skin rubbed against each other. His hands moved to Arthur’s chest, taking the shirt with him, before looking into those beautiful eyes for permission. Once again he was captivated.

But when he was given a nod, Lewis slipped Arthur’s shirt off and deposited it by the side of the bed before taking in all of Arthur.

He felt sure that before Arthur had come to stay with him, he had been sickly frail and underweight. But looking at him now…his face had evened out, and his chest was refined. For someone so thin, he was still very well built, probably from all the hard work he did. He could see the lines of a few scars, the ones from his attack earlier in the castle, and some on the edges of his shoulder where he could see.

Lewis had never found a man attractive before, but this…

He licked his lips. “You’re beautiful.”

The corners of Arthur’s mouth teased upwards into an almost playful smile, and one eyebrow curved higher than the other. “Not nearly so much as you are.” He answered smoothly, before leaning down again to kiss his prince senseless.

He’d grown up hearing bodily compliments, so he was faster to hide it, more desensitized to such things, but…something about hearing it from kind, innocent Lewis made his cheeks flush in response. Lewis didn’t seem to be the type to say something like that to just anyone.

His hands continued to touch, even as he focused on Lewis’s face. They slid down his waist to his hip bones, and Arthur rubbed them almost in anticipation.

When the kiss broke, he panted warm breaths against Lewis’s chest before cupping his cheek. If he was going to follow through with telling Lewis what came next, he wanted Lewis’s full attention.

“Lewis.” He breathed, and waited for those beautiful violet eyes to find his. “I’m going to touch you.” A hand trailed along his inner thigh for emphasis on where he meant. “There isn’t much you need do, besides give me direction. If I move too fast, tell me to slow. If you are displeased, tell me to stop. Tell me anything you wish for me to do, and I shall if I can. The only thing you need do is relax.”

The hand on Lewis’s cheek left to his abdomen, and Arthur adjusted himself further down until he himself was seated on Lewis’s thighs, just below his pelvis. His hands continued to stroke and rub along Lewis’s skin, drawing closer to the space between his legs. Once, Arthur’s hips rolled forward in a smooth, fluid motion, slow and grinding directly into Lewis. And then twice, three times.  He bowed further, on his hands above Lewis, and continued to rock into him, kissing along his chest where he could reach.

Lewis was glad that Arthur has assured him what was going on and what he wanted him to do. So far this had felt somewhat familiar, besides touching an unfamiliar body, but now Lewis’ nerves were really unraveling. The way their hips rolled together so seamlessly made Lewis groan a little louder each time.

It was odd; he had never been so vocal. But then again, Arthur seemed to know even what was happening in his own mind.

“ _Dios mio…_ ” Lewis mumbled as he leaned his head further into the pillow, feeling his arousal grow with each movement of Arthur’s hips. “S _e siente tan bien_ , Arthur…” He was red beyond reason, his face far too hot. The rest of his body followed.

Arthur wasn’t sure what Lewis’s words meant, but the way his head buried into the pillow and the way he’d said it assured Arthur he hadn’t been telling him to stop. Arthur continued what he was doing, hand reaching down from its balance on the bed to fondle Lewis between their hips.

When Lewis felt like he was ready, Arthur shifted so he was sitting up. He continued to keep up the friction of his hips, while using his hand to collect pre-cum from Lewis on his fingers.

Said fingers ended up behind him as his hands traded places. He used that to at least slick the area, so when Lewis entered, he wouldn’t be dry. That could be painful for both of them, and he was in charge of making this pleasurable for Lewis. He only gave himself a handful of minutes to prepare himself for what was to come with his fingers.

When he had spent enough time readying, Arthur swapped hands again and sucked on his fingers to get them slick before stroking Lewis again to help wet him as well. The moment he was done, there was a tiny pause where Arthur repositioned himself, hovering above Lewis and using his hand to direct Lewis until he slowly pressed into him.

Arthur shuddered and bit his lip at the uncomfortable but familiar burning. His muscles protested the sudden intrusion and he shuddered through spasms a little on the uneven ride down to Lewis’s groin when pain lanced at his sloppy prep.  It didn’t matter as long as Lewis felt good.

Lewis didn’t seem to notice the overeager and stuttering entrance. Just having Arthur slowly lower himself onto the tip of his length was overwhelming. “Hnn…ahh…A-Arthur…”

He wasn’t sure how to handle this; it was a completely new sensation compared to what he felt when he was with Vivi. Arthur’s walls clenched around him so tightly, and the lower he got, the tighter it felt. There wasn’t any pain, but it remained not as smooth as he expected.

Despite all that, Lewis could hardly think. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head but he held himself steady. If he was feeling this way, he couldn’t _imagine_ how Arthur was feeling right now. “A-are you…o-okay…?” He asked with a strain on his voice as he tried to cover up another pleased sound.

Arthur took a second longer to respond than normal. He nodded slowly. “I- I’m alright…” He took a few moments to breathe and relax where he was seated now, moving at a snail’s crawl with his hips, slow to help himself adjust a little better, and to let Lewis accustom himself to the new sensations. It had been a touch too long since he’d done this, and he made a silent vow that it would be different next time.

Arthur moved his hands to brace on Lewis’s chest, panting a little as he started a steady rhythm of movement up Lewis before coming back down. The thrusts were paired a squeeze against Lewis’s waist with his knees. He huffed when he hilted Lewis each time and air was pushed out of him, and he shuddered and pressed down just a little more firmly, slowly beginning to pick up speed.

_“Mierda…”_ Lewis was too far gone to apologize for his foul mouth, not that Arthur understood what he said anyway. He swore he saw stars when Arthur truly began to move. He wasn’t certain how Arthur could make it feel so good, this but to hell with it, he certainly knew what he was doing.

It became easier and easier for Lewis  to move, the more Arthur relaxed. Lewis’ hips twitched each time Arthur was pressed firmly into him, and eventually those twitches turned into full-on rocking. When their hips met together in sync the first time, it took everything he had not to release then and there.

And while Lewis moaned now and then, Arthur remained almost eerily silent.

Was he not allowed to make any noises either? Lewis opened his eyes and tilted his head up, hoping to catch a glimpse of Arthur’s golden ones. His heart froze for the second he did. .

Arthur’s eyes were open, but they were hard, as if he was focusing with an incredible intensity. He was staring at Lewis’s chest, but didn’t seem to really be registering what he was looking at. Not until Lewis looked up at him, at least. It took a few minutes, but he finally noticed the prince’s eyes on him, and he looked up at him. Arthur smiled when he saw the concern in Lewis’s eyes, but it looked strained.

He didn’t stop moving. His eyes weren’t sparkling, full of concentration instead. His fingers pressed slightly more firmly into Lewis’s chest, almost an attempt at a comforting squeeze. He continued to thrust Lewis inside of himself using his hips and knees, and Arthur hung his head forward after a few moments, a shine of perspiration starting to glisten on his skin.

It certainly felt nice, now that their tandem had been found. The way Lewis rubbed and rocked against him was gentle, and it made it an even better feeling, since it didn’t put too much strain on his body. But the most important thing was making this memorable for Lewis. Making sure _Lewis_ was pleased. He couldn’t take time to relax when he had such an important job.

Lewis debated on if he should say something, but it was hard to keep his thoughts straight. He didn’t move his hips too hard or too fast, since the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Arthur. His servant seemed to be enjoying this, but Arthur’s expressions still remained elusive.

But as Arthur’s movements began to speed up, those thoughts left Lewis in favor of how good this felt. His rocking was fluid and precise like an dance, and Lewis’ sounds became lower, more frequent, the faster Arthur went. He could feel himself getting hotter, toes curling into the mattress, all his muscles wanting to stretch as far as they would go.

“Arthurrr…” The prince seemed surprised by the sound of his own voice, but he didn’t force himself to stop. He wanted Arthur knowing just how much he was enjoying this. Arthur didn’t deserve to doubt his claims of skill here (and was that claim _valid_ ).

One of his hands threaded gently into Arthur’s hair while the other gripped his hand. “ _Por favor…continuar.._ .Ah- P-please…keep going…”

“A-AS you W-Wish.” Arthur nodded and wiped at his flushed forehead with his forearm. His other hand, the one the prince was touching, moved to lace his fingers through Lewis’s own. He didn’t stop moving, shifting how he moved to a different way than before.

Instead of the steady up-and-down pace he’d been keeping to bounce in Lewis’s lap, he started a back and forth motion, keeping all of Lewis inside and focusing on rubbing Lewis with heady friction. Arthur shifted on his legs until he was all but laying on top of Lewis as he rocked, kissing at Lewis’s neck and then behind his ears as he did.

Arthur pressed their connected hands against the bed with the back of his on the mattress, pushing down with it to bear his weight. He almost mimicked the position on the other side of the mattress with his free one, though this hand stayed with the palm on the blanket instead.

This new position was much more preferable than the last. Arthur was closer, much closer, and Lewis relished in the feeling of Arthur’s lips touching him again. Even the new movements of their hips Lewis preferred. It was much more intimate.  Their chests touched, slick with sweat from heated bodies.

He could also see Arthur much better like this. See his face, see if he was enjoying himself. It was still hard to tell. He hoped so. Arthur deserved to enjoy this too.

The hand in Arthur’s hair gripped a little tighter, but only to incline his head upwards so Lewis could kiss him. It was the first time Lewis had instigated a kiss, something he realized he should have remedied much sooner. He licked at Arthur’s lips, but didn’t push, even when Arthur’s mouth opened to invite him.

When their lips pulled away again, Lewis chuckled and leaned his forehead against Arthur’s as best he could. “I-I don’t know if I’m g-going to last much l-longer, Artie…” He grunted out softly as he tried to rock his hips with Arthur’s.

Arthur made a soft sound when their hips connected more solidly when Lewis began to move, but he bit his lip to try and stifle it. Lewis’s voice reached him, and he smiled, opening his eyes partially to meet Lewis’s eyes. The prince was just as flushed and sweaty as he was, and Arthur licked his lips. There was a salty sting to them from Lewis’s skin. A stray thought slipped in, a idle wonder if Lewis could taste that same salt when he had kissed him, but it was gone in favor of focusing on the prince.

“I’m ready for you.” He answered, leaning into the touch of their foreheads. He lifted his hand not in Lewis’s and put a little more weight on their chests to compensate, bringing it up to cradle the side of Lewis’s face, a calloused thumb rubbing over a soft cheek. Arthur continued to meet Lewis’s movements with his own, each one just a little faster as he leaned up to kiss Lewis again.

There was just a little desperation to the touch of his lips, carrying his need to please over in his actions, but there was a measure of something gentle, if controlled, too. He separated their lips when he was moving too fast to keep their kiss steady, arching up a little and panting as he moved faster to try and help bring Lewis over the edge. The bed creaked beneath them with their rocking, and the sheets beneath them were damp with sweat. Arthur made a mental note to take them out to wash when they were done.

With the way Arthur was moving, it certainly didn’t take Lewis very long. The familiar warmth bubbling up in his stomach was getting stronger and stronger until he couldn’t take it any longer. His grip on Arthur’s hand tightened and his whole body tensed up when he finally felt his release.

Lewis’s brow crinkled right on the cusp. Was he supposed to go longer? Was he supposed to pull out? His second question found its answer when Arthur pushed himself all the way down on him in anticipation. Lewis rode out his orgasm, filling up every crevice inside of Arthur, before slumping back onto the bed and panting for air.

Lewis had no words. He could barely think to speak. He did manage a small shift, so that he could stare down at Arthur, who was still on his chest. “ _Como son_ … ah, a-are you alright…?” Lewis asked again softly, stroking a bit of Arthur’s hair.

Arthur nodded from where his cheek was now pressed into Lewis’s chest, still breathing  in light pants from the exertion. He leaned into Lewis’s touch without a second thought and closed his eyes. “I’m… that was very good. I’m _very_ alright.” He smiled up at Lewis in response.  He’d tried hard, and pleased the prince. If Lewis had a little more confidence and experience, it would have been perfect, but he couldn’t expect either their first night, and the first time Lewis had done something like this. He might have to help Lewis find both of those things, even.

And he would be more than happy to do so.

~

There was a minute of tranquility between them, lying together and Lewis blissed out. But that quiet peace was broken after it had just begun, with Arthur squirming to get up. He needed to clean Lewis off and himself a little at the very least. Then any work he needed to do before Lewis fell asleep would be necessary as well.

All too easily, he slid from Lewis’s lap to retrieve a washcloth, leaving Lewis to his own devices while he sought out what he needed.

Lewis uttered a soft groan as Arthur slid off of him. He had assumed that Arthur was just changing positions but was shocked when he left the bed entirely. His eyes that had been closed in contentment snapped open. “A-Arthur?” He asked a little nervously. What was he doing? He couldn’t really be leaving him alone after that, could he?

The prince frowned a little when he saw that Arthur was looking for something, probably something to clean with. “Hey…y-you don’t have to do that now…can’t it wait until tomorrow?” He knew being intimate left him extremely clingy, and having his arms empty after an experience like that made Lewis’ heart hurt.

Arthur nodded his head slowly, continuing to rifle through the drawers, but his focus was on Lewis instead. “I can leave it if you truly want, but it will dry. And then it will be harder to clean. And you do not usually have the luxury to do much in the morning before your princely duties. Are you sure you’d prefer to leave it?”

The prince would carry the musk of sex for the day if he wasn’t cleansed in some way. While he wouldn’t argue if Lewis insisted it wait, he didn’t wish to have someone notice. That was one of the No-nos his prior master always wanted to avoid. And it was always his duty to clean up so no one else could tell.

The familiar red came back to Lewis’ cheeks in realization. “W-well…” He hadn’t realized Arthur was planning to clean him, and well, he certainly needed it after that. “I…suppose you have a point…”

Still, the thought of Arthur leaving at all didn’t sit well. The way he looked at him now that everything was over…there was admiration in there, or at least that’s what it seemed like, but this didn’t _feel_ right. Arthur was back to all business. “Just…don’t be gone long, okay…?” The prince’s voice had a twinge of desperation to it.

Arthur gave up his search when all he found was a used cloth, and he slid the drawer closed. He nodded to Lewis with a smile, grabbing his pants and pulling them on and then his shirt. “I promise I will be quick.” He bowed once before taking his leave.

While Arthur was gone, Lewis stayed lost in thought, silent as he mulled over everything that had happened in the last hour. For his first time with a man, that had been…incredible. Arthur was gentle and caring and made sure that _everything_ he did was for Lewis.

But something felt wrong. Lewis knew Arthur had said everything was good, but he hadn’t said anything about enjoying it himself. Maybe he was just being self-conscious…but now it occurred to him that Arthur hadn’t finished like he had, nor had he made any motion, any attempt to bring himself over the edge along with the prince.

Lewis had been so lost in the sensations that he hadn’t noticed, hadn’t noticed it had all been for him and him _alone._

That didn’t sit well with him. Sex and intimacy was about all people in the relationship, not just pleasing one over any others.

He knew Arthur had been a pleasure slave. Ad Lewis hated to admit it, but that was probably the norm when it came to Arthur’s regular “duties” while under Mordred’s command; only pleasuring the master and not himself.

How awful…


	58. Chapter 58

True to his word, Arthur was only five minutes or so. He had a damp rag in his hand, and he moved straight to Lewis’s side before kneeling on the mattress. The cloth was sponged over his neck and shoulders first: he would clean the sweat and work his way to the true mess, so as not to spread it on Lewis’s skin.

The sound of the door opening and closing brought Lewis out of his thoughts and he smiled at Arthur’s approach. He didn’t object when Arthur got to work on cleaning him but he couldn’t help but chuckle after a minute. “So much for bathing earlier, huh?”

Arthur smiled and moved the rag over Lewis’s back and then his chest. “I suppose you’re right. You shall just end the night even more cleanly than you anticipated.” Next time Lewis wished for his services, he would plan it better for him. It simply came as such a surprise this time.

Arthur moved to clean Lewis’s legs and abdomen before gently cleaning between his legs. His touch was feathery -light, careful if Lewis was still oversensitive, and he paused as he looked towards Lewis’s face seeming to consider something before shaking his head. “If you stand, I will replace the sheets with fresh ones for the night, if you’d like.” He held out his hand to help Lewis up.

That would probably be for the best; his sheets were soaked with sweat (along with other bodily fluids) and Lewis nodded, taking Arthur’s hand and standing on wobbly legs. His other hand held onto the bedpost for a few seconds, until he knew his legs weren’t going to give out on him.

While Arthur changed the sheets, Lewis took the time to dress himself. The mood had shifted, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. He supposed he still could ask Arthur to cuddle once they were finished, but…from the way Arthur was acting, it certainly didn’t seem like he wanted to.

But it wouldn’t hurt to ask, right? “Um…Arthur? W-would you like to spend the night in my bed tonight?”

Arthur paused from where he was setting the sheets atop his other dirty clothes and looked up at Lewis. He licked his lips before answering. “I…i-if you would like, Lewis.” It felt almost taboo, sleeping at the same height as his master, of the _prince_ , but he had already grown accustomed to sleeping beside Vivi. If it made Lewis happy, was it truly so bad?

Arthur left for a minute, before returning with fresh sheets and starting to prepare the bed. He glanced up at Lewis while he fitted them. It weighed on his mind often, how lonesome the prince was. Especially while Vivi was away. Maybe he could help with that, until she returned.

He patted the bed when he finished setting it. “It is ready.” He said, despite no need to do so. He was just nervous; he wasn’t very good at this ‘cuddling’ Vivi had wanted. What if Lewis required it as well, and was disappointed too? “Is there anything else you require before bedding down, Lewis?”

Lewis was silent as he made his way back to bed, sitting on it and thinking for a moment. Finally, he reached out and took Arthur’s hands. “No…just you next to me, if you’d still like to.” He smiled at Arthur before raising their hands and planting a soft kiss on the back of one of them, and then moved to the other to repeat the process.

“Usually when…when I’m with Vivi, and we do something like that, I like to hold her all night. She seems to enjoy it and I enjoy having her in my arms.” He rubbed the back of Arthur’s hands with his thumbs. “We don’t have to do that if you’re not comfortable with it, but…I would like to hold you.”

Arthur’s face reddened when Lewis kissed his hands. The move was so gentle, so affectionate. He had no idea how to respond, in particular to such a request, and for a moment he stood dumb.

Finally, his senses returned, and he nodded again. “I-if you would like to, Lew. I-I um…I wouldn’t mind. I…” he wished he knew what he was doing better. “I- I’ll douse the light then.” He looked away quickly and shuffled towards the lamp for the room. With the dimness of the light being lowered to Lewis’s preference, Arthur inched back to the bed, idling for just a moment before climbing onto the mattress next to Lewis. “A-ah…what…Wh-what should I do…?”

The prince’s smile faltered just a little. Even now Arthur couldn’t seem to grasp the concept of cuddling. Vivi had mentioned that he seemed uncomfortable with the idea, or maybe it was just the fact that he didn’t understand it, but seeing it firsthand made Lewis’ heart throb painfully a little more.  

Although, it was kind of cute too, Arthur looking so clueless and desperate to understand. His smile brightened again and he leaned in to kiss Arthur on the cheek. “You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Lewis replied, and then shifted so that he could wrap his arms loosely around Arthur before bringing the both of them to lie on their sides. “Is…is this okay? Are you uncomfortable, Arthur?”

“No…” he breathed. He was nervous, but Lewis’s arms were warm around him. And so very secure. He let out a small sigh. “It a-ah…it isn’t uncomfortable…”

It was certainly foreign, but not unpleasant. He just didn’t know if he was doing what he should be. If he living up to Lewis’s expectations. And that worried him. Vivi had asked to cuddle and then sent him from the bed minutes later with a sigh. He knew what he was good at…but it didn’t appear to be this.

Arthur was tense still, but he did his best to relax a little. “You’re very warm, Lewis.” He wasn’t sure why he said it. Maybe it was because Lewis’s voice was comforting in a way, in this fairly new situation. Lewis would tell him if he was doing something wrong, right?

Lewis’ chest rumbled a little as the prince softly laughed. “So I’ve been told,” he replied and then kissed the top of Arthur’s head. With no objections, Lewis pulled Arthur a little closer to him and softly began to stroke his hair.

“Tell me if you start to feel uncomfortable, okay…?” He could tell Arthur was nervous and unsure. But right now, despite his rocky realization, Lewis was happy. He closed his eyes and began to settle. It felt good to have a body to cling to, to hold and keep safe. Eventually his breath started to even out and his heartbeat began to slow. He was so warm and comfortable, that without meaning to, the prince had fallen into a light sleep.

Arthur stayed awake some minutes after. He was starting to relax when Lewis seemed to be content despite him not knowing what he should be doing.

Another few minutes passed, and Arthur looked up Lewis’s resting face. The prince really was handsome, kind looking with laugh lines beneath his eyes. Arthur doubted he has any of those himself. But they suited the prince. They showed who he was, not the tempered man he had to play that Arthur has seen.

Arthur considered a moment once more, but this time he caved, hand raising to brush back some of Lewis’s soft hair. He leaned up and a tiny kiss to the prince’s cheek before hiding, burying his face in Lewis’s chest. And it was there he fell asleep, the rhythm and lull of Lewis’s steadily beating heart helping him drift off as well.

~

Arthur was the first to wake the next morning, unsurprisingly. He woke up warm and comfortable, still buried in Lewis’s scent and with strong arms around him.

He knew he had to get up. He knew he had countless things that needed to be tended to, especially after his time at the inn. But…he couldn’t quite bring himself to leave. He felt genuinely happy in this moment, and he knew all that awaited him was a day of grueling work without Lewis or Vivi to speak to. It was almost enough to keep him in bed.

Almost.

Arthur sighed after a moment. If he didn’t work, it wouldn’t get done. And doing his duties for the prince and his fiancée was important.

It took some effort, but he built up the energy to leave after some minutes, and extricated himself. Throwing on his jacket and shoes, Arthur grabbed the laundry and shot Lewis one last wistful glance before leaving the room.

Only a few minutes after Arthur left did Lewis begin to stir. He always slept better when someone was in the bed with him. Ever since he and Vivi had taken to sharing, the prince realized he had gotten into that habit. He had slept so soundly during the night, what with the activities yesterday, and then Arthur staying in his arms all night.

But the lack of a body in his arms made Lewis slowly come to. Everything that happened yesterday slowly started to come back and he looked around wistfully. “Arthur…?”

He wasn’t there. Lewis supposed he shouldn’t be surprised but it still hurt not to wake up to Arthur being there. He wished Arthur would have at least woken him up to say goodbye…

Sighing heavily, Lewis dragged himself out of bed and put on his clothes for the day. He hoped he would be able to see Arthur later, but with how busy the castle had become during the Winter Solstice, he doubted it. Vivi’s tavern wasn’t the only place preparing for things, after all. He made a mental note to speak to Vivi as soon as possible about…last night.

~

Lewis’s assumption wasn’t wrong. He had no chance over the day to see Arthur or Vivi. His classes felt longer after the solstice, and the castle was all but buzzing with activity after his birthday, and now preparing for the newest holiday coming.

It was between classes, waiting for the next tutor to arrive and lessons to begin when he was approached by Duet.

“Your highness.” Duet bowed as he greeted the prince. “I am sorry to disturb you, but I have a request to make of you.”

When he was sure that he had the prince’s attention, he bowed again. “With the Winter Fest coming in only a few short days, I would like you borrow your servant for assistance with preparation, if that is alright.” He knew the prince was fond of Arthur, but he really and truly needed all the help he could get, with how busy things were.

Lewis smiled at Duet’s approach, happy for the kind and familiar face rather than a tutor that was just going to yell at him all day for being distracted. He was a little confused at their request however, and somewhat nervous. He knew how protective Arthur was over his duties as the prince’s personal valet, and he had a feeling it was even stronger now after being away for almost a week.

But Duet had a point. They would need all help available to get everything done for the rapidly approaching holiday. It was only in two days after all. “I personally have no issues with it,” Lewis began, “But I believe you are better off asking Arthur himself, Duet. He has been away for a few days helping Lady Vivi so I believe he is playing catch up with his duties here.”

Duet nodded. “I intended to ask him after you. He is a free man. But still. He is your servant, under your care. It is good to know I have your highness’ approval.”

That would certainly help convince Arthur to help, if the prince was alright with Duet borrowing him. It had been iffy after all, what with Mordred still being in the castle. Duet didn’t know much of what happened, but there had been…rumors, relating to him and the servant. Both of them before coming to the castle, and after, during their stay.

Knowing Lewis was alright left him with simply finding and asking Arthur if we would help. He smiled at Lewis with a bow. “Well sire. That was all. By your leave, please.”

Lewis nodded. “Of course. Thank you, Duet.” Even though the head servant was at the same level of mystery as… well, Mystery, Lewis knew he would treat Arthur well. That kindness extended to everyone in the castle, as long as they didn’t step on Duet’s toes or do anything to make them upset.

Hm. Lewis blushed when he realized how protective of Arthur he was sounding. It was only natural after last night…but still. It was amazing how quickly Arthur had gotten into his heart like that.

As Duet left, they passed a royal guard, and Lewis rose an eyebrow as he realized the guard was headed his way as well. “Your Highness,” the guard began with a bow as well. “Pardon my interruption.”

“No interruption at all. What is it?”

“The king and queen have told me to let you know that, after your lessons are finished for the day, they request your presence in the throne room.”

Oh? He supposed he shouldn’t have been too surprised. He hadn’t spoken to his parents since the Solstice, something Lewis was rather lamenting about, but things just kept happening yesterday that tore him away from even saying goodnight to them. Perhaps it was about Vivi. A part of Lewis was hoping it was about Mordred, or rather, that Mordred had finally been given permission to leave the castle. “…Very well, thank you. You may take leave now.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” The guard bowed again before turning and quickly scurrying off to return to his duties. Lewis sighed. Now he was going to be even more distracted all day.

As if the tutors didn’t have enough to yell at him about.


	59. Chapter 59

Lewis wasn't wrong. His teachers were frustrated with his wandering mind; with so many light school days over the month, they were determined to hammer at least something into the prince's head.

It was getting dark when he was finally released, and a guard escorted him to the throne room.

When the doors opened, his parents were already seated above in their thrones. His father smiled in greeting. "Hello, Lewis." he called when Lewis reached the base of their pedestal and the guard had left, closing the door behind him. "It is good to see you." the way he was seated with his fingers tented spoke of something more formal coming.

A part of Lewis was always a little nervous when it came to formal matters with his parents. When it was personal, it was much less taxing because they talked like a family. Tonight…didn’t seem to be one of those nights.

“Mother, Father.” Lewis bowed a little to the king and queen.

His mother smiled. “We apologize for calling you on such short notice, Lewis.”

He shook his head. “No, not at all, you know I’m always happy to see to you both.”

His father shared his mother's expression, sitting higher in his throne. "As we are to see you, son." King Pepper produced a missive from his robe, and presented it to Lewis. "Since you were a part of the whole affair involving Dõkutsu and the peace treaty, we thought it best to keep you informed of what was happening in regards to it."

King Pepper waited until Lewis had taken the envelope from him and opened it before continuing, iterating what was on the page. "We made sure to make it abundantly clear you were not a choice, thanks to a prior engagement. The kingdoms will still search for peace, but it shall be by something else, which we shall discover through the exchange of more letters. Since each of us is too busy with ruling, with one holiday passed and another nearing."

Almost as an afterthought, he added, "Queen Shiromori was rather understanding as well. She took no issue with finding an alternative means to peace, which hopefully we shall find soon."

 “She wasn’t?” Lewis skimmed over the letter for verification, and sighed when he found it. “Thank goodness…”

He had been worried that Queen Shiromori would take it as a personal offense that the prince refused her marriage proposal, even if it was for the peace of both countries. Refusing a queen had been nerve-wracking, but judging by her written words, she had wished him and Vivi well with their marriage. “I’m thrilled she was so understanding…” Lewis replied with a soft smile and handed the letter back to his father.

His mother nodded. “We are working on a reply to her, but it might not be sent out until after these busy holidays.”

“Please, send Queen Shiromori my regards as well.”

“We shall. Thank you, Lewis.” The prince nodded and bowed once again. Just as he was about to head back out, however, the queen stopped him. “Oh, and Lewis? Might we have a few more words with you?”

Lewis immediately turned back around. “O-of course, Mother, Father… What is it?”

The king and queen looked at each other and smiled. They looked more like parents than royals right now and Lewis was thankful for the change in mood. “We want to say how proud we are of you. You have truly found someone that makes you happy and that, in turn, makes us happy.”

The king nodded his agreement to his wife's words. "We weren't sure you were entering this relationship for the right reasons. She was the first woman you'd met without family ties. And you were...sixteen?"

He glanced at the queen and her nod spurred him on. "Yes. Sixteen. Most don't have the maturity to make such a decision at that age. But over the last two years, you've shown you and her are both faithful to one another, and it wasn't just a fleeting romance due to inexperience."

The king smiled as he stood. "I'm proud of you, son. You and her have proven you both care deeply for one another. And you've held up your end of the bargain. We plan to honor ours. And make it more... official."

Lewis’ smile was blinding. That was all he could have asked for. “I– thank you. I know this was hard for you both but I’m glad you…you see my feelings for her are genuine now. And…and marrying her would make me the happiest man alive.”

The queen smiled back at her son and stood from her throne. “We see that now, Lewis. We would love to give you both our blessing.” As she walked over to Lewis, she took his hand and placed something small inside it before closing Lewis’ fingers around it. “For her. So that she and the rest of the kingdom will know that she is, and always will be, part of our family.”

Curiously, Lewis opened his hand to see his mother had placed a small ring in his hand. Upon close inspection however, Lewis’ eyes widened. “Are…are you certain? I mean, this…this is an heirloom, isn’t it?”

"An heirloom is meant to be passed down the line." The king chuckled, patting his son's shoulder. "My father gave it to me when I was arranged to marry your mother. The future king -or queen- needs to uphold the tradition and give it to his intended. After all, one day you'll have children of your own. And when that day comes, you will pass it on to your own child when they are ready."

And that day would be coming soon. The king was ready to see his own son begin his own family. "I know we left you be after the joust at the Solstice festival, Lewis, but....congratulations on your eighteenth birthday. You have earned what that means, and we both support your betrothal entirely.  She shall make a fine queen, and you a good king. When you are ready. "

King Pepper smiled, before squeezing Lewis's shoulder again. "For tonight, that's all we really wanted to do. You needed the ring for your wife-to-be, and we wished you to know our blessings went with you. After the holidays, we can begin making preparations. Until then....Celebrate. Enjoy yourself, within reason. You waited and you kept up your end, and you made it. That's certainly worth commemorating."

Lewis couldn’t practically contain his excitement. “I will, thank you! Thank you, I… This means so much to me, to hear you say…”

The queen hugged her son and Lewis eagerly returned it. “Your father is right, Lewis. You will make a fine king one day, and Vivi will make a wonderful queen as well.” It might take some time for some of the nobility to accept a commoner as queen, but both the royals had no doubt she would prove herself  worthy of the position. “We apologize for needing to put you through this test, Lewis. We hope you know that we only want what’s best for you.”

“I know…it’s alright. We made it, so everything’s fine now.” When they pulled away, Lewis beamed at the both of them. “Thank you, really. I’m so glad you like her. I promise we’ll make you proud.”

“Oh Lewis.” His parents looked at each other and smiled. “You already have. Now go to her, we’ve kept you long enough.”

Nodding, Lewis gave his father a hug as well and pocketed the ring for now. He had a skip in his step as he went back to his room, hoping that Vivi would be there waiting for him. It was late enough that she would be, unless the tavern had kept her late again.

With the news he carried, he certainly hoped it wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: Sorry for the delay! School and exams got in the way. Things might be sporadic until May when classes are finished! But I'll try to be more consistent for the rest of the act!


	60. Chapter 60

Lewis didn’t knock when he reached his room.

“Vivi?” He asked, before he had even passed through the frame of the door.

Vivi was sitting at the desk and pouring over some of the paperwork of her establishment. She had come in and without Lewis there, she couldn't sit still long; she'd already sorted his papers, and set to work on her own.

Vivi beamed up at Lewis as he walked in, taking in his smile. "Hi Lewlew! You seem happy. Did something happen today?" She stood up and draped herself against him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I take it things went well with Arthur?"

Lewis paused. “Arthur?” He’d been so excited for the news that he’d almost forgotten about Arthur and…last night. A large blush came onto his cheeks once it hit him what exactly Vivi was asking about. “U-um…”

He swallowed. He probably should have prepared for this better, or thought this through, or anything to make it so Vivi wouldn’t be angry at him. Would she? But it wasn’t like he couldn’t tell her…that wouldn’t be fair at all. “W-well, uh, define “well” for me?”

Vivi huffed before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the bed. She patted a seat and when he took it, she sat beside him, legs moving to lounge in his lap. "I think you _know_ what I'm asking, my dear."

She spat her tongue out at him. "But did you kiss him? Did you get to cuddle and sleep with him? I wanna know how things went and what's got you so excited!"

He couldn’t look at her, far too embarrassed. “Y-yes…to both.”

That didn’t help. Vivi gave Lewis a look and scooted a little closer to her. “C’mon Lew, don’t leave me hanging. What happened?”

“I mean it, we really did kiss and cuddle…” His voice dropped to almost a whisper. “Among…other…things…”

Vivi raised a brow. “Other things…?”

She wasn’t going to let this go, was she? Lewis sighed. “Okay so…all I really was expecting to happen last night was to cuddle with him…but I accidently said I wanted to kiss him instead. We did kiss, but then we kept kissing, and well…things just kind of…happened.”

Vivi blinked slowly at him, face blank from confusion. That was, until things seemed to settle and she understood.

She looked up at him and dropped her chin on his shoulder. "Wait...you guys...you slept with him?" At Lewis's flushed nod, Vivi stared silently. Finally, she just shook her head. "You...well, I wasn't expecting that, but...Okay." She believed Lewis. He wouldn't do something like that so soon, but Arthur had been raised by a monster that way. It wasn't what she expected (and she was more than a little disappointed not to be there for their first time together), but...there wasn't much that could be done now.

She wasn’t sure if she was mad or not. It wasn't like they both didn't want him. She didn’t see it as cheating. But it still stung.

It was silent a few moments in awkward beats of quiet before she broke it. "So uh....how was it?"

“I wasn’t expecting it either, trust me…” Lewis sighed. “I’m so sorry, Vivi. I just s-sort of happened. We were kissing and before I knew it I was on my back and…yeah…” A hand met his face and it felt unbearably hot in here all of a sudden.

“It was…nice. I was really nervous, of course. And w-well, I’ve never done that. W-with a man, before…” It felt so awkward to talk about this. Lewis and Vivi never really talked about their sex life, or if they did, it was usually teasing to each other (usually on Vivi’s end). They never had to retell their experiences. “But Arthur was so kind and understanding. I’ve…never seen him that way before. He was so full of confidence and he knew exactly what to do and…w-where to touch.”

The prince looked down into his lap. “But…I don’t know… It didn’t feel right, in a way. Like it felt good but it felt like Arthur was doing it for me.  Not himself…which I guess makes sense. He was only taught to be sure the person he was with that night was satisfied, not himself…” None of this seemed to be making sense to Lewis at all. It felt like he was babbling. “He didn’t even really want to cuddle afterwards. I had to convince him, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. It’s…it’s really sad, Vivi. He’s never had good experiences with that sort of thing. I have no idea if he enjoyed last night or not.”

"I'm sure he did." Vivi murmured, leaning into Lewis and picking up his hand and squeezing it. "And maybe he's never had good experiences, but...if he says yes to us, we'll change that. We won't let him be hurt like that again. We'll love him like he deserves. And even if he says no, we'll still care and love him. Just you know... platonically."

She kissed Lewis's cheek and then the hand she was holding. "No matter what, I love you. And him. And we'll make sure all of us end up happy. And if we do end up all together, next time we'll be more ready to make it just as wonderful for him. That, I can promise. "

She really was too good for him. Lewis smiled and leaned back against Vivi happily. “Yes…yes, you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” she replied with a grin, playfully nudging him. “I’m always right, remember Lewlew?”

Well she certainly wasn’t wrong about that. Chuckling, Lewis let the comfortable silence sit between them. Whatever he had done to deserve someone as wonderful and understanding as Vivi, he didn’t know, but he wouldn’t trade her for anything.

“…We should do something for him,” Lewis broke the silence and looked down at his fiancée. “Winterfest is in a few days. I’ve already got my gift for you, but I haven’t gotten one for Arthur yet. Maybe we could do something together for him, what do you think?”

"I didn't even think of that!" She looked aghast. Arthur hadn't been in their lives long, but he was certainly an important part of it now. He deserved to be given something nice just as much as they did, if not more so.

Vivi flopped her head against Lewis's chest, sliding so she had it resting in his lap as she stared up at him. "We definitely should do something! But I'm blanking on anything special for him. I don't even really know what he likes, aside from stars, and he has one of those."

Her face contorted into an almost-pout. "I hope you have better ideas than I do. I'm definitely game for doing something together for him! I'm just not sure what it should be." Lewis had spent longer with him. Maybe he'd know what Arthur would like?

 “Hm…” Lewis leaned back slightly onto one of his palms, while the other gently began to stroke Vivi’s hair. “That is difficult. He really isn’t one for material possessions, is he?” Then again, Arthur wasn’t really one to know what to do when he had anything at all, material possessions or otherwise. The only thing he did seem to know what to do with was food…and even then, Arthur barely ate anything.

He could work with that though. “Maybe we could cook him something?” He offered, looking down at his fiancée happily. “Something he could have whenever he wanted, just for him. And he wouldn’t have to eat it in front of anyone either.”

Vivi nodded, excitement already glimmering in her eyes. "It'd have to be something that would keep, I think. So he can have it over a long time. Maybe something bread-based...?"

She sighed after a moment. "I'm not sure what he'd like, but maybe he might appreciate some home cooking. Things from Dõkutsu. And I could get some recipes from Mystery that are from there."

“Oh, that’s a great idea.” Thinking back to the faire, Arthur seemed to enjoy some of the seafood dishes the most. It was too bad seafood didn’t keep very well. Vivi was right, it would most likely have to be something bread-based.

Perhaps Arthur may have not liked his life very much in Dōkutsu, but he had lived there most of his life. Maybe having something to remind him of his previous home wouldn’t be so bad.

That made Lewis pause as a memory resurfaced. “Actually, there is something I would like to ask Mystery about as well. A while back, I asked Arthur if he missed anything about his homeland, and he mentioned a tree he enjoyed to sit under. He said it had pink flowers on it, but he wasn’t sure what it was called. Maybe he would know, and maybe I could find one of them to put in here as well?”

Vivi hummed as she thought about it. “Mm, he probably knows what it is, but if it’s not native here then I doubt you could have any saplings brought here, let alone have it in time for Winterfest.”

Lewis drooped. “True enough…perhaps it could be a late present then, if I can even find one. And the food could be our “on time” present?” He smiled a little nervously, as if trying to prove his case. "I'd just like to have one here for him, something he's familiar with and something he enjoys. It might take a while but...well, you know. I'll certainly try my best to have one brought here if I can figure out what it is."

"That's because you're so sweet, Lewlew..." She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss a cheek. "Don't worry. I don't know how possible it'd be, but it's fine if you'd like to try. You're the prince! Heck, you're Lewis! If you can't do it, then it's probably not possible."

She lowered back down into his cushy lap. "I'll probably have to go to the inn to ask him. He runs it over the holiday. So I can ask him when I see him, or you can if you want to when he's back at the castle." She would go down for a few hours to visit with her brother for a celebration, but Mystery rather enjoyed running the inn during the week of Winterfest. It was quiet and deserted since most were with their families, and hardly any patrons came, generating only enough work to keep him from growing bored. He had plenty of free time to relax, and he tended to enjoy that while he could.

"That's fine, you can ask him. I probably won't get the chance to see him for a few days if he'll be there, so the sooner I know, the sooner i can start looking." He tilted his head at her, pouting a little. "Just don't be gone for too long. I kind of want to have you for the next few days, if you'll allow me to be a little selfish." That was all he ever needed. Just Vivi and Arthur to be with him would be the best gift he could ask for.

"But if you're not too tired when we get back, we can start then." Lewis brushed some of Vivi's hair from her face. "I have a feeling the kitchen is going to be a madhouse on the twenty-fifth."

"Oh, it will be." Vivi nodded. "The kitchen was hell on WinterFest last year. Hopefully the night before will be a little more empty. Even if I'm tired, I say we still do it that night, but since I'm not working I'm sure I'll still have plenty of energy to spare."

She beamed and scooted until she was sitting in his lap instead, leaning her back into his chest. "But I'll everything ready for tomorrow. Tonight is for relaxing!" She twisted around before smooching at his cheeks. "Speaking of…. any plans for the evening, Lewlew....?" She waggled her eyebrows just a little and batted her lashes.

He paused. Maybe it was best to keep it a secret what he just discussed with his parents, at least for now. Lewis knew exactly what his holiday present for her was (his parents had excellent timing) but he didn’t want to reveal it just yet. Perhaps on the holiday itself.

Yes, that sounded much better. He did love to make things a tad dramatic.

Laughing nervously, the prince kissed Vivi gently on the forehead. “Besides holding you all night, no. I’m…rather exhausted. Today was long.”

He held onto Vivi and moved over a little to lean against the headboard of his bed. “We could just relax a little until Arthur gets back, if that’s okay with you. Although…he might be back late. Duet asked if Arthur would help would preparations.”

Vivi pouted a little when he didn't react to her teasing, but she shrugged it off and snuggled in. "We can definitely cuddle. I guess we'll have to see if Arthur makes it anytime soon. Then maybe he can join us~." She hoped Duet wouldn't work Arthur too hard. They still had to talk about the relationship.

And the sooner that happened, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: Double chapters as an apology (and since the one before it was so short) >>'''


	61. Chapter 61

Unfortunately, they were put of luck. If Arthur did return to the room, it was after both of them had fallen asleep. And he was gone in the morning, the only sign he’d even come back that Lewis’s boots were polished and his old clothes were gone, a new set hanging on the back of his desk chair.

Vivi was disappointed of course, but she supposed they were all busy today. She kissed Lewis’s cheek and wished him a good day before heading out to see Mystery at the inn. Hopefully, he would have some ideas of what to make Arthur.

He deserved to have a good Winterfest, and she had a nagging feeling this would be the first one he’d get gifts for. Ones he might like, at least. She understood and shared Lewis’s excitement. Now it was just a matter of finding something to make.

~

Lessons for Lewis were (thankfully) short today, since the holiday was tomorrow and the tutors showed some mercy on him. His last lesson ended mid-afternoon, and the professor wished him well, since he had the whole day off for Winterfest as well. And while Lewis was thankful for the break, that left one question for him:

What did he do until Vivi came back?

He supposed he could play with his sisters a little. Chances were, he probably wouldn’t see Arthur today either, since all around him servants were frantically trying to get everything done. He wished there was something he could do to help them; to make their job just a tad less stressful. 

But if he offered, he knew the servants would insist that the prince didn’t need to help them; that he was above such menial tasks. It had happened before on more than one occasion, from Arthur and others. And if he went into the kitchen now, the head chef might chastise him for lurking about (again, something that had happened on more than one occasion).

Playing with his sisters it was, then. Belle and Cayenne were still in lessons, but Lewis was more than happy to take a walk with his youngest sister.

“I’m cold,” Paprika whimpered as she clung to her big brother’s leg. Lewis chuckled as he leaned down and gently ruffled her hair.

“I’m sorry. I’d offer you my cloak but I think it would swallow you whole,” he joked and was pleased when he received a small giggle in return. “Would you like to go inside? The garden _is_ a little chilly.” She nodded and reached her small arms up towards Lewis. He didn’t need to be told twice to pick her up and tuck her underneath a bit of his cloak anyway.

When she poked her head out with a smile, Lewis pecked her tiny forehead. “Do you think we can convince the cooks to make some hot cocoa for you?” With her squeal of delight, Lewis was willing to brave the kitchens. It was the time of giving, after all, and his sister deserved it.

~

“Hey Mystery, can I ask you something?”

In the morning, the inn had been busier than Vivi had anticipated, but she watched as Mystery effortlessly took care of everything. In just a few hours, the kitchen would close and would remain that way until the day after tomorrow. The time to talk to Mystery was now.

“You just did,” he replied and stuck out his tongue at her, and grinned when she pouted. “But you’re welcome to ask another one.”

“Ha ha. You’re so funny.”

“I know~”

Vivi rolled her eyes but continued anyway. “So, Lewlew and I were thinking about what we wanted to do for Artie for Winterfest…and we decided that making him some food for himself might be the best thing? Something that holds, maybe something from Dōkutsu since that’s where he’s from…do you have any recommendations?”

Mystery snorted. “Dōkutsu is known for many kinds of food. Do you at least have any idea of what you want? I might be able to come up with better suggestions if I know what you are looking for.”

Vivi itched at her chin. “Well see, I don’t know. I don’t know anything about what Arthur would like. I want it to be something that won’t go bad too quickly. Maybe something sweet, Like a dessert, since it’s a Winterfest gift, and he deserves something a little nice. Not just a meal. He deserves….something that’d be considered more a delicacy or a sweet treat.”

She sighed. “But aside from the stuff in honey at the festival, and rice, I really don’t know what he eats.”

Mystery hummed and adjusted his glasses. “I can at least offer some things, going off of that. Some desserts from Dōkutsu even have rice in them, if you would like to stick to something where you know he eats at least one ingredient.” He lifted a hand and ticked off names. “There’s the simplistic O-Nigiri. Or rice balls, though they’re more a food than a dessert. They’re sticky rice, which I can give you the recipe for, mixed with some Nori, or seaweed, in layman’s terms. Other salty or sour ingredients…Chinese plums that are pickled, konbu, salted salmon… things that help preserve it. Those can last a few days for Arthur.”

Another finger lifted. “There is Dango. It is a sweet, and made with rice flour. It’s a kind of dumpling served on skewers. Habutai Mochi is also a good choice. It’s filling and sweet, especially with bean paste.” He licked his lips. Imagining all this food was starting to make him hungry… “Ah. Higashi is good. And it lasts a long time as well. It’s a sweet, too, though not entirely filling.” And perhaps a little too sweet, given Arthur’s lack of a proper diet.

He shrugged. “The only other thing I can think of is Mochi Ice Cream, but that would not last long at all. It is very good though.” Thinking of all his homeland food almost made him miss Dōkutsu. Certainly the foods he used to eat, at the very least. “I’m sure if you gave me some time, I could think of even more.”

Vivi hummed as she thought about it. From what Mystery had listed, the rice balls sounded like their best choice, although she doubted Lewis’ kitchen would have seaweed of all things. Maybe they could find a substitute or something, but the salted salmon did sound appealing since Arthur seemed to be a fan of seafood.

Everything sounded delicious though. Vivi was getting hungry too. “Anything filling I think would be great,” she replied. “I’d love to know these recipes though, Mystery, but you don’t have to think of anything else if you can’t. Lewis and I wanted to make this stuff tonight when everyone left the kitchen, so Artie would have it tomorrow. So as long as you give me the recipes for this stuff, I think that should be plenty, right?” Arthur wasn’t a very big eater anyway. “We…might have to substitute a few things though, unless we have some of these ingredients in our kitchen?”

Mystery pursed his lips a moment. “No…we don’t have seaweed in the kitchen stock. It keeps well, so perhaps we can make something with that in the future, but I had no intentions or foresight to make sure we had a stock. Bean paste would not be possible with Anko, but there is potential substitutes for fillings….”

He sat down and crossed on leg over the other. “I would stick to Dango. It has fewer less common ingredients. They are also quick and simple to make. Habutai Mochi is also simple enough to make. It is rice based, and very filling too. The biggest concern is that certain filling for it may not last long, but if you choose rightly, then they may last a few days. Unfortunately….filling sweets that shall last a long time are not very common. Anything bread based only shall last so long. Unless the moisture is removed. And usually then it is not so filling.”

She nodded in understanding. They didn’t have to make a lot then, and chances were Arthur wouldn’t be able to eat it very fast anyway. Giving him too much food might overwhelm him, but the rest of the options were something to think about for later.

“We’ll make the Dango then.” It seemed like the safest thing for now. She grinned at Mystery. “All you have to do is show me how to make it. So c’mon Mystery, chop-chop!”

Mystery rolled his eyes. “I’m not making it for you. That’s your job. I’ll just help you.”

“Well yeah, of course! I’m not gonna make you teach me how to make a present.”

“And I get to eat what you make here. Deal?”

She laughed. It was the least she could do. “Deal.”

~

Thankfully, the cooks were very understanding when it came to the youngest princess. As soon as Lewis explained he only wanted a small cup of hot cocoa for his sister, they couldn’t refuse such an adorable request.

It only took one of the cooks a few minutes to be back with a small mug and she happily handed it to Paprika, who was still huddled in Lewis’ arms. She took it gratefully and Lewis smiled when she remembered to say thank you. “Be careful, Princess,” the cook said with a kind smile. “It’s still quite hot.” Paprika nodded and let the mug sit in her palms, enjoying the warmth.

Lewis thanked the cook as well, but just as he turned to leave them to let them get back to work, he was called back. “Oh! Your Highness, a moment longer if you’re not busy…!”

“Certainly.” He watched as the cook gently took one of Paprika’s tiny hands and placed a few pieces of candy in it.

“For you two to share,” she explained and smiled when Paprika squealed with delight (being careful not to drop her mug). “Happy Holidays, my liege. I hope to serve you and your family for many years to come.”

Flattered would be an understatement of how Lewis felt. “Oh wow…they’re lovely, thank you very much.” Lewis beamed at the cook. “Did you make these?”

“Yes, sire. It’s actually a very simple process…”


	62. Chapter 62

It was later when Vivi finally made it back. She was laden with a backpack filled with recipes to read, and she hummed in excitement as she led her horse in a canter to the stables. It was easy enough to dismount, and while she removed the saddle, she addressed one of the nearby guards.

“Would you please do me a favor?” She asked. “Would you mind alerting the prince I’ve returned?”

“I can unsaddle your horse for you instead, if you would prefer it, Lady Vivi.” The man responded. He gave no response when she shook her head.

“No, I can do it.” She actually enjoyed doing something with her hands. It was still taking time to grow accustomed to others doing things for her. She wasn’t sure she ever _would_ become accustomed to it.

“As you wish.” The guard inclined his head, and left her to her work.

Vivi’s mind wandered, as she undid the saddle with practiced ease. It was strange to think that she was more than just a peasant; that she was someone who really mattered. She wasn’t sure how she had managed to catch the eye of the prince, but she loved Lewis to pieces and now with Arthur here…

She really _really_ hoped this worked. If nothing else, she really just wanted Arthur to have a great holiday.

It didn’t take her long to reach their shared room, once she was done with the horses. “Lewlew?” She said curiously as she peered through the doorway. It didn’t seem like the prince was here yet. He couldn’t still be in lessons, could he?

Vivi waited a few more minutes inside before she began to hear a commotion in the hallway. She smiled. There he was.

“Vivi!” The prince exclaimed happily once he saw her, and hugged her tight. “Sorry I wasn’t here to greet you earlier. I just had to take care of my sisters for a bit.”

She waved her hand dismissively. “That’s fine, Lewlew. I barely just got back myself! It’s good to see you, though. I missed you!” That said, she pressed a few kisses to his cheeks. “Annnnd I got Mystery to give me a few recipes for food Arthur might like from Dōkutsu! He mentioned a couple and we have the ingredients for few of them at least. And some of it sounds really good!”

She was definitely excited, and it left her voice bell-like in how it chimed with all of her energy, sweet, but loud and constant. She kissed Lewis one last time before pulling back enough to see his face. “I’m ready to go and make some of this whenever you are. Just let me know. And I’ll tell you what we’re making and what Mystery said too! It’s pretty interesting, you know. Apparently most of the foods they make for dessert over there use rice! Rice in dessert! Who would’ve thought?”

She paused a moment, seeming to realize she was still rambling and giggled before falling silent. She couldn’t help it! She was just really really excited about all of this! It wasn’t every day she made something special and new for someone she cared about. Certainly not every day the prince seemed willing to cook alongside her to make it!

It certainly seemed to intrigue Lewis, that was for certain. “Rice…in dessert?” He’d never heard of such a thing, but then again, he hadn’t seen much outside the castle after all. Maybe it was time to learn a little more about Dōkutsu. Mystery didn’t talk much about his home country, so Lewis never really had the urge to learn, but now…

He let the thought leave him for now. It wasn’t the time to think about that. “Vivi, that’s perfect!” He at least knew Arthur ate rice, so perhaps making it a little different for him would make him happy. “The cooks are still in the kitchen, but we can probably sneak in there in a few hours, if you don’t mind going in so late.” There probably wasn’t any worry of running into Arthur that late either. Their servant would most likely be up even longer than they would be.

“Oh! Also… I did go talk to the cooks this afternoon. They gave Paprika some candy, some they made on their own. Do…you think Arthur would like something like that too? They were even in the shape of stars.”

“I don’t think he’s ever had candy before, to be honest, but he might like it if he tries it!” Vivi chirped in response. She had no idea what Arthur might like or what he would end up eating, but they could make as many things as they wanted for him to try. “We can head down whenever you think the kitchens will be empty, and we can make him some stuff. Candy and food and desserts! The ones I looked at specifically should keep at least a day or two, so it’s not like he’ll have to eat it all at once, and I’m sure candy will last even longer. And the stars would be a nice touch!”

She beamed at him, before shouldering off her backpack. “Here, while we wait you can look over the recipes I found with Mystery. They’re simple, but some of the ingredients are so odd to me. We should make a preliminary batch to see how some of this tastes.” She grinned at him before opening her pack and pulling out a book with papers inside the binding. She pulled out the small sheets and handed them to Lewis one at a time. “These are the ones I thought of for Artie, with Mystery’s help. Like this one.”

She pointed to sheet that read ‘Dango’. “It’s supposedly really good, and lasts a while. And you can put different things on it. A lot of it sounded like we didn’t have it, but Mystery mentioned honey could work, so maybe we can use some of that.” It was evident in the way she wiggled she was excited to start. Now all that was left was making sure the kitchen was empty and ready for their attempt at some good old fashioned Dōkutsu cuisine.

~

They waited for about an hour in a half, with still no sign of Arthur, before moving out into the quiet hallways. Everything looked pretty deserted, with most of the servants either gone home for the holidays or had turned in after another hard day of preparations.

That was good news for them as Lewis and Vivi easily made their way to the empty kitchen. “Okay so I’m going to be a little rusty. I…haven’t been able to cook anything for a while.” In fact the only time the prince was allowed to cook was if it was part of a lesson. Lewis loved to cook but with a schedule like that, he rarely ever got the chance to. “So a preliminary batch is probably a really good idea, Vivi. Tell me the ingredients that we have in here and can use and I’ll get them. Sound good?”

“Sounds like a plan!” She chirped, already fishing out the recipe for Dango. “He called it Chi Chi Dango. I’m not sure what the difference is, but I have the recipe to help me!” Vivi grinned before humming and looking over the recipe. “Mystery mentioned a couple of substitutes we’d need to use, but he wrote them down for me, so we should be set!”

Vivi practically buried her face in the recipe as she adjusted her glasses, before beginning to read off the list of ingredients. While Lewis was gathering some of the things, she collected the others. “I bet Arthur is really going to be surprised!” She wiggled a little as she set down a sack of rice flour, Mystery having let her know was in the kitchen and where to find beforehand. “And don’t worry, Lewlew. I’ll help you with anything you need, but I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it. You’re good at that~.”

Lewis chuckled. Well if there was one thing he was good at, it was improvising. While he was gathering ingredients for the dango, he gathered a few more as well for the candy. They were simple enough to make as well, even for him.

But that would come later. Despite being rusty, Lewis has a knack for being in the kitchen, and as he and Vivi got to work actually making the dango, the prince found himself having a lot of fun.

Just like music, this was a passion he couldn’t abide to very often, and cooking with Vivi only made the experience so much more enjoyable. He wondered if cooking with Arthur would be this much fun as well. Maybe one day he could convince Arthur to do this with them as well.

~

As their first batch of dango finished up, the two of them tried a piece for themselves. “Hm…” Lewis thought about it for a few seconds. “It’s different…but I really like it. It’s the right amount of sweetness for him, I think.” Lewis would have liked it to be a bit more sugary personally, but for Arthur this was perfect. He didn’t want to overwhelm the poor servant’s senses too much.

Vivi chewed on her own Dango dumpling with a hum. “I think I agree with you. It could be sweeter. But Artie isn’t used to that kinda thing, so it’s probably perfect for him.”

Her smile was wise as she took another bite, swallowing it down quickly before she continued to speak. “Hmmmmm…..do you think we should make something else too, or should we start up another batch and get the candy set up, too? I have a few more recipes Mystery gave me. That was just the one we had the most stuff for.”

A part of Lewis wasn’t sure if that was the best idea. Arthur didn’t have a huge appetite and the prince was afraid that if they made too much, they would go bad before Arthur had the chance to eat them. “Hm…maybe we can make multiple things, but give him just a little bit of each. Like a little sample plate of different sweets from Dōkutsu.”

He smiled at Vivi, pleased at this compromise. “That way he can have a lot of different things, but not a lot of each, if that makes any sense. The candy can even be saved for last since that won’t go bad for quite some time. How does that sound, love?” Arthur would get more presents, and Lewis would get to spend a longer time cooking with Vivi. To him it seemed like the perfect plan.

“I think it makes sense, and sounds good!” She clapped her hands together with a smile. “He is kinda skinny and doesn’t eat much. No need to overload him, you’re right.” After all, it wasn’t as if they couldn’t make him more later. Maybe even with him too, as an activity the three of them could spend time together and do. She hoped so, anyway.

Rolling at her sleeves again from where they’d slid back down, she sniffed before swiping one last dumpling with a mischievous giggle. Her cheeks puffed from where she’d stuffed into her face, and she gave a thumbs out before speaking, voice heavy and muffled by a mouth-full of food. “Let’s gef’ started 'hen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with this chapter but the next one makes up for it in the cute lewvi department :D


	63. Chapter 63

It was easy enough to make more Dango, knowing the recipe. Of all their choices, the toughest seemed to be the Daifuku, considering they had to get it to sit right with the filling, and they didn’t have the normal ones that would be added inside. Still, they managed to make it work, and ended up with a lovely-looking tray of treats by the end, and a small pack of sweet sugar candy stars placed to the side. 

Vivi was coated in flower and some grease from the pans, but she was glowing with pride at the sight, even as she collected dishes to wash. “I really think he’s going to love this. It was a great idea, Lewlew.” She hummed happily while pumping the faucet for water for the pans and plates and bowls they’d used.

Lewis was a little better looking than Vivi was, at least compared to how much flour and grease he managed to get on him, but he was still filthy. It was worth it however to make something like this for someone they cared about so much. Despite their work looking a little messy (it was their first time making most of these after all), Lewis was happy. While Vivi was starting to clean the dishes, Lewis wrapped up their work as gently as he could and set it in the nearby ice box.

He paused for a moment before grabbing a nearby parchment and quill (it was there for “just in case” emergencies) and wrote “Please do not touch” on it, before placing the parchment on top of their work and shutting the box. It would only be in there for a day, but hopefully that was enough to keep safe. After that, he helped Vivi with the dishes.

“We should probably wash up ourselves, huh?” Lewis said jokingly, cuddling Vivi around the waist as they finished. “I can barely see the blue in your hair anymore. How did you get so much on you?”

“It’s a mystery.” She replied, teasing in her tone as she fell silent for a moment. Something seemed to occur to her, and she grinned. “Actually, no, it’s not. I’ve always been an old woman. The heat just melted my clever disguise. I’m your elder, and you definitely have to listen to me.”

Her chest puffed out with authority as the last dish was stacked out of the sink to dry. She twisted around to face Lewis, impish grin still wide on her flour-dusted face. “And I think I would like a kiss, if you’ve got one to spare for this little old lady.” She waggled her eyebrows and let clean-from-rinsing-dishes fingers walk up his chest to rest on his shoulders.

A few seconds passed before Lewis burst out in laughter. “Oh my god, Vivi.” That was another thing he loved about Vivi. She made him laugh. She made him forget everything else and just let him enjoy the moment. Sometimes he needed that.

He would humor her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Lewis leaned their flour-covered foreheads against each other. “Well, you are older than me,” he teased right back. “I suppose I could grant that request, since you asked so nicely.”

With that he closed the distance between them and kissed Vivi. He could still taste and feel some of the flour that had attached itself to their lips, but Lewis paid it no mind. He lost himself in the kiss for as long as possible before having to pull away for air all too soon. “Satisfied, milady?”

“Most definitely not!” She huffed. “If you’re going to give me flour with each kiss, then I’m going to demand a bouquet of it.”

Another sly grin found it’s way onto her face. “For now though….I suppose it’s adequate. At least until we make it to our room. Then I demand cuddles, my prince, and you should respect your elders when they ask something of you.” She smirked wider, before pressing another flour-dusted kiss to his cheek.

Then came the dramatic sigh. “Though…I suppose I can wait, if you’d prefer to get all cleaned up first. I’m glad we did this, but I’m quite we got everything…. everywhere.” She laughed, scooping up a few of the remaining ingredients that needed to be put away. “But we had fun. Still. If you want to bathe before bed, I wouldn’t blame you.”

Lewis merely laughed. “I am not going to bed covered in flour, and neither are you, for that matter. I don’t think Arthur would appreciate cleaning up a flour-covered bed.” Especially since he had just changed the sheets on it the other night. Lewis tried not to blush at that little recollection.

“Besides, if we come back looking like this, he’ll know we were in the kitchen. And we want this to be a surprise, right?” He did, at least. Lewis nudged Vivi a little, chuckling once more as she fumbled with the ingredients in her hands. “If you don’t mind finishing up in here, I can start the bath for us.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” She huffed, blowing some bangs from her face with a puff of air. Her face went from pouty to Cheshire in moments, and she wheeled around when the last of the ingredients were shelved in the pantry.

“For us, hmm? You going to take one with me, Lewlew?” She waggled her eyebrows and leaned against him, a flirty smile gracing her face and a hint of teasing in her voice. “That could be fun too~.” She was teasing of course, but that didn’t mean she would decline if he agreed. Naked cuddles were just as good as clothed ones, in her opinion.

It was never a dull moment with Vivi, that was for certain. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead (and tasted more flour). “Well, it does conserve water,” he teased, and when she pouted at that simple response, he laughed. “Oh alright, alright. Maybe I just want to be close to you too.”

“Maybe?” Vivi stuck her tongue out at her fiancé. “You’re so mean, Lewlew.”

“You know I’m kidding.” He held her tightly before letting her go and turning to the door. “But I really should start preparing the bath. We shouldn’t be out here too late, after all. Don’t want the guards catching us. Come by when you’re ready, okay love?”

“Alright, Lewlew.” She beamed. “I’m just going to finish cleaning up in here so the cooks don’t hate us in the morning.” Not that they’d know it was them, but she didn’t like leaving messes for other people, and while they’d cleaned the dishes and stowed the ingredients where they belonged, the counters could at least use a wipe-down, and maybe the floor a quick sweep. It’d rest easier on her mind if everything was taken care of instead.

The minute Lewis vanished, she set to work. The concentrated effort took all of fifteen minutes, but she was satisfied (and sweaty) when she finished, and a bath sounded wondrous. She put away the rag and the broom she used, and then left to the dark of the hallways.

~

It didn’t take long to find the bathroom even in the dim lighting, and Vivi sauntered her way inside into the candlelight she saw. She giggled a little when the warm air of the bathwater hit her, before kicking off her shoes. “I’m here and ready, Lew~…” She called into the steamy room, already starting to toe off her socks.

Lewis had removed some of his clothes but was still in most of them by the time Vivi arrived. He smiled when she walked in and brushed some hair out of her face. “About time. I was afraid you wouldn’t show. The bath is almost ready.”

And from there it didn’t take long for it to fully be ready. They undressed and settled in nicely in the bath, Lewis wrapping his arms around Vivi happily and pulling her close. “We should do things like this more often, don’t you think? Start cooking, make a mess, and then clean up together~”

Vivi snuggled into his chest with a blissful expression, arms draped on either side of him. “Mmmm, yeah…. that would be fun. We should do it more often. Especially the mess and the clean part.” She grinned up at him before pressing a few small kisses into his chest. “Because this part is my favorite~.” She loved just being here, with Lewis. She loved the warm bath and she loved him being so close to her and she loved feeling so _loved_.

Her smile turned devilish a moment. “Maybe next time, though…we’ll need room for three instead of two.” Hopefully, at least.

That sounded…wonderful. Having both of the people he cared about so much so close to him, relaxing like this… Lewis couldn’t think of anything better. He wished he could lose himself in that bliss more often. Even moments like this with Vivi were rare, something he deeply regretted.

“You have already bathed him once,” Lewis teased and nuzzled her. “Knowing Arthur, he’d probably offer to do the same for us. We’ll have to convince him to relax. Think we can pull that off?”

“That wasn’t the fun kinda bath, Lew.” She pouted. “He was rigid, and it was just me helping him since he didn’t even know how to help himself yet. If he returned the favor, it’d probably be the same way.”

She sighed dramatically and rested her chin on his chest. “And knowing Arthur, I don’t know if it’s possible to convince him to relax. Guy really needs to, though. Maybe we can convince him if we try hard enough.” She leaned up to rest more on top of him and kissed Lewis’s lips, hand slipping up to cup the back of his head. “Luckily, we’ve got plenty of time to convince him. And I’ve got you with me until then too~.”

“That’s true, you do,” Lewis replied, holding Vivi’s cheek. Sometimes he couldn’t help but just stop and admire her. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t find a single flaw. She was perfect…they both were. “You’re stuck with me until the end of time, I’m afraid.”

Regrettably he had to let her go as he reached over for the soap, lathering up his hands and gently began to wash his fiancée. “But tell me, milady Vivi,” he purred softly. Was he teasing her? “What exactly do you consider a ‘fun’ bath?”

“You know…“ Vivi waved her hand airily. "This. Relaxing and playing and being happy in a bath together. Joking around and running my fingers through your hair and relaxing in your arms. _That’s_ a fun bath.”

She twisted around and wiggled a little in front of Lewis, grinning happily. “And having a fine prince like you in here with me definitely makes it a good one. If I ever get bored, I can just stop and admire you~.”

“I think you’re mistaken.” Lewis purred and brushed some wet hair out of her face. “You’re the one who deserves to be admired. You’re beautiful, Vivi. Absolutely perfect.”

So was Arthur, for that matter. He knew the servant would disagree but Lewis was convinced he was the luckiest prince in the world to have found not one, but two people he loved and cared for and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Perhaps that made him selfish…but as long as both Vivi and Arthur wanted it as well, maybe it wasn’t?

Regardless, Lewis wouldn’t change what he had for anything. He gave Vivi another peck on the nose before splashing her gently with a laugh. “But you really should get all of that flour off of you~”

Vivi giggled, and splashed him right back, smile wide. “I do? You’ve got more surface area to cover than I do, Lewlew! Your hair looks like someone mistook it for a sweet and sprinkled in some powdered sugar.” Her smile was there, but more mischievous than before. “But don’t worry. I can help with that~!”

Before he could respond, she cupped her hand and splashed his head with water from her hands stuck together, wetting his hair (and face) with a gleeful cackle before scooting up in his lap and kissing his nose in kind.

“Oh dear, my prince! Now you’re all wet.” She tutted, as if he wasn’t waist deep in water already. “What am I gonna do with you, Lewlew? I simply cannot take you _anywhere_ without you making a mess.” Another kiss was pressed to his cheek before she pulled back and quirked her eyebrows, a smirk still fitted on her mouth.

When wet, Lewis’ hair was practically a mop. He huffed and blew some of it out of his face, as fruitless as it was because it just flopped back to where it was before, but he wasn’t finished. Oh no, since Vivi was splashing back, it was a battle now.

“Oh, I’m the one making a mess now?” The prince splashed her once more and dodging out of the way of hers. “You’re the one who always comes back covered in something.” And Vivi was just so cute when she was playful like this, soaking wet or not.

“I’ll cover you in something, mister!” Came the witty retort, and Vivi started to aim for him. He didn’t have far to move in the bath, but laughter was throwing off her aim. “Just hold still!”

They wrestled a bit, with Vivi ending up on top of him, laughing and blowing a raspberry into his cheek. “I win! If you want me to let you go, you’ll have to ask me nicely~.”

She grinned, shampooing up his hair with gentle fingers and a playful smile.  "You better ask soon, Lewlew. I could stay like this allll night!“ Until the water started getting cold, at least.

“Ah –hey!” He wasn’t really used to people washing his hair anymore and her fingers tickled a little on his scalp. “V-Vivi stop! That –haha! –I c-can wash myself-!”

Oh wait, he was supposed to ask nicely, wasn’t he? Well fine, he supposed he could play her game. He didn’t want to stay in here too long and freeze either, let alone get all wrinkled. “I mean, ahem, please let me go?” He pulled off the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster. “I’ll behave, I promise.”

"Hmmmmmm.” She drew out the word thoughtfully before scooting back to let him up some. That was acceptable for now, I suppose. But where’s the fun in behaving?“ She huffed a little with a smile.

There was a moment of silence before she crossed her arms.” And you let Arthur brush your hair. I don’t see what the difference is with me soaping it for you.“ Now she looked pouty, sinking a little into the tub to blow bubble out with her own puppy eyes at Lewis.

Lewis snickered. “When Arthur brushed my hair, it didn’t look like a mop. In fact he stopped it from looking like a mop.” That was a good enough reason for him, anyway. A part of Lewis was actually glad that he hadn’t met Vivi a few years before he did. Seeing the way his hair was back then would have been awful.

…But he knew he was weak. Her puppy-eyes were too great for him, even rivaling Paprika’s sweet face. “But…I guess if you really want to, you can…but only if I get to wash your hair in return.”

"It’s a deal.” She nodded once in agreement. “As long as you suds up my back too. I can’t quite reach all around.”

She grinned sheepishly, before continuing to wash his hair, but more gently this time instead of the playful ruffling of before. “But I promise if you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours~.” She wiggled and her eyebrows jumped playfully to match her grin.

“Of course,” Lewis replied, closing his eyes so the soap didn’t get in them. “It’s only fair after all. And it gives me a chance to admire you even more.” He would take any excuse he could get to admire Vivi. Lately it seemed like he rarely had that luxury. Now, at least, they would have a few days to spend together.

Once she was finished (including finished laughing at him as she dumped water over his head multiple times, to wash the soap and conditioner out), Lewis got to work on his end of the bargain. He gently kneaded his fingers into Vivi’s hair, massaging her scalp with the soap and sighed happily.

“I love you, Vivi.” It just seemed like a perfect chance to say it.

Vivi had settled in his lap, humming softly with closed eyes as his finger ran through her hair. She tilted back her head and cracked open her eyes to stare at him almost dreamily.

“I love you too, Lewlew. Very very much.” She smiled at him before leaning up to kiss him on his cheek. “And I’m always happy to hear that from you, my love. Makes my heart flutter.” Her smile was warm and loving up at him, eyes crinkling with joy.

Eventually they did have to get out of the tub. Vivi was starting to shiver and Lewis knew how easily cold she got. The prince got out first, and once Vivi was out of the water as well, he gently draped a towel over her shoulders. “Don’t catch a cold,” he said playfully. “That would be awful to be sick on a holiday.”

Once Lewis felt he was dry enough, he began to clothe himself, though he still kept the towel draped over his hair so it would dry a little faster. “Shall I get your clothes for you too, Vivi?” He asked as he began to button up his night shirt.

“If you would.” She huffed, wrapping a towel around herself tightly. She really didn’t like the cold one bit.

“Sooner is better than later, please, love.” She gave him puppy eyes and a slightly over-dramatic shiver. “And then we can curl up in some nice warm bankets~.”

Now that sounded heavenly. Lewis obliged, and once they were both dressed, it was time to go back to their room. Considering how dark it was outside, it must be pretty late. Lewis would wager Arthur was already back in the room as well, and hopefully fast asleep.

He opened the door quietly and peeked in. Sure enough, Arthur was already there asleep on his mattress. It made the prince smile, albeit a little sadly. They hadn’t gotten a chance to really speak since their night together. But tomorrow would be the day. They would give him his gift and ask him.

“We shouldn’t disturb him,” Lewis whispered, gently pulling Vivi over to their bed and wrapping his arms around her and pulling the blanket over them as well. “I…am excited for tomorrow though.”

Vivi couldn’t stop the pout when she saw Arthur was asleep, but she agreed with Lewis. Arthur had to be exhausted with him working so hard with Duet and the other servants. She snuggled into Lewis’s chest happily, though she let out a wistful sigh. At least they’d get to talk to him about future things tomorrow. That would make all this waiting worthwhile. “Me either, Lewlew. Tomorrow can’t come fast enough.” She felt his chest rumble with a low laugh, and she smiled before nuzzling into his warm skin and closing her eyes.


	64. Chapter 64

When she woke up (early, as per usual), she was surprised to see that Arthur was gone. She leaned up in her rumpled nightclothes, hair stuck to her head at odd angles where she’d slept on it and it’d still been damp. Arthur wasn’t in the room. But it was a holiday today! Where had he gone?

She had to wonder if he even knew it was Winter Fest. Knowing Mordred….maybe not.

Vivi untangled herself from Lewis and pressed a small kiss to his cheek like she did every morning, before twisting around to scoot out of the bed. Her stockings for nightwear protected her feet from the cold stone floor, and while usually she’d be dressed before she left the room, today was special in that she didn’t need to be anywhere, or change into uncomfortable clothes. At least if Lewis’s parents didn’t want to celebrate with a bountiful dinner, that was.

Padding down the hall, Vivi started to hunt through the rooms of the wing for Arthur.

~

“Arthur.”

Arthur looked up at his name being spoken, twisting where he’d been washing the floor in one of the main hallways. Duet stood behind him, smiling as they placed their hands on their hips, palms down. “Today is a holiday.”

“A-ah…yes. The Winter Fest you spoke of…?”

They nodded. “Indeed. And if there is one thing about this day I need tell you, it is that on Winter Fest, every servant is exempt from his duties.”

Arthur blinked. “Meaning….”

“Meaning you are not required to work today, Arthur. Today is a holiday for everyone, including you. Go back to your room. Relax. Take a walk. Do what you want. Today, you have no obligations.” Duet smiled at Arthur and patted his shoulder a moment.

“I…” Arthur didn’t seem to know what to say at first. “…ah, thank you, Duet.” He nodded in thanks one last time before standing slowly. “Should I….?”

“I’ll take care of your things here.” They gestured to the bowl and rags. “Go do what you’d like. You have today, so don’t fill it it work you needn’t do.” They smiled and made a small shooing motion, which after giving thanks, Arthur obliged. He padded down the halls in his working boots back towards the Prince’s wing with light steps. A holiday sounded wondrous after the last few days. A single day to rest easy would rejuvenate him for working in the wing once more when tomorrow came.

“There you are!” Something blue whirled into him, and Vivi giggled as she hugged him. He looked so startled! “I was looking for you all over the place, Artie. What were you doing? Don’t tell me you were working?”

The look on his face was enough of an answer for her. She sighed. “Oh Arthur, you don’t have to work today. It’s a holiday, everyone gets the day off, including servants!”

“I actually was coming back to Lewis’s room….Duet has enlightened me about today.” Arthur nodded, pulling at the cuff of his sleeve. “Apologies for not knowing before, but I promise I will refrain for the rest of the day.”

“Oh!” That did sound like something Duet would do. Vivi made a mental note to thank them later and smiled at Arthur. “Well good, I’m glad you’ve come to your senses.”

Gently she took Arthur’s hands and pulled him a little. “Let’s go back to the room then. Lewis is still sleeping, at least he was when I left to come find you, and I doubt he’s awoken just yet. We’ve missed you these past few days and…well, we’d love to spend the day with you, if you’ll have us.”

Arthur nodded. “If it would so please you, Vivi.” He smiled a little, pleased to know they wished to include him at all. If today was a holiday, he wouldn’t have been surprised if they wished to be alone together. But they wanted his company as well, and that warmed his core.

Vivi beamed (why did his heart skip?) And tugged him back into the room. “Lewlew is still asleep.” She nodded after a moment. “But do you know what I know he’d love to wake up to?” Her voice was still whispering, but excitement tinged the tone. “Being cuddled by both of us~.”

Arthur looked between her and the bed for a moment. “Are you sure…?”

“Positive!” She said it a touch too loud, and clapped her hand over her mouth, before nodding. “He likes cuddling as much as I do.”

Arthur remembered the night Lewis used him and smiled a little. Lewis did seem to enjoy it then…

They both did, if he was truthful.

"Alright then.” Arthur nodded, already leaning down to pull off his boots. He saw no reason why he shouldn’t, if Vivi and Lewis would like it.

Vivi waited patiently for Arthur to get ready for bed again and turned away politely when he began to dress in his sleepwear. No sense in resting in his work uniform after all. This was a day of relaxation, something Arthur probably didn’t get too often. She vowed to have this be the best day she and Lewis could make it for him. He deserved nothing less.

She silently debated to herself where each of them would go. Lewis had to hold someone in his arms, that much was certain, and the other would hold Lewis from behind. But who would be where? She liked both options, although she preferred to be in Lewis’ arms, but maybe Arthur did as well. She turned her head slightly to address the servant. “Where would you like to go, Artie? In front of him or behind him?”

Arthur didn’t answer for a few moments, deliberating on his options in silence. He chanced a glance at her, before opening his mouth. “Behind Lewis, is fine, Vivi.”

He had a feeling she preferred to be held, considering she preferred warmth over the cold, and he had slept in the same bed as her for a couple of days. While he enjoyed that as well, he was already blessed enough to be included in their holiday. He wouldn’t take more than that from either of them.

Aside from that, of the two of them, he was sure Lewis would prefer to wake up with Vivi -his fiancée- in his arms.

“You sure, Artie?” Vivi hummed as she looked at him once he’d finished dressing and moved to stand over the bed.

“I am.” He answered, and gave her no time to debate his choice by crawling onto the mattress behind the Prince.

Lewis remained asleep as Arthur wrapped his arms around him from behind, although he did mumble something incoherent before settling again. Vivi couldn’t help but giggle. “You should see his face right now,” she whispered before crawling into bed with her Prince as well. “He’s really happy you’re here. We both are.”

She paused as she settled in Lewis’ arms again, and as if by instinct, Lewis held her almost immediately. Sighing happily, Vivi clung onto Lewis’ chest before closing her eyes. “I know he’ll be even happier when he wakes up…”

“If you say so.” Arthur’s voice was quiet and subdued, but he almost couldn’t help it. After all, the last time he’d crawled into bed behind Lewis while he rested had been disastrous. That lingering memory made him worry, but he supposed he would have to wait and see.

At any rate, being behind the prince and listening to the two of them breathe slow and even was relaxing, and he slowly stopped tensing before letting himself doze off slightly with his face buried in Lewis’s back.

~

It was a few hours later that Lewis finally stirred. Slowly he opened his eyes and glanced out the window. The sun was already halfway to its highest point. He…had slept in quite a bit, it seemed.

He looked down into his arms to see Vivi snuggled up to him happily, just like how he remembered her being last night. One look at Arthur’s bed however made him frown. Arthur was nowhere to be seen. Was he working?

Slight movement from behind him made Lewis freeze however and he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder (ignoring the sense of déjà vu). Arthur was there, not out in the hallways…curled around him, arms wrapped around him.

Lewis suddenly felt very warm. The two people he cherished, he loved, were both here in bed with him and cuddling up to him and… Gosh, this was probably the best holiday gift he could have ever gotten.

Vivi, unsurprisingly, stirred little, if at all, from Lewis’s shifting. She was always the heaviest of sleepers, slow to wake up when she did, though she made up for it by being doing so early enough to have plenty of time to rouse herself.

Arthur, on the other hand, was the opposite. It came with needing to be up at a moment’s notice if his master required something of him. Lewis’s faint stirring roused him enough for his eyes to flutter open, and he pulled back just enough to look up at Lewis blearily, blinking slowly as he tried to wake himself up.

“Lew…? Is something wrong?” He mumbled before starting to move to at least sit up out of the way, stretching as he did, and rubbing at an eye with one balled fist.

His back was now cold and Lewis almost pouted. Though the little nickname was…kind of adorable coming from Arthur. The prince chuckled a little. If Arthur was more awake, he would probably be mortified at himself for not addressing the prince properly.

But he didn’t mind. If Arthur was comfortable enough around him to use nicknames, sleepy brain or not, then Lewis couldn’t be happier.

“No, nothing at all,” he replied, turning his head to look up at his servant. He was curious as to why Arthur had gotten in bed to cuddle with them, since before he seemed really hesitant about being in the same bed with him at all, but he decided not to mention it. At least not yet. The last thing he wanted to do was make Arthur nervous. “Did you sleep alright, Arthur?”

“I think so.” He smiled and rubbed at his eyes again. “I was not aware today was a holiday. I don’t think I’ve ever been permitted to sleep so late…” He looked over to the window, where the sun was nearly halfway to its zenith. It was strange. He still felt as if he should be doing something, but he wasn’t sure what, with his promise to Vivi and Duet to refrain from his usual work.

A thought occurred to him, and he stood slowly from the bed. “Is there anything you’d like, Lewis? I can fetch breakfast for you and Vivi.” He offered. That wasn’t really cleaning, but it’d be helping his prince.

As much as Lewis loathed to see Arthur go, he was kind of hungry, and he was pretty certain Vivi was famished as well. He didn’t move, for fear of waking up his fiancée, but he did smile at Arthur as best he could. “That would be wonderful. Both Vivi and I would really appreciate that. But…be sure to get something for yourself as well, Arthur. You need to eat too. And like you said, today is a holiday, so everyone deserves nothing but the best, including you.”

“I will see what I can do.” Arthur nodded with a soft smile at his prince, before bowing and slipping on his boots. “I shall return shortly. Is there anything you would prefer for a meal, Lewis? I can make whatever you or Vivi would like.”

Lewis shook his head and shifted around a little to hold Vivi more comfortably. “Surprise me,” the prince replied happily. He’d like anything Arthur made for him anyway so it didn’t really matter what he made.

Vivi grumbled slightly in her sleep but didn’t open her eyes, making Lewis chuckle. “Better hurry though… Vivi can get kind of scary in the morning if she’s hungry.”

Arthur smiled and there was a coarse sound from him for a second before he turned to leave, giving Lewis one last bow before dipping out the door.

~

True to his word, Arthur wasn’t long. He returned with eggs and cheese, heated sweetbreads, and several slices of cured ham on a tray between two plates. A third dish, a bowl of porridge with a wooden spoon, was in the hand not holding the tray, and it was set aside on Lewis’s desk before he began to move the plates and prepare them.

As he did Vivi began to stir slowly, the smell of food starting to rouse her. She mumbled sleepily, sniffing softly and wiping at her nose without opening her eyes yet.

Lewis couldn’t help but laugh. Of course food would stir Vivi up from her slumber. In fact, it was probably the only thing that could wake her up short of the world ending (and even then Lewis was skeptical). “Food’s here, Vivi,” Lewis said softly so he wasn’t too loud for her first thing in the morning. “Arthur made it.”

“Mmnreally?” She slowly opened her eyes and peered over to her prince’s servant over at his desk and smiled. “Aw Artie…you didn’t have to do that.”

Arthur finished setting up the plates as the other two moved to very slowly sit up, trying to wake themselves up a little better. “I believe I was told you would be rather scary if not fed in the morning.”

Vivi immediately pouted, elbowing Lewis as she looked at him. “I’m not that bad.” She huffed a little, but aside from a little morning grumpiness, it was obvious she knew he was joking and didn’t take it to heart.

Arthur smiled at the two of them before bringing each of them a plate, and a mug of something warm enough to steam. Vivi’s initial sip after a few blows told her it was some kind of tea. “Regardless. I wanted to do this, anyway. It is no trouble.”

After he took a sip as well, Lewis concluded that Arthur made wonderful tea, and he briefly wondered what kind of blends they had in Dōkutsu. There were a lot of things he wished to know about Arthur’s homeland, if only to bring them here and make Arthur a little more comfortable. Perhaps he could ask later, though he had a feeling Arthur hadn’t had much tea in his life.

Lewis took another sip before taking a bite of his food. “Did you get yourself something, Arthur?” He asked after swallowing.

Arthur nodded as he provided forks and knives to eat with. “I did.” He gestured towards the bowl on the desk for a moment. “As I promised, I would make sure to eat.”

“That?” Vivi huffed. “That’s practically nothing, Arthur.” She looked put out, and Arthur merely shrugged in response. He preferred not to take of what didn’t belong to him. And when you were a slave, nothing belonged to you. It was a difficult habit to break away from.

Lewis didn’t look too pleased as well. He really did wish Arthur would eat better, and though he had gained a little weight while being in the castle and looked much healthier, underneath that shirt…he knew Arthur’s ribs were still slightly visible. It didn’t sit well with the prince at all, but it wasn’t like he could force Arthur to eat…especially when he knew his servant didn’t want to take what wasn’t his.

Although, they did have a little remedy for that now. He looked over at Vivi curiously. “What do you think, Vivi?” He asked.

“Hm? What do I think of what, Lewlew?”

“Should we give it to him now?”

Vivi took a few more moments to fully process and realize what he was asking, the curse of still just waking up, but a smile spread on her face and she nodded with enthusiasm. “Yeah! There isn’t really a better time for it, really.” She laughed, and rubbed at her head before standing stiffly.

Arthur looked between the two and there was worry on his face. “You….got me something…?” He frowned a little. “F-for Winterfest…? B-but…” But he had nothing to give them in return.

Lewis nodded. “Of course we did. We’d be horrible people not to give you something, Arthur.” He smiled brightly at his servant, his friend…and whatever else they were at this point.

It probably wouldn’t look good for people to see the crowned prince and his fiancée walking outside of their wing in their pajamas and ungroomed hair, but luckily it was a holiday and the halls would be pretty barren. Lewis just hoped they wouldn’t run into too many people, if any at all. He knew there was a dinner tonight, but it was still early enough that most people wouldn’t be in the kitchen yet, especially with Arthur getting back as quickly as he did. “We’ll be right back.”

Arthur was glad they were in a hurry to leave and collect whatever gift they’d planned, so they didn’t see his face fall. He had nothing to give, had worked long and hard these last few days, so even if he had known about the holiday, he likely wouldn’t have had the time to go and purchase something. If Lewis would be a horrible person for not getting something for a slave turned servant, wasn’t it even worse for someone _indebted_ to the prince not to show _his_ appreciation in some way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: Sometimes Lewis needs to use the words better...


	65. Chapter 65

They were only gone for ten minutes at most, before the door opened again and Lewis and Vivi whisked back inside. “We really do hope you like this, Arthur.”

Most of the distress was gone by the time they returned at least, and Arthur nodded stiffly at them, smiling a little. “A gift from the both of you…? I sure I shall love it.” He replied, worries still there, but placed aside to better appreciate the gift he was being given, by two of the three most important people to him.

They weren’t sure if they were imagining Arthur looking disturbed or not when they walked in, but both Lewis and Vivi set it aside for now as well. Grinning at each other, Vivi pulled out the small plate of food from behind her back where it was hiding and held it out for Arthur. “Ta-da!”

“We figured…we’d want to do something for you that makes this place feel a little more like home to you. And Mystery explained the sorts of food that’s native to Dōkutsu.” Lewis looked at the plate for a moment before looking back up at Arthur. “S-so we’d hoped you would like this…”

“The candy was Lew’s idea,” Vivi added, nudging the prince. “It will keep a long time, and we knew you liked stars, so star candy!”

Arthur accepted the plate silently, holding it and looking over the foods on top. He recognized all of them, had even made some himself, and he listened to them speak while he gazed over the contents of the plate. When she mentioned the candy, he picked a piece up. It was hard and star-shaped, and he couldn’t help but smile a little before setting it gingerly on the plate again.

“It’s all lovely.” He wiped at his face a little with the cuff of his sleeve and the heel of his palm. “Thank you both, so very much.” His tone was earnest. Perhaps many of his memories as a slave were not the kindest compared to here, but Dōkutsu was the place he was raised. They had given him a treat, and something of the place he’d grown up, and he wanted them to know how grateful he was for that.

Vivi’s smile was warm. “We’re glad you like it, Artie.”

“I do…very much so.” His eyes flicked up to theirs with a smile before his brow crinkled. “But….I don’t have anything for you in return…”

“Aw you don’t have to worry about that.” And Vivi had a feeling Arthur would say that too. She gingerly sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “I mean…this is the first Winter Fest you’re celebrating, right? We want it to be special for you.”

“That’s right,” Lewis chimed in as well, sitting on the other side of his servant. “You mean a lot to the both of us, Arthur. And you’ve done a lot for us as well. This is just a small token of how…” The prince blushed. “Of how wonderful you are.”

Arthur felt his cheeks burn at the sentiment, and he shifted a little. The doubt and worry lessened, though it didn’t vanish, but instead of focusing on that, he vowed silently to be the best servant he could be. He would do his upmost to never disappoint or betray his prince or his fiancée’s trust. And for now, that would be his quiet gift to them.

“You both are too kind.” His voice wavered a little. “Thank you so much…”

“And now you have something good to eat.” Vivi beamed. “And no reason to worry since it’s all yours.”

Arthur smiled a little wider. “That is…very true.” He fingered at a candy star, expression still in wonder.

Sweets for breakfast? Lewis knew he would get chastised for that sort of thing, but he wouldn’t do that to Arthur. He just hoped it tasted good enough. It was their first time making such a dish, and he knew he couldn’t expect it to be perfect, but that didn’t stop the hope that Arthur would like it.

His and Vivi’s breakfast was still warm. Lewis reached over to hand Vivi hers before starting on his own again. “We could probably take a walk around the castle when we’re finished,” he spoke up to fill the silence. “Although we might run into my sisters if we do that.”

“If you would like to walk, I have no issue with that.” Arthur answered, voice soft. He hadn’t eaten yet, but he’d selected a stick of dango, holding it carefully and inspecting it.

“I dunno, Lewlew.” Vivi sighed airily as she looked over to him. “That’d mean I’d have to get dressed.” She smiled playfully before stuffing a bite of sweetbread in her mouth, pausing only when she noticed Arthur was taking his first bite.

He only took a small one, but he seemed to pause when it was in his mouth and shiver, before chewing slowly. It was one of the best things he’d ever tasted, though he couldn’t decide if that was because it was made by Vivi or Lewis, or the taste alone.

In all likelihood, it was both.

When he’d swallowed that first meager bite, he smiled at the other two. This one was a little wider and a little brighter than normal, Arthur beaming instead of just offering his normal slight smile.

It was interesting how many smiles Arthur seemed to have. Lewis had completely fallen in love with the way his servant looked when he was happy, or pleased, or just enjoying himself. A few nights ago, he had seen a different variation of that smile, happy that his prince was happy, and now this…

He couldn’t help himself. That smile had completely won him over. He glanced at Vivi for a moment, hoping she would understand, before leaning over and kissing Arthur on the cheek. It lingered a little longer than intended before Lewis pulled away. “I take it you like it…?”

Arthur didn’t seem to know how to react at first, voice tangling together unintelligibly until he closed it and nodded, cheeks slightly pink. He wasn’t sure what he should do when the prince kissed him, but it certainly felt nice. But it didn’t feel….like an advance, so he doubted he was meant to act on it.  But it threw him for a loop regardless.

Vivi just smiled and pressed a small one of her own to his other cheek. It was a good way to give a kiss to Arthur when he was being so cute, and a way to say it was alright by her to Lewis. Though she supposed they’d still need to talk to Arthur about this some. Perhaps today, after breakfast. There was no rush, and that face from before made her want to make sure he ate and enjoyed it without other things on his mind.

Arthur’s pink deepened to a dusty red and he looked down at his plate, still flustered. Was he supposed to do something in return…?

He opted to take another bite of his dango instead. Lewis and Vivi were good masters, friends. If they wanted something or wished for him to do something, they weren’t the kind to fear asking. For now, he would enjoy their presents and their presence while he had both nearby.

The fact that Arthur didn’t do or say anything about the kisses was a little surprising. The last time Lewis had kissed Arthur, things certainly escalated into more than he expected, but not this time. Perhaps it was how the kiss was given. Or perhaps he had other things on his mind, which Lewis couldn’t blame him for. This was the first time he had been given a present, after all. He didn’t question it.

And once he had finished, he gathered Vivi’s bowl as well and set them next to Arthur’s previous breakfast to be taken away later. He certainly didn’t expect Arthur to finish that whole plate now.

“So…was that a no on wanting to walk around there, Vivi?” He joked at her. It was rare when he could afford lazy days like this and he certainly cherished them. Besides probably going to a dinner tonight with his family, nothing was expected of him today. So he could kind of understand Vivi’s willingness to be lazy. It just felt kind of odd to him.

Sheesh, if it felt odd to him, he couldn’t imagine how Arthur must be feeling. And Vivi worked a lot too. Maybe being lazy all day was the thing they all needed.

“Yes.” Vivi replied. “I just want to spend some time with you, you know? Having a day to relax would be wonderful. And I know there’s not much we’d do on a walk, but that requires day clothes. And besides that, if we run into your sisters they’ll want to play. And you know I adore them, but it does take a lot of energy to play their games and keep them from running off and stirring up some mischief. And that’s energy I want to spend lazing while I have the opportunity.”

“If you chose to walk and ran into the princesses, I could keep them occupied.” Arthur offered. “I’m sure I can manage them, and you needn’t worry about it for a time. You both could take it easy.” The prince and his fiancée had offered to spend the day with him, but he was sure they would appreciate a little alone time as well. And he could play or work with the girls to give them that small window of precious time.

“No!” Vivi shook her head. “I mean…no, that’s not what we want either, Arthur. The whole point of this was to spend time with you too.” She turned to Lewis. “Right?”

The prince nodded. “Right,” he replied. “And it wouldn’t be very easy to do that if we fed you to the wolves.” Jokingly, of course. He loved his sisters to pieces but they could be handfuls sometimes, especially since they seemed to like Arthur so much.

He knew they were being selfish, wanting to keep Arthur to themselves for the day…but Lewis and Vivi couldn’t help themselves. They had to let Arthur know how much he meant to them. “Vivi wouldn’t let me hear the end of it if we lost you for the day.”

“You bet I wouldn’t.” She smiled widely. “Today’s your off day, too. There’s no need for you to be working, whether it’s for work, or for play.”

Arthur shifted a little again, and nodded. Words didn’t seem to work for the moment, and he basked in how blessed he was to be the servant of Lewis and Vivi as he took another bite from his dish, this time a piece of candy. It was sweeter than he was used to, but it was still delicious, and he hummed softly as he ate. When that piece was gone, melted in his mouth in a sugary, yet slightly tart flavor, he looked to the other two. “But then….what will you do? Nothing…?”

Vivi’s grin turned wolfish. “I don’t know…that cuddling was pretty nice, earlier. When we’re finished eating, we could always do that again.”

Lewis chuckled as Arthur’s face got a little redder (although his own face was certainly warm as well). “It was very nice to wake up to that, I’ll admit…” he mumbled, making Vivi giggle.

“See?” Vivi teased, nudging Arthur a little. “Told you he would love it.”

And from there, Vivi began a small tangent of how she and Lewis made the present Arthur had in his lap. It was probably obvious that Mystery had given her the ideas on what to make, and Lewis chimed in now and then, especially at the end where he teased Vivi about getting covered in flour. As they talked and laughed, however, Lewis looked over to his desk now and again in anticipation. There was still one more present to give out…

Arthur was already a slow eater, but once it looked like he really was about finished, Lewis brushed some bed head behind his servant’s ear. “Are you all done? I can take it back to the kitchen if you’d like.”

Arthur shook his head, holding the tray just a little tighter. “No thank you, Lewis. I can do it, I-if that’s alright.” He fiddled with the corners of his plate. “I can take care of your dishes, and Vivi’s while I do, anyway. And I wouldn’t be long. You needn’t worry about dressing or leaving the room.”

Vivi sighed. “As much as I don’t want to agree with him, Arthur’s right. Earlier was okay because I doubted most people were up and around. But now it’s probably close to midday.”

She moved to glance out the window, and nodded. “Yeah. Just about. Which means more people will be awake in the castle. And I know your image is important to you. I doubt you’d want anyone catching you in the kitchen in your night clothes.” She smiled before moving to drape against Lewis’s back. “And I refuse for any of us to dress in day clothes. We must preserve this day of relaxation as long as we can.”

Arthur nodded, standing and making a beeline for his mattress, where his boots were, jacket still folded on top from earlier in the morning. “Right. It would be best if I cleaned up for us.”

He slept in his work-clothes -minus the jacket and his boots- as it was, so it wouldn’t stand out if he was found on his way to the kitchens. And he was a servant. He was sure even their off-days held some form of cleaning to preserve the upkeep of the castle.

But a prince, cleaning up after himself and his love and his servant? It was practically unheard of. And he had no desire for Lewis to earn himself any kind of trouble on his behalf.

Always a workaholic, Lewis supposed. He nodded, happy nonetheless, and watched as Arthur collected the dishes and promised again to be back soon.

Lewis gazed out the window, half the day had already gone by. Where in the world had the time even gone? He felt Vivi lean against him and he quickly wrapped his arm around her, nuzzling the top of her head.

“Since we are handing out gifts…” Lewis spoke up once Arthur had come back and looked down at his fiancée. “I believe it’s time I gave you yours as well, love.”

Arthur was sitting on the corner of the bed, and he looked to Lewis when he spoke, face curious when he mentioned another gift.

That curiosity was mirrored in Vivi’s face where she was lying on Lewis, and she looked up at him. “I thought we handed out gifts already, Lewlew.” She pouted slightly. She didn’t expect another one, and she had nothing for him in return! “I hope you didn’t spend much. We promised we’d spend similar amounts on one another.”

The prince grinned. “This is something a little different.” He stood up, chuckling at her pout and walked over to his desk. “There’s a little…tradition, I guess you could say, in my family.” He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small box. Walking over to Vivi, he gently placed it in her hand. “The king and queen pass it over to their child, and they, in turn, give it to their loved one as well.

He watched as Vivi opened the box to see the same ring that the king had given Lewis days before. “So, in other words, it’s acceptance that you’re part of the family now, Vivi.” Lewis pecked her cheek. “And my family and I couldn’t be happier to have you.”

“Oh my god.” Vivi’s hand moved over her mouth and her eyes glittered from the water building up in them. “They- you talked to them and-? They gave their blessing?” Her voice was almost scared and at the same time so desperate and hopeful.

At Lewis’s nod, she squealed and flung herself into his arm, hugging him around his neck tightly. “Oh, Lewlew! That’s so amazing! I’m so happy! And I couldn’t be happier to be a part of your family!” She pulled back just enough to kiss all over his face, her own lighting up the room with smiling laughter and a few joyful tears.

She was always afraid his parents would never fully accept her for her common heritage. It was like a weight off her shoulders, hearing that not only would their marriage go through without issue, but that the king and queen themselves blessed the marriage by giving him a family heirloom to give to her. It was beyond words, and a dream come true, and she hugged Lewis tightly in response, nearly jumping in place where she was latched onto him.

Not since he had proposed to her could Lewis recall ever seeing Vivi so happy. He held her steady so she didn’t fall off the bed in her excitement but otherwise he was happy to see her so happy. He wouldn’t lie and say he had his doubts as well that his parents weren’t too pleased with his decision to marry a commoner, but they had proved that their son’s happiness was more important than their stature.

He owed his parents so much. When he eventually ascended the throne, he would make them proud.

“All that waiting has finally paid off, huh?” Lewis joked slightly and kissed Vivi’s cute nose.

“It paid off. It absolutely paid off.” She replied, still kissing his face and wiggling from all the excitement. “There’s- Lewis, there’s nothing in the way now! We can get married! No one will be mad, no one will tell us we’re too young or it’s puppy love or it’s wrong! We’ve got all the approval we need!”

She squealed again and kissed his lips this time. “We made it! We made it and all that’s left is whatever we want. It’s all on our terms now…” She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this ecstatic. Probably the day Lewis had proposed to her. “…whenever we’re ready, we can have the ceremony, and the only people who we ever wanted to be happy for us are!”

Lewis nodded with the biggest grin on his face. “Then if you’re up for it, we’ll start planning as soon as possible.” Perhaps not today, since neither of them wanted to exclude Arthur, but certainly soon, if not tomorrow. Two long years of waiting…and now, with the king and queen’s blessing, they could do anything they wanted with their wedding.

Lewis reached over and gently pried the ring from out of the box. He placed it on Vivi’s finger right after. A part of him almost thought this day would never come and it was almost surreal living it out. “But I do know one thing is for certain.”

Suddenly Lewis was looking at Arthur, his smile never faltering. “We would love for you to be there as well, Arthur.”

Arthur’s face was something unfamiliar, almost wistful, until Lewis looked at him. It cleared in a beat and he smiled himself, almost bashfully. “I would love to be there. It would be an honor to be included.” He truly would be happy to see them so happy. Even now was wonderful in its own right, seeing the sheer joy in both of their faces now that it seemed what they wanted would come to pass.

“Of course!” Vivi beamed. “We want you to be there, Artie. It wouldn’t even be complete without you there! You’re really important. To us both.”

Arthur smiled a little wider and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I…thank you. I hope I can always be worthy of your esteems. You both…y-you are both important to me, too.” He pinked just a little as he finished.

“Arthur, it’s not a matter of being worthy,” Lewis replied with a smile. He was still adorable with his cheeks so pink. In fact it was almost unfair how cute Arthur was. “We care about you for who you are, not what you do. We’re friends…and friends are always equal, remember?”

“Although it seems like the two of you are way more than friends now, huh?” Vivi teased with an impish grin, nudging Lewis’ side and making his cheeks go red.

“V-Vivi!” Now that the initial shock had worn off, Vivi was in full teasing mode from the night that her prince and Arthur had shared together.

Arthur looked slightly worried himself. “And…that was alright…?” He looked at her and worried his lower lip. Lewis and Vivi were betrothed, and he’d seen his fair share of significant others whom were angry about his ‘trysts’ with their lovers.

“Of course!” Vivi replied. She might be somewhat disappointed Arthur’s first time in their relationship wasn’t with all three of them, but she held no ill will for what had happened. It had just….happened. “I really don’t mind. It just means we’ll have to even things out later, hmm~?” She cackled even more at Lewis’s face.

Arthur’s face had changed too, but more to one of agreement. “If you’d like, Vivi.” He nodded in response.

Lewis couldn’t say he was surprised that Arthur had responded like that, considering how nonchalant he was all the time when he talked about his previous… “job”. But he was surprised to see that he had actually managed to get Vivi to blush. Now that was an accomplishment.

“U-um…” And at a loss for words, even! Lewis didn’t think he had ever seen Vivi so flustered before. The two of them both sat, a little embarrassed, before Vivi managed to find her voice again. “Wow, uh…alright then. I’ll just…store that away for later, I guess…”

Lewis didn’t think it was possible for his face to get any warmer, but Vivi proved him wrong. “Vivi oh my god…”

She smiled sheepishly at Lewis in response, nudging her with her elbow. “Don’t worry, Lewis. You’re invited too.” She teased a little, but chose not to push further as flustered as she was herself. Her grin turned a little wider at his face.

Arthur watched the both of them and smiled, shaking his head. While he didn’t understand what exactly was causing a marked change in Lewis or Vivi, he certainly could appreciate Vivi’s flush and how it pinked her cheeks so endearingly, or the way Lewis was flustered by whatever had gotten to him. His own candor, perhaps? He didn’t see why that would affect things, but he also knew he didn’t know a lot of things.

“In all seriousness though…” Vivi hugged Lewis tightly. “Thank you. The ring is perfect and beautiful and I’m going to treasure it always.” She kissed his cheek before giving Arthur a short hug as well. “I’m so happy to have you both here.”

“The same for me,” Lewis replied. “You both mean a lot to me. I couldn’t be happier that I’m spending this day with you.” And truth be told, he was relieved that slightly awkward conversation was finished. He loved them both but that kind of thing was still strange to talk about, especially around Arthur who couldn’t tell if they were being serious or not.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW OT3 ahead!

With the rest of the day at their disposal, the three soon began to delve into talking about what they could do if they were going to spend it in Lewis’ room.

The prince suggested reading, a little hopeful that Arthur would join in. He wouldn’t mind reading to the two of them. Although he knew for a fact that it would be difficult to be serious about reading when Vivi was around and poking fun at everything he said.

“Hey I’m just throwing out ideas here,” Lewis said with a snicker and gently nudged Vivi. “I don’t see you giving out any good ones. You’re the one who wanted to be lazy all day.”

“That was my good one.” Vivi lamented. “My ideas also involved sleeping and cuddling, so I think they were pretty darn good, thank you very much.”

Arthur smiled at the two of them as they bickered, a small raspy laugh escaping for a short moment when Vivi spat her tongue out, until he realized he’d been laughing. His hand covered his mouth and his cheeks darkened when it sank in, a small apology already on the tip of his tongue.

“You want to sleep all day?” Lewis liked resting as much as the next prince but that seemed a little excessive to him. “It is possible to cuddle while doing other things too, y’know. Like talking or reading. But then we-”

Lewis cut himself off when he heard the soft sound, and Vivi did the same. They both turned to Arthur, who looked mortified at the noise he just made. Before the apology could leave his lips, however, Vivi practically squealed. “Oh my god.” She took his hand away from his mouth and squeezed it gently. “Arthur, did you just laugh?”

Lewis must have heard it too and that was why he looked so stunned. They had heard him let out a small chuckle now and then, but never a laugh like that. And with the way Lewis was blushing, it was Arthur smiling for the first time all over again. “You did! You laughed!”

Arthur looked further embarrassed that they’d noticed. “I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t help-”

“Nooooo.” Vivi’s grin was so wide it looked like it should split her face. “It was wonderful! Please don’t apologize!” It had sounded quiet and rasping to her ears, like he hadn’t laughed in years, and that thought made her sad because it might just be true. But they could change it. “In fact, I kinda want to hear it again!”

Her face was mischievous and when Arthur opened his mouth to speak, another peal of laughter came out when she moved to his side and started to tickle at his stomach. “Come on, Lewlew! Help me out here! I want to hear more of that cute laugh!”

Oh there was no way Lewis was going to say no to that. Arthur’s laughter was music to his ears and he grinned almost as widely as Vivi did. He moved behind Arthur, holding him under his arms as Vivi continued to tickle him.

It was obvious the laughter was something Arthur didn’t do very often, with how raspy it sounded, but it suited Arthur perfectly. And they had plenty of time to get Arthur used to this feeling. First smiling and now full-blown laughter. That was progress if Lewis had ever seen it. They would never be able to hear this when Arthur had first arrived.

When Vivi paused in order to give Arthur a bit of a break, Lewis pulled him closer so his servant would have something to lean against. “You’re right, Vivi,” he mused, happily listening to Arthur’s lingering giggles. “His laughter is adorable. I could listen to it all day~”

“Well hey, we’ve still got time.” Vivi waggled her fingers before diving right back into the folds of his shirt, going for Arthur’s sides this time.

Arthur’s laughter began anew when she came in for the sides, and like before, he wiggled against her grip and Lewis’s, laughing and trying to escape. He didn’t kick at Vivi directly, but he did try to at least get some distance to breathe, giggling himself to tears between the two of them. The laughter got harder and more breathless when she aimed for certain areas, like the crevice at the bend of his knee, and his stomach, but every place she chose seemed to draw out more regardless.

Luckily, she was merciful in some ways, giving him moments to breathe, but she seemed intent to draw as much joy as she could from him today. Arthur ended up squirming more often than not, and only managed to partially escape one time, crawling a few inches away on the bed to catch his breath. They remedied that quickly, and Arthur ended up stuck between the two of them, laughing and streaming with tears, head thrown back against Lewis’s chest with the occasional wriggle away from Vivi’s exploring, tickling fingers.

“I-I yield! I y-yield!” Arthur called breathlessly. “M-my chest h-hurts-!”

Vivi’s fingers paused again but she looked up at Lewis mischievously. “What do you think, Lewlew? Should we spare him?”

Looking down at Arthur’s panting, breathless, and still giggling form, Lewis couldn’t help but smile warmly at him. “For now, I suppose,” he teased back before leaning down a little more and kissing Arthur softly on the lips. It was a little awkward, kissing upside-down like this, but Lewis still enjoyed it and pulled away quickly enough. “But your laughter is beautiful, Arthur. You’re beautiful.”

Vivi giggled herself and crawled up a little closer to the boys. “He’s right. Your laugh is great, Arthur. I hope we get to hear it more.”

Arthur closed his eyes at the kiss, and he followed Lewis’s lips when they broke apart for a second before he seemed to realize what he was doing and flushed, the color only darkening at the prince and his fiancée’s compliments. “a-ah…thank you, Vivi, and Lewis. I-I am partial to you and Vivi’s, myself…”

He trailed off when Vivi crawled right up to the two of them, sitting and sandwiching him between her and Lewis. She hummed and brought a hand up to cup his cheek. “…You know, Lewis has got to kiss you.” She stated. It was a fact neither of them could deny; it having happened only moments ago. “But I haven’t gotten a chance to give you a proper one yet.”

Her other hand joined the first, and they both pulled slight enough to tilt his head up to meet her eyes, and she smiled brightly when Arthur actually did. “So how about it? Would you be alright if I kissed you right now, Artie? You’re kinda too cute after all that laughing for me to pass up.” Especially with how red he was, and how breathless.

Arthur took a moment to collect himself, before nodding. “I-if you’d like to…I wouldn’t mind.” And that was all the answer she needed before swooping in for the kiss with a victorious sound.

It was a happy hum as she leaned in to deepen it a little. Their lips meshed together wonderfully and Vivi smiled when she could feel how breathless Arthur still was. Now she understood why Lewis liked kissing Arthur so much.

Lewis blushed a little as he watched them kiss. They were both so beautiful and perfect, and seeing this only made Lewis more hopeful that something really could happen between the three of them. As Vivi pulled away only a few seconds after she started, he heard a soft sound from Arthur. Gently he rubbed his servant’s sides. “How was it, Vivi? Arthur?”

“Wonderful~” Vivi purred, kissing both of Arthur’s cheeks and then Lewis’s lips, too. “Just like you.”

Arthur was still red, but he didn’t seem completely fazed. He leaned up to kiss her jaw when she moved to kiss Lewis, and she jumped a little at the unexpected contact, but had no complaints, humming again into her other kiss before pulling away from both of them.

“I-it was good…” Arthur finally answered, leaning into Lewis’s touch. He didn’t even know how to respond, the both of them kissing him like that. It was just a kiss, but where he was used to force and over the top passion, here there was tenderness he didn’t quite expect. It threw him off.

His hand moved over to Vivi’s leg where she was supporting herself, rubbing against it slowly and with his own degree of affection. “You both are wonderful.”

“Don’t sell yourself short now, Artie,” Vivi replied softly, leaning her forehead against Arthur’s. His eyes were so beautiful. If she wasn’t careful, she might get lost in them.

Instead, she gave Arthur another soft kiss, this one a little more tender than the last. While she did that, Lewis moved so that he could kiss the back of Arthur’s neck just as softly.

Arthur probably hadn’t had many pleasant experiences with kissing before, he was sure. If Arthur was enjoying it then…maybe that could continue. Actions like this could have meaning behind them, if they left memories to replace the less unkind ones.

“Hhhhh…” Arthur made a shuddering sound as Vivi and Lewis’s lips touched him in new ways. He had kissed and been kissed so many times he doubted he could ever tally them all, and this felt like the first time all over again. He’d never felt so nervous, but at the same time, so good.

Lewis hummed softly as he pulled back. “We care about you, Arthur…we really do. You deserve so much more than you’ve gotten.” His lips moved lower to Arthur’s collarbone.

“So much more,” Vivi repeated as she pulled away, brushing some lingering tears off Arthur’s face.

“I-I care about you both as well…” He whispered breathily, lashes fluttering with Lewis’s kisses and the soft stroke of Vivi’s thumbs. “…y-you mean the world to me.” He didn’t know what to say to the other part. He wasn’t sure what he deserved.

His fingers moved at a snail’s pace, but the clambered higher to Vivi’s waist, and he gingerly pulled her closer. All of their kissing made him think he knew what they wanted.

And he was thrown for a loop when she complied, but didn’t kiss him again on his lips. She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, the tears beneath his eyes. “Wh-what…what are you…?”

“Arthur…” She mumbled, kissing the top of his head and running fingers through his hair. His eyes fluttered in response. “…you’re so used to giving. Being taken from. I’m not going to do that to you. I want to make every inch of you feel good. Not just the parts you’re used to.”

She smiled, and Arthur couldn’t find the air to breathe. Not with Lewis’s gentle kisses to his neck and collarbone, either. “B-but…” The wasn’t what he was used to. He didn’t know how to respond.

Lewis’ arms suddenly wrapped all the way around Arthur as he nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “No buts,” the prince replied lightly, so it was certain his tone wasn’t one of anger. “Let us help you for a change. Let us show you how much we care about you, Arthur…”

Vivi nodded. “And if we do something you don’t like, be sure to tell us. We’ll stop. We want this to be about you. To show you how much we…” She looked at Lewis for a moment, as if asking permission for something.

He knew exactly what it was. “How much we love you,” Lewis finished for her. “How much you’ve impacted our lives for the better.”

“Th-this- this isn’t h-how it’s supposed to work…” The words almost turned to a twitchy whine when Vivi kissed his neck, on the opposite side of where Lewis was currently nuzzling.

“Then maybe how it worked before was wrong.” Vivi huffed. “You feel nice, don’t you? And I feel good knowing I’m making you feel that way. How is that wrong?”

Arthur didn’t have an answer. He licked his lips and swallowed, Adam’s apple dipping, stuttering in its descent when Vivi kissed it. “I-I…I don’t know…”

“The answer is very simple, Arthur,” Lewis purred, gently rubbing his servant’s sides. His movements weren’t playful like before when they made him laugh. Now they were slow and meticulous, as if waiting for Arthur’s reaction; if he liked it or not. “It’s not wrong.”

His lips had moved down to Arthur’s shoulders, moving his shirt out of the way. “You’re so used to just pleasing and having no happiness of your own. That’s not how it’s supposed to work.” At least not from his experience. Vivi made him feel wonderful, and vice-versa. It was always about the both of them, not just one or the other.

With Arthur added to the mix, they were determined to prove that his life before was not meant to be. Vivi nodded and moved down as well, kissing at Arthur’s collarbone as her hands came up to the front of Arthur’s shirt. Then she moved again, this time up to gaze into Arthur’s eyes once more. “May I…?”

Arthur shuddered at both of their touches, face growing redder with every passing second. “I-if …Y-yes.” It was small, admitting he did with the tiniest of nods, instead of saying if they wanted.

He shivered when the warm that was Lewis against his back shifted away, and Vivi’s fingers slid beneath the hem of his shirt to pull it up. He let out a shuddering breath. “I…I want to see you…you too.” His tone inflected a question.

Vivi took a moment from her admiration to answer. She couldn’t help but take in his angles and soft edges with wonder, but this was about him. If he wanted her to… “Of course, Artie.”

Once his shirt was removed, Lewis’ eyes widened as he gazed at Arthur’s back. He had never seen it before, even during their time together a few days ago. It was completely covered in marks. Whip lashes, scratches from what Lewis assumed were nails, burns, and…even a few scars from what he was sure were knives.

Lewis felt his heart throb. All of the marks looked old, some older than others, but that didn’t change what they meant. “Oh Arthur…” The prince whispered to himself. He knew slaves were punished but this…this was just cruelty.

He brushed a hand over a part of Arthur’s back and winced as he felt all of Arthur’s scars like ridges along his skin.

How could anyone condone this?

Lewis felt sick…but a wave of determined affection took its place. He would make damn sure that nothing like this ever happened to Arthur again. No more scars. Gently he leaned in and kissed at one of the scars behind Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur’s back arched into his kisses with a small sound, the scar Lewis had chosen, one of the burns that looked almost like a brand, turning slightly red with the rest of him. Another soft sound escaped Arthur when the jolt of pleasure from the loving touch hit.

Vivi pulled back from her kisses to his chest and wiggled her eyebrows at Lewis. “I don’t know what you just did, but you should do it again~.”

Lewis could feel his cheeks heat up even more. Coming from Arthur, that was certainly a … _new_ sound. “I-I just…” All he did was kiss his scars! Had that really affected Arthur so much?

But…it seemed like Arthur liked it. And if that was the case then there wasn’t any reason he shouldn’t do it again. Swallowing a little, Lewis pressed in again, kissing around a few whip lashes right below Arthur’s neck.

This time around it came as less of a shock, but he still felt a shiver run through him, toes curling in his boots. “P- L-Lewis…”

Vivi giggled at before leaning over to kiss his neck and jaw, making Arthur’s voice whine slightly.

“Lewis didn’t say anything about you sounding like this.” She hummed, her fingers tracing along his sides, feeling out every angle.

“I-I don’t…” he almost sounded embarrassed, until Vivi kissed his lips, pulling away before he could really respond.

“That’s good too, then.” She grinned.  "The three of us are finding new things together~.“

Lewis gave a hum of agreement as he continued to kiss along Arthur’s scars, moving further down his back. He couldn’t recall hearing noises like this their first time together. Most of the time Arthur was silent, aside from the occasional grunt. He was probably trained that way, since he was to be pleasing to who was bedding him for the night, not the other way around.

Now though, since this was all for him and his enjoyment, all the soft little sounds Arthur was making were driving both Vivi and Lewis crazy. He looked so embarrassed but he hadn’t asked them to stop. The red on his cheeks was way too cute for words.

Lewis moved his hands downwards, resting at Arthur’s hips and gently massaging them. All these scars symbolized something horrible done to him. More than anything, Lewis wanted to take those memories away. He would take away all memories of his time as a slave if Arthur wanted and if he could. But for now, this was the best he could do…kiss the hurt away.

Vivi moved her hands down as well, placing them over Lewis’ and giving them a small squeeze. “Gosh, Arthur…you’re so cute,” she purred before moving her hands up to Arthur’s waistline and gazing at him, silently asking for permission.

Arthur took a moment to realize what she was asking, but when he did, he nodded, swallowing almost nervously. He didn’t say anything this time, but he didn’t stop her when she started to tug down his trousers, removing them and his boots together in one fell swoop. She took a few moments to remove his socks so he was bare except his breeches. Arthur watched her look over him approvingly, shifting slightly in Lewis’s hands on his hips in anticipation.

"Gosh, you’re even cuter without your clothes off.” Vivi teased, And Arthur’s brow wrinkled together. Cute was…usually not the word to describe him. He wondered if he underwhelmed her, somehow.

Maybe it was because he wasn’t acting the right way. He wasn’t doing what he was supposed to.

But he could remedy that. Arthur moved his hands to hold her hip and her back before pulling her into another kiss, this time using a little of what he’d learned in his years of experience instead of his prior floundering.

Vivi’s eyes widened in surprise when Arthur suddenly pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Her eyes fluttered closed soon enough and she kissed back. If Arthur wanted it that way then she would certainly oblige. She squirmed slightly in his grip. He had found a ticklish spot on her hips, but she refused to say that out loud. No need to give Arthur ideas….

Eventually, they had to pull away to breathe and Vivi panted slightly. “Shit…” she mumbled. “I can see why Lewlew likes kissing you so much…”

A soft chuckle rounded how behind Arthur. “How romantic, Vivi,” Lewis teased as he came up and placed his chin on Arthur’s shoulder.

It was belated, but she stuck her tongue out at Lewis. Arthur laughed again, subdued this time with the warm building in him. “That’s the best compliment I can give. You choose to make it unromantic.”

Arthur turned his head towards Lewis’s and kissed his cheek. “I think it’s very sweet.” He murmured. Vivi immediately nuzzled into his neck where it was exposed.

“See? He agrees with me!” She giggled.

Lewis chuckled as well, his chest rumbling against Arthur’s back. “The next time you start swearing up a storm, I’ll remember that,” he joked and ran a hand through Arthur’s hair.

“It wasn’t a storm, Lewis, geez. You can be such a choir boy sometimes.” Vivi teased right back and pecked her fiancé on the nose. “You both need to learn how to lighten up a little. Learn to be a little naughty. But that’s what this is for, mm?~”

“Well…you have a point.” Although Lewis didn’t see it as very fair that Arthur was the least dressed out of all of them. Smiling, he moved his hands over to Vivi’s hips this time and gave them a gentle rub. “Want to know a secret, Arthur?” He purred into his servant’s ear. “Vivi loves it when she’s touched here.” There, how was that for naughty?

Vivi glowered at Lewis from over Arthur’s shoulder. “You little cheat!” She didn’t have time to say much else, Arthur moving to the side distracting her.

Before she could ask him why, he bent over, kissing and mouthing at her one hip slowly, and words died in her throat as she blushed, her pale skin accentuating the red color. Arthur looked up after a few moments, kissing higher up her waist. “…Like that?”

Vivi seemed at a loss for words with how he was staring at her, hand still massaging her other hip. That was not how she was used to being touched there. But damn if it didn’t feel good, too.

She could see Arthur’s back now too and she winced. She had seen a few of those scars when she bathed Arthur before he got his hair cut, but she hadn’t gotten a close look at them until now. No wonder Lewis had looked and sounded so shocked.

“Mhm,” Lewis replied, a little disappointed that Arthur had moved out of his arms but it was worth it to see this. “Exactly like that.” The look on Vivi’s face was completely worth it. Lewis leaned over and kissed her gently. “You’re pretty cute yourself, Vivi. Especially when you blush.”

Vivi accepted the kiss, shuddering when Arthur returned to his touches to her hips, mouthing at the jut of the bone and along the small of her waist and down her thigh in kisses. She let out a breathy kind of moan when he gently nibbled at one hip before moving his mouth to the other. “This- this feels nice.” She spoke. “D-different, but n-nice.” When did she develop a stutter?

Vivi could feel herself growing warm when Arthur started moving towards her stomach with kisses, and she licked her lips in anticipation before starting to slide off her bodice by unlacing it, unhooking the skirt and nodding for Arthur to remove it. A look was shot at Lewis as her fingers fumbled for the strings. “Sh-shut up Lewis.” She pouted. “I’m always cute, but so are you.”

“Oh I don’t know about that…” Lewis replied as he began to help her unlace the strings as well. “But I do agree that you and Arthur are absolutely adorable.”

When the bodice was finally off and tossed to the side, Lewis turned his attention back to Arthur for the moment. The last thing he and Vivi wanted was for him to feel like he had to be the only one working here. This was all to show him that they cared, after all. Slowly Lewis reached over and brushed his hands against Arthur’s back once more. “Is it…okay if I touch you here, Arthur?” He didn’t want to accidently hurt Arthur if one of his scars was still raw.

Arthur’s arms tightened at the touch, shoulders bunching up near the nape of his neck. He pulled away from his undressing of Vivi’s skirts to look at Lewis, and he nodded. “Yes…please.” The plea was added almost as an afterthought, but he sounded more than ready for the touch, and he licked his lips before shimmying Vivi’s skirts down and leaving her in nothing to conceal.

With Arthur’s permission, Lewis ghosted his hands over his servant’s back a few times before gently kneading into the skin and muscles, starting at his tense shoulders. Arthur had given him massages a few times; perhaps now it was time to return the favor. Although he was certain he wouldn’t be nearly as good at this as Arthur was, he could at least make the attempt so Arthur could see what it was like.

Vivi in turn looked up at Lewis, shivering when Arthur continued to kiss at her navel and hips. “You’re overdressed for this occasion, Lewis. I think you need to lose some layers~.” She batted her eyes before reaching for his nightshirt, careful not to get in Arthur’s way as he kissed her waist, or Lewis’s as he touched Arthur.

Lewis moved a little closer to Vivi when she tugged on his night shirt. “I suppose I am, aren’t I?” In fact Lewis was the only one who was still fully clothed. He took his hands away from Arthur only for a moment as Vivi worked him out of his shirt and tossed it aside.

From there, his hands returned to Arthur’s back and moved further down, kneading and pressing into those locked muscles as best he could. It was best to wait until Arthur was finished with Vivi for the moment to begin kissing him again. He didn’t want to interrupt him after all.

It wasn’t a perfect massage, but it still felt really nice. Arthur had never been on the receiving end of one, and he hummed softly when Lewis started to working on his back, forcing himself to focus harder on Vivi.

When he started to trail lower, to the place between her legs, Vivi’s hand came out to touch his head. “Wh-whoa, Arthur. This i-isnt a race. No need to rush th-this or yourself.” When he looked up at her, she kissed him on the forehead. “Let’s take things slow. At our pace. Not the one you’re used to.”

Arthur looked a little lost, but he nodded. She ran fingers through his hair and smiled. “I won’t say no if that’s how you want to get things started, but….this isn’t about getting anyone finished as quick as you can. This is about comfort. And how much we love you, Arthur.”

Lewis nodded as he slowly pulled Arthur back up to a sitting position. “She’s right. We want you to feel good, Arthur, and safe around us.” He pecked Arthur’s cheek and brushed some hair out of his face. “We want to show you how much we love you and we want to spend as much time with you as possible. So…”

He held Arthur close and placed a few more kisses on his face. “Relax…you’re not doing anything wrong. We don’t want you to think that, just because we’re going slow, that means we don’t want you. That’s not true at all…”

“I-I’m trying. I j-just…don’t know what to do.” Arthur leaned into Lewis’s touch like he was starving without it, closing his eyes.

Vivi pressed slightly into his back, reading each scar with the tips of her fingers. “You don’t have to do anything. What do you want to do?”

“I…I just want you both to be satisfied.” He quavered, each hand reaching for each of them, as he leaned into Lewis’s neck. Vivi’s one hand moved to squeeze the one he offered.

“Arthur, that’s fine.” Vivi continued to trace along Arthur’s scars, but her lips had joined her hands. “We understand, and we’re glad you want that too. But…”

“But you have to understand, Arthur.” Lewis put his thumb under Arthur’s chin and pushed it up to he could look into his beautiful eyes. From there he pulled Arthur into a loving kiss, and Lewis swore he forgot how to breathe. “We want you to be satisfied too. You’re just as important as us.”

Arthur nodded slowly between them, skin flushing already from their touches on both sides. He let out a tiny breath like a small huff. “I…understand. I-it’s… hard.”

If he planned to continue it didn’t come. Vivi’s wandering hands had found his navel from behind, circling it and down through a blonde and brown happy trail. She didn’t move past the rim of his trousers. “What are you used to?”

“Waiting for it to happen. Doing nothing as they did what they wanted.” He answered, voice almost breathy, “or doing the work myself. At the pace that befit the mood of master.”

Vivi nodded, kissing the nape of his neck with a soft frown. “If it helps, think of it as a mix of the two. There’s going to be both give and take for all of us. To make us all happy.”

“That’s what intimacy should be about, Arthur…” Lewis spoke softly, running his fingers through Arthur’s hair with a delicate touch. “Everyone should be satisfied, pleased…”

“So if you like something that we do, tell us and we’ll keep doing it. And if you don’t like something that we do…” He kissed the side of Arthur’s head, massaging his scalp in the process. “Tell us that too, and we’ll stop. I know you would do the same for the both of us, so it is only fair to extend to you the same courtesy after all.”

Vivi was kissing his neck and touching his stomach delicately, and the muscles twitched with each caress. Lewis’s hands in his hair made his eyes flutter, and he leaned into Lewis exposed chest.

Something about this still felt too different, like it was wrong. But at the same time it felt good and they said it wasn’t. He was inclined to ignore that vague sense of unease and listen to them.

Arthur scooted closer into Lewis’s lap and tugged Vivi behind him with one hand. “Okay…” he answered, arms moving to wrap around Lewis’s neck as he kissed him cheek and then behind his ear. He would try.

“That’s the spirit.” Vivi leaned upto squish him between her and Lewis before snagging Lewis’s lips from over Arthur’s shoulder.

Lewis happily kissed back before gazing at the both of them lovingly. Now that that was relatively settled, they could perhaps continue from where they left off. It was…worrying however, with how strange Arthur seemed to view this. While they wanted Arthur to enjoy himself as much as them, he was also concerned that Arthur thought it was all they wanted him for. Just…this.

And that wasn’t true at all. A part of Lewis wondered if Arthur even knew what he and Vivi meant when they said they loved him. Somehow…he highly doubted that.

“You’re still way too dressed, Lewlew.” Vivi’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. She did have a point, however. Compared to her and Arthur, who were just in their undergarments at this point, he still had his pants on.

“Well…if you’re willing to fix that, I won’t argue~.”

Vivi nodded so hard her head looked as if it might fall off. She walked on her knees behind Lewis and kissed at his back, feeling around the waistband of his pants.

Arthur still sat in front of him, continuing to kiss behind his ears and on his neck as his fingers found the drawstring of Lewis’s pants. He untied them without too much issue, and Vivi slid them off from behind.

Along with his undergarments.

“Oops~.” Vivi giggled, before moving one hand to grope one of the newly revealed cheeks. She loved how flat and firm Lewis’s butt was in her hands, and she grinned, kissing his shoulder.

Lewis froze and stopped himself just in time from uttering a yelp of surprise. His cheeks turned a deep shade of red and he turned his head to Vivi with a small pout. “Y-you are absolutely terrible, you know that?”

“You love it~” Vivi purred and smiled even more when Lewis moved with her to remove his pants right away. They joined the rest of their clothes on the floor.

The prince squirmed a little between them, not used to this feeling of being squished between two people at all. It wasn’t a bad feeling by any means, but it would take some getting used to. He swallowed, trying to find his voice as the two of them continued to kiss him. “V-Vivi…come back around. Arthur s-said he wanted to see you too…”

“I think he can see me over your shoulder better than behind him, Lewlew.” She pointed out, but complied anyway, after a huff (and one last squeeze of Lewis’s cute butt).

At Arthur’s back, her hands returned to his stomach, arms hugging his waist. “Both my boys are so handsome….” She hummed, before burning Arthur with her gaze when he nibbled on the lobe of Lewis’s ear while his fingers dug into thick purple hair. “ …especially when they do stuff like that.”

“Nnh…Arthur…” Lewis had kind of been hoping for Arthur to give his attention back to Vivi when she moved back around. It was getting…harder…to resist the both of them. They were so wonderful and perfect…but for Arthur they had to be easy. Lewis and Vivi both knew what the other liked and didn’t like. Arthur was entirely new territory, even for himself. He had never gotten the chance to see what he enjoyed or not. Here was that chance.

It was difficult knowing what to do or even when to do something with three people. He had never done this before, and Lewis had to admit to himself that he was a little flustered about it. He wished he had Vivi’s confidence, especially when he felt Arthur’s hips push against him.

For now he tried to focus on her while Arthur continued to work on him, reaching over to her hips and slowly pushing down her undergarments as well. “Fair is f-fair, after all…”

Vivi grinned at him and wiggled her hips to help pull them down further. “You have a point, Lewlew.” Her hands left Arthur to twist behind her back and free her breasts as well, tossing both garments to the pile they’d made. “There. Everything’s fair, except….”

She hummed and her fingers returned to Arthur’s happy trail, dipping down into his trousers to brush over him.  Arthur jumped with a squeak. “…Now Artie’s wearing too much~.”

His surprise was almost endearing. Lewis chuckled a little and kissed Arthur’s cheek. It felt like he just couldn’t do that enough. “You learn quickly that Vivi is a very… ‘hands on’ type of woman.”

“What can I say?” Vivi replied with an impish grin. “I like what I like.” She pressed herself against Arthur’s back as her hands dipped lower, gently brushing her fingers over Arthur. The grin turned softer and she nuzzled her cheek against Arthur’s neck as well. “How does this feel, Artie…?” She purred. “Good?”

It was like a wave of those tingles- the ones that bloomed in an arm or leg that’d fallen asleep- rolling up his body to his head and starting where she touched. His body tensed between them at the almost foreign feeling, and he had to disperse the almost instinctual thought that what was happening wasn’t how it was meant to work. With Lewis and Vivi, he was finding something new.

She was rubbing and it all came away. God, Mordred had never touched him like _this._

It took him a moment to find his voice. “It-it-ah-a lot- but good- I-it’s good.” Heat was boiling in his cheeks and he swallowed a few times.

Vivi giggled before letting go, afraid to overwhelm him. “Turn around so I can get these shorts off you, Artie.” He obediently moved, and she almost tisked when she saw he wasn’t even half ready. She focused on removing his drawers and adding them to the pile.

“Well…guess we’re all on even ground now…” She looked over her boys with a delighted hum. A small part of her worried about the three of them together, but she couldn’t bring herself to doubt this when she saw how flustered and red in the face Arthur was, or how turned on Lewis looked. She crawled forward on all fours from where she’d deposited the undergarment with hooded eyes and a seductive smile. “What’s next~?”

As Lewis stared down at Arthur, he noticed his servant looked a little dazed. Apparently Vivi’s touches had a huge impact on him and he couldn’t help but smile. Arthur was no exception to Vivi’s loving touch.

“Now…” he started, rubbing Arthur’s sides with feather-light touches. “I suppose we explore some more. See what makes Arthur tick, hm?” Arthur hadn’t been satisfied during their first night together and Lewis intended to change that.

His hands drifted down to Arthur’s hips to give them a small squeeze and he began to kiss along his neck once more. Vivi wasn’t far either, crawling until she was practically in Arthur’s lap and peppering his face with even more kisses. “Tell us what you want, Arthur,” she whispered. “Tell us what you want us to do.”

“I-I…I don’t know.” Arthur was breathing slightly heavier between them. He wasn’t really used to choosing. “Ch-choose for me…?”

Vivi nodded before kissing his neck on the opposite side of Lewis, making him swallow. “Alright then. I can definitely do that.” She grinned and reached behind Lewis’s arms for Arthur’s own butt. It was a little squishier than Lewis’s, which was surprising given how bone-thin Arthur was, but she certainly wasn’t complaining.

Arthur didn’t react to it…until she ground her hips right into his. The sound he made was startled, and it turned into a drawn-out whine when Lewis’s lips grazed a burn scar on his neck.

Lewis’ hips moved in unison with Vivi, pressing against him from behind and he suppressed a moan of his own. Vivi seemed to be taking charge and Lewis wouldn’t stop her. Instead, he focused his light touches around Vivi’s waist. It felt wonderful to have both the ones he loved in his arms.

“Arthur…” Vivi moaned out, having to push her hips against Arthur a second time and her breath hitched. He certainly felt different than Lewis, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. One of her hands slowly moved, snaking around Arthur’s waist to cup the underside of his length. He had seemed to like this before. Maybe another try was in order.

Arthur jumped again, though not as violently this time. It would take far more than a few times for him to get used to that touch, and he shivered as color splashed his cheeks and shoulders. Lewis kissing his scars and neck from behind was not helping, and his eyes fluttered a little as he leaned further back, fingers twitching where they dangled, unsure of how to use them.

Vivi seemed to pick up on it. Her voice was a little wispy from Lewis’s touch, but it was still playful. “You know, Artie, if you want, you can touch me back~.”

Arthur nodded quietly, and one hand moved to rest over Lewis’s on her hip, while the other moved down to repeat the treatment she was giving him, fingers moving deftly over soft folds in small circles, not intruding just yet.

“oooO yeah…” Vivi licked her lips and shuddered. “Y-yeah, that’s the stuff.”

Either he had been with a few women before or Arthur just instinctively knew what to do and where to touch to make it feel amazing. Neither Lewis nor Vivi would be surprised if that was the case.

Vivi squirmed as Arthur’s fingers continued to touch her in all the right places, redoubling her effort to please Arthur as well. She was happy to see that her actions were having an effect on him, him turning harder between her fingers. “A-Arthur…” she moaned again and her trembling hips moved against his hand. “K-keep…oooh…going, please…”

Low laughter came from behind Arthur, and Lewis rested his chin on Arthur’s shoulder. “Now you’ve done it,” he teased. “You’re going to drive her insane at this rate.” Then again, with the both of them going as they were, they were probably driving the other insane. Lewis groaned slightly as he moved against Arthur, shifting his position a little bit so he was resting on his knees.

A thought occurred to him. He already had Arthur for a night, and unintentional or not, it was without Vivi. Watching the two of them now, he was nervous. He didn’t want to gang up on Arthur, like he no doubt had already experienced at some point as a slave. Perhaps it was better to just kiss and…enjoy the show.

Arthur kept twitching into her hand, resting his head against Lewis’s shoulder as he started to perspire and pant, trying to focus on his fingers between Vivi’s legs. He knew what was coming and he knew what to do, but this was so different.

Arthur had been with both sexes; while it was less common, Mordred had his fair share of female friends whom he’d be lent out to. Usually they wanted oral pleasure, the chances of pregnancy with a slave a strong deterrent from anything more. And even when they chose for him to perform, it was never like this. They never touched him like this, with fire building in his belly and curling his toes. He was the one who prepared himself.

He liked this way so much more.

Arthur whined and continued to rub against Vivi’s lips, pressing a little harder to delve into the folds and find something he knew she would like.

He knew he’d found it the moment she squeaked, and rutted against his fingers a few moments. “Artieeee…~”

Arthur couldn’t help the almost manic giggle that escaped. It turned into a pitiful sound when her hand left him, until he felt her take his hand out, and her hips moved to position herself over him. “You ready~?”

He nodded quickly. “Y-yes, Vivi.” And his voice twisted to a groan when she moved down on top of him. She was making her own sound when he pressed in, sufficiently slicked up by his earlier ministrations, so it was an easy entrance. Arthur looked ready to move and start things.

Now that wouldn’t do.

Vivi pushed his shoulders further into Lewis’s chest, and Arthur was surprised enough to stop, silently watching her in confusion. That changed when she started to move.

Arthur had been taken advantage of enough in his life. She had no idea how many times he’d been used, but she was determined to make this time different. This time, it was about him. To a lesser extent, them. But they chose this to make Arthur realize how special he was to them. And with that being the case, he wouldn’t be doing the work. He’d see how it was to be on the other side.

“Oh Artie…you feel great~.” She mumbled, rocking into him and kissing his neck. “How are you feeling.”

“I-I…I-it feels really w-warm.” His voice was out of it. “I-it feels good-Vivi-please-don’t-stop.”

Now that was something she and Lewis were both delighted to hear. Arthur looked so far gone and Lewis was beyond thrilled that he was finally enjoying himself in something like this. He threaded his fingers through Arthur’s hair and kissed his neck a few more times, before leaning over him a little and kissing Vivi too. She happily reciprocated as she continued to slowly bounce in Arthur’s lap.

When Lewis pulled away to breathe, his grip in Arthur’s hair tightened ever so slightly. God he was aching with need and the two of them were so warm against him, but he barely moved. This was already new territory for Arthur, to an extent, and he didn’t need to be breaking their rhythm. Not to mention…he had no idea what he would even do anyway. Being this intimate with a man was still fairly new to him.

“Nnh, y-you don’t need to tell me twice…” Vivi managed in between her squeaks and moans of pleasure. It helped that she still felt Arthur and Lewis’ hands on her hips, moving her along and making her tremble.

Arthur had done this countless times, but still this was the first. He felt warm and so good he didn’t know how to react besides jerking twitches. Vivi was rubbing against him in all the right ways, and he tried to return the favor by keeping his hand not on her hip brushing against her where he wasn’t taking up space. Her shudders told him it was working, but even a few minutes in he couldn’t focus enough to do it well. There was tingles of elation, and everything was getting blurry as Lewis kissed him from behind and Vivi worked on him.

And then the touches stopped and he whimpered in response.

“Arthur…” Vivi’s voice had lost it’s playful edge, and her brow was crinkled together in worry from what he could see. “Arthur….are you crying?”

Arthur babbled an apology, repeating it a couple of times before seeming to register he was doing so and stopping.

“I didn’t hurt you did I, Arthur?” She sounded more worried than before. “We’re not overwhelming you, right? We can stop at any time.”

“Nnn…” Arthur shook his head almost wildly. “P-please no it feels so good please keep going ’m sorry I can’t help it-.” He was choking on tears but he couldn’t help them or stop them. He just wanted them to keep going, because _this_ was the best he’d ever felt.

She shared a look with Lewis, who now looked just as worried. This was the first time they had ever seen Arthur full-on cry. There were a few tears when he had come on too strongly on Lewis before, and upon receiving his gift, but it was nothing like this. The prince reached up and gently brushed some tears away.

But in a way it made sense. Arthur had never been given this kind of treatment before; had never been allowed to enjoy moments like these. And now that he _was_ , and he could feel the emotion and passion in all of Vivi and Lewis’ movements…Lewis could understand, how it could be overwhelming.

Lewis held Arthur closer and began to kiss his cheeks. “Keep going, Vivi…” Lewis almost whispered. “He needs this.”

Vivi nodded at him and started moving again, and Arthur leaned his head back against Lewis’s shoulder. He mumbled a few more ‘thank you’s and apologies, but it seemed more like words to fill his mouth than anything. He was twitching and whimpering faster when Vivi started to pick up speed, covering his splotched and tear-stained face with a hand.

She was panting heavily and looked like she was at the end of her rope, that peak just in sight as she rutted against Arthur a little harder. He was crying even harder with wracking gasps, before whining and squeezing Vivi’s hip and Lewis’s hand. “P-pull out- I-I think I- I might-!”

Vivi didn’t react fast enough, too lost in her own pleasure to pull away. But Lewis was there to help, moving them apart before their release. Arthur’s fingers gave a few more twitches against her, and Vivi moaned as her orgasm wracked her body, clutching the sheets under them in a death grip. She did manage to kiss right against Arthur’s adams apple before she flopped against his chest, gasping for air and basking in the after sex glow.

Arthur was glad somewhere in his head that Lewis had removed them. Vivi had finished, and that occupied another second of thought, but the rest of him was overwhelmed by an unfamiliar feeling, jolting as he finished too.

It felt so amazing, and he trembled as he did, staining the mattress and curling his toes as his eyes rolled back in his head. He went boneless as well, lying limp against Lewis’s chest and stomach and panting. “That-…that was….”

“Absolutely amazing?” Vivi offered breathily, wiping at some of the tear tracks on his face. He nodded wordlessly in response.

They all waited still, the only sounds were Vivi and Arthur trying to catch their breath. Vivi felt way too good to move, but she pushed herself up onto her knees so that Arthur would have an easier time breathing. They were both drenched in sweat, but she knew they were both satisfied.

“You both are okay?” Lewis’ voice broke the small tension in the air.

“Better than okay, Lewlew…” Vivi replied softly, wiping a few beads of sweat from her forehead. “I think Arthur’s completely out of it though.”

“Looks that way.” Lewis was smiling but it looked a little strained. “I’d call that a success then.”

Vivi nodded, but after a moment she paused. “..M-mostly a success.” She corrected. “You didn’t really get to participate in the fun part, Lewlew…” She pouted a little at him, though she understood his reasons.

That brought Arthur back down to earth, though. “Wh-what?” He mumbled, looking between the two of them. But he didn’t need them to repeat themselves. He could feel the proof of what Vivi said pressed against the small of is back where he was leaning against Lewis. “L-L-lewis…” He looked contrite.

Vivi touched his shoulder. “Easy Artie. It’s nothing we can’t fix, is it?” She waggled her eyebrows at Arthur, and then Lewis. “We all started this together, and that’s exactly how we’re going to finish this~.”

Lewis flushed. He wasn’t sure how he could get any redder but somehow his body had found a way. “Uh…” He swallowed and watched as Arthur sluggishly turned around in his lap and Vivi moved to his side. “A-are you sure? You both look extremely exhausted…”

“Don’t be foolish, Lewis,” Vivi huffed and pecked his cheek. “For all of us, remember? That includes you, my prince~”

Arthur nodded, before leaning down to wrap fingers around Lewis. He still felt like jelly, but he was determined to make sure If he ended satisfied, so did his prince. Slowly, he began to rub his hand up and down.

One of Vivi’s hands joined his, and they moved in unison together along Lewis, Vivi leaning in to steal another kiss from Lewis as she touched him, humming happily. Arthur kissed him too, focusing on his neck and chest where he could reach without getting in Vivi’s way.

Lewis was already slick and he tried to bite back a whimper when he felt Arthur’s hand wrap around him. But once Vivi’s hand had joined in, it was impossible to hold back a sound. They had both touched him like this before, but the two of them at the same time only increased the feeling in all the right ways.

Even through Vivi’s kiss, small muffled whimpers echoed into the room. She giggled as her hand trailed upwards and rubbed his tip with her thumb, causing him to pull out of the kiss with a gasp.

“Vivi…” the prince mumbled breathlessly. “A-arthur, I…” It was hard to even get a word out with the two of them working him like this. Arthur’s kisses were relentless as well, and the feeling of warmth that had been suppressed while Arthur and Vivi were having their fun had come back full force.

Vivi continued to kiss his face, giggling at Lewis’s reactions to their touches. Arthur paused his own rubbing to crawl behind Lewis, pumping him with an arm around his waist before kissing his back up to the nape of his neck, and then behind his ears.

Vivi was left to the front, careful to keep unison with Arthur on the ministrations before kissing and rubbing her body against Lewis’s with soft sounds. “I love you, Lewlew. Whenever you feel ready~.” She mumbled, nipping at his neck, but in an area no one would see any marks when he wore his clothes. She liked her prince to have a little memory or two of their times together, but nothing that hurt his image, one of the things he held most dear.

Arthur was quiet behind the both of them a few moments, before his voice came out small right next to Lewis’s ear. “I…I-I think I love both of you too.”

Maybe he was wrong. But from what Mystery explained, and how he felt right now…he was sure it was true. And they said they loved him earlier. He just wanted them to know.

Lewis was too far gone to realize what Arthur had said, hips twitching in anticipation for what he knew was coming soon. “Ahh…V-Vivi…Arthurrrrr…” He choked out, unable to hold back any of his sounds now. Watching them had put him relatively close to the edge but not enough to end it. This, however…Lewis knew he wouldn’t be holding out for much longer, not with the two of them touching him like this.

Vivi, however, was overjoyed to hear those words from Arthur’s lips. She held back her squeal in favor of urging Arthur to move his hand a little faster, her own following suit. “You hear that, Lewis?” She purred into her ear, kissing Arthur on her way back. “He loves us…”

With another moan, Lewis leaned his head back into the crook of Arthur’s neck and kissed where he could. “T-te amo… I l-love you both s-so much…”

They both gave him a little squeeze, and that was it. Lewis rode out his release with a strangled gasp.

They kept their hands on Lewis, until he had finished, and he had slumped back into Arthur, spent in his entirety. Vivi didn’t even care she was even more dirty now. Nothing a nice bath wouldn’t cure. Later, of course. For now, she didn’t want to move at all.

Arthur watched as Vivi flopped onto Lewis’s chest with a happy hum, pressing a little more weight into Lewis to help him stay upright and kissing the back of his neck at a languid pace. When he was sure Lewis could bear the weight and wasn’t so boneless as to be crushed, Arthur slipped out from behind him to stand, more unsteady than every time before.

Vivi was immediately alerted when he stepped off the bed, a hand snaking out to grip his wrist. “Where are you going, Artie?” She sounded bothered by his absence, and he tilted his head.

“To gather things for clean-up.”

“The hell you are.” Vivi grumbled, pulling and tugging on his wrist. “That can wait until later. Just…lie down. Relax with us, Artie. Please?”

Arthur didn’t reply, but he allowed her to pull him back onto the bed.

Lewis immediately opened up his arms and Vivi scooted over to make room for Arthur to be brought in. “Vivi loves to cuddle too, as I’m sure you’ve already noticed…” Lewis said, exhaustion lining his eyes. But he looked pleased that Arthur hadn’t gotten away. He understood why Arthur had tried to leave, but he figured that after last time Arthur would know that this would come as well. He supposed that just meant they’d have to cuddle much more often.

Lewis kissed the top of Arthur’s head while Vivi kissed his cheek and pulled up the blanket to cover them all. Soon after, she cupped Arthur’s cheek. “Are you alright…?” Her tone was worried.

“You scared us a little earlier when…” Lewis tucked his head down to look at his servant a little more closely. “When you started crying. We didn’t hurt you, did we?”

Arthur moved to wipe at his eyes, as if the tears were still there. He shook his head slowly, leaning into the both of them. “I…no. You didn’t hurt me. I’d never felt that…good, when doing that before.” He admitted. He played with the lines of Lewis’s chest and leaned into Vivi’s hand on his cheek. “It felt amazing. A-and I was happy…I’m sorry. I think I was just…overwhelmed by both happening at once.”

“Please don’t apologize for that.” Vivi grazed her thumb along his cheek, just beneath Arthur’s eye. “If that’s what made you cry, then we did our jobs right. Arthur, you deserve to feel that amazing. Every time!” She snugged into Lewis’s chest and kissed Arthur’s cheek. “I felt amazing. And I think Lewis agrees too. Honestly at some point in the future, I wouldn’t mind a repeat~.”

Not today though. They might’ve jumped a few steps into courting too far when they’d heard Arthur laugh.

“Only if you want to, though.” She added. “Make it a thing. You…joining us.”

“For my services?” Arthur tilted his head to the side slightly.

“No, not just for- Lewis I don’t think I’m saying this the way I want to.” She whined and pouted in his face’s direction.

Lewis hummed as he tried to find the best way to explain what Vivi was trying to say. “She means she wants you to be with us, Arthur. You know Vivi and I love each other and you see the way we act around each other. We want you to be a part of that.” Arthur had said he had loved the two of them as well, but Lewis had a feeling that Arthur wasn’t exactly sure what he was saying. “We want to just…spend time with you, enjoy your company and all that. Intimacy is a part of it but…it’s not the only part.”

He hated to admit it but there were also certain… obstacles for wanting Arthur to be in the same relationship with him as he had with Vivi. For one thing, a prince having two lovers was unheard of, never mind the fact that neither were nobility, and one of them was a slave-turned-servant.

He didn’t want to keep Arthur a secret, but for now, perhaps it would be best.

“Oh.”

Arthur didn’t sound disappointed. In fact, he understood as well as he was probably able. After a moment he nuzzled into both of them with his face, shifting to find the most comfortable way to lie that wouldn’t bother the others with the knobby angles of his joints.

When he’d settled, he spoke again. “I think I’d like that. I-if that’s truly alright…”

Vivi beamed and pecked his nose. “It is. And it makes us both very happy to hear.”

The prince cuddled the both of them closer and kissed each of their foreheads. “We’ll say it as much as we need to, Arthur. We love you. All of you, not just…” He trailed off as he tried to think of the right words, causing Vivi to grin.

“The fact that he’s amazing in bed and can seduce the prince?~” She teased, making Lewis’ face heat up.

“…Yes. That.” Besides Vivi’s unrelenting teasing, it was probably the best Winterfest they ever had. And though they had moved a little fast when it came to Arthur being with them, at least Arthur didn’t seem to mind. He had enjoyed himself, perhaps for the first time when performing those acts, and that was all Lewis and Vivi could ask for.

Lewis turned his head slightly to look out the window. It was a little past noon, maybe later, but they still had a few hours before going to dinner with the king and queen. He wondered if there was a way for Arthur to be there too, but with something like that, he doubted it. That thought made him hold Arthur a little tighter.

It was going to be difficult, having all three of them together. Arthur’s lack of understanding notwithstanding, Lewis was determined to make this work. He loved them both too much to let either one of them go.

“You okay, Lew?” Vivi spoke up after a minute. “You look really serious all of a sudden.”

“Mm? Oh. Yes, I’m fine. It’s nothing. Just …thinking.” He sighed. “We’re…supposed to be meeting my parents later, aren’t we?”

“Oh yes. That’s right, we are…” Vivi almost pouted. She would have been happy to stay this way all night. “Do you know when that is?”

“Not for a few more hours, at least.” Lewis smiled wearily at the both of them. “We still have time.”

Vivi nodded and cuddled closer to both of her boys. “Then let’s make the most of it.” She purred happily, burying her face in their chests.


	67. Chapter 67

It was actually rather nice. With nothing due or to do for the day, they were able to lounge and doze at their leisure. It turned out, Arthur’s tummy was a rather comfortable pillow for Vivi, and it could make him laugh the hardest if messed with just right. Both her and Arthur slept in Lewis’s arms more than once.

Arthur ended up rousing them when the day grew late enough for them to get up. 

“You need baths before you see the king and queen.” He almost pled. “And time to dress. Allow me to run the bath for one of you.” Then, while they were gone, he could clean up some. And maybe eat a little more of the treat they had made special for him.

Vivi was groggy a little at first, but as soon as Arthur mentioned a bath, she shot up with a grin. “Oh! We should all take a bath together!” She exclaimed, making Lewis chuckle.

“How did I know you were going to say that?” He supposed he just knew Vivi all too well.

He turned to Arthur and kissed his forehead. “What do you say, Arthur? It will save time and water if we all bathe together.” Plus it gave them an excuse to spend more time with Arthur and hold him before they had to part.

Arthur paused. Usually, that wasn’t permitted, but this…relationship…came with a different set of rules.

Arthur nodded at the two of them as he slipped his feet on the floor and left the bed. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”

Vivi squealed and clapped her hands together. “Good! I’ll start getting the water heated. Lewis, why don’t you and Arthur pick out the stuff to wear for dinner.”

“And I can fill the tub while Vivi chooses her own clothes, with your help, if she wishes.” Arthur offered.

Lewis nodded, getting out of bed himself. He walked over to his closet in order to pull out some robes. It wouldn’t do well to walk around completely naked, even if this was his private quarters. Someone could still walk in and Lewis did _not_ want to risk _that_ embarrassment.

He got out Vivi’s, and as he reached for his own, he paused. There were a few spares in here, just in case. Smiling, he grabbed another, and before Arthur could think to put on his own clothes, the prince draped the robe over his shoulders. “Here. Wear this,” he said kindly. “It’s much more comfortable.”

Arthur wasn’t expecting the pile of fabric to land on him, and he bent a little under the sudden weight before righting himself. It was like cotton but softer, a royal purple in color with the prince’s seal on a breast pocket. Arthur spread out the fabric with his hands before looking down at the smoothed creases and back up at Lewis. “Are you sure, Lewis…?”

It was more comfortable, the prince was right, but….it was also much nicer. A Royal’s clothing. Wasn’t that too much? He was too new at this to know where his boundaries were.

Lewis merely chuckled. “Of course I’m sure. It’s yours to keep.” It was just a robe, after all. He had plenty, and the thought of seeing Arthur in his clothes was…admittedly a pleasant one. Lewis wasn’t sure if he should be thinking such things, but he couldn’t help himself. The robe was so huge on him that it practically swallowed him whole. It was adorable.

Vivi giggled, eagerly agreeing with his unvoiced opinion. It was easy to tell what he was thinking anyway. “I’ll be right back. Don’t have too much fun without me!~” With that she happily set off to warm up some water.

Lewis ignored the ache he felt when she left. It wouldn’t be for long. A prince shouldn’t be so needy. Instead he kissed Arthur on the cheek, finding it hard to stop. He just wanted to kiss Arthur everywhere. “Well then. What do you think I should wear?”

“Something to accent Vivi’s colors.” Arthur answered, snuggling into the warmth of the robe to protect himself from the cooler air of the room.

He leaned over the armoire to peer inside. “If Vivi should choose to wear her usual blue, then perhaps direct her towards the dresses that contain blue, with purple accents. Then you can wear purple with blue ones.”

He produced a jacket from the closet, the purple dark in color, with a desaturated blue on the cuffs and the trimming. “Something that shows it is a special occasion, and marks you both as belonging together. Your colors bring hers out, and hers do the same for you.”

Lewis couldn’t help but chuckle. “You sound like Chloe,” he teased, but took the shirt Arthur offered nonetheless. “You’re right though. Complementing the other would probably be best.” He knew his parents wouldn’t mind something so sentimental; he had a feeling they would be more happy than anything else.

He was about to lie Arthur’s clothing choices on his bed but stopped himself. “Ah…maybe the sheets should be washed as well, huh?” He joked with a sheepish grin. They had made…quite a mess of it.

“Ah yes.” Arthur immediately moved to pull the sheets from the mattress. “I will clean these after you and Vivi leave for dinner. You are right; they certainly do need it.” He dropped the sheets and blanket in an unceremonious pile atop of their old clothing after picking his out, to last him a day or two more.

When Lewis set down the shirt, Arthur moved to collect some pants and boots and a belt that would go well with the chosen jacket, laying them out beside it. “I was thinking…something like this?” He glanced towards Lewis’s face to see what he thought.

Lewis smiled and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders from behind. “Perfect.” Truthfully he would have liked anything Arthur picked out for him. He was just lucky that his servant knew a thing or two about matching correctly and picking out good things to wear, though he was loathe to think of why.

It was only a few minutes later when Vivi came back, chipper as always. “The water is heating up! It’s just a little –oh wow…” She looked at the clothes Arthur had picked out. “How come you’ve never worn that before, Lew? You’re holding out on me!”

“Because I’m often in casual clothes when we see each other, love,” Lewis chuckled in response. “But Arthur picked it out. Something to accent you, he said, which I completely agree with.”

“Well I agree with that as well! We’ll look simply marvelous together.“ Her hand moved to her chest, fingers splayed with a dramatic flair. "And the choices should be easy enough for me to match. Though…” Vivi hummed, and she joined Lewis in hanging on Arthur with a hopeful look. “You wanna help me pick something out too? While you’re here?”

“I can.” He nodded, and when they’d both released him, he moved to look through her selection.

He ended up choosing slightly lighter blends than she wore naturally, but one that fit the trim on Lewis’s outfit closely. The darker ruffling on hers was close to the color of his suit, and a pair of blue heels and a royal deep purple pashmina to drape over her shoulders was added to the pile.

“I think this would look lovely on you, in accordance to what Lewis will wear as well.” He looked to her for validation as well, after everything was laid out on the cleared mattress.

Vivi nodded happily. “It’s perfect.” Even Chloe wouldn’t be able to complain with these choices. “You’re really good at this sort of thing. Maybe even give our little tailor a run for her money,” she joked while heading back towards the door.

“Don’t say that to her face,” Lewis replied with a laugh. “She might get angry, and trust me, that’s the last thing I need.”

But with their clothes picked out, there wasn’t much of a reason to stay in this room anymore. Lewis gently pulled on Arthur’s arm to get him to follow Vivi since she was already halfway out the door.

~

The last time Lewis could remember being this happy was when Vivi accepted his proposal. Even a few days after their little confession, the high hadn’t worn off yet. Somehow he was in love with two people at once, and somehow both of those people had feelings for him as well and they were all together. He had never known a man as lucky as he was right now.

Despite their daily routines going back to being the same after their first night, the three of them still held one another at night. But that didn’t seem to be nearly enough for Lewis, and especially Vivi. Their courting of Arthur hadn’t exactly been very “proper” and they wanted to make up for it. 

Better late than never, right?

It was even all planned out. And if Arthur didn’t want to, well…at least he would have the day off.

“Arthur,” Lewis spoke warmly as the three of them were getting ready for bed. “Would you like to go somewhere tomorrow?”

“Somewhere…?” Arthur frowned in thought as he crawled into the bed, boots, socks, and jacket already discarded. He sat by the head of the bed, wrapping his arms around his knees. “You mean…like the inn again?”

“Not quite.” Vivi interjected. “It wouldn’t be like that in that you’d have to work, or anything. And we’d be going further. In fact… you’d have the day off. No work. No nothing.”

“Oh.” Arthur looked between the two of them. “So it is a holiday, but away from the castle.”

“Exactly!” Vivi chirped. “What do you think about that?”

Arthur shrugged. “It sounds nice, if we all were to go. Where are you thinking of visiting…?”

Lewis and Vivi smiled at each other before answering. “There’s another town a fair ways away from the castle,” Vivi explained as she plopped down next to Arthur. “You know how the town with my inn is an hour’s ride? Well, the other town is a good two, maybe three hours away. And it’s in the opposite direction.”

“It’s…better for us to go there for less risk of people recognizing me,” Lewis added on sheepishly. “Most of the people in the nearby town know what I look like, and I’d rather not be hidden all day.”

“I suppose that’s understandable.” Arthur scratched at his cheek. “But…why do you want to go there? Aside of it being some kind of holiday?”

Vivi shrugged. “I used to go out there when I was little. It’s a nice place. And we won’t have to worry about anything else or too many people being around.”

“Then that sounds nice…” Arthur smiled slightly. “When did you want to leave?”

“Well we wanted to make it an all-day trip. And we wanted to make sure you would want to go as well. When is a good time?” She looked to Lewis. “First thing in the morning, you think…?”

“That’s probably for the best, especially if we want to spend a decent amount of time there.”

He was a little nervous as well. It wasn’t really a holiday tomorrow. In fact it wasn’t a special day at all. But Lewis had managed to ‘pull a few strings’ so to speak to get the day completely free for him. He was glad Arthur had agreed. And leaving early would be better since there wouldn’t be as many guards to sneak past.

But if he told Arthur that, he might not want to go. He knew Arthur didn’t want to trouble anyone, especially not the prince. But Lewis wanted this, wanted a chance to just go out and be normal with the people he loved.

“So…we should probably go to sleep a little earlier tonight,” he said while sliding into bed as well, wrapping his arms around the both of them. “It will still be dark out when we leave in the morning.”

Vivi nodded immediately and snuggled into Lewis’s chest. “Sounds like a good idea to me.” She hummed. Arthur stiffened just a little from not expecting the arm to curl around his waist, but he’d come to realize over the last few days what they wanted when they reached for him like this. Instead of assuming it was something more, he moved to curl up next to the two of them as well.

It didn’t take long at all for the three to drift off, as they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T: I'm not entirely sure how many people are still interested in this story, but I will continue to post it, until the first act is finished. Then I guess it will depend on how much people want to see act two.


	68. Chapter 68

The next morning, Arthur woke first as per usual. He slipped from the bed to collect their things in preparation for the trip, before returning to their sides and shaking Vivi. It took a few tries, but she stirred and opened bleary blue eyes, as close as he would get without giving her time to wake up herself.

Leaving her to further wake up, Arthur gently wobbled the prince’s shoulder with a hand. “Lewis? It’s time to rise…”

Lewis woke up much easier than Vivi did. It only took a few seconds before the prince stirred and opened his eyes. “Morning already…?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and looking out the window. It was still dark outside but the signs of the sun on the horizon were starting to show. Why was Arthur waking him up so earl-

Oh yes, how could he have forgotten?  They were all going out today. He smiled at Vivi, sitting up with her and kissing her forehead before turning to Arthur and doing the same. “Good morning,” he said, aimed at the both of them. But he chuckled when he saw that Vivi was certainly less than awake, listening to her soft grumbles and watching her almost fall back asleep more than once. Vivi was the exact opposite of a morning person.

“You’re already dressed,” Lewis observed. “How long have you been awake, Arthur? Did you sleep well?”

Arthur leaned into his touch and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft, caring affection while it lasted. But Vivi was returning to sleep and they couldn’t have that if they planned to leave soon. He glanced at Lewis while helping rouse her again. “I did. But I am used to getting up early to start my work. I’ve only been up for a handful of minutes, you needn’t worry. But it is easy to dress when all you need is your jacket and footwear.”

He paused halfway through helping Vivi, glancing towards the prince. “Do you think we shall need to change? To something less…conspicuous?” He had never seen Lewis out of his nightclothes or regal ones aside from when he wore nothing at all. But to anyone outside of nobility, they would certainly be a blaring sign whoever they were was of higher class.

“Ah…yes,” Lewis replied with a chuckle. “If Vivi were more awake, she’d tell you she actually got some things ready the day we decided to plan this. She has more common clothes ready.”

“Mhm…” Vivi mumbled sleepily. At least she was half paying attention to their conversation while she tried to dress in her bleary stupor.

“And well…she commissioned a tailor in the town for some peasant clothes for me. It would raise too many questions if Chloe did it.” Chloe knew the prince’s clothes measurements by heart so she would already be suspicious if he suddenly wanted clothes that the more average person could afford and would wear.

Not to mention, word would spread like wildfire that the prince enjoyed peasant clothes, and that wouldn’t run well around the castle. “So everything is already taken care of. Vivi is very resourceful…when she’s not half asleep.”

Arthur laughed softly, and Vivi cracked open an eye with a muffled protest. Arthur moved to sit next to the prince, gingerly lifting a hand of Lewis’s and holding it between both of his. “It sounds like you and Vivi have prepared for everything. That’s good. It will make the trip less stressful.”

Vivi nodded and slowly raised her head from where it rested on her chest, eyes still glued shut by sleep. “’S all together…” She waved a limp wrist in a vague direction of the desk, and Arthur nodded. He let the hand holding Lewis’s stretch before sliding away, walking over to the desk to locate their things.

It wasn’t hard to find the packed bags in the chair, and he turned to the other two. “Should we change while we are here? Or wait until we’re on the road instead?”

“Mmh…” Lewis leaned back into his palms as he thought about it. “On the road might be better, I think.” That way, on the off chance that they were somehow caught while still inside the castle walls, there wouldn’t be questions as to why the prince was in peasant clothes. That would be a pretty dead giveaway. “Besides, you’re already dressed. No sense in having you change again while we’re here.”

~

It took a little longer than Lewis was hoping (Vivi really needed to learn how to wake up faster), but eventually the three of them were packed with the change of clothes and some money before heading to the secret passage out of the castle.

“Bleh,” Vivi complained, sticking her tongue out once the secret door was open. “I really need to go through here and clean out all the cobwebs.”

“They’d just come right back,” Lewis replied with a chuckle, picking up the reserved lantern. “Trust me, I’ve tried. This thing isn’t used enough to keep clean.”

“…” Arthur didn’t have much to say, fingers moving to clamp down on the cuff of his jacket sleeve. He wasn’t sure why if this was a holiday they’d take a passage more useful for sneaking away rather than travel, but if that’s what they desired, then he wouldn’t argue. He merely took a deep breath and stepped into the dark, small, tunnel, focusing on the steps below.

Vivi glanced his way once or twice, noticing he was paler and wound tighter than before, but her concerned look was met with a tight smile and an idle wave. It didnt matter, so long as they left soon.

Because the longer the trip lasted inside this tunnel -this crawlspace-, the more it reminded him of some of the places he’d been forced to work when young.

“Children are small and can fit in the shafts”, they had said. Or “It will be cost effective to make the slave’s holding cells smaller, with more people inside. It’s not inhumane when they’re not free men.” (And they had said that until he was drowning in limbs and crushed against the walls and floor with barely a breath in his lungs someone else hadn’t breathed.)

Then Mordred had come and whisked him away, preying on that fear as a tool of punishment… and worse.

No. It was by far easier to press one hand against the wall and keep his eyes screwed shut, waiting for the moment the stuffy air of the underground was freshened by that from the outside, trying to focus on Vivi and Lewis as they spoke to one another. Thankfully it was a decent distraction, and he didn’t have long to wait before they were reaching the exit of the cavern, light glowing from ahead.

Vivi’s dramatic sigh of relief drowned out his own quiet one as she lead the way out and reveled in the sun warming her skin. “Much better!” She chirped, stretching her arms as Lewis and Arthur followed her out the tunnel.

It didn’t bother Lewis much anymore. He still hated all the cobwebs and all the vermin that made their homes in that little tunnel, but he had grown used to it after using it so much over the past few years. Vivi just seemed annoyed by it more than anything else.

Arthur, however…

He looked more pale than usual. Lewis recalled last time they were using the tunnel, Arthur had clung to him nearly for dear life. It was hard to tell exactly what he didn’t like about the secret passage (then again, there wasn’t much to like about it). Gently he placed a hand on Arthur’s cheek. He felt cold. “Are you alright? I’m sorry I had you go through that again…”

“Yeah,” Vivi said as she was by Arthur side in an instant. “You didn’t look so good in there.”

“I-I’m alright.” He answered, a touch shaky. “it’s just a little…small.” Out in the open in the fresh air, some of the color returned to his face, and he breathed easier knowing that at least for the day, he would have no need to set foot in that passage again.

His hand lifted to cover the back of Lewis’s. “Thank you. But I am alright. Especially now. I promise.” He smiled. Neither the prince nor his fiancée looked like they believed them, so he held up their bag slightly higher, changing the subject and drawing their attentions to it. “Should we change here, and then seal the passage? Or after the horses have been procured? There is no one here, but I’m sure you’d rather not be caught in the royal stables with peasant’s clothing on.”

Lewis and Vivi shared a look. “Mm…” Vivi mumbled as she thought it over. “It…might be best to change when we’re away from the castle, actually.”

“I was just about to say the same thing,” Lewis replied with a small laugh, though it didn’t sound like his usual one. It almost sounded nervous. “We’d better seal the passage now and get going. We don’t want to be caught.”

Before Arthur had a chance to question, the tunnel was quickly closed and Lewis was already over by the castle walls. He easily lifted Vivi enough so that she could reach the top before turning to Arthur for the same thing. “Let’s go!” He whispered, now sounding excited. “Before the guards come over!”

Arthur looked concerned, but he didn’t argue when Lewis’s hands found his waist and lifted him up. Halfway over, he sat on the wall and reached down to give Lewis his arm as a handhold to climb faster, before dropping on the other side of the wall.

The other two moved quickly and silently, and confused, Arthur trailed behind them with an equal measure of stealth. They moved into the stables without incident, and saddled horses (Only two, after Arthur admitted he couldn’t ride on his own if they planned to go any faster than a slow walk.). Ready to go, the trio set out, Vivi and Lewis each on a horse cantering down the road and out the exit gate, with Arthur curled tight with arms wrapped around Vivi’s waist.

Arthur waited until the others seemed to relax before opening his mouth. “I…why the subterfuge? Are you not permitted to leave the castle for this holiday?” He looked between Lewis and the back of Vivi’s head curiously.

Vivi gave Lewis a look and the prince sighed. “Well…I…no, not exactly…” There it was; the prince looked nervous again. “It’s also not really a…national holiday, either.”

Vivi giggled. “It’s more of a “pretend he was sick so he could get the day off” holiday.”

It wasn’t a very princely thing to do at all. But when Vivi had mentioned it, Lewis just couldn’t say no. How could he pass up the chance to go elsewhere with both the people he loved, in a place that nobody would know them? “Ah, well…yes. That’s basically it. I guess I could say I’m not supposed to leave, but here I am.”

Arthur frowned, shifting in his seat behind Vivi. “But…won’t you get in trouble for that?” He sounded worried, and one of Vivi’s hands left the reins to squeeze his arms around her.

“They won’t do anything to Lewis, Artie. The most he’ll get when he gets home is a stern talking to from his parents if he’s caught.” Which….he would be. Not showing up for any of his lessons would certainly alert the castle of his absence. But if it might soothe Arthur’s fears. “They worry. But one day without work won’t change much. Sometimes you want just a little extra time away from your duties. And with people you care about.”

Arthur still looked dubious behind her, worrying his lower lip. “I…suppose…”

It was endearing how worried about the both of them Arthur could get. Lewis smiled warmly. “We’re sorry we didn’t tell you,” he said and brought his horse a little closer. “It’s just…we were afraid that if you knew I wasn’t supposed to leave, you wouldn’t have agreed to come with us.”

“And we really wanted to spend a day with you, Artie.” Vivi happily leaned back into Arthur’s chest, grinning up at him. “Just the three of us where nobody would know us. We’ll have the whole day to ourselves.”

Lewis nodded. It was his choice to go through with this, and he would face the consequences later for it. But for now, he was just looking forward to spending time with the both of them. “It’ll be alright, Arthur. I promise.”

Arthur nodded again, a little less unsure from their confidence. He lowered his chin onto Vivi’s shoulder in a nod before relaxing it there. “Then….I guess we should make sure today is well worth any trouble it might cause you later.”

“I think a day with you both already is worth it.” Vivi grinned and twisted her head to kiss his cheek. “But don’t worry! We’ll be doing something nice and relaxing and fun today. It’ll be enjoyable. I promise.”

Arthur laughed softly, music right into her ear that multiplied the shine of her own smile. “I believe you, Vivi. If this is what you and the prince want, then I shall be happy to be included. I want to be.” He was clumsy in doing so, but a small peck was planted on her cheek and Vivi giggled.

~

They travelled in relative comfort for a while, striking up conversation now and then or just enjoying the peaceful silence. After about an hour, Vivi looked around. “Hey Lew? I think we can stop here and change.”

Lewis pulled gently on the reigns of his horse to get her to halt and looked at the scenery himself. “Now that you mention it, this is starting to look a little familiar.” And they truly did need to change, plus it would give the horses a little time to rest. “We passed by here the last time, right?”

Vivi nodded. “We’re about halfway there, now. Probably about another hour or so and we’ll be there.” She pulled her horse to a stop as well before sliding off and then holding out her arms to Arthur. “Come on, Artie! We gotta get Lewis un-princed!”

Arthur accepted them, more delicately dismounting than Vivi’s excited leap. He brushed at his pants to expel and dust and dirt from the road, watching as their horses moved to graze at the roadside. “Which pack has his things? I can retrieve it for you, first.”

Vivi pointed to the horse they’d shared. “In one of the bags on that one. If you open it and see clothes, then it’s the right one.”

Arthur nodded and moved to the saddlebags while Vivi sauntered to Lewis’s side, lifting one of his hands and kissing the knuckles. “Ready for your transformation Lewis? Into an everyday commoner?” She grinned playfully.

Lewis grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Hopefully better prepared than last time I had to do this, huh?”

“Oh my god, if I could have, I would have gotten a portrait of your face. It was priceless.” She turned to Arthur. “You should have seen him, he was complaining the entire trip.”

The prince huffed. “I was not. Besides, it’s not my fault the clothes you wear are so itchy.”

“You’re so pampered,” Vivi replied before sticking her tongue out at him. “Come on, let’s go behind those bushes and change.” She waved Arthur over and took the clothes from him before pushing Lewis into said bushes.

Arthur chuckled softly before handing Vivi her own set and then digging through the pack to collect his own. The good thing about clothing for common folk was it’s simplicity. Neither Lewis nor Vivi would likely need help putting it on, so he could focus on his own clothes.

Vivi had already ducked behind the bush, but her head returned out to see Arthur when he made a noise. “Everything okay, Artie?”

“I…It’s the outfit. The one you gave me…” He held up the blue linen shirt and the tanned pants, the first set of clothing he’d worn that they’d given him. But there were subtle differences as well, like the pale purple buttons now sewn in instead of the other blue ones, and the collar and each wrist had a tiny star embroidered on the hem. A belt and drawstrings were present that would adjust the pants and shirt. Obviously to fit someone smaller than the original owner of the clothes. “I…you had it altered? F-for me?” His fingers stroked at the metal of the belt-clasp.

“Well of course, Artie. We care about you and want the best for you.” Vivi smiled. “You liked it and wanted to keep it. We figured you might like to fit in it even more.”

Arthur hugged the outfit to his chest with one arm, the other still hefting the saddlebag. “I…I don’t know what to say. Thank you. Thank you both. It’s perfect.”

The prince and his fiancée looked at each other and giggled. “We’re glad you like it,” Lewis spoke up this time. “It’s the least we could do for you, after everything you’ve done for us.”

“Mhm!” Vivi grinned. “It suits you way better than it would me, too. So come on over and let’s see you in it!”

~

It only took around five minutes or so for the three of them to finish changing. Even in common clothing, Lewis still had an air around him that screamed “royalty”.

Of course, that could just be because Arthur and Vivi knew him so well. The simple white long-sleeved shirt made him feel a little uncomfortable, but coupled with the black doublet, it didn’t seem as bad. A simple pair of trousers and riding boots completed the simple look, and to other people, he could very well pass as a commoner.

Vivi arrived as well in a simple grey dress, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and she chuckled at her fiancé. “Looking good, Lewis.”

“If you say so…” Lewis replied awkwardly. “It still feels a little strange…and itchy.”

Arthur smiled at him and leaned into his shoulder just slightly. “No peasant wears silk.” He spoke. And Vivi nodded her head in agreement.

“And no royal wears linens. It’s itchy, but you shouldn’t be given a second look.” That wasn’t perfectly true, she knew. His posture said nobility and his height made him stand out, but no one would ever expect anyone of his rank to be where they were going, and not in commoner’s clothing at the very least. The posture might even be hidden if he stayed mounted, mostly. Everyone sat straight on a saddle.

She glanced over to Arthur after a moment. “That linen sheet in the bottom of the bag will still fit with these clothes, right?”

Arthur nodded. “While you were finishing dressing, I fit them inside. It is snug, but the bag isn’t over-filled.”

“Good!” Vivi nodded in approval before clapping her hands together, “Now then! I think it’s time we got back on the road, then!” She rolled up the end of her dress to reveal a combo of another thin, slitted skirt worn over a pair of leggings. She would be able to continue riding without issue that way. “If you both are ready.”

“I think we are.” Arthur lifted the saddlebag. “Once I refasten this, I shall be ready to leave again.”

Lewis helped Vivi onto her horse and kissed her cheek once she was set. Before he could do the same for Arthur, however, Vivi stopped him. “Hey, how about Arthur rides with you the rest of the way?” She said with a smile. “He road with me this far, and I shouldn’t get to hog him all to myself, right?~”

“I certainly won’t disagree,” Lewis replied and looked down to Arthur, who had finished getting everything ready once more. “What do you think? Would you like to stay with Vivi or ride the rest of the way with me? It’s up to you.” Perhaps they were asking a lot. But the more Arthur made his own decisions, the more comfortable he would be. His progress was truly astounding.

Arthur chewed his lip, seeming to hesitate to answer for a moment. “W-well…if neither of you mind, then maybe changing who I was riding with would be nice.”

Vivi nodded. “I think that’s fine! And it’s not like I can’t get some riding time with you on the way back.” She winked, and Arthur smiled softly before looking to Lewis to make sure it was still alright. He was better at making choices, far better than he had been when they first met, but a part of him still worried that he made the wrong decisions, even if they seemed to agree beforehand. Their additional approval always helped quell those fears.

Instead of directly answering, Lewis smiled down at Arthur and gently lifted him up onto his horse. The horse seemed distressed for a second, but a quick pat from the prince eased her. “That settles it then,” he teased, mounting the horse as well and sitting behind Arthur.

“You’re such a gentleman, Lew,” Vivi teased.

“Of course.” Lewis bowed his head slightly. “No sense in letting you two do more than you need to.” He reached around Arthur to pull at the reins to his horse slightly before pausing. A small sound of contemplation came from the prince and he gently lifted one of Arthur’s hands to place part of the reigns inside. “Would you like to try? I can teach you how to ride a horse properly, if you’d like.”

Arthur would admit the idea of riding on his own had merits. Though that would mean not riding with either Lewis or Vivi, which was almost equally disappointing. But if there ever rose an occasion like this again, the others might be happy not needing to share a horse. And the skill could certainly come in handy should he be required to go elsewhere without them.

He hesitated, still unsure, before finally nodding. “I-I’m not sure how good a study I will be, but….perhaps it is best if I did learn.”

Lewis nodded and took Arthur’s other hand to place the other side of the reins in it, but he kept his own hands clasped around them as well, just in case. He instructed Arthur briefly on how to use the reigns and had him watch Vivi for a moment, closer this time (and she was more than happy to demonstrate), so that he could get an idea of how to control the horse. It didn’t seem too difficult and soon enough they were off once again.

Lewis did most of the controlling, but he was fine with that. He couldn’t expect Arthur to get it automatically. The reins would help Arthur get a feel for what he had to do, and once they made it to the town, then perhaps he could take over since they would be going much slower. But for now, they were on a bit of a time limit.

Another hour passed and Vivi grinned when she saw the familiar sight of the ocean straight ahead. “Look! There’s the water! The town should be close by!”

Arthur stared off already, face full of wonder at the sight of rippling waves in the distance. He looked back, over his shoulder and between the two of them. “We are…going to the ocean?”

“Yep!” Vivi beamed. “My parents, rest their souls, used to come up here. They found a private beach area that looks dangerous, but it’s actually fairly calm waters once you get past the rocky outcrop. A perfect place to spend a holiday, just the three of us.” She grinned brightly and nudged her horse to move faster.

Arthur watched her pull ahead, rolling the leather cord of the reins between his fingers. “It looks beautiful…” He murmured. But he had no idea how to swim…

Smiling, Lewis gripped Arthur’s hands a little tighter and urged his own horse forward, so Arthur could get a feel of the motions. It quickly caught up to Vivi and they could see the town Vivi spoke of was rapidly approaching.


	69. Chapter 69

Eventually they made it.

It was still relatively early in the morning, but even then, the hustle and bustle of the village was impressive. It wasn’t nearly as big as the town around the castle, but that was for the best. Less people meant less crowds, and few people to recognize the prince.

Lewis sighed, glad to finally be at their destination. He looked around curiously at all the people. “Where do you suppose we should go first? And where do we leave the horses?”

Vivi nodded her head towards a building nearby, swinging sign calling the place the ‘Prancing Pony Inn and Tavern’. “I don’t see what’s wrong with paying for them to be stabled for the day, like we did last time.”

It wasn’t the cheapest option, given they were at a port town for traveling to Dõkutsu, but it wasn’t as if they didn’t have the coin to spare. And they certainly didn’t want to be walking the horses all day, especially when they would need to ride back to the castle. “Then we can wander around and look at some of the shops.”

Lewis nodded at Vivi’s usual practical sense, and left them to unsaddle them and grab their bags, while he went inside to pay. He had plenty of coin for lodging the horses the whole of the day, and after saying a thank you in farewell to the owner, he regrouped with his loves outside the stables, and they set off, further into the town.

For a port town, it was fairly large, but it was nowhere as large as the town around the castle. The hustle of before meant they had to navigate carefully so they wouldn’t lose one another, but it was nothing compared to the festival and it wasn’t hard to stay together, if they tried.

Their first order of business was to get some food. They hadn’t eaten before they had left, and Vivi insisted that be their first stop. A nearby bakery pulled them in with all of its delicious scents and they left happily with a variety of baked goods; some to eat now, and some for later. “They’re always had great stuff,” Vivi had said, and she wasn’t kidding. Lewis had a particular liking to the spiced bread. “My mother and father brought me here every time we came to this town. I guess it’s kind of like tradition for me now.”

It was nice to listen to Vivi explain things, to see what things she enjoyed and what she didn’t care for. Back home, they didn’t have much time for that sort of thing. She obviously had fond memories of this place. And they hadn’t even gone to the ocean yet.

A few more stops later, after getting some more food, the air was just warm enough for the sea breeze to be comfortable. Vivi smiled at both her boys. “Ready to go to the beach?”

Arthur nodded his assent, and Vivi beamed. “Well, since I know where we’re going the best, follow me, boys.” She grinned at the two of them before taking point, glancing behind her to make sure they were complying.  Arthur smiled and moved to trail her, juggling most of the bags for food and from the horses. Vivi had one of her own, but Arthur almost steadfastly refused to let Lewis do any of the heavy lifting.

Satisfied they were behind her, Vivi lead the way with a bounce in her step. She was excited to be alone with the other two, where they could be a little more obvious about their affections. Where she could finally kiss _both_ of them without worrying about Lewis’s reputation, or who would see. She happily led them down a winding trail that ended on a beach with other people, fishermen, along the shore.  Ahead was a rocky outcrop, water spraying as it smashed against the face of the jagged stones with dangerous speed.

Vivi grinned, and led them further inland, to a dip off one of the dusty old trails. It was uneven terrain and slow-going, but certainly worth it when they came beyond the spine of rocks, to an in-between nestled inside the teeth of the jagged stones they’d seen earlier. The area was deserted, with a crystal clear view of the ocean ahead, sparkling in the sun as it rose to its zenith. The water was calmer here than on either side, like the eye of a storm.

“What do you think?” She asked with a broad smile, and it only widened at Arthur’s awe-struck face.

“I-it’s…wow…”

Lewis looked between Arthur’s gaze, and what he looked at. It was a gorgeous view, no one could deny. The ocean seemed to go on forever. Sometimes, he wondered for a brief moment what it would be like to go out and see what it was like out there, to ride the endless waves..

Only for a moment, though. He had thought the same thing when Vivi brought him here the first time. But even then, the view hadn’t lost an ounce of its charm.

Arthur was distracted, however. Lewis took the opportunity to gently pry a bag away from him and smiled when Arthur’s head had caught up with his eyes. “I told you that you didn’t have to carry everything. At least let me set up the blanket. I think I can handle that much.” He knew it was technically Arthur’s job to do things for him, but Arthur wasn’t just a servant anymore. He was so much more than that, so he had special privileges, like having the prince do things for him instead.

Okay, so that wasn’t really a rule. But he was the prince, and he could _make_ it one.

Vivi laughed at Lewis’ insistence. She had never seen Lewis so adamant at making sure someone _didn’t_ do their job, and the look on Arthur’s face was priceless. “Over here then, Lewlew.” She waved to him at the perfect spot, and Lewis made his way over to her before Arthur had a chance to protest.

Arthur’s face twisted as if he tasted something sour, but he didn’t protest harshly to Lewis overtaking his job. He wandered over and made a small effort to insist he do it, but when they denied him he sighed and worked instead on unpacking some food for the three of them.

When the blankets spread out finally, he settled the boxes and bags on top to anchor the blanket, loosing a soft chuckle when Vivi dropped onto the blanket and made grabby hands towards the other two. He smiled before slipping to sit on the corner of the blanket to bring out food for Lewis and Vivi. “How exactly did you find this place? It’s beautiful, but it seems so far out of the way…”

As Lewis sat in front of the both of them, Vivi smiled. “I didn’t. My parents showed me this spot. I think my father was the one who found it originally, but I have no idea how he did. Maybe my grandmother showed him; she used to know every inch of the land in these parts. I guess when you explore around enough, you find the most peculiar and beautiful places. When we made our annual trip here, this was always the first and last place we visited.”

Out of all of them, Vivi had lived the most “normal” life. Lewis wondered what that was like; to be able to travel wherever and whenever you wanted. It sounded heavenly. “This is where they first met, right?” The prince asked as Arthur started handing out the food.

Vivi nodded. “Mhm. My father was from Dōkutsu and my mother was just passing by when they met each other after he got off a boat.”

Arthur was quiet, handing Vivi what she had chosen and Lewis what he had. The other two seemed to stick to food of Pradasio, though he wasn’t entirely surprised. It was what they knew they liked, and some of the options from Dōkutsu were rather…foreign-looking. He had gotten something he had made for Mordred many a time, but had never eaten himself, and while he was still learning to eat more in front of the others, he was eager to try it.

His thoughts weren’t on food as he listened to Vivi talk about her family. He wondered how his own parents might’ve met. Though he supposed that didn’t really matter.

“How long after they had you was Mystery born?” He asked. “Or is he older than you? Did he and your family all spend time here?” It was hard to tell Mystery’s age from just looking at him, and he had never thought to ask before. But he was curious. If they had brought Vivi here on trips, he wondered if she and Mystery had spent many a trip playing on these very same shores.

Vivi’s endearing smile suddenly changed. It had fallen, and was replaced with an uneasy one as her gaze fell into her lap. She had grown tense as well, surprising both Arthur and Lewis. “Mystery is…he’s older than me, yes, by a few years. But he’s…um…”

She sighed. Hopefully Mystery wouldn’t mind her speaking about him. “He’s my brother, but not by blood.”

“Really?” The thought hadn’t even crossed Lewis’ mind. While true that Mystery and Vivi looked nothing alike, Lewis had attributed that to their parents, whom (regrettably) he had never met before he came into Vivi’s life. “I…had no idea.”

Vivi chuckled. “Yes, well, it’s not really something we talk about often.” Finally her gaze lifted back onto the ocean, reflecting melancholy off her glasses. “We, that is, my parents and I, found him. Right here, actually, on this very beach.”

It was the way she worded that which made Lewis a little uneasy himself. “…Found?”

Vivi sighed and nodded. “Yeah. We’re not…really sure where Mystery is from. He doesn’t say if he remembers either. I just remember being little. And walking on the beach with my parents. I’d gotten a little ahead and….there he was, in the sand. I guess he washed up on shore from somewhere.”

“What happened then?” Arthur leaned forward, curiosity gleaming on his face. Vivi fiddled with her bifocals.

“We took him in. Gave him a roof and some hot meals. He wouldn’t even talk at first; it was so strange. But he warmed up to me eventually. And then to my mother and father. Before long, he was just…a part of the family. Mystery Yukino. My brother. It’s weird to think if we hadn’t been on the beach that day, he wouldn’t be a part of my life.” Especially considering what a big role he played in it now. “I’m really happy we did.”

Lewis leaned back a little. “Wow…that’s…kind of amazing.” He lived up to his name more than they thought. Lewis had always wondered if “Mystery” was his real name, and listening to Vivi now, there was a high chance that it wasn’t.

“Isn’t it, though?” Vivi laughed. “Once he warmed up to us, he was always there for me. He even helped me run the inn back when I wasn’t sure how. He just…doesn’t talk about himself much.”

That was an understatement. The only thing Lewis could recall Mystery telling him outright was his name, and that was it. But he wasn’t one to pry. Mystery was a very private person, he had learned that fairly quickly. But if Vivi was okay with him being so secretive, then Lewis saw no reason to doubt the both of them. Vivi had a very good judge of character.

“He might be from Dōkutsu…” Arthur murmured, and shrunk just a little when Vivi glanced at him with more than a little surprise.

Vivi tilted her head. “What makes you say that, Arthur?” She asked, watching as he looked towards his food.

“I… well…” Arthur wiped at his face. Maybe Mystery wouldn’t want them to know if he hadn’t said as much. Or perhaps they already knew and he was making himself seen foolish. “He uh…he acts like a native of Dōkutsu. Bowing to more than royalty. And knowing some of the recipes he does. It just…seems to fit. And this is near one of the ports for Dōkutsu and travelers from there. Perhaps he was in a wreck somewhere off the coast or between the countries…” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Vivi tapped her chin. “Well, I suppose it would make sense. And it’s well-reasoned. If you asked him, he might actually give you an answer.” She chuckled.

Arthur shook his head. As better as he was about most parts of being a free-man now, asking something so personal with nothing that lead into it didn’t sound comfortable to him at all, no matter how curious he was. “I will consider it.”

Which most likely meant he wouldn’t say anything at all. Lewis didn’t blame Arthur. Mystery did give off the sort of vibe that it wasn’t wise to say the wrong thing around him. When he had first started showing interest in Vivi, the looks Mystery sent his way still sent shivers down his spine. Protective older brother indeed.

~

They sat and ate their food, chatting happily in between bites, for the next few hours or so. It was still no surprise that Arthur barely at anything, but at least it was more than before. Lewis and Vivi couldn’t begin to describe how happy they were at how comfortable Arthur was becoming around them.

Eventually Lewis turned towards the ocean, watching the sun’s rays glisten off its perfect shade. “I might go see how the water is,” he mused, and Vivi stuck her tongue out at the thought.

“Are you crazy? It’s winter, the water’s going to be freezing,” she complained, making Lewis chuckled

“I’m not going to get _in_ the water, Vivi. Just feel it.” Besides, he didn’t want to get his clothes wet. Smiling, he turned towards Arthur. “Would you like to join me, then? I know Vivi won’t.”

Arthur nodded, pulling himself off his knees and standing next to Lewis with a small smile. “I’d love to. Please, lead the way.” He did think seeing the ocean just a little closer would be nice.

And spending a little time with Lewis was always nice as well. He gingerly reached his hand out towards Lewis’s, one finger brushing over his just slightly for silent permission to hold it.

“Well you can have fun with that.” Vivi huffed, flipping some of her hair over her shoulder. “I think I’ll get myself a little sun while you guys do that. When you guys are back, let me know! I might get a small nap while you’re walking.”

“Alright.” Lewis knew that with Vivi, a small nap usually meant at least an hour. Hopefully the sun wouldn’t do too much harm to her. She was so pale.

It took him a moment to realize that gentle fingers were reaching for his own, and Lewis’ smile was nearly blinding with how happy he was. He eagerly took Arthur’s hand in his own, kissing it gently for good measure. “This way, then. We’ll leave her alone to rest for the moment.” And it would give him some alone time with Arthur, which Lewis was always grateful for.

Two sets of footprints soon led away from their set-up and Vivi, who was already drifting off.


	70. Chapter 70

The sun was now high in the sky, but there was a slight chill with the ocean breeze. Lewis shivered a little when the cool water washed over his bare feet. “How…how are you feeling?” Lewis asked, breaking the silence with a nervous tremor in his voice. “I truly am sorry for deceiving you about this. But I, Vivi and I that is, do hope you can forgive us. We just wanted to bring you somewhere away from all of that, away from duties and responsibilities.”

Arthur was quiet a few moments longer. “I am…happy. I think.” He looked up at Lewis, standing next to him in the surf. It was colder than he thought it’d be with the sun out. But just as wet as he’d imagined. He’d never really seen the ocean, aside from a brief glimpse before being shuttled down into the bottom of the ship, with the rest of the supplies and property. He’d never seen it like this. Or felt it, even.

Arthur’s smile was small, and it was covered with the back of Lewis’s hand when he lifted it to kiss at his soft, princely knuckles. “You meant well. And I…well I am your personal Valet, yes? Then me accompanying you is no indiscretion. I have no ill will towards either of you for the subterfuge. Today is…a pleasant surprise. I should thank you instead.”

“Arthur…” Lewis sighed. He wondered if he would ever find the right words to accurately say what he meant or what he was feeling. He stopped their walk and faced Arthur, cupping his cheek with his free hand. “This isn’t about work. You’re not my personal valet today, you’re…you’re so much more than that. Do you understand?”

Arthur swallowed and squeezed the hand he still held. “I-…I know. I think I understand, Lewis. I just mean…that it’s okay. That I- I’m happy to be here. With you and Vivi.”

He smiled, leaning his head into the hand on his cheek, turning his head to kiss at the palm of the hand, looking up and meeting Lewis’s eyes. “I love you both. And a day with you and her….it is well worth leaving my duties and work for tomorrow.”

At least he understood. That was all Lewis wanted. “I’m…glad you feel that way.”

He looked to the side nervously. “I know it’s odd for…for a prince to love two people the same amount. You must think me the strangest prince ever.” But at least he wasn’t disgusted. Both Arthur and Vivi understood and…

Gods, he was so lucky.

“But I wouldn’t trade either of you for the world. I hope you know that.” Leaning in, Lewis kissed Arthur’s forehead before gently pulling him to continue to walk by his side.

Arthur didn’t say it, but in his own way he understood Lewis’s dilemma. A servant- an ex-slave, for that matter- was beneath a prince, a royal. Both him and his fiancée. It was odd to desire more than hedonistic pleasures from more than one person, but they all were equally diverging from norms together. “I would not do so either, Lewis. We can all be strange together.” He smiled at the kiss to his forehead and squeezed the prince’s hand before following.

~

They came up to the port town once again in their walk and Lewis stared out to the giant docked ships. “I’ve never been on a ship before,” the prince mused. “In fact, the first time Vivi brought me here was the first time i had seen the ocean.”

Watching the boats, he glanced over to Lewis. “I didn’t know that. I was sure you would have traveled for events.” Though he supposed those only required the king and queen, truly. Lewis must have been rather lonely.

“This is my first time seeing the ocean like this.” He admitted, gaze back to the water, where ships could be seen drifting on waves in the horizon. “If I had seen it before, it was in passing. I was not allowed on deck, but I have been inside a few ships.” He shrugged. “It is damp. And the ground feel unsteady, especially when the ship sways. Perhaps it is better on the top of the ship. But I do not think you are missing much.”

Maybe Arthur had a point. But then again, the prince probably wouldn’t be treated like cargo on a ship. It wasn’t hard to grasp Arthur’s animosity towards them and Lewis didn’t blame him at all.

Perhaps someday he would get the chance to be on one. He wanted to at least once. He would take Arthur and Vivi as well, if nothing else to give them the same experience. If they didn’t like it, then they didn’t have to do it again.

They walked for a little while longer before Lewis looked up at the sky and smiles slightly. “Perhaps we should be heading back. Vivi shouldn’t fall asleep out here for too long or else her skin will start to burn.” Besides, it was starting to turn into lunch time, and Lewis refused to let Arthur miss another meal.

“I suppose so…” Arthur nodded. It hadn’t been too long, but Vivi was rather pale. And he imagined Lewis was loathe to leave her by herself too long, especially in a secluded place, and one he didn’t know well.

Arthur squeezed Lewis’s hand one last time, before quietly allowing him to lead him back to where Vivi was basking in the sun. She had managed to doze off at least a little, but the gentle nudges from the others managed to rouse her and she opened her eyes blearily, smiling softly at the two of them. “Hey guys…you have fun?”

Arthur nodded, sitting beside her. “It was rather nice. The ocean is colder than I thought. But still pretty.”

“Well yeah…” Vivi yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. “Like I said, it’s winter…it’s gonna be cold.”

“It wasn’t too bad, Vivi,” Lewis teased her and sat down next to her as well, pecking her cheek. “You should have come with us.”

She shook her head. “No thank you. I’d rather stay here and not be freezing.”

Sometimes there was no convincing her. It seemed like a waste to come here and not at least get her feet wet, but Lewis wouldn’t argue with her.  Instead he laughed, and ruffled her hair, ignoring her squawked protest.

~

There was one other thing he could do, however. Lewis tore his gaze away from the water to land on his fiancée. “Vivi. You brought your lute, right?”

Vivi nodded with enthusiasm. “I stashed it in one of the cases and it’s in one of the bags. Your violin is in there too!” She grinned and it sparkled before she scrambled for the bags, already searching for her lute and the violin case.

Arthur looked between the two of them, before watching her root through the bags in search of the cases she wanted. “You brought instruments to the beach?”

“Yeah!” Vivi produced a violin, carefully setting the case on the blanket to avoid any sand. She pulled out a lute, next. “What better way to end our time here than with a few good songs and some dance?” She plucked a few strings to see how she would need to tune them.

Unfortunately they couldn’t very well bring a piano out here. Perhaps one day the three of them would play altogether, but for now, Vivi was pleased that she finally got a chance to play for Arthur with her instrument of choice. She didn’t play nearly as much as Lewis did, and probably not as much as Arthur was forced to, but she liked to consider herself fairly skilled with her instrument of choice.

The both of them quickly tuned their instruments before Vivi strummed a few more chords, nodding in approval. “Any requests, Arthur?” She asked happily, wondering if he had a song he preferred over others.

“Something you like. But perhaps something soft. Light-hearted? I…think this trip should be remembered with a happy song.”

“I agree completely.” Vivi grinned. “Something without words might be best. But I think I have something memorable just for today.” She glanced at Lewis hopefully. The song they’d first danced to was at the forefront of her mind, but she wouldn’t proceed with that one, should he wish to take a different route instead.

He seemed to have read her mind. Lewis nodded to her. “Give me a start, love.”

Vivi needed no more instruction than that. She played a few more chords for set up, before skillfully plucking away at the strings. True to her word, there were no vocals to be had; it was pure music, at its finest. It was a very upbeat tune, one that people could easily dance to. About seven seconds in, Lewis started to pluck away at his violin as well, adding to the jovial tune.

Before the music could completely envelope them, however, Vivi had to wonder something. Arthur was for entertainment…so it stood to reason that he could dance as well, right?

It wouldn’t hurt to ask. “Can you dance, Arthur?” She asked cheerfully between her chords.

“…I can.” He answered. “The sand might make it more difficult to show.”

She laughed. “Don’t worry, Artie! No one will be upset if it’s not perfect. So long as you enjoy yourself.” She grinned and continued on her instrument, giving him a playful eyebrow waggle. “Go on! Show me your skills, Arthur! We both wanna see what you can do!”

Arthur drew himself up to standing, smiling at her slightly before moving off the blanketed sheet to give the players room. He took a deep breathe to clear his mind and find the beat of the dance, which was easier with the syncopated rhythm they drew from their instruments. With no further ado, Arthur began to move, starting in place with his hips and then moving once he found his flow.

Lewis and Vivi continued to play, but their eyes were drawn to Arthur and the way his body moved. They couldn’t tear their eyes away. He moved so fluidly, so effortlessly, feeling the rhythm of the music and moving his hips in sync. Lewis had never seen such a dance before and found himself pausing just to watch before quickly going to catch back up. What was that, the second time Arthur had distracted him from his music by how talented he was?

“Wow Arthur…” Vivi muttered in awe. “You can belly dance? I had no idea!”

“Belly…dance?” Lewis pulled himself out of his own awe and looked confused.

Arthur paused when the music sputtered, watching them both nervously in case the moves he’d been asked to show had somehow offended them. Their faces said otherwise.

“I-It’s a style of dancing.” Arthur addressed Lewis’s confusion, performing a little to the music for emphasis. He rolled his stomach slightly and his hips twitched with the music before he paused again. “It requires grace and expertise to perform right. I was trained since I was little, Mordred paid for lessons, from someone outside of Dōkutsu.”

Vivi lost some of her awe, thinking of Arthur younger and being forced to dance like that for Mordred. “You dance amazingly, Artie.” She smiled despite her slight shift in mood. “Do you know any other dances?”

“A few.” Arthur continued to dance, still focusing on the style of before. “Most of them are derivatives of this. They were all for entertainment, so there is variation, but it is similar, but done in tandem to the beat.”

“What about ballroom dancing?” Vivi’s playing slowed to match Lewis’s tempo, drawing out the music a little too slow, but she wasn’t concerned with that for the moment. “Any of those?”

Arthur’s face held the answer plainly, which was a surprise in itself. “I was not taught. No one wants to dance with a slave.”

Lewis wasn’t surprised. Neither was Vivi for that matter. As much as they didn’t want it to, Arthur’s reasoning did make sense. Nobody would want to dance with a piece of property.

It made Lewis sick to think that he understood even an ounce of that twisted way of thinking.

“Would you like to learn?” He asked and paused completely in his music to give Arthur his full attention. They had to focus on something else. Arthur had missed out on so much, and this trip was meant to make up for some of that lost time, right? “I can provide a tune.” Violin was a very popular instrument for slow dancing for a reason. “And I’m sure Vivi wouldn’t mind teaching you a few steps.”

“Of course!” Vivi smiled and looked to Arthur eagerly. “I’d love to!”

“She’s very wonderful at it.” Lewis smiled wistfully. “But it’s ultimately up to you, Arthur. If you don’t want to learn, that’s perfectly fine as well.”

“I…” Arthur looked conflicted, chewing on his lip. After a few moments of silence without an answer from him, Vivi took some initiative.

“Arthur, if you don’t want to, it’s perfectly fine.” Her eagerness devolved into something like disappointment, but she hid it well. “I know we’ve offered to show you quite a few things tonight. There’s nothing wrong with saying no if you have no interest.”

“I-it’s not that.” He replied quickly. “I just…I have not heard you play before this, Vivi. It is almost disappointing, thinking you won’t get to, when you have only just begun your song.” He shuffled his feet a little. “It is not that I do not want to learn. I wish to learn everything I can. But…I also want to hear you play.”

That certainly melted away the disappointment. “Oh…” Well wasn’t that just one of the sweetest things she ever heard. Vivi felt herself blushing. Arthur had genuinely complimented her. She was certain it wasn’t out of a need to please. If it was that, then he would have said yes to dancing. He truly wanted to hear her play. “I…I’m really not that great though. Not anywhere near good as Lewis is-”

“Don’t be silly, Vivi.” Lewis had a content smile on his face. In fact, he was proud. “You’re wonderful, especially considering you haven’t been playing for very long. It’s very impressive.” He turned to Arthur holding the smile steady. “Another time then. Maybe when we get another chance to be alone like this.” Whenever that could be…Lewis hoped he wouldn’t have to wait too long.

“If you felt like it, perhaps after one of the songs, we could try to. O-or another time. I know it is getting late. But…I would like to learn.” the wing they shared was private as it was. Perhaps at the castle, they could. They might not have the music, but they could perform the steps. And there were other places in the castle should they wish to have the music as well. Or even outside of it.

“I guess we’ll see when it’s done.” Vivi smiled at him, gesturing over to him. When he came, she kissed his cheek. “But you can dance however you want. Or not at all. However you want to enjoy the music, Arthur.” He flashed a smiled of his own before backing away, sitting on the blankets quietly. Lewis and Vivi were playing and he wanted to give the full of his attention. He also had no intentions of distracted them again.

Vivi found the placement of the first chord on her lute again. “From the beginning again?” She directed her question at Lewis.

He played a few notes of his own and nodded. “From the beginning.” he repeated in confirmation before starting again. The notes drew out long, but the beat was quicker this time, and Vivi joined in a few seconds after once she had gotten a feel for it.

~

Even as the sun drew even lower in the sky, they played on, singing and laughing and enjoying the company they kept. By the end of it, the sun had nearly disappeared beyond the horizon…but it did make for a wonderful view.

They almost loathed going back to the castle. But eventually Lewis sighed, knowing he didn’t have much of a choice. “Let us be on our way then,” he said, sounding a little disappointed. Vivi offered a noise of displeasure of her own, but she knew they had to. As much as she and Arthur wished it wasn’t so, Lewis was needed elsewhere.

Once the horses had been retrieved (and the caretaker tipped), the three of them were off for the castle once more. Arthur had once again taken to riding with Vivi at first, and once they stopped to rest the horses and change their clothes, Arthur rode with Lewis once more.


	71. Chapter 71

The sun had long since set when they finally drew close to the castle, and they hurriedly rushed the horses into the stables. “Lewis,” Vivi started in a somewhat frantic whisper. “Arthur and I can handle this. You should go back to your room quickly before you’re missed even more. We’ll meet you there, okay?”

Lewis hesitated. “Are…are you sure?” He hated the thought of leaving them and possibly risking them getting into trouble with the guards without him, but Vivi did have a point. It was better for him to get into the castle sooner than later.

“We’re sure.” Vivi nodded. “If anyone would get in trouble for being out when they weren’t supposed to, it would be you. It’s safer this way.”

Arthur leaned over from where he was undoing the saddle. “Vivi is given free roam to come and go from the castle for her inn. I do not think anyone would stop her to ask her business, but she can mention that she was working, should it be necessary.” He pointed out. It wasn’t as if Vivi was an unknown resident of the castle for those who dwelled within, especially after being outed to save Lewis from marriage.

He might have some trouble, but only because Lewis had disappeared for the day, and he was the Prince’s personal valet. If the prince was claiming to be sick so as not to worry anyone when he disappeared for the day, then he might receive reprimand for not caring for him as his personal companion. But that was nothing to the troubles the prince would likely receive should he be caught in his own lie.

They had a point. Lewis fidgeted with his fingers for a moment before nodding. Even he could see that their reasons outweighed his own. “Alright.” He hated leaving them to clean up but there was little room for argument. The prince quickly rushed out and climbed over the walls as fast as he could, pointedly avoiding any guards on the way to the secret passage.

“Whew…” Vivi was glad that Lewis saw reason. She knew he could be a little overprotective. And she was glad he hadn’t noticed something else was wrong either.

Wiping her forehead, she finished up settling in her own horse, a little more sluggishly than normal. She sighed. “A-are you almost finished, Artie…?”

“Yes Vivi.” Arthur finished wrapping the lead and bridle around his arm and hung them on metal pegs on the wall. He had wrapped hers as well, noting the slower pace. He had never seen her store the saddle before, so he was unsure if the speed was her usual before she seemed to lose steam.

He moved to her side and touched her arm. “Vivi….are you alright? You look pale.” Which was double strange given how pink she had been after her nap in the sun.

“Oh I’m fine…” She smiled weakly at him. “I’m just feeling a little lightheaded is all. Probably from the rush of the trip and all that. No problem.” And maybe her stomach was feeling a little strange, but that might have been from rocking in the saddle for so long. “I’m probably just tired.”

Rubbing her eyes, she started for the stables doors. Yet before she had a chance to open them, a thought occurred to her. “Oh… Arthur, would you rather go through the front entrance? Like you said, I can come and go as I please. It wouldn’t look bad if the two of us w-went in that way. And…you don’t like the secret passage.”

Arthur looked slightly uncomfortable and shuffled his feet. “Are you sure, Vivi? It would take a little longer. We can use the passage if you would prefer to get there sooner.”

He moved to her side and held hid hand to her cheek after his look for permission was granted. He frowned a little and turned it over to frame her face. “You feel a little warm, Vivi. We should get you back to the room soon.”

“Me? Warm?” Vivi chuckled and placed her hand over Arthur’s. “That would be a first, huh? Really Arthur, it’s just a little lightheadedness. I’ll be fine to go walking a little longer, especially if it’s for you.” Gently she pulled his hand away from her cheek and kissed it. “Don’t worry about me, okay?”

More than anything, Vivi was just tired and wanted to sleep for a very long time. She couldn’t think of a better way to end the day then to spend it next to the two people she loved. Feeling a little queasy was worth it in her eyes. “So come on, let’s go.” She tugged on his hand and pulled him along for a few moments to get him out of the door to the stables.

Arthur stumbled as he followed her, before sighing softly in defeat and falling into step beside her. “If you insist…”

He still worried over her a little, but aside from being pale and a little dizzyness, she seemed like she was fine. Still, Arthur moved to catch up and be more fully by her side, in case she should need his help.

As the approached the front gates, the two guards were immediately at attention and saluted the both of them when the approached. “Welcome back, Lady Vivi. How was your-?” But he paused when he saw the condition she was is. “M-m’lady, are you well? You are white as a sheet!”

Shoot. No wonder Arthur looked so worried and why Lewis was hesitant to leave. She probably didn’t look so well. “O-oh, it’s…um…” Vivi tried to smile. “It’s nothing, really.”

Obviously the guards weren’t buying it. “May one of us escort you to your room, Lady Vivi?”

“O-oh no, that’s not necessary. I have Arthur with me.” She turned her smile up towards him instead. “I’ll be okay with him here. Please don’t worry.” And with a small curtsey, she pulled Arthur past the guards and into the entrance to the castle.  

The room was now starting to spin. Vivi sighed and leaned against Arthur for a little support. “Sorry…I’ll be okay in a little bit. Just need to rest for a few seconds…”

Arthur’s face flushed for getting such high praise in the presence of the guards, but it turned to concern when Vivi required his help to keep from swaying so much. “You needn’t apologize, Vivi…” He threaded his hand around her waist to hold her hip, squeezing slightly. “If you need help, then I will be there to support you. Lean on me as much as you’d like.”

He glanced about, and with no one in sight he pressed a small kiss to her cheek almost nervously, before smiling. “Only a little more time, and you can lounge in bed for as long as you need to. Until you feel better.”

If he needed, he could arrange with Mystery and Lewis to take care of things should Vivi need longer than the night. She really didn’t appear to be well, so if Mystery could tend the inn and he could go to him for aid, that could help. Or he could assist Vivi should she need it. But that would be for later, when they knew if it was even necessary.

“Mm…” Vivi leaned her head against Arthur shoulder and gave it a small nuzzle. “That sounds wonderful. Especially with you and Lewis there with me.”

She might as well take Arthur up on his offer. Vivi had a feeling Arthur would insist until she agreed anyway, and now she was really glad they didn’t take the secret passage. Not only would Arthur be scared, but he’d be worried about her too. Now it was just one of those things. She wrapped an arm around Arthur’s shoulders and let him lead the walk back to Lewis’ wing.

~

It wasn’t a very long walk. As they approached, Vivi tilted her head slightly. She could swear she was hearing some voices ahead…and it wasn’t Lewis or his family. “Do you hear that?” She asked, wondering who in the world would be conversing so close to the prince’s private quarters.

Arthur nodded quietly, shifting his hand up to her waist, a slightly less intimate place. “I believe it is the wing guards. They must be speaking with someone.” He continued to help her, moving a little slower now, until they turned the corner.

Ahead, right at the entrance to the prince’s wing, the two guards stood at their stations, listening intently. And the all-too-familiar figure of Mordred stood before them, hands laced behind his back as he spoke

Arthur tensed, steps turning rigid as he walked Vivi over to the other three. Mordred and the guards’ attention were drawn to the movement, and while the guards stood at attention, Mordred tilted his head with a saccharine smile. “The lady Vivi graces us with her presence. I had assumed you would be in the wing, tending to the prince while he was ill. But it seems you had other, more important things.”

Arthur wound a little tighter, imperceptible to anyone looking, but something she could feel in the way his arm wound around her. “Lady Vivi was-”

Mordred’s lip curled up in a sneer. “I don’t recall addressing you, _servant_ ,” He hissed, “and I would thank you to remember your _place_.”

Vivi gritted her teeth and pushed herself to stand without Arthur’s assistance. Mordred’s face was the absolute last thing she needed to see after a great day like today, even more so now that she was the sick one and not the prince. “And I would thank _you_ not to take that tone with him.” He could mock her all he liked; Vivi couldn’t care less. But she’d be dammed before Mordred got a word in on Arthur.

“And not that you need to know, Sir Mordred, but Arthur and I were busy elsewhere and unaware that the prince was ill. We came back as soon as we heard. So if you would be so kind to move out of the way, we would like to…” Vivi shuddered as a sudden wave of nausea bubbled up from her stomach. The last thing she needed was to look weak in front of Mordred of all people. “T-to see him.”

“Now _that_ is strange.” Mordred tilted his head and shook it slightly, resting more weight on a hip. “ _Arthur_ -” The name was laden with derision, like a slur. “-worked… _under_ me… for many years. If he’s anything like before, he’s up before the sun. Isn’t it _strange_ he wouldn’t know his _master_ was feeling ill and didn’t make it to a single lesson today? It’s been all over the castle. Wouldn’t he know _first_?” He raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Unless _Arthur’s_ not doing his job.”

“The prince sent me to V- to the lady Vivi.” Arthur replied. His voice was more subdued, but he spoke at least. “He did not wish for me to become ill as well, or then I would not be able to work as hard. I went to assist her at her inn for the day. I was not to tell her, in the case she would worry.” He turned towards Vivi and muttered a small apology with a bow.

“Mm.” Mordred nodded slowly as he watched the two of them. “The prince’s heart _really_ is too big. But no matter. I suppose if you are here, I can stop insisting the guards let me send a servant through, to check on the prince. It seems you spread whatever it is to his fiancée.” He looked her up and down with slight disdain. “She’s quite pale. You should _try_ and do your work and see to them.” He waved at the guards and then at them dismissively, before stalking off without another word, ignoring the dagger-eyes from Vivi and Arthur’s small frown.

Arthur sighed. “He’s right, l-lady Vivi.” He looked to the guards and they moved to make room. “We should get you to bed. Just a little further.”

Vivi said nothing as the two of them made their way past the guards and into Lewis’ private chambers. Once they were far enough away from the door, Vivi released an angry sigh. “I hate that man so much,” she grumbled. “The way he talks to you like you’re nothing…I hate it.”

When Arthur let her lean against him once more, she smiled up at him. “Although…you were great back there, Arthur.” The way he spoke and reasoned with Mordred was nothing like how he acted around his former master back when he was still fairly new in the castle. It was cathartic to see Arthur come such a long way. She kissed his cheek. “I’m proud of you…”

“I…I have come to realize he has no real power over me.” Arthur admitted, leaning into her touch a little. “He was so untouchable before. But then…he wasn’t. The most he can do is a scathing remark. And that is nothing.” He kissed her cheek in kind, moving his hand to touch her, asking quiet permission to twine them together.

“…He approached me before. On Lewis’s day of birth.” He licked his lips. “Please don’t tell Lewis. But he wanted something. A-and you and Lewis….you gave me the courage to say no to him. To say I didn’t care what he wanted. Because the two of you would be there for me no matter what. You wouldn’t let anything happen. You both gave me the courage to stand opposed to him, and…that was a very freeing moment. I will never be able to thank you enough for that.” He led her to the door to Lewis’s room, light filtering from the crack at the bottom of the door before he lifted her hand and kissed the top of it.

“Oh Arthur…” Vivi was ashamed to say that she had no idea that Mordred had spoken to him recently, but she couldn’t be prouder. It was almost like Arthur was a completely different person compared to when he first came to the castle. This was what Arthur was really like, what he was supposed to be. A kind and gentle soul that put everyone else before himself. “You don’t have to thank us. We’re just happy to help you anytime we can.”

Smiling as he kissed her, she continued. “Being free isn’t so bad then, is it?” She teased. And there truly was nothing like that feeling in the world.

“Not when I have you two.” Arthur murmured, as she twisted the handle.


	72. Chapter 72

When they opened the door, Lewis was at his bed, having just changed into his nightwear. “You’re back,” he said with a smile. “That was quite a long time. Did something…?” Lewis trailed off when he saw the state Vivi was in. “Vivi! Are you alright? You’re pale! What happened?”

“Nothing happened.” Vivi promised, though Arthur still had a hand around her waist and gave her a sidelong glance. She sighed before recanting. “I’m fine. I just feel a little lightheaded. I’m sure it’ll be gone by tomorrow. It was probably the heat from when I took my little nap.”

“Maybe.” Arthur didn’t sound convinced, helping her to the bed and only letting go when she was seated. He gestured for her to crawl further in. “But whether this is more or not, please let us take the time to care for you, Vivi. I’ll wet some rags for you. You really do feel too warm.” And he could make a detour for some ice to keep the cloth cool.

Lewis pressed the back of his hand on Vivi’s forehead and frowned. “He’s right…” the prince murmured. “You don’t look or feel well at all.” He slid his hand down to Vivi’s cheek and brushed his fingers against it. How did he not notice? And here Lewis thought _he_ was supposed to be the sick one here.

“…Please hurry with those rags, Arthur.” He sounded worried and someone had to get them. Lewis didn’t want Vivi to be alone, otherwise he would go with his servant. “And I’ll talk to the physician tomorrow. But in the meantime…rest, _amor_.”

Vivi huffed. “You two are overreacting. I’m fine, I swear.”

“Everyone we passed noticed something was amiss.” Arthur pointed out. “Whether or not you feel fine, Vivi, perhaps it is best to let us take care of you and take preventative measures. You might not feel so well later.”

Vivi didn’t agree or argue, huffing and blowing the bangs from out of her eyes. She lied down more fully on the bed, and Arthur squeezed her hand and gave Lewis a short bow before leaving to find some cloth, some ice, the water pump, and a bucket to carry it all in.

When he was out the door, Vivi turned to Lewis. “I really am fine, Lewlew. You shouldn’t worry so much.”

Lewis smiled wearily. “I can’t help it. You became ill so suddenly.” He brushed some hair from her face and kissed her cheek. “Rest tomorrow. I’ll talk to Mystery. And like I said, I’ll talk to the physician as well. Just…humor us.”

Sighing, Vivi flopped onto her back but continued to hold Lewis’ hand. She supposed Lewis couldn’t help but be worried. It was just in her nature; same with Arthur. “…I think I ate something that didn’t agree with me too…”

Lewis rose a brow. “So it’s not just light-headedness?”

“A little bit of stomach pains…but it’s so minor that it’ll probably be gone by morning. No big deal.”

For some reason Lewis wasn’t so sure. He’d make sure the doctor was completely aware of Vivi’s condition before seeing her tomorrow. “Mm…Arthur should be back soon. Then we can sleep for the night. Would you like me to help you into your night clothes?”

“You can help me out of mine~” She waggled her eyebrows, but the charm was lost when her face twisted as he stomach flipped. “O-or yeah. help me out of these. They’re too tight.”

She whined a little as she spoke, already working on the laces. If she had to stay and relax tomorrow, she’d at least get her pity cuddles out of this. “It’s so hot in these, and not in the good way.” She rolled her head back into the pillow.

Chuckling, Lewis began to undo the final knots before slipping Vivi out of her clothes. “That is a strange thing for you to say. Maybe I should mark it on my calendar.” He laughed even harder when Vivi shoved him.

“You’re mean. I thought you were gonna be nice to me cause I’m sick.”

“And I thought you said you were fine.”

Vivi pouted. Kissing his fiancée on the forehead with a chuckle, Lewis stripped her completely before going over for her nightwear. “Here you are, love.”

“Thank you, lewlew.” Vivi accepted his help sliding the nightgown on, wiggling to sit up and lifting her arms while he slid it over top. She hummed and pushed her hands through the sleeves. “You know, everyone in the castle thinks you’re sick, too. You could always use that and stay with me tomorrow, instead of going to lessons.” Her head came out of the neckline, and she looked at him with a grin that only wavered when her stomach did. “It could be fun. And if I’m sick I’ll need all the help I can get.” Her arm covered her forehead dramatically.

Lewis tried not to frown. “Ah…you know I’d love to. But…I’m sorry Vivi, I can’t take another day off.” He felt awful, truly. But if he knew his parents…they had probably already figured out his little scheme. And he’d take that fall when he got to it.

“Oh…” Vivi seemed disappointed and Lewis felt even worse.

He took her hands. “I’m so sorry. But I promise, as soon as I am able, I will be back. And you won’t be alone. Arthur will be with you all day, I’m sure.”

“That’s true.” She sighed and nodded. She was disappointed not to have both of her boys with her, but it wouldn’t make her enjoy her time with Arthur any less. She and him had less alone time to really talk compared to him and Lewis. At the inn, they’d been too busy for conversing for the most part. But maybe tomorrow, she could at least enjoy some one on one time with him.

“I understand, Lewlew.” She smiled at him after a moment. “We’ll just have to spend some time together when your classes are over with, then.”

“Indeed, we shall.” Any time Lewis spent with her was treasured. Doubly so if Arthur was there. “Maybe if I’m lucky, my tutors will take pity on me since I was so ‘sick’ today, hm?”

The two of them laughed as they continued to hold each other’s hands. Even if Vivi was sick, everything seemed fine. Lewis just had to hope that his parents wouldn’t be too cross at him if they indeed found out his little plan.

A soft knock sounded at the door and both of them turned to the source of the noise. “Come in, Arthur.” Even after everything, he still insisted on being so formal.

Arthur walked in after a moment, lugging a wooden bucket as wide as his waist and half-filled with water and ice into the room. A few rags were draped over one shoulder, and he heaved a sigh before setting it down on the floor and closing the door behind him. “Water for the rags.” He sounded a little breathless. He nudged the bucket with a boot.  "And this can serve more than one purpose. If you need it should you feel sick later on.“

Vivi smiled at him. "Aw. Arthur you thought of everything.”

“I tried. I just wish there was more I could do.” Break taken, he lifted the bucket again and carried it to the bedside, the one Vivi usually slept on. “But I also hope that you will not need it, either.”

“Yeah, me too…” Vivi flopped down onto the pillows and Lewis moved to help Arthur carry the rags so he wouldn’t have to move as many things. He dipped one into the ice bucket and rung it out before placing on her forehead.

Vivi sighed in relief. “That feels really nice…”

“Let me know when it starts to get warm, okay?” Lewis brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. “I’ll replace it for you.”

Arthur stood around, awkward, when Lewis took his work, but instead of dawdling, he let Lewis take care of his fiancée and began to unlace and pull off his own boots. Vivi was in night-clothes at least, so bed was likely imminent as it was, and he wasn’t exactly needed for the moment. After the boots came the jacket, and he busied himself with collecting clothes for Lewis as well, both for tonight and for his lessons the next day.

And then a thought occurred, and he halted his progress.

“I’ll leave your clothes here for you, Lewis.” Arthur set them on the end of the bed where neither of them were. “I’ll return shortly. I want to bring the things in our bags in. And at least prepare the pile for washing tomorrow.”

“Do you really have to do that tonight?” Vivi whined a little from where she was lying. She was met with a tiny shrug.

“If I leave it for tomorrow, It will take longer to take care of than if I prep it tonight. It should only take a few minutes to bring them inside.”

Vivi pouted, and even Lewis didn’t seem pleased with his decision as well. Who knew that the prince could pout? “Please don’t be long,” he said and gave Arthur’s hand a small squeeze.

“Yeah, come back as soon as you can, Artie…” Vivi added. She wasn’t going to sleep until both her boys were with her. They were supposed to spend the whole day together, after all, and that included the end of it as well.

Arthur bowed towards them. “I’ll be back as swiftly as I can.” He promised, before taking a moment to shove the boots on his feet again. He didn’t take the time to lace them, heading straight out into the hall and leaving the door open by a hairline crack.

Vivi sighed dramatically from where she lied. “Our lover is _addicted_ to working. Now I know how _you_ feel.”

“Mm.” Lewis’ gaze fell into his lap and then he stood up to change into his own nightwear. “Unfortunately we all do have matters to attend to. Sometimes…I wish it didn’t have to be that way, though. And you know how Arthur is. He’s very protective of his job.”

“Well of course.” Vivi replied. “He’s the prince’s personal servant. A pretty big honor, after all.”

Lewis supposed that made sense. He unfolded what Arthur had brought him and started to remove his clothes. “True enough. That doesn’t mean we can’t wish he takes it easy once in a while.” He chuckled. “That was supposed to be what today was about, wasn’t it?”

Vivi watched her prince undress with no small degree of appreciation. “It was,” She agreed, “and I think he did pretty good today. He even let you set up the sheet on the beach.” She grinned.

Arthur had shown he was certainly loathe to let Lewis do anything, but he hadn’t stopped the prince from offering his help. “I’m really glad he had the chance to relax today. He deserves it.” Especially after learning even now he was still harassed, at least a little.

Even if she was proud of how he stood up for himself, she wished he hadn’t needed to. “He’s really changed. It’s so amazing. He’s amazing.” She pressed the cloth more firmly to her head, some cool water dribbling down along her temples. “We’re all so lucky. To have what we have.”

The prince nodded in return. “Agreed. I have not one…but two wonderful people by my side. Two people I wouldn’t trade for anything.” Soon he finished and slipped into bed with his fiancée. “I can count myself as one of the luckiest people in the world because of you two.”

Vivi beamed up at him as Lewis brought her head into his lap and began to stroke her cheek, nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. “You’re sweet, Lewis… I’m so glad you wandered into my tavern that night. If you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here, and _I_ wouldn’t be with the two most wonderful people in the world, too.”

“You flatter me.” For precaution, Lewis pressed a few fingers on the rag to see if it was still cool and smiled in satisfaction. “I just wish Arthur had come into our lives at better circumstances…but I’m glad he did all the same.”

The mention of Arthur’s previous upbringing made Vivi frown. “Oh…I just remembered. When we were coming back here f-from the stables, Mordred was there.” She watched as the prince’s eyebrow’s raised. “He was talking with the guards.”

That didn’t sound good. Lewis shifted a little so that Vivi would be more comfortable before continuing. “What…what was he saying to them?”

“We didn’t hear him that well. But when we spoke to him he mentioned trying to get a servant in to check on you.“ She chewed her lip. "I don’t know what else he could want. unless he’d seen or suspected we’d left and wanted to catch you in the act.”

She smiled weakly after a heartbeat. “But you should have seen Arthur. He spoke up even after Mordred treated him like nothing. He told him me and Arthur were working at the tavern. That you’d sent him when you found out you were sick so he wouldn’t contract it too.” She giggled slightly. “I knew where he really was, and _I_ believed him a little. He said it was so much conviction. It was amazing.”

“He did?” So Arthur had even gained the courage to stand up to his old master. “That…” Lewis honestly didn’t have the words for how happy that made him. That meant he was growing, and when Mordred was finally given leave from the castle, Arthur would hold no regrets. “…That’s amazing.”

Lewis couldn’t be prouder of him. He had grown so much.

~

When Arthur finally made his return, complete with another soft knock, he carried both bags on his shoulders. Lewis would have moved to help him again, but they were set down before he had a chance to get up.

It was probably for the best. Vivi wouldn’t have wanted him to leave anyway. “You said you would leave that for tomorrow, right?” Lewis reminded Arthur. “So…let’s get some sleep then.”

Arthur nodded quietly before closing the door behind him and lowering the light to Lewis’s usual intensity. After the sounds of him pulling off his boots ended, it was quiet a few moments. Vivi wondered what Arthur was doing, without the sound of his mattress creaking (she would quickly call him to their side if she so much as heard that). 

It was silent a moment or two later before Arthur awkwardly cleared his throat. “I…Vivi? Lewis? May I sleep with you both tonight? If it is alright?”

Vivi felt her heart swell and she lifted a hand to beckon to him. “Of course, Artie! You don’t even have to ask! You’re always welcome in this bed.”

There was the sound of shuffling feet before the mattress dipped slightly on her side without Lewis. “As long as you are sure.” Arthur kissed the side of her head, hand moving across her to touch Lewis’s arm for a moment. “Goodnight. Both of you.”

“And to you as well.” Unable to help himself, Lewis reached over and cupped Arthur’s cheek. He leaned in and kissed his servant on the lips soon after. “I love you…” he whispered when he pulled away, making sure to look Arthur in the eyes, before moving to do the same for Vivi. He was almost overwhelmed by how much love he was suddenly feeling.  Vivi smiled and repeated the same affections, and when they’d all bid their goodnights, they let their eyes slip shut.

Eventually the three of them fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other.


	73. Chapter 73

The hours ticked by peacefully, but just before the sun managed to peek over the horizon, a groan sounded in between the two boys.

Vivi sat up, trying her best not to disturb them, but she needed to move. She crawled over Lewis with another pained groan, causing the prince to rouse a little. “Mmnvivi…?”

She didn’t answer and moved straight to the bucket Arthur had provided before emptying out her stomach.

The sound of retching woke Arthur as well, and despite being groggy, he followed her from the bed on unsteady legs and pulled back her hair while she retched.

It took a few minutes before her stomach had nothing left to give. She was still coughing up the remnants before Arthur spoke, more fully awake. “Are you alright, Vivi?”

She groaned in response, still hugging the bucket and praying her stomach would settle. “I don’t think I’m fine…” Her voice was a higher whine.

“That’s an understatement…” Lewis sighed. He had a feeling this would happen; Vivi insisting that she was fine when really she was the complete opposite. It was a few hours before Lewis had to be in his first lesson and he wondered if the royal physician was even awake. He would hate to bother her, and yet Vivi at least needed to be looked at.

They wouldn’t be getting back to sleep anyway. Lewis slid his feet down to the floor and rubbed Vivi’s back a little. “Hang in there,” he said softly. “I’ll get the doctor as soon as I can.”

As soon as he was dressed, Lewis was out the door. He trusted Arthur to stay and help her until then.

Vivi mumbled a goodbye, the words muffled by the bucket her face was hovering over. Arthur rubbed at her back with one hand and continued to hold her hair with the other, trying to at least make her a little less miserable. He wasn’t sure if he was successful, but the most he could do for the moment is show support.

When Vivi seemed to be empty enough to move her face away from the bucket, he addressed her, moving to massage her shoulders and the nape of her neck. “Is there anything I can retrieve or do for you, Vivi?”

She shook her head and immediately regretted it. Her temples were absolutely throbbing. “No…I don’t think so,” she mumbled before moving to crawl back into bed. “But thank you anyway, Artie… I just want to…not move…ever again.”

Arthur moved to open the only window in the room and pour out the bucket, before returning to her side with with it (after retrieving his boots and jacket), Arthur set the bucket beside Vivi before sitting on her other side and beginning to dress. “I’m sure Lewis will return shortly. I hope whomever he brings can help you.” He only hoped Lewis would knock upon returning. That way he would have time to stand and appear more formal than sitting at the future queen’s side, like a friend instead of a servant.

“Mhm…” Vivi had a feeling she could guess what was wrong with her. This sickness seemed to pop out of nowhere about halfway through their trip back to the castle last night. She had felt similar once before, and now that she thought about it, Mystery had gotten sick like this around the time he had first come into her family…

~

Once Lewis returned (with a polite knock), he was followed into the room by a person that neither Vivi nor Arthur recognized. “I truly am sorry to call you here so early in the morning,…Dr. Chasity”

The young woman adjusted her glasses. “It’s quite alright, your Worship. Think nothing of it.” She nodded her head towards Arthur before making her way over to Vivi. “Now then, mi’lady…the prince tells me you were quite ill not too long ago. How does your stomach feel now?”

“Like it has decided to discover exactly how many shapes it can twist itself into.” Vivi replied, fingers playing with the lip of the bucket.

Arthur looked nervous when he was addressed, and still a little taken aback, but with the attention on Vivi, he approached the prince. “I will take care of the bags while you and the physician are here. And when you leave, I will stay with lady Vivi for company.” He bowed slightly. “Should you need anything, please do not hesitate to call for me.”

“Of course.” Since the doctor wasn’t looking their way, Lewis risked grasping Arthur’s hand and giving it a little squeeze. He wouldn’t stop Arthur from doing his duties, especially not when other people were around, but a little affection never hurt.

Luckily she paid them no attention. “I see,” Dr. Chasity said with a nod. “And have you eaten anything today?”

“No…” Vivi groaned out.

“What about yesterday?”

“Um…some baked goods…some fish near the end of the day…”

“Hm…” She asked a few more symptoms, such as lightheadedness, chills, fatigue, and the like. All of them were true. “Mi'lady Vivi, it seems you have a foul stomach, from something you ate. Most likely, it was from the fish.”

It was what she had anticipated, but being right didn’t bring her any relief. “How long will this last?” She tossed her head back into the pillow it rested on.

The physician opened a wooden case she had with her. Inside was a variety of glass bottles and tools. “It depends. Sometimes it can last only a short time after the contaminated food has been purged. Sometimes it will last even longer. The best you can do is drink, to keep from becoming worse. And perhaps find herbs like this one to make tea. It should help speed the process for your stomach.” She handed a cloth with dried leaves inside. “This should be enough for two cups. Use it sparingly.”

Vivi took it, taking care not to spill any of the leaves, and set the cloth on the bedside table. “Thank you…” she mumbled once more. She wished there was a cure that would be quicker, but this would have to do. “I’m sorry you had to come all this way so early…”

“Not at all, mi’lady. I am sorry I couldn’t be of more help to you.” She did seem a little disappointed, and Vivi smiled.

“Don’t worry. At least I know what to do now. Thank you so much, really.”

The doctor bowed, flattered by her words. Soon she turned to the prince. “If she starts to feel worse…”

Lewis nodded. “Arthur will be here. I’ll tell him to get you if that happens, alright?”

“Of course, Your Highness.” She bowed to Lewis this time, and once she made her way out the door, hopefully to get some more sleep, Lewis sat by Vivi’s side.

“Shall I ask one of the other servants to brew some tea for you?”

Vivi was silent for the moment she pondered her answer. “Actually…” She started. “Would it be too much trouble…for you to ask Mystery to do it?”

“Mystery?” Lewis questioned with a tilt of his head.

“Yeah…he always makes the best tea. I didn’t really like tea before I tried his, so…I like it when he makes it.” Vivi leaned her head against Lewis’ shoulder. “I know that probably doesn’t make a lot of sense, but…”

Even if it didn’t, Lewis at least understood the sentimental part of her brother making tea for her. “Of course. When Arthur gets back, I’ll go ask him for you. I…don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone, Vivi.”

“We’re in the castle, so I doubt anything will happen…” She mumbled, closing her eyes and letting him brush back her hair. “But I won’t say the company won’t be nice.” It was early enough that Lewis wasn’t required to leave just yet, so she tugged and arranged him to sit beside her before shifting to lie her head in his lap.

~

Arthur made his appearance a few minutes later. “The clothing is ready for washing now. And if any of the food might’ve gotten you sick, we will not have to worry; it is now disposed of.” He updated them before moving to the bedside. “I’m so terribly sorry this happened, Vivi.”

Vivi sighed, and reached out to grasp one of Arthur’s hands as he sat down next to her. “Why are you sorry?” She asked. “It’s not your fault…besides, I’d get sick a hundred more times if it meant I got to spend more time with the two of you…”

Lewis would beg to differ, not wanting Vivi to risk her health (and he had a feeling Arthur would agree with him), but he wouldn’t argue with her. That did sound like a very Vivi thing to do. Instead he urged Arthur a little closer to the both of them. “She was told to drink a lot of fluids today. Tea especially. Other than that, it’s just a matter of waiting for it to pass.”

He wished he could stay longer. But with Arthur here, then Lewis wasn’t worried at all. “I’m afraid I must leave now…but I will send Mystery in here before I go to lessons. Take care of her for me?” He asked Arthur.

“I’ll tend to every need she should have.” Arthur promised, moving to squeeze Lewis’s hand in his, a small smile on his face. “On my life.”

He stooped for a moment before pressing boots into Lewis’s hands. “I shall take care of her until you come back. I hope things aren’t too difficult today after your time away.”

Vivi grinned a little despite being pale and shaky. “I don’t think he’ll mind. Yesterday was well worth it.”

Arthur stepped up to kiss Lewis’s cheek before leaning down to kiss her forehead. “It certainly was.”

Lewis nodded. He wouldn’t trade yesterday for anything, even if he got in trouble in the process. He could live with some scolding. Once he was prepared, he bid his two lovers one last farewell before heading out for the day.

~

In no time, another knock sounded at the Prince’s door. “What have you gotten yourself into this time?” Mystery teased as he let himself in. “Maybe this is why you shouldn’t take so many vacations.”

Arthur had moved most of the pillows of the prince’s bed behind Vivi, letting her relax, but sit up in comfort. The bucket was beside her in case she needed it.

“You’re a real jester, Mystery.” She grumbled with a pout, “But if that meant less time with the other two, I don’t know if it’d be worth it.”

Arthur bowed slightly to greet Mystery, and was met with one of his own. “I hope you are well. And that the inn was not too difficult to handle on your own.”

“Oh no, it’s fine.” Mystery waved his hand dismissively. “I’ll have to explain things to everyone but this isn’t a busy time for travelling. It’s too cold. Now, where are these tea leaves?”

Vivi pointed to the bedside table and Mystery was there in a second. He looked over the leaves for a minute before nodding. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t get any sicker before I get back.” That earned him a raspberry from Vivi, only making him laugh

“If I do, I’ll make sure to throw up on you.”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to someone who’s trying to help.”

“Just gooo…!”

Mystery snickered. “Yes, mi’lady.” And once he was out the door, Vivi sighed. Despite their bickering, she truly was thankful. If anything could make her feel better, it was Mystery’s tea. She swore it had some kind of magic in it.

Arthur sat at her bedside quietly. He was happy to see her so playful with Mystery despite not feeling well. But he was still worried over her, even after her brother had left to brew the tea for Vivi that would help.

There was the briefest of hesitations, but there was no one who would walk in on them like this, so Arthur crawled over the mattress to Vivi’s side.

He softly kissed her hair. “I hope this is short lived for you Vivi. Do you have any wishes for anything?”

“Besides to stop feeling like I’m dying?” Just to make sure Arthur didn’t take that too seriously, Vivi nudged him. “No…it’s okay. Just you being here is enough for me.”

But if she could stop feeling like she was going to throw up again, that would be great.

When Mystery came back a few minutes later, he had to smile at the scene before him. Arthur being so gentle with his sister, keeping her comfortable with her head in his lap… it was truly heartwarming. As long as Vivi was happy, he didn’t care who she was with…be it servant, prince, or both. “Is she awake?”

“Somewhat.” Arthur ran fingers through her hair to brush it free of morning tangles. “I believe how sick she feels is keeping her up.” But she was still tired.

Mystery nodded and carried the saucer in, teacup still piping hot with steam. Balancing the cup in his one hand, the other gently nudged Vivi’s shoulder. “Vivi…don’t fall asleep yet. Your tea is here.”

“Mnno…” Vivi grumbled. “I’m gonna sleep forever…” But when she could feel the look Mystery was giving her, she eventually opened an eye.

“I’m sorry, are you an infant again? I thought you were going to be queen at some point.”

Sighing, Vivi pushed herself up into a sitting position to finally face her brother. “I’m awake, I’m awake…”

That seemed to satisfy Mystery, at least for the moment, and he handed Vivi her tea. “It’s a little more bitter than normal, but it should help the sickness.” As he spoke, Vivi took a small sip of the tea and scrunched up her face.

“A ‘little more’ is an understatement…” But at least it wasn’t absolutely terrible. She was more surprised than anything.

“No complaining.” Chuckling, Mystery nudged Vivi once more before starting to head back towards the door. “The rest of the tea is in the kitchen. The servants there should be able to heat it up for you when you ask. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” He did have an inn to take care of today, after all. “…I hope you feel better, Vivi. And Arthur, thank you for taking care of her.”

Arthur nodded. “Thank you for making the tea. When Lewis returns, perhaps I can come to assist you. The holiday is over, so I assume travel will pick up with others returning home.”

Mystery couldn’t deny that, but he wouldn’t hold Arthur to that either. “See how Vivi feels later in the day. For now It should not be too difficult.” He took the drained cup from Vivi before tenderly pecking her head in sibling affection. When the cup and saucer were on the writing desk, he bid them adieu and slipped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tristan: Poor Vivi :3c


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has NSFW in it, specifically involving the ViThur Pairing. Please be warned!

Arthur let Vivi return to lying her head in his lap, raking his fingers through the strands again with a soft hum. “Please let me know should you require more tea.” He squeezed her shoulder.

“Maybe later… Even Mystery couldn’t make that tea taste good.” Vivi stuck out her tongue and then rolled onto her back so she could look up at Arthur. “Besides…I want you to stay here. You’ve been running around almost all morning because of me.”

A hand reached up to gently brush against Arthur’s cheek, and although it was weak, the look of adoration Vivi was giving him was unmistakable. “Thank you, Arthur…thank you for taking care of me. I’m sorry to be such a bother…especially after yesterday.”

Arthur couldn’t help but flush at the look on her face. He was still getting used to being looked at so reverently. he shook his head and took the fingers on his cheek gently with his own, lifting them and giving a chaste kiss to her knuckles with a delicate press of lips.

“Please. It is no trouble, Vivi. It isn’t a bother. It makes me happy to know I can help you feel even a little better, in any way I can.” He promised, looking at her in much the same way she had looked at him.

“That’s good…” A small blush came to her cheeks as well. If only Arthur knew how powerful he really was. “And you…you make me feel good, Arthur. I already feel better with you here with me.”

Slowly Vivi pulled herself up into a sitting position. “S-see? I’m okay, at least a little.” She then leaned over and kissed Arthur’s cheek. “You’re sweet though…for staying here with me. And for offering to go help Mystery. Honestly I don’t know how we survived without you for so long…”

“Because the both of you are so strong.” He moved to sit beside her, still holding her hand.

“You put so much of yourself into everything you do. I’m not surprised you’ve done so well without me. But I’m blessed to be here with you and him. Truly.” He kissed her hand again before returning her affection with one to her cheek.

She managed to move her head, however, so that his lips landed on her own pair instead. Vivi giggled into the kiss and pulled away only after a few seconds. “And we’re blessed to have you as well.” If there was anything she was thankful for when it came to Mordred, it was that he came to this country in the first place and was foolish enough to bet his slave in something he couldn’t win. If he hadn’t, they never would have met Arthur. 

It seemed strange to try to imagine her life without both Lewis and Arthur now…

Humming softly, Vivi leaned in for another kiss, again breaking off after a few more seconds. “You taste much better than that gross tea, by the way.”

Arthur smiled slightly. “I did hear tell that the tea was not to your tastes…” He murmured, softer now as he watched her.

One hand found a hip and kneaded into it gently. He kissed her lips again, a little longer than when she’d pulled away before nosing into her hair.

“If you are feeling well enough, I can provide an alternative to savor instead. And I am good with my hands, if you would like to further relax.”

Arthur would feel Vivi’s body tremble in his arms from another few sluggish giggles. “I can certainly attest that you’re good with your hands…” she teased, looking up at him as best as she could. She placed her hand over his and squeezed.

It was hard to tell what Arthur was thinking, at least for her. Lewis seemed to have a little easier time, but he was good at reading people. Even with that, however, Vivi had a small feeling she had an idea what Arthur was getting at, or at least the general idea. “What did you have in mind…?”

Arthur kissed her cheek and then the soft curve of her jawline. He kissed towards the back, where the nape of her neck met near her ear.

His fingers moved from her hip and curled into the small of her back, tracing the dip and line with slow strokes. His voice was soft and low, warmth from his breath ghosting her ear. “Lewis has said I perform excellent massages, Vivi. I could show you.” His hand glided up to run his fingertips over her spine, applying just enough pressure to feel the subtle juts of backbone beneath skin.

“O-oh…did he now?” She wasn’t surprised. Flustered, most definitely, especially as Arthur grew a little more touchy, but not surprised. Her blush deepened and she could feel her heartbeat getting faster the more Arthur’s hands trailed up her back. “Well th-then…I don’t see why not…” Vivi muttered and released a shaky breath.

Her stomach was doing steady flips, and Vivi was sure it wasn’t because she was ill this time. Maybe Arthur’s hands were magical. That would certainly explain things. “Sh-should I, um…d-do something? I’ve never…never had a real m-massage before…”

Arthur nodded, letting his hands trail along her skin before breaking contact. He stood up and brushed fingers through his hair. Then he started warming his palms, rubbing them together.

“You should lie flat on your stomach. You can decide whether you do so with your shirt, or without. It will only change how easily you will feel the touch. But it is not necessary if being bare would cause discomfort.”

Vivi gave Arthur a look. “Why would that make me uncomfortable? It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.” Chuckling, she went to remove her shirt and tossed it to the side. The fast movement made her a little dizzy for a moment but soon it passed and she eased herself onto her stomach. Slower this time.

“Only once.” He reminded her. “And some simply aren’t comfortable with it. It’s your choice.”

“I don’t mind.” She nodded, and her arms wrapped around a nearby pillow to keep herself comfortable, before looking back at Arthur. “Is this okay…?”

Carefully, he lowered himself so his knees held him, one planted on each side of her lower back. “You’re perfect.” He hummed, before leaning forward and trailing hands up her back to her shoulders. “Are there any places that are sore? Or feel a little tight?”

Vivi shuffled a little to put a little less weight on her stomach, and was thankful when Arthur placed no weight on her back. The last thing she needed was to throw up again while getting a massage. “I guess…my shoulders?” She offered, and then turned back to rest her chin on the pillow. They did tense up a lot while she was working but Vivi was pretty used to it by now.

“Mm…I suppose it doesn’t matter too much…” She sighed as Arthur’s fingers started to move against her back, skin tingling under his touch. She knew his hands were calloused from work, but feeling them like this, it was much more noticeable. “Just do whatever you usually do.”

Arthur gently cupped the back of her neck, thumbs pressing down into a sizable knot. He was quiet a few moments in consideration, unsure how to proceed, but  then he tilted his head with a faint pop and let his hands work. Time and Vivi’s reactions would tell him where to focus. 

“It might hurt at first,” He warned, “You can think of it as breaking the knots, in order to loosen them and relax you. I am sure you will feel better when I am through.”

Arthur pressed more firmly against the trapezius muscle where it over-arched the back of her neck and between her shoulder-blades, following the direction it stretched in to one shoulder, and repeating the movement, on the other side. He lowered his head down, kisses trailing up her back to her nape and hairline. “I could give you what I give Lewis. Though Lewis has never done this without clothing on.”

Arthur continued, hands still moving and now tracing lower along the muscle, where spine met shoulder-blade now. “He receives just a massage. But what I _usually_ do for someone stressed, in this way… it is more intimate.” He kissed behind her ear. “I know you do not feel well. But if you wish me to, I am more than willing to show you what I mean.”

Every time Arthur pressed into a knot, Vivi uttered a soft grunt of discomfort. At least Arthur had warned her beforehand that it could hurt, but luckily the sting didn’t last long at all. His fingers easily smoothed out the knots, and soon Vivi was completely relaxed. She closed her eyes in bliss as Arthur worked his magic, shuddering now and then when he kissed her.

When Arthur spoke up again, she was already starting to drift off. She was only half listening to him…up until the tail end. Her face flushed and Vivi was almost convinced that she had heard him wrong at first.

And then she remembered that this was Arthur, and that “usual” to him was something very different than what Vivi pictured, courtesy of one twisted noble.

“I-intimate, you said?” Her voice wavered slightly. She could see how something like this could lead into something of that nature.

She could also say that she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t curious, sickness be damned. Lewis got to have some alone time with Arthur…so why not her? “S-sure…”

He nodded despite the fact that she couldn’t see, and continued pressing into the worst areas, loosening straining muscle and coaxing the knots away, until there was nothing but pliable skin beneath his fingertips.

“Lewis was more comfortable when I walked him through what I was doing.” Arthur added after he had crawled backwards on his knees to hover over her thighs, working his hands into the small of her back. “Would you like me to do the same for you?” His hands found and massaged into the curve of her hips.

As soon as those hands found her hips, Vivi released another shaky breath. “Mmh…” It took her a moment to process what Arthur had said, too lost in all of the feelings. She buried her face in the pillow as she tried to think. Talk her through the process, huh?

Eventually Vivi brought her head back up and looked behind her at Arthur once more. “A-actually… You don’t have to talk me through it, Arthur,” she replied with a small grin. “I’ve always liked surprises.”

Arthur laughed, small and raspy, before crawling further just enough to kiss her lips. “As you wish.” He smiled when he broke away, before returning to finish his work.

After a few more minutes, His fingers slowed on her skin, kneading gently instead of pressing into the deep tissue like he had been. He rubbed his way up her back and to the base of her neck again. “How do you feel now, Vivi…? Is there anywhere you still feel tense? Or shall I move on to the next part?” His voice was a little lower now, and he traced her clavicle by running his fingers along the impression of the bone.

Vivi was a little torn on what to say. On one hand, she wouldn’t mind if Arthur kept doing what he was doing for a little longer. On the other hand…she was still curious as to what the “next part” would be like. 

She had to decide eventually, and her muscles were much more loose than they were before he started. “W-we can move on…” she breathed out. “Th-that felt really nice though… I didn’t know you were this good with your hands, Artie.” Her stomach didn’t even feel as bad anymore. Maybe Arthur really was magic.

“I have had years of practice.” He replied smoothly. He took a few more moments to knead into the muscles he’d relaxed, before removing himself where he’d hovered over her legs. Standing up, he touched her back once more. “If you please, may I ask you to turn over for me?”

When she complied, Arthur smiled at her before moving on all fours to hover over her. He leaned down to catch her lips with his own, fingers carding through blue strands as he cupped the back of her head. When that kiss was broken, he trailed down her neck, kisses gliding lower to her clavicle and the solidity of her sternum. He hummed softly before kissing in a circle around one breast, swirling higher.

Vivi uttered a few soft noises as Arthur trailed further and further down on her body. From her head to her neck to her chest…and she couldn’t get over how gentle he was being with her. His kisses were almost feather-light but each one made Vivi’s skin tingle with excitement.

She bit her lip when he went even lower on her chest and kissing around her sensitive areas oh-so-tenderly. It wouldn’t do to be so vocal when Lewis wasn’t around and risk people hearing. Even then, she couldn’t stop the few pleased squeaks that escaped her throat. “Artie…” she muttered, her sickness long forgotten.

Arthur didn’t answer, breathing softly against her skin instead. He used the tip of his tongue to flick lightly at her nipple until it hardened, before repeating his treatment to her other breast as well. Her soft responses were a good motivator, that he was doing what he should be, and it spurred him as he kissed to her stomach, swirling his tongue with a feather-touch around the rim of her navel.

His eyes stayed on her face to watch for any changes as he continued lower, kissing letters into each thigh before inching off the bed a little more, and lying flat between her legs. He kissed her lips a moment and then again, gauging her face and body’s reaction to the touch.

Her squeak inched up a few octaves and Vivi quickly covered her mouth before she got too loud. No matter what Arthur prepared to do, namely kiss her all over, she didn’t expect him to kiss down there.

But she’d be lying again if she said it didn’t feel nice. “Arthur…” came her muffled moan. Her shaky hands lowered from her mouth a little and she looked down at Arthur, her blush now large enough to stain all the way up to her ears. “C-can you d-d-do that again…please…?”

Arthur nodded silently before pressing another kiss, more firmly this time before running the flat of his tongue against her. He listened to her shuddering breath before guiding her fingers into his hair and curling his arms around one leg right below the hip.

His other hand moved just below his mouth, fingers splaying in a V to part her further, pressing another slow lick and kiss. He moved slow and gradual, taking care not to overstimulate her too quickly. He shifted his weight to a more comfortable position before moving her legs over each of his shoulders, head caged between her thighs.

“Ah-?!” The sudden shift in positions startled Vivi, too lost in the sensations to realize Arthur had moved before it had already been done. It only served to further increase the sensations however, and Vivi’s hips twitched in Arthur grip with each breath, each swipe of tongue he gave. “O-oh…god…nnh…”

The more Arthur worked her, the twitchier she became. Soon her whole body was trembling. Vivi was half tempted to cover her face with the pillow. She had never done something so lewd before, but held no complaints. Sometimes she swore Arthur was psychic. He knew exactly what to do, where to touch, and how to touch to make her complete putty in his hands. And she wasn’t sure how much more she could handle.

Her back curled slightly so she wasn’t tugging as hard at Arthur’s hair. “Artie…” She muttered breathlessly and dragged her fingers through blond locks. “Th-this is…oohh…r-really good…”

She exhaled sharply as Arthur dug a little deeper and tightened her grip ever so slightly. “I don’t kn-know how much…m-more I’ll be able to take…”

Arthur made a small noise, feeling her fingers wind just a little tighter when the vibration reached her skin. He pressed a few more kisses and swipes of his tongue before surfacing, pulling just far back enough that he could speak. Warm breath against her as it came out made her shiver. “Do you want me to slow down, Vivi?”

She quickly shook her head, so fast it might fall off. “N-no. It feels amazing, Arthur. Don’t stop.” She could feel she was close, and with a nod, Arthur dove back into the fold, holding her hips a little tighter before nosing into her again and pressing a littler more firmly, a little deeper. His tongue laved up and caressed the upper region, above her opening.

The tip of his tongue flicked over a bundle of nerves he was well acquainted with, and he knew they did their magic when Vivi’s thighs clamped down, clapping over his ear with fingers digging harder into his hair. Her whole body shuddered, and Arthur shifted, a touch more aggressive in his assault to the area with his tongue, fingers and hands moving along her skin reverently and massaging into already loosened muscles along her hips and waist.

Her moans were getting louder and Vivi regrettably had to move her hands back over her mouth, even if she would have preferred to keep them in Arthur’s hair. She was just sound of mind enough to remember that it was best if this wasn’t heard.

It didn’t stop her moans completely however. Each swipe of Arthur’s tongue earned him another muffled squeak and they were getting higher in pitch every time. Arthur had far too much skill to even be fair.

“Mmh-!!” Her release came quicker than expected and Vivi’s entire body throbbed in ecstasy. Her toes curled, her back arched, and even as Arthur continued while she came down from her high, her body was still twitching.

She groaned when Arthur finally let her go and lowered her hips back onto the bed. “H-holy…” she muttered and then eventually smiled up at the servant. “That was…was…amazing, Arthur…”

Arthur smiled at her praise before standing slowly. “I take it your massage was satisfactory.” Soft pants left his voice airy, but it didn’t take him long to catch his breath.

Vivi chuckled. “You don’t have to be so formal, you know…” she said, moving her head so she could kiss Arthur’s hand. “Not with me…but yes. It was _beyond_ satisfactory.”

He crawled beside her in the bed on all fours, cupping her cheek when it was within reach. “Would you like me to fetch your clothing? Or anything else? Or I can just hold you, if you would prefer. I am at your beck and call.” 

Sighing, Vivi rolled onto her side and curled up next to Arthur. Her body was still burning. “Maybe just…stay here. With me. For a little while…?” She looked up at him and smiled. “Clean up can come after. Please?” After something like that, she couldn’t imagine staying in this bed alone.

Arthur didn’t respond, but nodded and he moved to lie behind her, wrapping thin arms around her waist, careful of her stomach. He moved to pull her slightly into the bend of his chest, so her head would be tucked beneath his chin when he settled. Before he did so, he kissed her hair from behind with a soft hum. His fingers played with hers idly.

“…I love you, Vivi.”

Surprised, Vivi looked up at Arthur from under his chin. It was…honestly still so amazing to hear him say that. “I love you too, Arthur,” Vivi replied as she beamed up at him. “You’re…really wonderful…” As she spoke, Vivi found she was starting to nod off. Arthur had relaxed her a little too well, it seemed. “I love you so much…”

Her eyes started to lull shut. Arthur was so warm…

Arthur could feel the way her body drooped into the mattress, fitted behind her as he was. One hand rubbed her arm not pressed into the bed, and he kissed her hair again. He was mute, bidding her a soft “get some rest” While continuing to hold her.

Only a time after he was sure she was asleep did he crawl out from behind her, bundling her in as many blankets as he had available. The bucket was placed near her on the mattress, and he laid out her clothes should she wake and choose to dress.

Leaving the bed be, Arthur cleaned up the only evidence of their time together, and left. He returned and focused on tidying Lewis’s room.

He still had a job, and if he could work while Vivi slept, he could finish his duties, which was by far preferable to his attention being divided when she stirred again.


	75. Chapter 75

It was a few hours later, when Vivi finally stirred again. She groaned and rolled over onto her other side, trying to go back to sleep, but her body refused to cooperate. Instead, the sick feeling had returned and she gagged for a second at the disgusting taste she quickly swallowed down.

Slowly she opened her eyes but the world didn’t come into complete focus without her bifocals. But they were all the way on the table and Vivi didn’t want to reach over to grab them. She swallowed again. “Arthur…?” She called sleepily, not seeing him right away.

Arthur had been stacking papers on Lewis’s desk, reading enough to know which paper went to which pile. Vivi’s voice halted all progress, and he was quickly by her side. “Vivi? Are you alright?” He brushed fingers through her hair, brow creasing at how clammy her skin felt. “Did I wake you…?”

“No…” she grumbled and rolled onto her back to face him a little better. “You didn’t. But I feel like crap again…ugh…” At least she didn’t feel like she was going to vomit again (at least not yet), but the beads of sweat Arthur was wiping from her brow were bad enough. Now she felt almost too warm and it was horrible.

Vivi tossed a little bit off the covers off her chest, forgetting that she was still naked. “What were you doing…? Is Lewis back yet?”

“I was tidying some, while you rested.” He answered, moving to collect her nightgown for her should she choose to redress. He didn’t mind either way, but perhaps that was not the first thing she’d want Lewis to see when he returned. “And it has only been a few hours. Lewis is still busy with classes.”

Arthur frowned before fetching the towel from the night before, using it to dab at the sweat shining on her face. “Can I help in any way? If your stomach is hurting again, I could brew more of that tea for you to drink.”

Vivi took the nightgown thankfully and set it aside for now. “More tea…?” She wasn’t really looking forward to the taste…but it had helped, as much as she didn’t want to admit it. “Yeah…I guess that wouldn’t be so bad.”

Sighing, Vivi pushed herself up into a sitting position and slipped the nightgown over her head. “I’m sorry to make you go all that way though…but thank you, Arthur.”

“Of course. It’s my job to take care of you.” He smiled. “One I take no issue with performing.” He kissed her damp forehead and handed her the rag in case she needed it. “I will return momentarily.”

With that he stood, leaving the room and making his way to the kitchen to ready Vivi’s drink.

~

Arthur had put the water on the stove to heat in the kitchen when someone cleared their throat behind him. Arthur glanced in the direction, noting the servant clothing on the man. “May I help you, sir…?”

“A-are you the prince’s valet?” His voice was nasally. Arthur couldn’t see him well behind a bouquet of flowers.

“I am.” Arthur tried to glance over the flowers, but how the man shifted kept his face out of sight. “May I know who’s asking? Is there something I can help you with?”

“Th-the, um…the prince…” It was almost as if he was intimidated by Arthur. He cleared his throat once more. “H-his majesty has requested that this be given to the Lady Vivi on account of her illness…” From behind the bouquet, a vial was extended out to Arthur. It was already filled with some violet-tinged liquid. “It sh-should help.”

The servant paused before extending the bouquet out to Arthur as well, keeping his head down. “And this as well, sir…” he continued, still avoiding Arthur’s gaze. “The prince said to hand these to his personal valet so they could be given to the lady… I hope they help.”

He took his hands away. “Good day, sir.” And before Arthur had a chance to react, the servant had dashed off.

Arthur blinked, a thank you settled in his mouth with no one to give it to, with how fast the other had scurried away. He stared out after him. Before inspecting the flowers and liquid. The glass bottle of the tonic let him see its pale purple hue, and he uncapped the top. It smelled sweet. Hopefully it tasted less bitter than her tea. Leave it to Lewis to find medicine Vivi would prefer.

Arthur let the tea finish boiling before letting it steep in a flagon. He balanced the flowers, a bouquet of leaves and an array of many species of flower, with the flagon and bottle, carrying them back to Vivi’s room.

When Arthur walked in, Vivi was by Lewis’ desk and looking a little winded. It seemed as if she had tried to walk around but was too harsh on her poor stomach. She perked up though once the door opened and smiled at Arthur’s return. “You’re back! That didn’t…”

She trailed off. His hands looked a lot fuller than she was expecting. “What’s all that?” She asked, curiously tilting her head.

“The flowers and drink-” Arthur paused, setting down the tankard and the bottle. He rooted about for something to hold the flowers for now. “-are from Lewis. The flowers are purely for your enjoyment. But the drink I was told will help with your sickness. And it smells sweet. Perhaps it will taste better than the tea.” He hoped. Vivi had to suffer enough feeling ill.

With the bouquet now safe in a cup and no longer occupying his hands, Arthur moved to Vivi’s side. “But Vivi…what are you doing? You really shouldn’t be up and about yet.”

“Oh come on…it was only a short distance.” And yet it felt like she had run for an hour. This was awful and she hated it.

But Lewis had sent gifts! That was awful sweet of him…and the arrangement of flowers was very beautiful. So many different kinds of flowers as well, and she recognized them but didn’t know the names. She would have to ask Lewis later what they were.

Instead, Vivi reached over to the bottle and looked it over. “So what is it?” She asked as she took out the cork and gave it a sniff. It did indeed smell sweet, and when she took a sip, it tasted sweet as well. Not at all bitter like the tea, which she was thankful for. Although…Arthur did go through the trouble of making her the tea. It would be rude not to drink that too.

“I didn’t think to ask. I’m sorry.” He frowned, before gently touching her shoulders. “But you can ask Lewis when he returns from classes, I am sure. Until then…Vivi, you do not look well. Please let me take care of you. I promised Lewis I would. At least sit at the desk. Or return to bed, if that would be more comfortable. Just until he returns, perhaps. Then you may attempt to do more, and he can help stop you as well.” Arthur smiled a little and squeezed her shoulders.

“Pfft…” Well he wasn’t wrong. Vivi relented for now and sat down in Lewis’ chair for now, if nothing else to get Arthur to relax a little, and took another sip from the bottle. It had a strange aftertaste, but otherwise, it wasn’t that bad. Better than some of the medicines she’d taken in the past, at any rate. “Okay, I’ll relax a little. You worry too much,” she said and nudged Arthur slightly.

There wasn’t much, just a little bit more than the prepared tea, and Vivi soon set the empty bottle aside. “I-I am feeling better, you know. You really…” Vivi’s voice trailed off once more when the room suddenly started to spin again. “R-really…need to relax yourself.”

Her eyes were very heavy. Maybe whatever was in that drink was supposed to help her sleep. She just wished the room would calm down and stay stable. Shaking her head, Vivi reached out for the tea. “…’s not like I’m gonna…gonna…” Her hand was shaking now.

Something was wrong. The room…was getting dark. “Die, ‘r…somethin’…” Her hand tried to clasp down onto the tankard, but it clumsily missed and knocked it over onto the floor instead, with the bottle the medicine had occupied, breaking the glass and spilling the tea everywhere.

Vivi hardly noticed. She could barely make out anything in front of her anymore. “Ar…thur…” A part of her was scared, terrified, as to what was happening with her body. The other part…just wanted to sleep…

Her eyes lulled shut and she dropped from the chair like a rock, collapsing boneless on the floor.

Arthur watched Vivi with a mix of shock and worry. He was frozen until she toppled from the chair, and he only just managed to catch her head before it could bang against the stone floor. “V-Vivi? Milady? VIVI!!”

She was cold as death and twice as pale, and his hands trembled, cradling her head in his lap. Her lack of response made tears prick his eyes. He didn’t want to leave her. The wing guards would hear him if he was loud enough. “S-someone…SOMEONE HELP ME!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, violence, Injury, >:3c

Only a few seconds later, Arthur heard frantic running down the halls . The door burst open soon after. “What’s going-?”

The guards, a pair of them, stopped when they saw the scene of the room. Vivi lain across the stones of the floor, looking like death, and the prince’s servant next to her…

“Wretch!” One of them snarled. “What did you do?!”

Arthur cowered, face bloodless. He recoiled at the accusation like a blow. “I- didn’t-! She just collapsed! You have to help her! Th- the physician! He should be able to do something!” He didn’t understand! Why were they still approaching? Vivi needed help!

They looked at each other. “Is that right?” There was something about the way they spoke that made Arthur uneasy. One of them grabbed the meat of Arthur’s arm, pulling him up forcefully and away from Vivi. He kept an eye on him, while the other knelt down by Vivi. 

“She’s breathing,” he said.

“How much?” The other one asked.

“It’s slow but it’s there. It didn’t kill her.”

Without warning, he pulled out a small knife from his belt. “This should finish it, then.”

Arthur didn’t struggle when he was forcibly moved if only because he was sure they would help. Lack of trust in him or not, as long as Vivi was okay it wouldn’t matter.

Hearing the beginning of the exchange, it was easy to think they wanted to help. They were checking for signs of life, and his shoulders slumped when he heard she was still breathing.

And then one of them produced a knife.

“Wh-” Arthur reacted purely on instinct, yanking his arm from the one who’d pulled them away. He grabbed the helmet of the one kneeling beside Vivi, twisting it backwards on his head to blind him. He made a grab for the knife, catching a slash along his right arm from the blade, but managing to wrest it from the man’s hand.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” His voice was a screech and the knife in his hand was heavy. An arm tried to grab him again, but the knife deterred it’s course, as he stepped between them and Vivi, brandishing it. “I-I won’t let you hurt her!”

“Out of the way, slave.” Their charade firmly dropped, both guards looked ready for a fight he wouldn’t win. Their eyes were narrowed, but surprise still snaked it’s way onto their faces. It was obvious they weren’t expecting the prince’s meek little servant to have the courage and mettle to stand up to them.

But brave or not, a weak little slave was no match for a guardsmen’s training. “She needs to die.” The one on the right suddenly surged forward, kneeing Arthur in the gut.

Arthur coughed and retched at the twisting in his stomach. He slid to his knees, but still held the knife up at them, hands shaking.

“I-I won’t let you kill her-!” He yelled as loud as he could muster. He wasn’t strong enough to stop them, but he prayed someone would hear and come.

One of them tried to advance, to stumble back with a grunt when Arthur still had the strength to swipe, cutting at the meaty heel of his palm. Arthur started to drag himself to his feet. “Why would you want to kill her? She’s done nothing!” He waved the knife again when the other stepped too close, staying between Vivi and the guards.

They didn’t answer. The one without injury rolled his shoulders. “The slave’s forgotten his place,” one of them grumbled. In one flawless movement, he unsheathed his sword and knocked the knife out of Arthur’s hand with its reach, sending it clattering to the ground.

While Arthur was stunned, the other guard ran to him and grabbed his arm, twisting it hard behind his back and bringing Arthur to the ground. “And there are many reasons why she deserves to die. Not that _you_ could understand any of them.”

If someone had heard the commotion, they were certainly taking their sweet time. The guards didn’t seem worried at all. “Hurry up.”

Arthur released a loud yelp when he struck the floor, stone digging into his chest and stomach. The breath was knocked out of him, but he still struggled against them, only growing in violence when the knife drew too close to Vivi. “N-No!”

The one holding him down grunted when he earned an elbow in his ribs. “Jesus, he’s a lot feistier than I thought he’d be. He’s wriggling like a fish!” Arthur broke with a soft sob before attempting to yell again. It was harder with the weight crushing air from his lungs.

The struggle only ceased when a foreign yet familiar voice marked a new arrival. He’d recognize it anywhere, the cadence of Dōkutsu. “Such a commotion! What exactly is going on here?”

His stomach twisted even as cool relief poured into his chest, like water on the lips of a man dying from thirst. Someone had heard him. Someone would stop them from hurting Vivi.

He twisted his face, looking at Mordred’s boots. “Lord M-Mordred…” He was met with a cold look. The two guards straightened themselves, yanking Arthur with them to his feet. One guard still held his arms.

Mordred looked between the three of them. “What exactly is going on here? Why is the queenling unconscious?” If there was concern in his voice, it was the faintest trace, the force making his words more a demand.

“You have to help, milord! Th- They were tryi-”

A hand clapped over his lips, a pair of dirty gloved fingers worming their way inside his mouth and wedging at the back of his jaw to keep him from biting down. The other two kept his mouth sealed, and the thumb anchored to his cheek. “We caught this wretch. He must have poisoned the lady for her to faint as she did, but she still breathes. We heard her scream for help and came running.” Arthur whined but any protests were muffled, unintelligible.

“We found this knife on him.” The other guard presented the blade. “Seems we have a would-be assassin in our midst.”

“Mm. So that’s why it wanted so close to the prince and the lady.” He hummed. Arthur shook his head with violence, but it was ignored. “She is lucky you were here to stop him.” He tsked and shook his head. “If he is so dangerous, though….perhaps you ought to _disarm_ him. So he can do no further damage.”

Arthur’s eyes crinkled as the guards saluted. The knife had already been removed from his possession, held by the guard who’d shown it to Mordred. He had no other weapons. 

Mordred seemed to smile slightly, watching through narrowed eyes as the guard restraining him released the grip on his left arm, and dragged him further in the room, towards the nightstand and bed. Their fingers shifted to all remain outside of his mouth. The other guard grabbed his left arm and pulled, extending it fully.

Arthur’s eyes widened, pupil dilating when the other guard’s sword was drawn. He struggled against the one holding him still with pleas and protests trapped on his tongue.

“Shhh.” The guard behind him muttered into his ear. “Wouldn’t want to wake the lady while she’s sleeping, now would you?” Arthur blinked back tears as the other guard finished, tying his arm to the bedpost. When his arm was pulled taut in its socket, the sword was raised. He could feel thick droplets wetting his lashes and the glove of the man holding his mouth.

“Don’t worry. Lady Vivi is in good hands.” The armed guard spoke, and then laughed at his face. He swung his blade down.

Arthur screamed with the first line of scarlet, but no one could hear him. The slash wasn’t deep, but blood painted his uniform sleeve a red almost black in thick streaks, and droplets splattered the ground. He already felt lightheaded and nauseous from pain, legs turning boneless beneath him.

He was held up by the man gripping him, and the other guard raised his sword-hand again. “Looks like this is going to take a little effort.”

Mordred nodded, hands laced behind his back. “Indeed. But traitors get what they _deserve_ ~.”


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, >:3ccc

Lewis had to stifle a yawn as his tutor droned on and on. He knew he should be paying attention, but after an awakening like that, his eyes felt so heavy. He hoped Vivi was alright. Arthur was there, so she should be perfectly fine, but it hurt to see his beloved so ill.

“Your Highness?” Lewis snapped to attention and his tutor looked vaguely annoyed. Uh-oh. He’d been caught not paying attention.

A bit of pink made its way onto Lewis’ cheeks. “Ah…erm…a-apologies. I d-didn’t sleep well last night.” Maybe it wasn’t completely true, but the sudden awakening this morning certainly wasn’t doing him any favors.

The older woman sighed and moved to turn back to the lesson, but a loud thump outside their door caught both their attention. “Goodness, what was that?”

Lewis frowned. “It sounds like thunder…” He stood up, giving a small apology to his tutor, before going to the door. He was stunned when a few guards whizzed past, frantically telling each other to hurry up. When was the last time he had heard the guards sound so worried? Was…something wrong?

The prince suddenly had a terrible feeling. “You there-!” Lewis called out, and thankfully one of the guards did stop at his voice. “Halt a moment!”

The other guards stopped as well at his command and they saluted. “Your Majesty…” one of them said as Lewis made his way over. “We didn’t mean to disturb your-”

“Never mind that.” Lewis shook his head. “What’s going on? Did something happen?”

“W-well…” All of them seemed a little nervous. That didn’t temper Lewis’s anxiety. In fact, it only amplified. “One of the servants reported that he…he heard…” The guard trailed off, as if afraid to say what happened next.

Another one sighed. “He heard muffled screaming coming from your wing, sire.”

Lewis’ face drained of all color. “Wh-what?!” He exclaimed. “What do you mean, screaming? Are you certain?!”

The guards nodded. “The servant was very clear…and very scared. We are on our way to check it now, as well as a few other guards as well.”

Lewis felt sick. There was no hesitation as the prince pushed passed the guards and made a beeline for his room. Screaming? They had to be mistaken! It was just Arthur and Vivi there! Had someone snuck in? Were they hurt?! Those thoughts made Lewis run even faster.

The door to his wing had been left open and Lewis rushed inside. There was another guard at the door to his room, and they were looking inside. When they spotted the prince, however, they stood at attention. “Prince Lewi-!”

Lewis didn’t let her finish. “What’s the situation?!” He exclaimed between heavy breaths, having ran the whole way here. “Where’s Vivi and Arthur?! Are they alright?!”

She hesitated, which only made Lewis’ heart drop even more. And there was something in the air; a certain smell…and one that Lewis was afraid to make the connection to. “Th-the Lady Vivi is…” She sighed. “Sire, it is hard to explain. But please…I must ask you to leave this to us.”

The prince scowled. “What is that supposed to mean? Where are they? I have to see them, now!”

“With all due respect, your Highness…” The guard stood straighter, blocking the view of his room. “This is something you should not see.”

He didn’t like the sound of that at all, but Lewis wasn’t having this insubordination. “I shall judge that for myself.” Lewis’ voice was low and commanding. “Now I order you to stand aside.”

There was a moment of brief silence before the guard sighed in defeat. “Very well…” she said as she did what she was told. “But Prince Lewis…brace yourself.”

The door opened with a creak when the guard’s hand pushed against it. The sharp copper scent strengthened, gushing out the door and over the two of them. The guardswoman’s nose wrinkled, nothing said while Lewis stepped inside.

It was chaotic, papers scattered on stone and books fallen and splayed from a precarious shelf. A bouquet of flowers lie scattered, some of its flowers intact. Most were crushed to pulp into the flooring. A fallen tankard and shattered glass glistened near his desk, a dark puddle of thin liquid soaking the stones from the mouth of the flagon. Glass crunched beneath his shoes when Lewis moved further into the room. The smell was heavy on his tongue.

He saw blue first.

“Wh…what…what…?” He could barely speak from the shock and barely registered any other sounds or movement in the room. All of his senses were entirely focused on Vivi. She was near the bed. It looked like she’d been trying to run, the way her boneless sprawl spread against the floor. She wasn’t moving, a thin line of red against her neck visible from the awkward tilt of her head. Her eyes were shut, and her skin parchment pale, lifeless.

He pushed passed the guardswoman and ran towards his fiancée, dropping to his knees and cradling her head.

“She’s breathing. She’s alive…” The guard behind him murmured, if only to spare the prince’s sanity.

When his love made no movements, Lewis choked out a sob and held her close. The room was silent, safe for the prince’s weeping, before the same guardswoman from before spoke up, causing Lewis to still. Vivi was…alive?

There, he could feel it. It was faint, but he could feel her short breaths on his face and see just the faintest movement from her chest. She was breathing…she was alive…

But then…where was Arthur?

There were too many guards to see at first, but at the prince’s presence, his gaze in their direction, their own numbers thinned. Near the corner of the bed a pool spread, a red so deep it was black, viscous and inching its way further to cover the floors like a crimson carpet. The centerpiece was a pale, small body, curled up with hair and face immersed in liquid.

Arthur’s eyes were half-lidded, what little could be seen glassy and unblinking. The only movement he made the occasional spastic twitch. His uniform was as red as the floor, and what hair wasn’t soaking in red was flecked with it. A guardsmen held a pink and red towel to his left arm, more white ones beside him. The fabric was quickly tossed aside, a liquid splatter accompanying it into a small pile, growing. The absence of towel showed that it wasn’t held to Arthur’s arm.

There was no arm to hold it to.

All that remained of it was a bleeding stump, mangled and red except where no blood streaked. There it was a pale white. Sweat beaded at Arthur’s skin in pearlescent drops, running down to join the pool of scarlet below. His chest rose and fell in spastic movements.

Two guardsmen who stood near him, both splattered in red droplets on their uniform approached Lewis despite his shock. Their steps left red boot prints behind. They both bowed low. “Your highness…” One began somberly. “I am so sorry you have to see this.”

“We were the first to arrive, sire.” The other said. He had a rag pressed into his hand. “We can tell you what happened….when you are ready to hear it, of course.”

It was only when the two guards made their way over to him did he manage to finally look away from the carnage, as they purposefully blocked his view.

And yet he could barely understand what they said. It felt like his entire world had crashed and burned, leaving only him grasping for some semblance of the normalcy he had left only just that morning. “Arthur…” The prince muttered, gently setting Vivi down and standing up as if he was in a trance. “Arthur…!”

Slowly, he finally took a step towards his servant, and then another, before hands reached up to stop him. “No sire!” There were more guards in front of him. He didn’t know when they had gotten there, but they held him back. “You mustn’t go near him!”

A part of Lewis snapped out of his daze at their words and he finally tore his eyes away from the scene down to the bloodied guards before him. “Move…I have to-”

“I’m sorry sire, but we can’t let you do that.” Despite the prince’s protest, the guards held their ground. “This… traitor tried to kill Lady Vivienne.”

There was a beat of silence as Lewis tried to comprehend what the guard just said. But he must have misheard. “Th-that’s impossible.” The prince’s voice evened out ever so slightly, and his eyes narrowed, as if he was offended that anyone could possibly say such a thing. “Arthur would never do that. He would never hurt Vivi. How _dare_ you suggest that he would!”

The guard shook his head, sad. “I’m sorry sire. But that isn’t the case. We were stationed outside your wing. We heard a woman’s scream. When we came to your room, lady Vivi was unconscious already, and he had a knife to her throat.”

The other nodded. “We stopped him before it was too late and fought.” He showed a slice across their hand before covering it with the cloth. “It was the heat of the moment, but he nearly killed me. If my partner hadn’t sliced at his arm, he likely would have done so to my throat. The man is manipulative and vicious.”

That couldn’t be right. There had to be some other explanation, something that proved that there must have been a misunderstanding somewhere. The prince started to back up, shaking his head. “N-no…nonono…!”

How could this have happened? Vivi was dying and Arthur had lost his arm…but why would Arthur attack the guards if he didn’t intend harm? Maybe the guards were mistaken on what they saw, but what else could it have been? And yet it couldn’t have been Arthur! Lewis felt his head pounding, gripping at his hair and mumbling as if his entire world was falling apart. The guards looked shocked and the guardswoman from before took a few steps forward. “Your Highness…I…”

He didn’t want their pity. He wanted answers. He wanted to find out how to say that what the guards thought they saw was mistaken. But as the prince backed up and neared his bed, he paused when he felt his foot brush against something on the floor. Something that made a horrible wet sound- a _squelch_ \- when it moved. Lewis held his breath as he dared to turn around. There was something under the bed.

When he knelt down, he could only look for a second before he had to turn away and cover his mouth.

There, lying in a pool of blood, was Arthur’s arm. Lewis clenched his eyes shut, but even then he couldn’t get the image out of his head. The glimpse was more than enough for what he had to see.

The hand had a knife still in it, the same knife that the guards spoke of and the one that was used to hurt Vivi.

So it was…true then? Why…?

Was everything a lie? Was the love they shared just a farce? Did Arthur intend to assassinate them the entire time?

Why _why_ **_WHY_**

Some of the guards exchanged a glance when he found the arm, and one bowed in apology. “This has to be hard, sire. To have a servant you trusted do something so despicable. And we understand you are troubled by the news. News you should never have had to deal with yourself. But….unfortunately, there are things that require your ruling. What shall be done with the servant, Sire?”

The other nodded. “If it is too difficult, would you prefer we use our own discretion sire?”

Lewis was completely at a loss. There were so many things he wanted to say, but nothing was coming out. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. But he knew nothing was ever going to be the same again.

“Just…take him away…” Lewis’ head hung low, unable to face any of them. The last person he wanted to see was Arthur. If there was truly no love between them; if he had just been lying the entire time…

So be it. Lewis felt his heart grow cold at the thought. “I don’t care what you do with him. Just get him out of my sight.” He needed time to think on this.

But he swore, if Vivi _died_ because of him, he would show Arthur _no mercy_. “And please…take Vivi to get some help. Please hurry…please.”

The physician is already on his way, sire.“ The guardswoman said. "We do not wish to move her much. He will be here in minutes to tend to her. But we may move her to the bed, if you would prefer.”

Lewis remained silent, but moved to pick up Vivi himself. She shouldn’t be on the floor. The doctor would be here soon and he would help her. Lewis tried to steel himself but he couldn’t help holding her close. “Oh please, Vivi…please open your eyes.”

The two guards with blood on their uniform moved to collect Arthur, none too gentle with pulling up his arm and then his shoulder. They jostled him and his head drooped forward to his chest.

They started to drag him away, too heavy with blood soaked through his clothes for one guard to carry- not without an effort they weren’t willing to give. The movement stirred something, and his head fell back to look up, cognizance filling his eyes in a hazy cloud.

He couldn’t see much. Just a haze of purple and blue at his feet. His left arm throbbed painfully, numb and cold. He didn’t know why he couldn’t feel it. The energy to look was too much. It hurt like knives along his skin and his breathing grew shallower. But purple had to mean the prince. He focused as best he could, mind a sieve, and when he saw the prince’s face clear enough to see his expression, fear and relief intermingled like a cold tonic in his stomach and a heated fire in his chest. “L-le-Lew…” His mouth felt like cotton and lead, the words it dribbled more slow and slurred, hard to shape. “..l-lew-lewis…” He managed the one. He had to, to retrieve Lewis’s attention. Copper burned his nose, and the legs by his head were spattered in red but he recognized them enough.

They hurt Vivi. He had to tell Lewis.

Had the room not been so deathly silent, Lewis probably wouldn’t have caught the attempt at his name. He froze for a moment, before delicately placing Vivi on his bed. From there his arms fell to his sides, fists clenched tight. All of the guards could tell he was shaking. The mix of fear, dread, heartbreak, and anger were all molding together. It was taking everything he had for the prince to hold himself together.

“Prince Lewis…?”

When he turned to face them once more, the approaching guard had to take a step back. Lewis’ glare was downright terrifying to witness. They had never seen the usually gentle prince look so angry before.

And the cold stare was directed entirely at Arthur. “I have _nothing_ to say to _you_ ,” he growled. Fear and rage played together on his face, before he turned his back once more to Vivi.

Tears stung Arthur’s eyes. He made a soft, inarticulate sound, before falling silent. The guards had tensed when he spoke, but when neither Lewis nor Arthur said more, they continued to drag him out, out the door.

He didn’t try to stay awake. It hurt too much. He didn’t fight as his vision blurred out again, and blackened.

The guard who had held the cloth to Arthur’s shoulder before cleared his throat.

“Sire…the lady Vivi is the priority of course, but the servant will bleed out, without treatment.” He was subdued, watching Lewis’s face. “Do with that what you will.”

Lewis remained silent, still looking at Vivi, brushing at her cheek with one hand, and clutching at his chest with the other, as if to catch the pieces of his heart as they broke off. It was true and Lewis knew it. With a wound that severe, Arthur would most certainly die if the wound wasn’t cared for.

But why should he even bother? For trying to kill Vivi, Arthur would most likely be put to death anyway. Perhaps this is what he deserved.

And yet…the thought itself made bile rise in Lewis’ throat. “…Fine. Have him treated, but keep him away from Vivi. Away from everyone in the castle.” That would be his last goodwill towards that…traitor.

The guard nodded, bowing low. “Yes sire.” And the guards began to filter out, aside from two who stationed themselves outside the door, acting as protectors for their future queen.

Inside the room, beside his love, Lewis was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~END ACT 1~**
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed the first act of Royal Pains! There will be more of course, but there will be a hiatus until a buffer can be established for the story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
